Dulce magia
by michan-natsu
Summary: (Continuación Dulce veneno) Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. Resumen completo en el interior
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

—Hemos llegado —dijo Nonoko.

Yo miré a mi alrededor. La selva estaba repleta de vida. Había matorrales exuberantes que nos cortaban el paso y lianas que colgaban de los árboles. Se oía constantemente el trino de los pájaros, y unas pequeñas criaturas peludas, que nos habían seguido durante todo el camino, nos miraban desde sus escondites, detrás de enormes hojas.

—¿Dónde? —pregunté, mirando a las otras tres chicas.

Se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo, igualmente confusas.

Sus vestidos finos de algodón estaban empapados en sudor a causa de la pesada humedad del aire. También yo tenía los pantalones negros y la camisa blanca que llevaba pegados a la piel. Estábamos cansadas de cargar con nuestras mochilas por los senderos de la selva, y molestas por las innumerables picaduras de insectos.

—Hemos llegado al hogar de los Yukihara —dijo Nonoko—. Muy posiblemente, a tu hogar.

Yo miré a todas partes y en ninguna vi nada que pudiera parecer un poblado. Durante el transcurso de nuestro viaje hacia el sur, siempre que Nonoko nos había avisado de que llegábamos a uno de nuestros destinos, normalmente nos encontrábamos en mitad de una aldea o un pueblo, con casas de madera, de ladrillo o de piedra, rodeados de campos y granjas. Sus habitantes, vestidos con alegres colores, nos daban la bienvenida, nos daban de comer y escuchaban nuestra historia. Después, ciertas familias eran avisadas con gran apresuramiento, y en un torbellino de balbuceos y excitación, uno de los niños de nuestro grupo, que había vivido en un orfanato en el norte, se reuniría con su familia, una familia de la que nada había sabido hasta aquel momento.

—¿Su hogar? —pregunté.

Nonoko suspiró.

—Mikan, las apariencias pueden ser engañosas.

—Busca en tu mente, no con tus sentidos —le dijo.

Yo froté con las manos la madera de mi cayado, concentrándome en la suavidad de la superficie. Vacié mi mente y los ruidos de la selva se disiparon mientras yo aguzaba mi capacidad mental. Con mi visión mental, me deslicé entre los arbustos con una serpiente, buscando un poco de sol. Después subí por las ramas de los árboles como un animal de largos miembros, con tanta facilidad que parecía que estábamos volando.

Después, arriba, me mezcle con gente que había en las copas de los árboles. Sus mentes estaban abiertas y relajadas. Estaban decidiendo qué iban a cenar y hablando de las noticias de la ciudad. Sin embargo, una mente se preocupaba por los sonidos que provenían de abajo. Algo no marchaba bien. Allí había alguien extraño. Un posible peligro. «¿Quién está en mi mente?».

Entonces, volví. Nonoko me estaba mirando fijamente.

—¿Viven en los árboles? —le pregunté.

Ella asintió.

—Pero, recuerda, Mikan; sólo por que la mente de alguien sea receptiva y admita tu entrada, no debes penetrar en sus pensamientos más profundos. Eso sería romper nuestro Código Ético.

Sus palabras tenían un tono áspero, el de una maga profesora que reprendía a su pupila.

—Lo siento —dije.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Olvido que aún estás aprendiendo. Tenemos que llegar a Citadel cuanto antes y comenzar tu instrucción, pero me temo que esta parada durará un tiempo.

—¿Por qué?

—No puedo dejarte con tu familia aquí, tal y como hice con los otros niños, y sería muy cruel llevarte demasiado pronto.

Justo entonces, una voz potente dijo desde arriba:

—Venettaden.

Nonoko alzó el brazo y murmuró algo, pero a mí se me congelaron los músculos antes de que pudiera repeler la magia que nos había envuelto. No podía moverme. Después de un instante de pánico, calmé mi mente. Intenté erigir un muro mental de defensa, pero la magia que me había atrapado derribaba los ladrillos con tanta rapidez como yo los amontonaba.

Sin embargo, a Nonoko no la había afectado.

—Somos amigas de los Yukihara. Soy Nonoko, del clan de los Ogasawara, Cuarta Maga del Consejo.

Otra voz extraña salió de entre los árboles. Mientras la magia me liberaba, me temblaban las piernas, y me dejé caer al suelo para esperar a que pasara el mareo. Las gemelas, Gracena y Nickeely, se derrumbaron juntas, gimoteando. May se frotó las piernas.

—¿Para qué has venido, Nonoko Ogasawara? —le preguntó la voz.

—Creo que he encontrado a vuestra hija perdida —respondió ella.

Una escalera de cuerda descendió hasta nosotras desde la copa del árbol.

—Vamos, chicas —dijo Nonoko—. Toma, Mikan, sujeta el final de la escalera mientras nosotras subimos.

Tuve un pensamiento mezquino, preguntándome quién sujetaría la escalera cuando yo tuviera que subir. La voz molesta de Nonoko me reprendió mentalmente.

«Mikan, tú no tendrás problema para subir a los árboles. A lo mejor debería pedirles que retiren la escalera cuando te llegue el momento de subir, porque quizá prefieras usar el garfio y la cuerda».

Por supuesto, Nonoko tenía razón. Yo me había escondido en los árboles de mis enemigos de Ixia, sin la ayuda de una escalera. E, incluso en aquellos días, disfrutaba de un buen paseo por las copas de los árboles, lo cual mantenía mi destreza a punto.

Nonoko me sonrió.

«Quizá lo lleves en la sangre».

Se me encogió el estómago al recordar a Kounji. Él había dicho que yo tenía la maldición de la sangre de los Yukihara. Yo no tenía motivos para confiar en aquel mago, que ya estaba muerto, y había estado evitando hacerle preguntas sobre los Yukihara a Nonoko para no hacerme ilusiones sobre el hecho de formar parte de una familia. Yo sabía que, incluso mientras agonizaba, Kounji habría sido capaz de intentar algún truco despreciable.

Kounji y el hijo del general Goshima, Reo, me habían secuestrado junto a otros treinta niños de Sitia.

Con una media de dos niños al año, habían llevado a los niños y a las niñas al territorio de Ixia, al norte, al orfanato del general Goshima, para usarlos en sus malvados planes. Todos los niños tenían el potencial de convertirse en magos, porque habían nacido en familias con una gran magia.

Nonoko me había explicado que los poderes mágicos eran un regalo, y que de cada clan sólo salían unos cuantos magos.

—Claro que, cuantos más magos haya en una familia —había dicho Nonoko—, más oportunidad hay de que nazcan más en la próxima generación. Kounji se había arriesgado al secuestrar a niños tan pequeños; los poderes mágicos sólo se manifiestan en la madurez de una persona.

—¿Y por qué había más niñas que niños? —le pregunté yo.

—Sólo un treinta por ciento de nuestros magos son varones, y Narumi Anju es el único que ha alcanzado el estatus de maestro.

Mientras yo sujetaba la escalera de cuerda que colgaba de la cubierta de vegetación, me pregunté cuántos Yukihara serían magos. Por encima de mí, las tres muchachas se sujetaron los bajos del vestido en los cinturones. Nonoko ayudó a May a subir al primer escalón de cuerda, y después, Gracena y Nickeely la siguieron.

Cuando habíamos cruzado la frontera de Sitia, las chicas no habían titubeado a la hora de cambiar sus uniformes del norte por los vestidos de colores brillantes que llevaban las mujeres del sur. Los chicos habían cambiado sus uniformes por túnicas y pantalones sencillos, de algodón. Yo, sin embargo, había seguido llevando mi uniforme de catadora de comida hasta que la humedad me había obligado a comprar unos pantalones masculinos y una camisa.

Después de que Nonoko hubiera desaparecido en la gran cubierta vegetal, yo puse el pie sobre el primer escalón. Me sentía como si tuviera las botas llenas de agua, tanto, que me pesaban. La renuencia tiraba de mis piernas hacia abajo mientras yo intentaba subir. A mitad de camino me detuve. ¿Y si aquella gente no me quería? ¿Y si no creían que yo era su hija perdida? ¿Y si eran demasiado viejos como para que les importara?

Todos los niños que ya habían encontrado sus hogares habían sido aceptados inmediatamente. Tenían entre siete y trece años, y sólo habían estado unos años separados de sus familias. El parecido físico, las edades y los nombres habían facilitado la reinserción. En aquel momento, ya sólo éramos cuatro. Las gemelas, Gracena y Nickeely, tenían trece años. May era la más pequeña, con doce, y yo era la mayor, con veinte.

Según Nonoko, los Yukihara habían perdido a una niña de seis años catorce años antes. Aquél era un largo tiempo para estar alejada. Yo ya no era una niña.

Yo era la mayor de todos los que habían sobrevivido a los planes de Goshima y habían permanecido de una pieza. Cuando los otros niños secuestrados llegaban a la madurez, aquellos que habían mostrado poderes mágicos habían sido torturados hasta que habían cedido sus almas a Kounji y a Reo. Kounji había usado la magia de aquellos cautivos sin mente para aumentar la suya, y había convertido a los niños en cuerpos vivientes sin almas.

Nonoko tenía la triste tarea de informar a las familias de estos niños, pero yo me sentía culpable por ser la única que había sobrevivido a los esfuerzos de Kounji por capturar mi alma. Sin embargo, el esfuerzo me había costado caro.

El pensar en mi lucha en Ixia me hizo recordar a Natsume, se me encogió el corazón de dolor. Agarrándome con un brazo a la cuerda de la escalera, acaricié el colgante de mariposa que me había tallado. Quizá debiera planear una forma de volver a Ixia. Después de todo, la magia de mi cuerpo ya no se descontrolaba, y yo preferiría estar con él en vez de estar entre aquellos extraños sureños que vivían en las copas de los árboles. Incluso el nombre del lugar, Sitia, me parecía raro al pronunciarlo.

—Mikan, vamos —me dijo Nonoko desde arriba—. Estamos esperando.

Yo tragué saliva y continué subiendo. Al llegar a la parte superior de la escalera, esperaba que terminara en una rama ancha o en una plataforma; sin embargo, entré en una habitación.

Miré a mi alrededor con asombro. Las paredes y el techo de la habitación estaban formadas por ramas que habían sido anudadas unas con otras. El sol se filtraba por entre las hojas. Las butacas estaban hechas de palos, y los cojines con hojas también; en aquella pequeña estancia había cuatro asientos solamente.

—¿Es ella? —le preguntó un hombre alto a Nonoko.

Llevaba una túnica y unos pantalones cortos, del color de las hojas, y, colgados del hombro, un arco y un carcaj con flechas. Yo supuse que era el guardia. Sin embargo, ¿por qué necesitaba armas si era el mago que nos había helado? Aunque Nonoko había rechazado el encantamiento con facilidad. ¿Podría rechazar también una flecha?

—Sí —le dijo Nonoko al hombre.

—Hemos oído rumores en el mercado, y nos preguntábamos si nos harías una visita, Cuarta Maga. Por favor, quédate aquí —dijo—. Avisaré a los mayores.

Nonoko se sentó en una de las sillas, y las muchachas exploraron la habitación y emitieron exclamaciones de admiración ante la vista que se divisaba por la única ventana. Yo me paseé por el estrecho espacio. Parecía que el guardia había desaparecido atravesando la pared, pero tras investigar, descubrí que había un agujero que llevaba a un puente, también hecho de ramas.

—Siéntate —me dijo Nonoko—. Relájate. Aquí estás segura.

—¿Incluso con esta calurosa bienvenida? —repliqué yo.

—Es un procedimiento normal. Las visitas sin invitación son muy escasas. Con el peligro constante de los depredadores de la selva, la mayor parte de los viajeros contratan a un guía Yukihara. Has estado a la defensiva y nerviosa desde que te dije que íbamos a venir. Estas personas son tu familia, ¿por qué iban a querer hacerte daño?

Con esfuerzo, yo intenté relajarme.

—Lo siento.

El miedo a lo desconocido hacía que me sintiera alterada. Durante toda mi vida en Ixia me habían dicho que mi familia estaba muerta. Que la había perdido para siempre. Incluso así, yo soñaba con que encontraba a una familia adoptiva que me cuidara y me quisiera. Sólo había abandonado aquel sueño cuando me convertí en el experimento de Kounji y Reo, y después, una vez que tuvo a Natsume, tenía la sensación de que no necesitaba una familia.

—Eso no es cierto, Mikan —dijo Nonoko en voz alta—. Tu familia te ayudará a descubrir quién eres y por qué. Los necesitas más de lo que te imaginas.

—Creía que habías dicho que iba contra tu Código Ético leerle la mente a alguien —respondí yo, muy molesta por aquella intrusión en mis pensamientos privados.

—Nosotras tenemos un vínculo de maestra y estudiante. Tú me diste libremente permiso para entrar en tus pensamientos al aceptarme como mentora. Sería más fácil desviar una catarata que romper ese vínculo.

—No recuerdo haberte dado permiso —refunfuñé yo.

—Si hiciera falta algún esfuerzo consciente para forjar ese vínculo, no habría funcionado —dijo ella, y observó mi rostro durante un rato—. Me diste tu confianza y tu lealtad. Eso es todo lo que se necesita para formar el vínculo. Aunque yo no me entrometeré en tu pensamiento y en tus recuerdos íntimos, puedo descifrar tus emociones.

Yo abrí la boca para responder, pero en aquel momento volvió el guardia.

—Seguidme —nos dijo.

Y lo seguimos por el camino entre los árboles. Los corredores y los puentes conectaban unas estancias con otras, formando un laberinto de moradas a mucha altura del suelo. No vimos a ninguna otra persona mientras pasábamos por dormitorios y salas de estar. Al atisbar algunas habitaciones, vi que estaban decoradas con piezas de la jungla. Había cáscaras de coco, nueces, bayas, hierba, ramas y hojas en los móviles, las portadas de los libros, las cajas y las estatuas. Alguien había hecho incluso una réplica de aquellos animales de cola larga pegando piedras blancas y negras.

—Nonoko —dije yo, señalando la estatua—, ¿qué son esos animales?

—Valmures. Son muy inteligentes y juguetones. Hay millones en la selva. También son muy curiosos. ¿Te acuerdas de cómo nos espiaban desde los árboles?

Yo asentí al recordar a aquellas pequeñas criaturas, que nunca estaban quietas lo suficiente como para que pudiera estudiarlas. En otras habitaciones vi más estatuas de animales hechas con piedras de colores. Entonces sentí un nudo en la garganta, al pensar en Natsume y en los animales que él tallaba en piedra. Sabía que él apreciaría la artesanía de aquellas figuras. Quizá pudiera enviarle una.

No sabía cuándo volvería a verlo. El Comandante me había enviado al exilio, a Sitia, cuando había descubierto que yo tenía poderes mágicos. Si yo volvía a Ixia, el Comandante ordenaría que me ejecutaran, pero él nunca había dicho que no pudiera comunicarme con mis amigos de Ixia.

Pronto averigüé por qué no nos habíamos encontrado a nadie a medida que atravesábamos el pueblo. Entramos a una habitación grande, redonda, en la que había unas doscientas personas. La gente estaba sentada en los bancos de madera tallada que rodeaban un hogar hecho de piedra.

La charla cesó en cuanto entramos, y todas las miradas se fijaron en mí. Se me puso la carne de gallina. Me sentía como si estuvieran examinando cada centímetro de mí, mi ropa y mis botas embarradas. Por sus expresiones, deduje que no cumplía sus expectativas. Contuve el deseo de esconderme detrás de Nonoko, y lamenté no haberle hecho más preguntas sobre los Yukihara.

Por fin, uno de los mayores dio un paso al frente.

—Soy Misaki Cacao Yukihara, Consejero Mayor de la familia Yukihara. ¿Eres tú Mikan Liana Yukihara?

Yo vacilé. Mi propio nombre me había sonado demasiado extraño, demasiado extranjero.

—Me llamo Mikan —dije.

Un joven que tenía unos cuantos años más que yo se abrió paso entre la multitud y se detuvo junto al Consejero Mayor. Me miró intensamente, y una mezcla de odio y repulsión se le reflejó en el semblante. Yo noté un ligero toque de magia rozándome el cuerpo.

—Ha asesinado —dijo él—. Apesta a sangre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Un jadeo de asombro colectivo resonó por toda la estancia. La indignación y el horror se extendieron por la multitud de Yukihara presentes en la sala. Yo me escondí tras Nonoko, con la esperanza de poder repeler la energía negativa que emanaba de tantos ojos.

—Youichi, siempre tiendes al dramatismo —lo reprendió Nonoko—. Mikan ha tenido una vida muy dura. No juzgues lo que no sabes.

Youichi alzó la cabeza ante la mirada de Nonoko.

—Yo también apesto a sangre. ¿No es así? —le preguntó ella.

—Pero tú eres la Cuarta Maga —replicó Youichi.

—Así que sabes lo que he hecho y por qué. Te sugiero que averigües todo lo que ha tenido que vivir tu hermana en Ixia antes de acusarla.

Él apretó los dientes. Los músculos del cuello se le tensaron mientras se tragaba lo que debía de ser una respuesta.

Yo me arriesgué a echar otra mirada por la habitación, y me di cuenta de que me miraban con preocupación e incluso con timidez.

Las mujeres Yukihara llevaban vestidos sin mangas, o faldas y blusas de manga corta, con dibujos de flores de colores; los bajos les llegaban por las rodillas. Los hombres del clan llevaban túnicas de colores claros y pantalones lisos. Todos los Yukihara iban descalzos, y la mayoría tenían complexión delgada y rostros bronceados.

Entonces, las palabras de Nonoko cobraron todo su significado. Yo la tomé por el brazo. «¿Hermano? ¿Tengo un hermano?».

«Sí. Un hermano. Tu único hermano. Lo sabrías si no hubieras cambiado de tema cada vez que yo intentaba hablarte de los Yukihara».

Estupendo. Mi suerte mejoraba cada vez más. Y yo que había pensado que mis problemas habían terminado cuando salí del territorio de Ixia. ¿Por qué me sorprendía todo aquello? Mientras que todos los demás habitantes de Sitia vivían en pueblos construidos sobre el suelo, mi familia residía en los árboles. Yo estudié a Youichi atentamente, buscando el parecido familiar. Tenía un cuerpo musculoso y los rasgos de la cara marcados. Sólo sus ojos verdes eran iguales que los míos. Durante los embarazosos momentos que siguieron, deseé ser invisible, y me dije que debía preguntarle a Nonoko si existía un encantamiento para eso.

Una mujer mayor, de mi altura, se acercó a mí. Mientras se acercaba, le lanzó a Youichi una mirada poderosa, y él bajó la cabeza. Sin previo aviso, me abrazó. Yo me encogí durante unos segundos, insegura. Su pelo olía a lilas.

—He querido hacer esto durante catorce años —dijo, abrazándome con más fuerza aún—. Cómo he echado de menos a mi pequeña.

Aquellas palabras me transportaron hacia atrás en el tiempo, me devolvieron al momento en que tenía seis años. Yo abracé a la mujer y grité. Catorce años sin una madre me habían hecho pensar que tendría un comportamiento estoico cuando la encontrara por fin. Durante el viaje al sur, me había imaginado que yo sentiría curiosidad, pero ninguna emoción. Sin embargo, fue evidente que no estaba preparada para experimentar todos los sentimientos que se adueñaron de mí. Me abracé a ella como si quisiera salvarme de un ahogamiento.

A distancia, oí hablar a Misaki Kirio.

—Que todo el mundo vuelva al trabajo. La Cuarta Maga es nuestra huésped. Tenemos que celebrar una fiesta en su honor esta noche. Petal, prepara la habitación de invitados. Necesitaremos cinco camas.

La habitación se había quedado prácticamente vacía cuando aquella mujer, mi madre, me liberó de sus brazos. Aún me resultaba difícil asociar su rostro ovalado con el apelativo de «madre». Después de todo, quizá no lo fuera. Y si lo era, ¿tenía o derecho a llamarla así después de tantos años de separación?

—Tu padre se pondrá muy contento… —dijo ella.

Tenía los ojos, muy verdes, llenos de lágrimas.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —le pregunté—. Quizá yo no sea…

—Tu alma llena perfectamente el vacío que hay en mi alma. No tengo duda de que eres mía. Espero que me llames madre, pero si no puedes, llámame Yuka.

Yo me sequé la cara con el pañuelo que me tendió Nonoko. Miré alrededor, buscando a mi padre. Otra palabra que amenazaba con aplastar la poca dignidad que me quedaba.

—Tu padre está fuera, recogiendo muestras —dijo Yuka, como si me estuviera leyendo la mente—. Volverá en cuanto lo sepa —añadió. Después volvió la cabeza se dirigió a su hijo—. Ya has conocido a tu hermano. No te quedes ahí, Youichi. Ven saludar a tu hermana.

—No puedo soportar su olor —dijo él. Se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

—No te preocupes por Youichi —dijo mi madre—. Está muy sensible. Le costó mucho aceptar tu desaparición. Fue bendecido con una fuerte magia, pero su magia es… única. Siente lo que ha estado haciendo una persona, y dónde. No las cosas específicas, pero sí las generales. El Consejo lo llama para que los ayude a resolver crímenes y disputas, y para determinar si una persona es culpable o no. ¿Y tú, Mikan? También siento la magia en ti —dijo, sonriendo brevemente—. Mi propia y limitada habilidad. ¿Cuál es tu talento?

Yo miré a Nonoko en busca de ayuda.

—Su magia le fue arrebatada por la fuerza, y al recuperarla no pudo controlarla hasta recientemente. Aún tenemos que descubrir cuál es su especialidad.

—¿Arrebatada por la fuerza? —preguntó mi madre, que había palidecido al oírlo.

Yo le acaricié la manga del vestido.

—No pasa nada.

Yuka se mordió el labio.

—¿Sigue descontrolándose?

—No. Me he hecho cargo de ella. Ha conseguido mucho control. Sin embargo, debe venir conmigo a la Fortaleza del Mago para que yo pueda enseñarle más.

Mi madre me tomó con fuerza por los brazos.

—Debes contarme todo lo que te ha ocurrido desde que te separaron de nosotros.

—Yo… —el nudo que tenía en la garganta se apretó.

Misaki Kirio se acercó a rescatarme.

—Los Yukihara estamos orgullosos de que hayas elegido a una de los nuestros como pupila, Cuarta Maga. Por favor, permíteme acompañaros, a ti y a tu grupo, a vuestras habitaciones, para que podáis descansar antes de la fiesta.

Me sentí aliviada, aunque la expresión decidida de mi madre me advirtió que no había terminado aún. Sin embargo, me soltó cuando Nonoko y las tres chicas siguieron a Misaki Kirio hacia los aposentos.

—Yuka, tendrás mucho tiempo para estar con tu hija —le dijo el Consejero—. Ahora ha vuelto a casa.

—Te veré esta noche —me dijo mi madre—. Le pediré a tu prima, Aoi, que te preste ropa para ir a la fiesta.

Yo sonreía mientras caminaba hacia las habitaciones de invitados. Con todo lo que había pasado aquel día, mi madre aún se las había arreglado para estar pendiente de la ropa que llevaba.

Aquella noche se celebró una cena tranquila que pronto se convirtió en una fiesta, pese al hecho de que yo quizá hubiera ofendido a mis anfitriones probando los múltiples platos de comida y fruta que me ofrecieron antes de comer. Es difícil librarse de las viejas costumbres.

Después de la comida, varios Yukihara sacaron instrumentos musicales de bambú y cáñamo, y cuando empezaron a tocar, los demás comenzaron a bailar. Mi madre estaba sentada junto a mí. Youichi no había asistido a la fiesta. Yo me había puesto el vestido amarillo y morado que me había prestado Aoi. La única razón por la que llevaba aquella cosa era para agradar a Yuka.

Di las gracias al destino por que Ru y Koko, mis amigos soldados de Ixia, no estuvieran allí. Ellos estarían muertos de risa al verme así vestida. Pero, oh, cómo los echaba de menos. Cambié de opinión, deseando que sí estuvieran allí. Merecería la pena pasar vergüenza por mi atuendo con tal de ver el brillo de los ojos de Koko.

—Tenemos que marchamos en unos cuantos días —le dijo Nonoko a Misaki por encima de las voces y la música. Su comentario provocó un poco de tristeza en los que nos rodeaban.

—¿Y por qué debéis partir tan pronto? —preguntó mi madre, consternada.

—Tengo que llevar a las otras chicas a casa, y llevo demasiado tiempo lejos de Citadel y de la Fortaleza.

La tristeza y el cansancio de la voz de Nonoko me recordó que ella llevaba un año sin ver a su familia. Esconderse y espiar en el territorio de Ixia la había dejado agotada.

En nuestra mesa reinó el silencio durante unos momentos. Después, mi madre se animó.

—Puedes dejar a Mikan aquí mientras llevas a las otras muchachas a su casa.

—Se apartaría mucho de su camino si tuviera que volver por Mikan —apuntó Misaki Kirio.

Mi madre puso cara de pocos amigos. Yo casi veía sus pensamientos sucederse vertiginosamente por detrás de sus ojos.

—¡Aja! Youichi puede llevar a Mikan a Citadel. Tiene que reunirse con la Primera Maga dentro de dos semanas.

Yo sentí un caos de emociones en el pecho. Quería quedarme, pero temía separarme de Nonoko. Ellos eran mi familia, pero también eran extraños. Yo no podía evitar sentir cautela; era algo que había aprendido en Ixia. Y viajar con Youichi me parecía tan desagradable como beber vino envenenado.

Antes de que nadie pudiera mostrar su acuerdo o su desacuerdo, mi madre sentenció:

—Sí. Eso valdrá.

Así terminó toda discusión sobre el asunto.

A la mañana siguiente, yo tuve un pequeño ataque de pánico cuando Nonoko terminó de preparar su bolsa.

—No me dejes aquí sola —le supliqué.

—No estás sola. Tienes treinta y cinco primos y un montón de tíos y tías —dijo ella, riéndose—. Además de tus padres y tu hermano. Tienes que pasar tiempo con tu familia. Tienes que aprender a confiar en ellos. Nos encontraremos en la Fortaleza del Mago. Está dentro de las murallas de Citadel. Mientras, continúa practicando el

control.

—Sí, señora.

May me dio un abrazo muy fuerte.

—Tu familia es muy divertida. Espero que la mía también viva en los árboles — me dijo.

Yo le acaricié las trenzas.

—Intentaré visitarte alguna vez.

—Quizá May acuda a la escuela de Citadel este invierno, si puede acceder a la fuente de poder.

—¡Eso sería fantástico! —exclamó May, encantada.

Las gemelas también me abrazaron.

—Buena suerte —me dijo Gracena con una sonrisa—. Vas a necesitarla.

Yo las seguí hasta el suelo, bajando por la escalera de cuerda, para despedirme.

Estuve observando a Nonoko y a las chicas mientras se abrían paso por la selva hasta que desaparecieron de mi campo de visión. En su ausencia, sentí frío por la brisa fresca que corría por allí.

Finalmente, subí de nuevo a las copas de los árboles, de vuelta al cálido y seco ambiente de la cubierta de vegetación. Y, caminando por el laberinto de habitaciones, no tardé demasiado en perderme.

Muchas caras que no reconocía me saludaban con un asentimiento o me sonreían. Otras fruncían el ceño al verme. Yo no tenía ni idea de cuál era mi habitación, y no quería preguntarlo. La idea de contarle a mi madre la historia de mi vida no me agradaba. Sabía que sería inevitable, pero también sabía que era demasiado para mí en aquel momento. Me había costado casi un año contarle mi historia a Natsume, ¿cómo iba a divulgarla ante unas personas a las que acababa de conocer?

Así que caminé de un lado a otro, buscando la vista del río que había oído mencionar durante la fiesta de la noche anterior. Desde todos los puntos de observación se divisaban grandes explanadas de hierba. Varias veces vi laderas de montañas. Nonoko me había contado que la Selva de Illiais se extendía por un valle profundo, incrustada por debajo del borde de la Llanura Daviian; por lo tanto, aquella selva sólo dejaba un lado libre para que los viajeros recorrieran su contorno.

Yo estaba haciendo el tonto y probando mi equilibrio sobre la cuerda de un puente cuando una voz me llamó y me sobresaltó tanto que tuve que agarrarme a la barandilla.

—¿Qué? —pregunté, intentando recuperar el equilibrio.

—Te he preguntado que qué haces —me preguntó Aoi, al otro lado del puente.

Yo extendí el brazo y respondí:

—Admirar las vistas.

—Vamos, sígueme si quieres ver un paisaje de verdad —replicó Aoi, y comenzó a andar.

Yo me apresuré a seguirla por entre las ramas de los árboles. Con sus brazos y sus piernas delgadas se agarraba y caminaba por allí con una flexibilidad que me recordaba a la de los valmures. Cuando entró en una mancha de luz, los rayos de sol hicieron brillar su pelo del color de los arces y su piel oscura.

Tenía que admitir que aquello era algo positivo de estar en el sur. En vez de ser la única persona de piel oscura, por fin me sentía como si no estuviera fuera de lugar. Sin embargo, después de vivir durante tanto tiempo en Ixia, cuyos habitantes tenían la piel muy blanca, no estaba preparada para tal variedad de pieles marrones. Para mi azoramiento, cuando habíamos entrado en Sitia, me había quedado sin darme cuenta mirando con asombro a la gente de piel oscura.

Aoi se detuvo de repente, y yo estuve a punto de chocarme con ella. Nos quedamos inmóviles en una plataforma cuadrada, construida en el árbol más alto de toda la selva. No había nada que interfiriera en la vista.

Una alfombra de color esmeralda se extendía ante nosotras, limitada por dos caras rocosas que se inclinaban la una hacia la otra. Desde el punto en el que se unían los dos acantilados caía una catarata que terminaba en una nube de niebla. El suave paisaje estaba pintado de amarillos, marrones y dorados.

—¿Es la Llanura Daviian? —le pregunté a mi prima.

—Sí. Ahí no hay nada salvo praderas de hierba salvaje. No llueve mucho. Es bonito, ¿eh?

—Eso es quedarse corta.

Aoi asintió, y las dos estuvimos observando las vistas durante un rato, en silencio. Finalmente, mi curiosidad me llevó a hacerle preguntas sobre la selva a Aoi, y la conversación se dirigió hacia la familia Yukihara.

—¿Por qué te llaman Aoi? —le pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Mi nombre verdadero es Hazaloi Palm Yukihara, pero todo el mundo me llama Aoi desde que era pequeña.

—Así que Palm es tu segundo nombre.

—No. Palm es el apellido de mi familia. Y Yukihara es el nombre del clan. Todo aquél que se case con alguno de nosotros tiene que tomar ese nombre, pero dentro del clan hay diferentes familias. El apellido de tu familia es Liana, que significa «enredadera». Mikan significa «la que brilla». Todos los nombres corresponden a algo de la selva, o significan algo en el antiguo idioma illiais, el cual nos obligan a aprender a todos de pequeños —dijo Aoi, mirando al cielo con exasperación—. Tienes suerte de haberte librado de eso… ¡y también tienes suerte por no haber tenido que vértelas con hermanos mayores detestables! Yo, una vez, me llevé una bronca tremenda por atar al mío con una liana y dejarlo así. ¡Oh, vaya! Se me había olvidado. Vamos —dijo, y echó a andar apresuradamente entre los árboles.

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado? —le pregunté yo mientras la seguía.

—Se suponía que tenía que acompañarte junto a tu madre. Lleva buscándote toda la mañana —respondió Aoi—. El tío Izumi ha vuelto de su expedición.

Otro miembro de la familia al que conocer. Consideré la posibilidad de perderme accidentalmente de Aoi, pero al recordar las miradas hostiles que había recibido de algunos de mis parientes, me quedé con Aoi. Cuando la alcancé, la tomé por el brazo.

—Espera —le dije, jadeando—. Quiero saber por qué tantos Yukihara fruncen el ceño cuando me ven. ¿Es por el olor a sangre?

—No. Todo el mundo sabe que Youichi ve pesimismo en todo. Siempre está buscando la atención de los demás —me respondió ella—. La mayoría de ellos piensa que no eres realmente una Yukihara, sino una espía de Ixia.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

—¿Lo dices en serio? —le pregunté yo—. No pueden creer de verdad que sea una espía.

Aoi asintió. Sus coletas se mecieron a ambos lados de la cabeza, en contraste con su semblante grave.

—Eso es lo que dicen. Aunque nadie se atrevería a mencionárselo a la tía Yuka o al tío Izumi.

—¿Y por qué piensan semejante cosa?

Ella me miró con extrañeza, como si no pudiera creer que yo fuera tan tonta.

—Mírate. Mira tu ropa —dijo, señalando mis pantalones negros y mi camisa blanca—. Todos sabemos que los norteños estáis obligados a llevar uniformes. Dicen que si fueras realmente del sur, no querrías llevar pantalones nunca más.

Yo miré la falda naranja de Aoi. Tenía el bajo prendido en su cinturón de piel marrón, y bajo la falda, llevaba un pantalón corto de color amarillo.

Haciendo caso omiso de mi mirada, me dijo:

—Y llevas armas.

Aquello era cierto. Llevaba el arco, por si acaso encontraba algún lugar donde practicar el tiro, pero hasta el momento, el único espacio lo suficientemente grande era la sala de reuniones, que estaba siempre llena de gente. Y aquél no era el mejor momento para hablarle a Aoi de la navaja que llevaba agarrada con una correa al muslo.

—¿Quién anda diciendo esas cosas? —le pregunté.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Diferentes personas.

Yo esperé, y el silencio hizo que siguiera dándome información.

—Youichi le ha dicho a todo el mundo que la sensación que le produces no es buena. Dice que él conocería a su propia hermana. Los sitianos siempre están preocupados por la posibilidad de que el Comandante nos ataque algún día, y pensamos que los espías del norte están recopilando información sobre nuestra capacidad y nuestras técnicas defensivas. Aunque es cierto que Youichi tiende a reaccionar desmesuradamente tiene una magia muy fuerte, así que casi todo el mundo cree que eres una espía.

—¿Y tú?

—No lo sé. Yo iba a esperar y ver —respondió Aoi, y se miró los pies descalzos. Los tenía morenos y encallecidos.

Otra de las razones por las que yo destacaba entre los Yukihara. Aún llevaba las botas de cuero.

—Eso es muy inteligente por tu parte.

—¿Te parece?

—Sí.

Aoi sonrió, y sus ojos castaños se iluminaron. Después, siguió guiándome hacia mi madre.

Mientras la seguía, pensé en aquel asunto del espionaje. Yo no era espía, pero no podía decir tampoco que fuera una sureña de verdad. Y no estaba segura de querer que me llamaran sitiana. Mis motivos para estar en el sur eran dos: evitar que me ejecutaran y aprender a usar mi magia. El hecho de reencontrarme con mi familia había sido una bonificación, y no iba a permitir que un rumor mezquino me amargarse el tiempo que iba a pasar allí. Decidí no hacer caso de las miradas de reojo que me dirigían.

Sin embargo, no pude hacer caso omiso del enfado de mi madre cuando Aoi y yo llegamos a su casa.

—¿Dónde has estado?

—Bueno, he ido a despedirme de Nonoko, y después… —la explicación me pareció muy frágil al ver lo indignada que estaba, así que me callé.

—Has estado alejada de nosotros durante catorce años, y sólo tenemos dos semanas para estar juntos antes de que vuelvas a marcharte. ¿Cómo has podido ser tan egoísta? —me preguntó; sin previo aviso, se dejó caer sobre una silla como si hubiera perdido todas las energías.

—Lo siento… —comencé a decir.

—No, yo soy la que lo siente —respondió ella—. Es que tu forma de hablar y tus modales son tan extraños… Y tu padre ha vuelto y está impaciente por verte. Youichi me ha estado volviendo loca, y no quiero que mi hija se marche de aquí sintiéndose como si fuera una extraña.

Yo me sentí culpable. Ella me estaba pidiendo demasiadas cosas, y yo estaba segura de que iba a fallarle en todos los sentidos.

—Tu padre quería despertarte a medianoche. Yo le obligué a que esperara, y él ha estado esperando toda la mañana —le explicó Yuka—. Lo he enviado al piso de arriba a que hiciera algo —prosiguió, abriendo los brazos—. Tendrás que perdonarnos si vamos demasiado rápido para ti. Tu llegada ha sido tan inesperada… y yo debería haber insistido en que te quedaras con nosotros anoche, pero Nonoko nos pidió que no te agobiáramos —Yuka tomó aire—, pero eso me está matando. Lo único que quiero es abrazarte —dijo. Sin embargo, en vez de hacerlo, dejó descansar las manos en el regazo.

Yo no sabía qué responder. Nonoko tenía razón: yo necesitaba tiempo para sentirme cómoda con mi familia; por otro lado, entendía a mi madre. Cada día yo añoraba a Natsume más que el día anterior. Perder a un hijo debía de ser mucho peor.

Aoi se había quedado en la puerta, y mi madre se dio cuenta de que estaba allí.

—Aoi, ¿puedes traer las cosas de Mikan del cuarto de invitados aquí?

—Claro, tía Yuka. Las traeré rápidamente —respondió mi prima, y desapareció.

—Puedes quedarte en nuestra habitación extra —dijo mi madre, y se apretó la garganta con la mano—. En realidad, era tu habitación.

Mi habitación. Aquello sonaba tan normal… Yo nunca había tenido un lugar propio. Intenté imaginarme cómo lo habría decorado para hacerlo mío, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Mi vida en Ixia no incluía cosas como juguetes, regalos o arte. Tuve que reprimir una carcajada, porque mi única habitación privada había sido mi calabozo.

Yuka se levantó de la silla de un salto.

—Mikan, por favor, siéntate. Voy a preparar algo de comer. Estás muy delgada —dijo. Después gritó hacia el techo—: Izumi, Mikan está aquí. Baja a tomar el té.

Yo me quedé sola mientras ella iba hacia la cocina, e intenté relajarme mientras observaba los muebles hechos de ramas y hojas del salón; vi también un largo mostrador que había pegado a la pared.

Sobre aquel mostrador había muchas botellas de diferentes formas y tamaños, conectadas con tubos en forma de serpentín. Había velas apagadas bajo algunas de las botellas. Aquello me recordó al laboratorio de Reo, y me puse nerviosa. Tuve visiones en las que me vi atada a una cama mientras Reo buscaba el instrumento de tortura perfecto, y comencé a sudar con el corazón encogido. Entonces, me reprendí a mí misma por dejarme llevar por la imaginación. Era ridículo que un aparato similar pudiera producirme temor después de dos años.

Me obligué a acercarme. Había un líquido de color ámbar en el fondo de algunas botellas. Yo tomé una e hice que girara el contenido. Entonces percibí un fuerte olor a manzana. Al instante tuve recuerdos de juegos y risas, pero la imagen desapareció en cuanto me concentré en ella. Con frustración, dejé de nuevo la botella en el mostrador.

Aquel aparato parecía un alambique para fabricar alcohol. Quizá el líquido fuera brandy de manzana, como el que tomaba el general Rasmussen, del Séptimo Distrito Militar de Ixia.

Oí que mi madre regresaba y me volví. Llevaba en las manos una bandeja con fruta cortada, bayas y té. Dejó la comida sobre la mesita que había junto al sofá y me hizo un gesto para que me acercara.

—Veo que has descubierto mi destilería —me dijo—. ¿Has olido algo que te resultara familiar?

—¿Es brandy?

A ella se le hundieron un poco los hombros, pero su sonrisa no se apagó.

—Inténtalo otra vez.

Yo acerqué la nariz a otra de las botellas e inhalé. La esencia me provocó recuerdos de confort y seguridad. También me ahogó y me angustió.

De repente, me mareé.

—Mikan, siéntate —me dijo mi madre, y me guió hasta el sofá—. No deberías haber inspirado tan profundamente. Está muy concentrado —dijo.

—¿Qué es?

—Mi perfume de manzana.

—¿Perfume?

—No te acuerdas —murmuró, y en aquella ocasión, la sonrisa sí se le borró de los labios—. Yo lo llevaba todo el tiempo cuando tú eras pequeña. Es el perfume que más vendo. Tiene gran aceptación entre las Magas de la Fortaleza. Cuando desapareciste, ya no pude ponérmelo más —dijo. Se llevó la mano a la garganta otra vez, como si no pudiera contener los pensamientos ni las emociones.

Al oír la palabra «magas», la angustia me atenazó la garganta. Reviví la escena de mi breve secuestro durante el Festival del Fuego del año anterior. Las tiendas, la oscuridad y el olor del perfume de manzana se mezclaba con el sabor de las cenizas, y con la imagen de Nonoko ordenando a cuatro hombres que me estrangularan.

—¿Lleva Nonoko tus perfumes? —le pregunté a mi madre.

—Oh, sí. El de manzana es su preferido. Anoche me pidió que le hiciera más. ¿Esta esencia te recuerda a ella?

—Debía de llevarlo la noche en que nos conocimos —dije, evitando contar más. Si no hubiera sido por la oportuna llegada de Natsume, Nonoko me habría matado. Era irónico pensar que tanto mi relación con Natsume, como la que tenía con Nonoko, habían empezado tan mal.

—He averiguado que ciertos olores están vinculados a recuerdos particulares. Youichi y yo hemos estado trabajando en eso como parte de su proyecto con la Primera Maga. Hemos creado un muestrario de olores y esencias que usamos para ayudar a las víctimas de un crimen a recordar lo que ocurrió. Esos recuerdos son muy poderosos, y ayudan a Youichi a percibir con más claridad lo que les ha podido ocurrir —dijo mi madre. Después comenzó a servir fruta en tres cuencos—. Tenía la esperanza de que el perfume de manzana te ayudara a recordarnos.

—Sí recordé algo, pero… —me interrumpí, porque era incapaz de describir con palabras aquellas impresiones efímeras. Cada vez me sentía más culpable por no recordar nada de los seis años que había pasado allí—. ¿Haces muchos perfumes?

—Oh, sí —respondió mi madre—. Izumi me trae flores maravillosas, y plantas, para que las use. Me encanta mi trabajo.

—Y es la mejor perfumera de todo el país —dijo una voz masculina y estentórea, por detrás de mí. Me volví y vi a un hombre bajo y fornido entrando en la estancia. Su parecido con Youichi era evidente.

—Las Magas Maestras llevan sus perfumes, además de la princesa y la reina de Ixia, cuando estaban vivas —presumió Izumi. Después me tomó por las muñecas e hizo que me levantara—. Mikan, hija mía, mira cómo has crecido —dijo, y me dio un abrazo que duró varios segundos.

Un olor fuerte me llenó la nariz. Él me soltó y se sentó con un cuenco de fruta en el regazo antes de que yo pudiera reaccionar. Yuka me tendió otro cuenco y yo volví a sentarme.

Izumi tenía el pelo gris y largo hasta los hombros. Mientras comía, me di cuenta de que tenía manchadas de verde las manos.

—Izumi, ¿has estado jugando otra vez con el aceite de hoja verde? —le preguntó Yuka—. Ahora entiendo por qué has tardado tanto en bajar. Estabas intentando limpiártelo para no mancharlo todo.

Por cómo mi padre bajó la cabeza sin responder, supe que aquélla era una discusión corriente. Izumi me miró en silencio, y yo observé las arrugas de su rostro, que me dijeron que su cara bondadosa estaba acostumbrada a reír y a llorar.

—Ahora, quiero que me cuentes todo lo que has estado haciendo durante estos años —dijo Izumi.

Yo tuve que contener un suspiro. No tenía ninguna posibilidad de evitarlo, así que les conté cómo había vivido en el orfanato del General Goshima, en el Quinto Distrito Militar. No hablé de los años amargos que pasé después de convertirme en adolescente y pasar a ser la cobaya del laboratorio de Reo y de Kounji. Mis padres ya se sintieron lo suficientemente consternados al saber de sus planes de usar el poder mágico de las víctimas a las que habían secuestrado para ayudar a Goshima derrocar al Comandante; no se me ocurrió ningún motivo para contarles los detalles de la brutalidad con la que ellos habían borrado las mentes de los niños del sur.

Cuando les conté que me había convertido en la catadora de comida del Comandante Horu, no les dije que en aquel momento estaba en el calabozo, esperando la ejecución por haber matado a Reo. Y después de haber pasado un año allí, me dieron a elegir entre la horca o el puesto de catadora.

—Me apuesto algo a que eras la mejor catadora —dijo mi padre.

—Eso es horrible —lo reprendió Yuka—. ¿Y si hubiera muerto envenenada?

—Los Liana tenemos un gran sentido del olor y del sabor. La niña está aquí, sana y salva, Yuka. Si no hubiera sido buena detectando venenos, no habría sobrevivido.

—De todos modos, no intentaban envenenar a menudo al Comandante —dije yo—. En realidad, sólo ocurrió una vez.

Yuka se llevó una mano al cuello.

—Oh, vaya. Estoy segura de que fue su ayudante personal el que intentó envenenarlo. Esa criatura malvada.

Yo la miré sin comprender nada.

—¿Conoces a Natsume, su espía? A todos los sitianos les gustaría ver la cabeza de ese hombre en una pica. Asesinó a casi toda la familia real. Sólo sobrevivió un sobrino. Sin Natsume, ese usurpador nunca habría tomado el poder y habría alterado las buenas relaciones que Sitia tenía con Ixia. Y esos pobres niños del norte que nacen con magia. ¡Asesinados por Natsume en su cuna!

Mientras ella se estremecía de odio, yo la miraba con la boca abierta. Busqué con los dedos la cadena que llevaba al cuello y encontré el colgante en forma de mariposa que Natsume me había tallado en piedra. Lo apreté. Supuse que sería mejor no contarle a mi madre que tenía una relación con él, y decidí no hablarle de la política que seguía el Comandante con respecto a los ixianos a los que se les descubrían habilidades mágicas. No era tan horrible como matar bebés, pero normalmente, terminaba con la muerte de un hombre o una mujer. Natsume no era muy favorable a aquella política, pero no podía desobedecer una orden del Comandante. Quizá, con el tiempo, Natsume conseguiría hacerle ver al Comandante los beneficios de tener magos entre su personal.

—Natsume no es tan malo como tú piensas —dije yo, intentando limpiar su reputación—. Jugó un papel decisivo a la hora de descubrir los planes de Goshima y Kounji. De hecho, ayudó a detenerlos —añadí. Quería decirles también que me salvó la vida dos veces, pero las caras de revulsión de mis padres me detuvieron.

Mi esfuerzo no sirvió de nada. Él era el villano de Sitia, y harían falta más que palabras mías para cambiar su estatus. No podía culpar a mis padres. Cuando conocí a Natsume, temía su reputación, y no tenía ni idea de su fiera lealtad, de su sentido de la justicia y de su disposición a sacrificarse por los demás.

Le di las gracias al destino cuando Aoi me trajo mis bolsas.

Izumi se las quitó de las manos.

—Gracias, Aoi —le dijo, tirándole de una de las coletas.

—De nada, tío —dijo ella. Le dio un puñetazo suave en el estómago, y después salió corriendo cuando él intentó atraparla. Mientras le sacaba la lengua, mi prima salió por la puerta.

—La próxima vez, Aoi, te agarraré.

Ella se rió.

—Inténtalo —dijo, y se marchó.

—Voy a enseñarte tu habitación —me dijo Izumi.

Cuando me di la vuelta para seguirlo, Yuka dijo:

—Mikan, espera. ¿Qué ocurrió con los planes de Goshima?

—Se vinieron abajo. Está en los calabozos del Comandante.

—¿Y Reo y Kounji?

Yo tomé aire.

—Murieron —respondí, y esperé a que mi madre me preguntara quién los había matado, pensando en si le iba a contar cuál había sido mi papel en sus dos muertes.

Ella asintió con satisfacción.

—Bien.

La casa de Izumi y Yuka tenía dos pisos, y en vez de subir por una escalera, Izumi utilizó lo que él llamaba ascensor. Yo no había visto nada parecido en mi vida. Entramos en una habitación del tamaño de un armario, y Izumi tiró de unas gruesas cuerdas que desaparecían por agujeros en el techo y en el suelo. Yo me apoyé en la pared, pero el movimiento era suave. Finalmente, ascendimos al segundo piso.

—¿Te gusta? —me preguntó Izumi, al salir.

—Es estupendo.

—Es un diseño mío. La clave está en las cuerdas. No lo encontrarás en muchos hogares de Yukihara. Los otros son lentos a la hora de aceptar cambios. Sin embargo, he vendido muchísimos en el mercado.

—¿Yuka también vende sus perfumes en el mercado? —le pregunté.

—Sí. La mayor parte de los Yukihara venden o intercambian género en el mercado de Illiais. Está abierto durante todo el año. Mis invenciones y los perfumes de Yuka han sido una gran fuente de ingresos —me dijo Izumi mientras recorríamos el pasillo.

—¿Tú diseñaste también el mobiliario hecho con cuerdas?

—Sí. Pero no son cuerdas. Son lianas. Enredaderas de la selva.

—Oh.

—Las lianas son un gran problema. Probablemente, de ahí viene el nombre de nuestra familia —dijo Izumi, sonriendo—. Crecen por todas partes, y pueden arrancar un árbol. Nosotros las mantenemos podadas o las cortamos del todo. Un día, en vez de quemarlas, me traje unas cuantas a casa y comencé a trabajar con ellas —me explicó mi padre, y me hizo un gesto para que lo precediera hacia una habitación.

—Las lianas se hacen muy resistentes cuando se secan. Mientras aún son flexibles, se puede tejer con ellas casi todo.

Al principio, creía que habíamos entrado a un almacén. El aire olía a moho y humedad, y había muchas filas de estanterías llenas de contenedores de cristal de todas las formas y tamaños. En un rincón vi una pequeña cama hecha de lianas y un escritorio.

Izumi bajó la cabeza y se pasó la mano manchada de verde por el pelo.

—Lo siento. He estado usando esta habitación para almacenar mis muestras. Pero limpié la cama y el escritorio esta mañana —dijo él.

—Gracias —dije yo, intentando ocultar mi decepción. Había tenido la esperanza de que aquella habitación me hiciera recordar algo de mi vida tal y como era antes de que me encerraran en el orfanato de Goshima.

Dejé mi mochila sobre la cama y pregunté:

—¿Cuántas habitaciones más hay aquí?

—Nuestra habitación y el estudio. Ven, te las enseñaré.

Después de pasar por el sencillo dormitorio de mis padres, Izumi me condujo a una habitación más pequeña, donde había una cama individual, una mesilla y una cómoda. No había decoración ni objetos personales.

—Youichi vive en la Fortaleza del Mago durante la mayor parte del año —dijo Izumi —. Así que añadí su cuarto a mi zona de trabajo.

Continuamos caminando por el pasillo y llegamos a una gran estancia. Yo sonreí al mirar a mi alrededor. El estudio de Izumi estaba lleno de plantas, contenedores, hojas y herramientas. Aquel revoltijo me recordó a las habitaciones de Natsume; sin embargo, Natsume tenía libros, papeles y piedras por todas partes. Mi padre había invitado a la jungla a vivir con él.

—Pasa, pasa —me dijo—. Quiero enseñarte una cosa.

—¿Qué es lo que haces en esta habitación?

—Un poco de todo —respondió él mientras rebuscaba en una pila de papeles que había en una mesa—. Me gusta coleccionar muestras de la selva y averiguar para qué sirven. He descubierto algunas medicinas y algunos tipos de comida. También flores nuevas para tu madre. ¡Aquí está! —dijo, y me mostró un cuaderno blanco.

Yo tomé el cuaderno, pero mi atención estaba fija en la estancia, buscando algo que me pudiera resultar familiar. Las palabras «tu madre» me habían provocado un sentimiento de inseguridad, que en realidad había sentido desde que había llegado la aldea de los Yukihara. Finalmente, me atreví a preguntarle a Izumi:

—¿Cómo sabes que soy tu hija? Parece que estás totalmente seguro.

Izumi sonrió.

—Mira ese cuaderno.

Yo lo abrí. En la primera página había un dibujo a carboncillo de un bebé.

—Sigue pasando las páginas.

En la siguiente había un dibujo de una niña pequeña. A medida que yo iba pasando las páginas, la niña se convirtió en una adolescente, y después en alguien a quien yo reconocía. Yo. Sentí un nudo en la garganta y se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Mi padre me había querido incluso cuando yo no estaba y yo no podía recordar nada del tiempo que había pasado allí. Los dibujos me mostraban mi niñez tal y como debía haber sido, viviendo allí con Yuka y Izumi.

—Es muy divertido pasar las páginas rápidamente. Puedes verte crecer hasta los veinte años en pocos segundos —dijo Izumi, y tomó el cuaderno de mis manos—. ¿Ves? Por esto sé que eres mi hija. Hacía un retrato tuyo todos los años, después de tu cumpleaños, y seguí haciéndolo después de que desaparecieras —dijo, y abrió la última página—. No me equivoqué demasiado. No es perfecto, pero ahora que te he visto puedo hacer las correcciones.

Izumi se apretó el cuaderno contra el pecho.

—Cuando desapareciste, tu madre llevaba siempre este cuaderno consigo y miraba los retratos todo el día. Al final dejó de hacerlo, y después de un par de años, me vio haciendo otro retrato y me pidió que lo destruyera. Yo le dije que no volvería a verlo. Y, que yo sepa, no lo ha visto, así que mantengamos esto en secreto, ¿de acuerdo?

—Claro —respondí yo—. Es maravilloso.

Izumi me tendió el cuaderno de nuevo, y mientras yo miraba los retratos, todas mis dudas sobre mi pertenencia a la familia se desvanecieron. En aquel momento supe que formaba parte del clan de los Yukihara. Sentí un gran alivio, y me dije que intentaría fortalecer todo lo posible la conexión con mis padres. Youichi, sin embargo, era otra cosa.

—Deberías enseñarle este cuaderno a Youichi —le dije a mi padre al devolvérselo —. Quizá entonces crea que soy su hermana.

—No te preocupes por Youichi. Él no necesita ver un retrato. Sabe quién eres. Tu llegada ha sido para él una gran conmoción. Lo pasó muy mal cuando desapareciste.

—Oh, sí. No lo había pensado. Para mí todo fue muy fácil en el norte.

Izumi hizo un gesto de dolor, y yo lamenté haber sido sarcástica.

—Youichi estaba contigo el día en que te secuestraron —me explicó Izumi en voz baja—. Tú le habías rogado que te llevara a jugar con él al suelo de la selva. El tenía ocho años; puede parecerte que era demasiado pequeño como para permitirle bajar solo al suelo, pero todos los niños Yukihara aprenden a sobrevivir en la jungla en cuanto andan. Aoi estaba subiéndose a los árboles antes de dar sus primeros pasos. Volvía loca a mi hermana —dijo, y después se sentó en una silla de lianas, con cansancio—. Cuando Youichi volvió a casa sin ti, no nos preocupamos demasiado. Siempre encontrábamos en menos de una hora a cualquier niño que se perdiera. Sin embargo, nos pusimos más y más nerviosos a medida que pasaba el tiempo y no aparecías. Todos pensaron que te había atrapado una serpiente pitón o un leopardo de los árboles, y que te había devorado. Al final, únicamente Youichi creyó que seguías con vida. Pensó que estabas escondida en algún lugar, jugando. Mientras el resto de nosotros sufríamos por haberte perdido, Youichi siguió buscándote por la selva, todos los días.

—¿Y cuándo dejó de buscar?

—Ayer.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

No era de extrañar que Youichi estuviera tan enfadado. Había pasado catorce años buscándome, y yo no había tenido la decencia de dejar que él me encontrara. Él era el único que había creído que yo aún estaba viva. Lamenté todos los pensamientos negativos que había tenido sobre él… hasta que apareció por la puerta del estudio de Izumi.

—Padre —dijo Youichi, haciendo caso omiso de mi presencia—. Dile a esa chica que si quiere ir a Citadel, yo me marcho en dos horas.

—¿Y por qué tan pronto? —le preguntó Izumi—. ¡No tenías que marchar en dos semanas!

—Misaki ha recibido un mensaje de la Primera Maga. Ha ocurrido algo, y me necesitan inmediatamente.

Cuando Youichi se dio la vuelta y se marchó, yo le pregunté a Izumi:

—¿No hay nadie que vaya a Citadel en dos semanas?

Mi padre negó con la cabeza.

—Es un largo viaje. Muchos días de caminata. Y la mayoría de los Yukihara prefieren la selva.

—¿Y Misaki Kirio? ¿No es él nuestro representante del Consejo en Citadel? ¿No debería ir también?

Nonoko me había explicado que el Consejo estaba formado por las Magas Maestras y por un representante de cada uno de los once clanes. Juntos, regían las tierras del sur.

—No. El Consejo se disuelve durante la temporada de calor.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Y no podrías darme las indicaciones para llegar?

—Mikan, estarás más segura con Youichi. Vamos a hacer el equipaje. Dos horas no es mucho… —Izumi se detuvo y me miró—. ¿Sólo tienes la mochila?

—Y mi arco.

—Entonces, necesitarás algunas provisiones —dijo mi padre, y comenzó a buscar por la habitación.

—No… —antes de que pudiera hacer alguna objeción más, me entregó un libro. Era blanco, como su cuaderno de retratos, pero dentro había dibujos de plantas y árboles, con las descripciones escritas debajo.

—¿Qué es?

—Una guía de campo. Tenía pensado enseñarte de nuevo cómo sobrevivir en la selva, pero por el momento esto tendrá que valer.

En una de las páginas, encontré una ilustración de una hoja con forma oval. Las instrucciones que había junto al dibujo explicaban que, hirviendo la hoja de Tilipi con agua, se preparaba una infusión que servía para bajar la fiebre.

Después, Izumi me dio unos cuantos cuencos y algunas herramientas extrañas.

—En esa guía encontrarás instrucciones para usar el equipo. hora, vamos a buscar a tu madre —dijo, y suspiró—. No se va a poner muy contenta.

Tenía razón. La encontramos trabajando en su destilería y reprendiendo a Youichi.

—No es culpa mía —dijo Youichi—. Si tanto quieres estar con ella, ¿por qué no la llevas tú a Citadel? Ah, claro… no has puesto los pies en el suelo desde hace catorce años…

Yuka se volvió hacia Youichi con una botella de perfume en la mano, preparada para lanzársela. Cuando nos vio a Izumi y a mí en la puerta, volvió a su trabajo.

—Dile a la chica que estaré abajo, junto a la escalera de la Palmera, en dos horas —le dijo Youichi a Izumi—. Si no está allí, me marcharé sin ella.

Cuando Youichi salió de la habitación, hubo un silencio difícil.

—Necesitarás comida —dijo mi padre, y se marchó a la cocina.

Mi madre se acercó a mí con unas botellas.

—Toma —me dijo—. Dos botellas de perfume de manzana para Nonoko y otra de lavanda para ti.

Yo abrí mi botella e inspiré.

—Es perfecto —le dije a Yuka—. Gracias.

Un miedo inesperado se reflejó en la mirada de Yuka. Apretó los labios y se retorció las manos.

—Voy a ir contigo —me dijo—. Izumi, ¿dónde está mi bolsa? —le preguntó a mi padre, cuando él volvió al salón con los brazos llenos de comida.

—Arriba, en nuestra habitación —respondió él.

Ella pasó por delante de mi padre y salió.

Si él se quedó sorprendido por su súbita decisión, no lo demostró. Yo metí el pan y la fruta que él me había dado en la mochila, y envolví las botellas de perfume con la capa. Durante mi viaje al sur, la capa me había dado demasiado calor como para llevarla puesta, pero me había servido para dormir sobre el suelo cuando acampábamos junto al camino.

—La comida no te durará para todo el viaje, y probablemente, necesitarás más ropa cuando estés en Citadel —dijo Izumi—. ¿Tienes dinero?

Yo asentí y rebusqué en mi mochila. Después saqué las monedas de oro de Ixia que me había dado Natsume antes de que nos separáramos y se las mostré a Izumi.

—¿Éstas valdrán?

—Guarda eso —me dijo él—. No se lo enseñes a nadie. Cuando llegues a Citadel, pídele a Nonoko que te lo cambie por dinero sitiano.

—¿Porqué?

—Porque podrían confundirte con una persona del norte.

—Pero eso es lo que soy…

—No, no lo eres. La mayoría de los sureños desconfían de los habitantes de Ixia, incluso de los refugiados políticos. Tú eres una Yukihara. Recuérdalo siempre.

Una Yukihara. Yo intenté grabarme aquel nombre en la mente, preguntándome si con sólo decirlo conseguiría convertirme en uno de ellos. Por algún motivo, sabía que no iba a ser fácil.

Izumi se acercó a su escritorio y revolvió los cajones. Yo guardé el dinero de Natsume. Con las provisiones que me había dado mi padre, la mochila se hizo muy voluminosa. Mientras yo organizaba el contenido, mi padre se acercó con un puñado de monedas de plata.

—Esto es lo que he podido encontrar, pero creo que será suficiente hasta que llegues a Citadel. Ahora, sube y despídete de tu madre. Se está haciendo tarde.

—¿No va a venir con nosotros?

—No. La encontrarás en la cama —dijo él, con una mezcla de aceptación y resignación.

Yo pensaba en sus palabras mientras tiraba de las cuerdas del ascensor. Encontré a Yuka temblando sobre la colcha de su cama, llorando.

—La próxima vez —dijo entre sollozos—. La próxima vez voy a ir con Youichi a Citadel. La próxima vez.

—Me gustaría mucho —le dijo yo, y recordé el comentario que había hecho Youichi, diciendo que hacía mucho tiempo que mi madre no ponía los pies en el suelo de la jungla. Después añadí—: Vendré a casa a verte en cuanto pueda.

—La próxima vez —repitió ella—. Lo haré la próxima vez.

Poco a poco, Yuka se calmó. Finalmente, se levantó, se alisó la falda del vestido y se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

—La próxima vez te quedarás más tiempo con nosotros.

Parecía una orden.

—Sí, Yu… madre.

Las arrugas de preocupación de su rostro se relajaron, y toda su belleza se reveló. Me abrazó con fuerza y susurró:

—No quiero perderte de nuevo. Ten mucho cuidado.

—Lo tendré —le dije.

Y era cierto. Era difícil perder ciertas costumbres.

Más tarde, cuando llegué a la habitación desde la cual descendía la escalera de la Palmera, oí la voz de Aoi. Mi prima se acercó apresuradamente a mí para despedirse.

Me regaló unos pantalones amarillos que ella misma había diseñado y cosido, y me dijo que me resultarían muy útiles cuando cruzara la llanura y el calor se hiciera insoportable. Después, me pidió que cuando llegara al mercado de Illiais, le comprara tela en el puesto de una mujer llamada Fern, y que le indicara que se la enviara a la aldea Yukihara. Al final, se despidió de mí con un brazo de ternura.

El calor de su cuerpo me reconfortó mientras bajaba la escalera, pero sólo hasta que vi el gesto de desprecio del rostro de Youichi, que estaba esperándome. Mi hermano se había puesto ropa de viaje: una túnica, unos pantalones y unas botas de color marrón. Llevaba una gran mochila a la espalda y un machete colgado del cinturón.

—Sigue mi ritmo, o te quedarás atrás —me dijo, mirando al aire que había por encima de mi cabeza. Después se volvió y comenzó a caminar a buen paso.

Yo sabía que pronto me cansaría de mirarle la espalda, pero por el momento, aquel paso enérgico era un buen ejercicio para mis piernas.

No volvimos a dirigirnos la palabra durante el camino. Yo me entretuve mirando hacia los árboles y escuchando los gritos de los animales que resonaban por la cubierta de hojas. Tuve ganas de conocer el nombre de aquellas criaturas, pero supuse que Youichi no haría caso de mis preguntas, así que continué en silencio.

Llegamos al mercado de Illiais justo cuando comenzaba a atardecer. El mercado estaba compuesto por una colección de puestos de bambú con tejadillos de paja, y con toldos de tela. Youichi y yo bajamos por una colina hasta el mercado, que estaba en un claro de la selva.

—Acamparemos en este lugar para pasar la noche, y saldremos de nuevo mañana al amanecer —dijo Youichi. Después, sin mirarme, se dirigió hacia los puestos, dejándome sola.

Yo también caminé por el mercado, maravillándome al ver la cantidad de géneros que se ofrecían. Había de todo, desde joyas a comida. Intentando no dejarme afectar por las significativas miradas que me dirigían los otros compradores, busqué el puesto de Fern, y me juré que me pondría la ropa que me había regalado Aoi en cuanto tuviera oportunidad, para no seguir llamando la atención. Pronto, un puesto lleno de telas de todos los colores me llamó la atención. Estaba atendido por una mujer menuda con los ojos grandes y brillantes.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —me preguntó.

—¿Eres Fern?

Ella me miró, alarmada, y asintió.

—Me envía Aoi Yukihara. ¿Tienes colores lisos?

Fern se agachó y sacó unos rollos de tela, que colocó sobre la mesa. Juntas, elegimos colores que hicieran juego para confeccionar tres conjuntos. Después vi una tela que tenía el mismo color de la selva.

—Quiero un poco de ésta, también —dije.

Cuando hube pagado, le indiqué que le mandara la tela a Aoi, y me guardé la tela verde en la mochila.

—¿Quién debo decirle que la envía? —me preguntó Fern, con la pluma preparada sobre el pergamino.

—Su prima, Mikan.

Ella se quedó inmóvil.

—Oh, vaya —dijo—. ¿La niña perdida de los Yukihara?

Yo sonreí cansadamente.

—Ni perdida, ni niña ya.

Después de pasear un rato, comenzaron a cerrarse los puestos y a encenderse las hogueras del campamento que había detrás del mercado. Yo vi a Youichi sentado junto a uno de los fuegos, hablando con otros tres hombres de Yukihara. Lo vi sonreír y reírse, y con los rasgos faciales relajados, parecía diez años más joven. Mi padre me había dicho que Youichi tenía ocho años cuando yo había sido secuestrada, así que mi hermano sólo tenía dos años más que yo. Tenía veintidós, en vez de treinta, como yo había supuesto al principio.

Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a él. Al instante, toda la alegría se borró de su semblante, y frunció el ceño con tanta fiereza que me quedé parada en seco. ¿Dónde iba a dormir yo aquella noche?

Alguien me tocó el hombro y yo me volví.

—Eres bienvenida a mi hoguera —me dijo Fern, y señaló un pequeño fuego que había tras su puesto.

—¿Estás segura? Puede que sea una espía de Ixia —dije, intentando bromear. Sin embargo, mi tono de voz fue más áspero del que yo quería.

—Entonces, podrás decirle a tu Comandante que hago la mejor ropa para cada uno de los clanes. Y si quiere un uniforme confeccionado con una de mis famosas telas de Illiais, sólo tiene que enviarme un pedido.

Yo me reí al imaginarme al impecable Comandante Horu vestido con

colores rosas llamativos y flores amarillas.

Cuando amaneció, esperé a Youichi para continuar el viaje. Fern había sido una amable anfitriona. Me había invitado a cenar y me había mostrado un lugar donde podía cambiarme en privado. Resultó que Aoi era su mejor clienta, y que Fern proveía a los Yukihara de telas.

Yo me movía nerviosamente en el aire cálido de la mañana, intentando acostumbrarme a la tela de los pantalones que Aoi me había regalado. El bajo llegaba justamente a la altura de la caña de mis botas. Fern me había asegurado que aquellas botas llamarían menos la atención cuando llegara a Citadel. Sólo los clanes de la selva preferían tener tierra entre los dedos de los pies.

Por fin apareció Youichi. Sin saludarme siquiera, se encaminó hacia la selva. Después de un par de horas, me cansé de seguirlo en silencio, y comencé a practicar los movimientos de tiro con mi arco. Más tarde, me concentré en el conocimiento mental, que según Nonoko, era mi forma de aprovechar la fuente del poder mágico.

Para practicar el control de mi magia, proyecté mi conciencia fuera de mi mente. Al principio me encontré con un frío muro de piedra. Confundida, me retiré hasta que me di cuenta de que la barrera era la mente de Youichi, que estaba cerrada y rígida. No debería sorprenderme.

Esquivé su presencia y busqué por la selva que nos rodeaba. Mi mente tocó diferentes criaturas y animales mientras buscaba. Gradualmente, proyecté mi conciencia más y más lejos, para comprobar hasta dónde podía llegar.

Detrás de mí, sentí a la gente del mercado, a unos diez kilómetros. Entusiasmada, me dirigí hacia delante para ver si había alguna ciudad cerca. Al principio sólo toqué más animales, pero cuando estaba a punto de volver, mi mente rozó a un hombre.

Con cuidado de no transgredir el Código Ético, pasé por la superficie de su mente. Era un cazador que estaba esperando una presa, y no estaba solo. Había muchos más hombres con él. Estaban agazapados entre los matorrales que había al borde del camino. Uno de ellos estaba montado a caballo, con la espada preparada para el ataque. Me pregunté qué era lo que querían cazar. Mi curiosidad hizo que profundizara un poco más en la mente de aquel hombre. Y la imagen de su presa apareció ante mí. Rápidamente, volví a mi cuerpo.

Yo me detuve.

Debí de emitir un jadeo de sorpresa, porque Youichi se volvió a mirarme.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —me preguntó.

—Hay hombres en el bosque.

—Claro. Está lleno de gamos —me explicó, como si estuviera hablando con una simple.

—No son cazadores. Nos han tendido una emboscada, y están esperándonos.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

—No digas tonterías —dijo Youichi con asombro—. Ya no estás en Ixia.

—¿Y por qué iba a esconderse una partida de caza tan cerca del camino?

—Los animales también usan los senderos del bosque —respondió Youichi, y continuó caminando—. Vamos.

—No. Nos estás llevando hacia una trampa.

—Bueno. Yo seguiré sin ti.

Cuando él me volvió de nuevo la espalda, yo me sentí furiosa.

—¿Crees que estoy mintiendo?

—No. Creo que sospechas de todo y de todos, como una norteña —dijo él.

—Crees que soy una espía —le repliqué con frustración—. Bajaré mis defensas. Proyecta tu mente hacia el exterior y comprobarás por ti mismo que no estoy aquí para espiar a Sitia.

—Yo no puedo leer la mente. De hecho, ningún Yukihara puede. Yo no hice caso de su puya.

—¿No podrías, al menos, sentir quién soy?

—Físicamente eres una Yukihara. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Nonoko diga que sobreviviste a los esfuerzos de Kounji de borrarte la mente no significa que sea cierto. Podrías ser un peón, un jarrón vacío que ha acogido a un huésped del norte. ¿Qué mejor modo de tener ojos y oídos en el sur?

—Ridículo.

—No, no lo es. Te has revelado. Yo siento una fuerte lealtad y una nostalgia de Ixia que emana de ti. Apestas a sangre, a dolor y a muerte. Irradias ira y pasión. Mi hermana estaría deleitándose con su libertad, y sentiría odio por sus captores. Has perdido tu alma, se la has entregado al norte. Tú no eres mi hermana. Hubiera sido mejor que murieras antes de volver con nosotros manchada.

Yo tomé aire profundamente para intentar calmar la furia que sentía.

—¡Despierta, Youichi! Lo que tú soñabas con encontrar en la selva no tiene por qué determinar la realidad. Yo ya no soy una niña inocente de seis años. He soportado más cosas de las que puedes imaginar, y he luchado con dureza para conservar mi alma. Sé quién soy. Quizá tú tengas que reevaluar tus expectativas sobre mí.

Los dos nos quedamos quietos durante un momento, lanzándonos miradas fulminantes. Finalmente, yo dije:

—Nos estás llevando a una emboscada.

—Estoy yendo a Citadel. ¿Vienes?

Yo sopesé las opciones que tenía. Si usaba mi garfio para trepar a los árboles, podría viajar por la cubierta de hojas y pasar por encima de la emboscada siguiendo el camino. Sin embargo, ¿qué ocurriría con Youichi? Tenía su machete, pero, sabría usarlo para salir con vida de una emboscada?

¿Y si resultaba herido? Sería culpa suya, pero yo no quería pensar en lo que sentirían Izumi y Yuka si a Youichi le ocurriera algo. Entonces, me di cuenta de que Youichi también era mago. ¿Podría defenderse con su magia?

—Nunca habría supuesto que una partida de caza pudiera asustar a una norteña —dijo Youichi, riéndose mientras retomaba el paso.

Aquello fue suficiente. Yo abrí la mochila y encontré mi navaja. Hice un pequeño corte en la costura de mis pantalones nuevos y me até la navaja al muslo con una correa. Después me recogí el pelo en un moño con horquillas. Ya estaba vestida para una lucha, así que me puse la mochila a la espalda de nuevo y corrí tras Youichi.

Cuando lo alcancé, él me dirigió un gruñido divertido. Con mi arco en la mano, me concentré en la zona de lucha. La zona era una técnica de concentración que me permitía conocer con anticipación los movimientos de mi oponente mientras luchaba.

En aquella ocasión, me concentré en el tramo del camino donde nos esperaban.

Los hombres estaban preparados. Había seis a cada lado del sendero. Querían rodearnos y atacarnos cuando estuviéramos en medio de su grupo.

Yo tenía otros planes, sin embargo. Justo antes de que llegáramos a la emboscada, dejé caer la mochila al suelo y grité:

—¡Espera!

Youichi se volvió.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Creo que he oído algo…

Un grito llenó el bosque. Los pájaros salieron volando de las ramas, asustados. Y los hombres se elevaron de entre los matorrales con las espadas erguidas.

No obstante, el elemento sorpresa era mío. Yo les di un golpe en las espadas a los dos primeros hombres que me atacaron y los desarmé. Con un rápido movimiento, golpeé sus sienes con un extremo del arco y los dejé inconscientes.

Cuando se acercó un tercero, lo hice tropezar y caer al suelo. Cuando otros dos se abalanzaron sobre mí, me incorporé y me encaré con ellos; sin embargo, cada uno se apartó a un lado y entonces vi un caballo cuyo jinete cargaba hacia mí. Me quité de su camino, pero no pude evitar que me hiciera un corte en el brazo derecho con la espada. Furiosa, ataqué al hombre que estaba más próximo a mí, golpeándole la nariz con el arco. El hombre gritó de dolor y comenzó a sangrar.

—Detenedla —ordenó el hombre a caballo.

Yo miré a mi alrededor, buscando a Youichi. Estaba en mitad del sendero, rodeado por cuatro hombres armados. Tenía una expresión de asombro en el rostro, pero por lo demás, no parecía que estuviera herido. El machete estaba en el suelo, a sus pies.

A mí sólo me quedaban unos segundos. El jinete se había preparado para cargar de nuevo. El hombre de la nariz rota yacía en el suelo. Yo le puse un pie sobre el pecho y coloqué el extremo de mi arco sobre su nuez.

—Detente, o le aplastaré la garganta —grité.

El joven hizo detenerse a su caballo. Sin embargo, a medida que los otros se apartaban de mí, mirándome con incredulidad, él blandió la espada en el aire.

—Ríndete o mataré a tu hermano —dijo.

¿Cómo sabía que Youichi era mi hermano? Yo miré a Youichi. Uno de los guardias le había colocado la punta de la espada sobre el corazón. Mi hermano tenía una expresión de miedo. Le estaba bien empleado. El soldado que estaba bajo mi pie gimoteó.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Parece que estamos en un impasse.

—Eso parece —respondió el jinete—. ¿Qué te parece si hablamos sobre la situación?

Yo iba a acceder, cuando el jinete chasqueó los dedos. Yo sentí movimiento, pero antes de que pudiera darme la vuelta, oí un horrible sonido, sentí un dolor intenso en la base de la cabeza, y después, la nada.

Me dolía la cabeza como si alguien me estuviera dando martillazos. Abrí los ojos durante un segundo, pero volví a cerrarlos. Sentí náuseas. Mientras intentaba no arrojar el contenido de mi estómago, me di cuenta de que estaba colgada del revés, y que me estaban trasladando. Miré hacia un lado, y discerní que me habían colocado sobre la grupa de un caballo. Vomité.

—Se ha despertado —dijo una voz masculina.

Afortunadamente para mí, el caballo se detuvo.

—Bien. Nos detendremos y acamparemos aquí —dijo el jinete.

Yo sentí un empujón y caí al suelo. El impacto me causó un gran dolor. Me quedé aturdida, y lo único que pude hacer fue rezar por que no me hubiera roto nada.

A medida que el sol se ponía, oía el trajín de los hombres al trabajar. Cuando intenté ponerme en una posición más cómoda, me di cuenta de que tenía grilletes en las manos y en los pies. Su sonido metálico me resultaba horriblemente familiar. Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no ponerme a gritar y a retorcerme. Respiré profundamente varias veces para calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón y mi mente, que trabajaba frenéticamente.

Después me quedé inmóvil y esperé mi oportunidad.

Cuando anocheció, el ruido se había transformado en el murmullo suave de las voces de los hombres. Mi dolor de cabeza se había mitigado, e intenté moverme de nuevo. Conseguí colocarme boca arriba. La cara de un hombre me tapó la vista de las estrellas. Tenía los ojos pequeños y juntos, y la nariz torcida de una rotura. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en su espada, de modo que yo veía perfectamente la punta cerca de mi garganta.

—Si causas problemas, te atravesaré con mi hoja —dijo el hombre con una sonrisa revulsiva—. Yo no estoy hablando de la espada —puntualizó, y para explicarse mejor, la envainó.

Yo decidí que no causaría ningún problema, al menos por el momento, y aparentemente, el guardia quedó satisfecho con mi silencio. Él se cruzó de brazos, mirándome fijamente. Yo notaba la correa en el muslo, aunque no sabía si seguía sujetando la navaja. Sin embargo, no podía arriesgarme a comprobarlo bajo la mirada del guardia.

Mis atacantes habían acampado en un claro del bosque. Eran unos diez, incluyendo al hombre que me vigilaba. Intenté sentarme, y el estómago me dio un vuelco. Vomité hasta que no me quedó nada en el estómago.

Otro soldado se acercó a mí desde el fuego del campamento. Era un hombre mayor, con el pelo negro. Tenía un cuenco en la mano, y me lo entregó.

—Bébete esto —me ordenó.

El aroma del jengibre caliente me llenó la nariz.

—¿Qué es?

—No importa —dijo mi guardián, aproximándose a mí con el puño levantado —. Haz lo que te dice el capitán Tsubasa.

—Tranquilo, Hayate, tiene que ser capaz de caminar mañana —dijo el capitán Tsubasa. Después se dirigió a mí—. Tu hermano lo hizo con unas hojas que llevaba en la mochila.

Youichi estaba vivo. El alivio que sentí me dejó asombrada.

—Es para que te sientas mejor —dijo el capitán, cuando me vio titubear. Tenía una mirada amable y los ojos azul grisáceo, pero su expresión severa no se alteró.

¿Para qué iban a envenenarme si podrían haberme matado antes? ¿Quizá Youichi quisiera verme muerta?

—Bébetelo o te lo echaré por la garganta yo mismo —me dijo Hayate.

Yo le creí, así que di un pequeño sorbo para probarlo en busca de veneno. Tenía el sabor del jengibre dulce, mezclado con zumo de limón. Me sentí un poco mejor sólo con aquella pequeña cantidad, así que tragué el resto.

—Rei ha dicho que la acerques al fuego. Aquí está demasiado oscuro. He asignado turnos de cuatro horas de vigilancia para hoy —dijo el capitán Tsubasa.

Hayate me agarró y me puso en pie. Yo me preparé para sentir otra oleada de náuseas, pero no ocurrió nada. Mi estómago se había calmado, y tenía la cabeza suficientemente clara como para preguntarme cómo iba a caminar con aquella cadena agarrándome los tobillos.

El problema lo solucionó Hayate colocándome sobre su hombro. Cuando me soltó junto a la hoguera, los demás hombres quedaron en silencio. Uno de ellos me lanzó una mirada fulminante sobre el vendaje lleno de sangre que tenía en la nariz.

Tsubasa me dio un plato de comida.

—Come. Vas a necesitar fuerzas.

Yo no sabía si comer aquella carne y el pan de queso. Sólo hacía unos minutos que había vomitado; sin embargo, el delicioso olor de la carne asada hizo que me decidiera. Después de comprobar que no estaba envenenada, comí.

Ya no me dolía la cabeza y mi cuerpo había revivido con el alimento. Examiné mi situación. Mi gran pregunta era el motivo por el cual nos habían capturado a Youichi y a mí, y quiénes eran nuestros captores. Hayate estaba cerca de mí, así que se lo pregunté.

Él me dio un bofetón con el dorso de la mano.

—Nada de charla —me ordenó.

Con la mejilla ardiendo y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pensé en que odiaba a aquel Hayate.

Pasé las horas siguientes en silencio. Cuando nadie me estaba mirando, comprobé en silencio que aún tenía las horquillas en el moño, y recé por que Hayate no las viera.

Aquélla era una herramienta de escape que tenía al alcance de la mano. Sólo necesitaba pasar algún tiempo sin ser vigilada, pero desafortunadamente, no parecía que aquello fuera a ocurrir.

—Quiere verla —dijo un hombre, y me obligaron a ponerme en pie.

Me arrastraron hasta una tienda; Hayate nos seguía. Me hicieron entrar y me tiraron al suelo. Cuando se me acostumbraron los ojos a la suave luz de las velas, vi al joven jinete sentado junto a una mesa de lienzo. Youichi estaba a su lado, sin cadenas y sin ningún daño aparente. Mi mochila estaba sobre la mesa, y mis posesiones estaban esparcidas junto a ella.

Con un esfuerzo, me puse en pie.

—¿Amigos tuyos? —le pregunté a Youichi.

Algo muy duro impactó con una de mis sienes, y volví a caer al suelo. Youichi se levantó a medias de la silla, pero volvió a sentarse cuando el jinete le tocó la manga de la túnica.

—Eso ha sido innecesario, Hayate —le dijo a mi guardián—. Espera fuera.

—Ha hablado sin permiso.

—Si vuelve a mostrar falta de respeto, podrás enseñarle modales. Ahora, vete —le ordenó el jinete.

Yo me puse de pie nuevamente. Hayate se marchó, pero se quedaron los otros dos guardias junto a la puerta. Para entonces, ya no me quedaba paciencia.

—¿Quién demonios eres y qué quieres? —le pregunté.

—Contén la lengua o avisaré a Hayate —replicó él con una sonrisa.

—Adelante, llámalo. Quítame los grilletes y lucharemos de igual a igual —dije yo. Sin embargo, él no respondió, y añadí—: Supongo que tienes miedo de que yo gane. Típica mentalidad de un delincuente.

El jinete miró a Youichi con asombro. Youichi le devolvió una mirada de preocupación, y yo me pregunté qué era lo que había entre aquellos dos. ¿Eran amigos o enemigos?

—Se te olvidó mencionar su fanfarronería. Claro que todo podría ser una actuación.

—Compruébalo —dije yo.

El jinete se rió. Pese a que tenía bigote negro, parecía que era más joven que yo. Quizá sólo tuviera diecisiete o dieciocho años. Tenía los ojos de un azul muy claro, y el pelo muy rubio y largo hasta los hombros. Llevaba una sencilla túnica gris, pero incluso desde la distancia a la que me encontraba, yo distinguía que la tela de la prenda era mucho más fina que las de la ropa de los guardias.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunté de nuevo.

—Información.

Yo me quedé boquiabierta al oír su respuesta.

—Oh, vamos —dijo él—. No te hagas la tonta conmigo. Quiero las estadísticas militares de Ixia. El tamaño de sus tropas y su localización. Sus puntos fuertes y débiles. ¿Cuántas armas tienen? La situación precisa de Natsume. Quiénes son sus otros espías, y dónde están. Ese tipo de información.

—¿Y por qué piensas que yo sé todo eso?

Él miró a Youichi, y entonces yo lo entendí todo.

—Crees que soy una espía del norte —dije con un suspiro.

Youichi me había tendido una trampa. Por eso sabía el jinete que Youichi era mi hermano. El miedo y el asombro que había mostrado Youichi durante el ataque habían sido fingidos. No tenía ningún asunto que resolver con la Primera Maga. No era de extrañar que no hubiera dicho ni una palabra desde que yo había llegado a la tienda.

—Está bien. Ya que todo el mundo cree que soy una espía, supongo que debo comportarme como si lo fuera —dije, y me crucé de brazos—. No voy a deciros nada, basura del sur.

—No tienes elección. Yo podría hacer que Hayate te torturara para sacarte la información —dijo el jinete—. Sin embargo, eso es muy sucio y trabajoso. Y yo siempre pienso que lo que se conoce bajo estrés no es del todo fiable.

El jinete se levantó y se acercó a mí con la espada en alto, intentando intimidarme.

—Lo que voy a hacer es llevarte ante la Primera Maga, que te va a pelar la mente como si fuera un plátano hasta que llegue al núcleo blando donde se encuentran todas las respuestas. El cerebro se aplasta un poco durante el proceso — dijo, y se encogió de hombros—, pero la información siempre es veraz.

Sentí miedo de verdad por primera vez desde que me habían atrapado. Quizá hubiera cometido un error al comportarme como una espía.

—Supongo que no me creerás si te digo que no tengo lo que quieres…

El jinete sacudió la cabeza.

—La prueba de tu lealtad al norte está en tu mochila. Llevas monedas de Ixia y un uniforme del norte.

—Eso demuestra que no soy una espía, porque Natsume nunca reclutaría a alguien tan tonto como para llevar el uniforme en una misión —dije con frustración, pero al momento lamenté haber mencionado a Natsume. El jinete intercambió una mirada con mi hermano, que quería decir que yo acababa de delatarme.

Yo intenté ganar tiempo.

—¿Quién eres y por qué quieres esa información?

—Soy el rey Rei de Ixia. Y quiero mi trono.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

¿El rey de Ixia? ¿Aquel joven idiota afirmaba que era rey?

—El rey de Ixia está muerto —dije yo.

—Sé muy bien que tu jefe, Natsume, asesinó al rey y a toda su familia cuando el Comandante Horu se hizo con el control de Ixia. Sin embargo, cometió un error fatal —dijo Rei—. No contó los cuerpos, y el sobrino del rey, de seis años, fue llevado al sur. Yo soy el heredero del trono de Ixia, y tengo la intención de reclamarlo.

—Necesitarás más hombres —dije yo.

—¿Cuántos más? —me preguntó él, con mucho interés.

—Más de doce —respondí.

Él se rió.

—No te preocupes. El ejército y el cuerpo de asesinos del Comandante son una amenaza para Sitia, tanto que ellos me van a proporcionar muchos seguidores. Además, una vez que te entregue a Citadel, y les demuestre que eres una espía peligrosa, no tendrán más remedio que apoyar mi campaña contra Horu. Tendré todo el ejército sitiano bajo mi mando.

Aquello no me impresionó. En vez de eso, me recordó a un niño jugando con soldados de juguete. Hice un cálculo mental rápido. Rei tenía un año más que yo: veintiuno.

—¿Así que vas a llevarme a Citadel? —le pregunté.

Él asintió.

—Allí, la Primera Maga extraerá la información de tu mente.

—Está bien. Yo voy a Citadel de todos modos. ¿Por qué te estás tomando tantas molestias?

—Vas a ir fingiéndote estudiante. Por desgracia, las Magas se toman muy en serio el Código Ético, y no te interrogarán a menos que te sorprendan haciendo algo ilegal. Sin mi intervención, te habrían invitado a entrar en la Fortaleza, y te habrían enseñado todos los secretos de Sitia.

Así que iba a ser su prueba. Quería demostrarles que había salvado a los sitianos de la amenaza de una criminal.

—Está bien. Iré contigo a Citadel —dije, y le ofrecí las muñecas—. Quítame esto, y no te causaré problemas.

—¿Y quién va a impedir que huyas? —me preguntó él, en tono de incredulidad.

—Te doy mi palabra de que no lo haré.

—Tu palabra no significa nada —dijo Youichi.

Ante su primera intervención de la noche, tuve ganas de acallarlo de un puñetazo. Me quedé mirándolo, enviándole la promesa de una confrontación futura.

Rei no parecía muy convencido.

—¿Y los doce hombres que tienes vigilándome? —le pregunté.

—No. Eres mi prisionera, y recorrerás el camino hasta Citadel como tal —terció Rei. Después le hizo un gesto a los guardias, y ellos me agarraron por los brazos.

La reunión había terminado. Me sacaron a rastras de la tienda y me tiraron de nuevo junto al fuego, donde Hayate volvió a vigilarme. Rei no me había dejado elección. Yo no estaba dispuesta a llegar a Citadel como trofeo suyo.

Cuando el campamento se preparó para la noche, dos hombres relevaron a Hayate. Yo fingí que dormía, y esperé que aquel segundo turno hubiera tenido tiempo suficiente de aburrirse.

La magia era la única arma que podía usar en aquel momento. Lo que había planeado podía ser una violación del Código Ético, pero en aquel momento ya no me importaba.

Esperaba que mis guardianas estuvieran somnolientos, y así era; al proyectar mi mente sobre ellos, sentí su deseo de dormir.

Usé aquel deseo. Les di la orden mental de dormir, y crucé los dedos. Al principio se resistieron, y volví a intentarlo. Pronto, los dos hombres se sentaron en el suelo, pero permanecieron despiertos. Volví a ordenarles que durmieran, con más fuerza en aquella ocasión. Y por fin, se durmieron.

Las cadenas tintinearon cuando me senté. Me las apreté contra el pecho, intentando calmar los latidos acelerados de mi corazón. Miré a los hombres, que seguían sumidos en el sueño. Había olvidado el ruido. Cómo sólo podía usar una mano y la boca, intentar abrir el candado de los grilletes sería difícil y ruidoso, así que debía revisar mi plan. Quizá pudiera sumir a todos los hombres en un sueño profundo del que el ruido de las cadenas no pudiera despertarlos.

Proyecté mi conciencia y toqué las mentes de todos ellos. Conseguí, efectivamente, dormirlos. Rei estaba en un catre en su tienda. Aunque me habría gustado revolver en su cabeza, me contenté con dejarlo inconsciente. La protección mágica de Youichi me impedía tocarlo. Recé por que tuviera el sueño pesado.

Manejando mi horquilla de diamantes con la boca y una mano, conseguí abrir las cerraduras de los grilletes que me sujetaban las manos al quinto intento. Después me libré con facilidad de los de los pies. El cielo estaba empezando a iluminarse; me quedaba poco tiempo. Entré en la tienda, recogí mi mochila y todas mis cosas y cuando me escapaba, tomé el arco, que estaba junto al soldado que lo había solicitado.

Corriendo a través del bosque, noté que amanecía a cada paso que daba. El hecho de utilizar la magia me había dejado agotada y no podía continuar. Miré hacia arriba, seleccioné una rama fuerte y lancé mi garfio para subir a los árboles y ocultarme.

Cuando llegué arriba, recogí la cuerda y comencé a trepar, rama a rama, hacia lo más alto. Me envolví en la tela verde que le había comprado a Fern y me senté con la espalda apoyada en el tronco del árbol y las rodillas encogidas contra el pecho.

Miré hacia abajo y esperé a recuperar las fuerzas.

Al rato oí mucho alboroto, y supe que en el campamento habían descubierto mi desaparición. Estaba más cerca de ellos de lo que hubiera deseado, y pronto vi a los que me buscaban, con las espadas en alto, recorriendo el bosque. Me quedé helada.

Hayate dirigía a los hombres. Se detuvo a inspeccionar un matorral y dijo:

—Por aquí. No está lejos. La savia todavía está fresca.

Comencé a sudar. Hayate era un rastreador. Moví la mano y me palpé el corte que había hecho en los pantalones. No me habían confiscado la navaja. El hecho de sentir la madera del mango hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor.

Él se detuvo bajo el árbol. Yo me agazapé hacia delante en la rama y me preparé para huir si era necesario.

Hayate examinó la base del tronco. Deslizó la mirada hacia arriba. Yo contuve el aliento y el miedo. Me di cuenta de que había cometido un gran error.

Hayate esbozó una sonrisa de predador.

—Te encontré.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Me quité el camuflaje y sacudí la tela como si fuera una sábana.

—Allí está —gritó uno de los hombres de Hayate.

Solté la tela sobre ellos y, cuando el material bloqueó su visión, me lancé a través de las copas de los árboles, avanzando con una súbita oleada de energía de rama en rama, intentando alejarme más y más de mis perseguidores.

—¡Eh!

—¡Detenedla!

Yo seguí moviéndome con la esperanza de que Hayate no me encontrara sobre los árboles. Mi error había sido olvidar que Rei había registrado mi mochila. Él sabía que yo llevaba un garfio y una cuerda. Con un buen rastreador y la pista de mi truco, no les había costado demasiado encontrarme.

En aquel momento, lo único que tenían que hacer era esperar que yo me agotara y cayera al suelo. Decidí ir más despacio, intentando no hacer ruido, y oí a los hombres. Se gritaban mi posición los unos a los otros a medida que me seguían por debajo.

—Te tenemos —me gritó Hayate—. Baja ahora y sólo te haré un poco de daño.

Yo tuve que reprimir una respuesta a su generoso ofrecimiento. En vez de eso, continué trepando, lenta y silenciosamente. Los hombres también quedaron en silencio, y en poco tiempo, no supe dónde estaban. No los veía entre el mar de hojas verdes.

Entonces, mi imaginación se disparó. Me sentí atrapada. Me quemaba la cara con la repentina seguridad de que Hayate me estaba mirando. Sentí pánico hasta que recordé las instrucciones que Nonoko me había dado en la selva. Debía buscar con la mente, no con los ojos. Usar la magia aún no era algo instintivo para mí.

Respiré profundamente, me agarré con ambas manos al arco y me concentré en la madera suave para conseguir proyectar mi conciencia al suelo del bosque.

Los hombres se habían desplegado. Estaban buscando en una zona muy amplia a mi derecha. No sentía a Hayate abajo. Con un sentimiento angustioso, busqué por las copas de los árboles. Hayate había trepado hasta la cubierta de hojas. Seguía el rastro que yo había dejado con mis prisas. Tenía pensamientos oscuros de infligir dolor.

Cuando llegó al lugar en el que yo había comenzado a moverme con más cuidado, yo esperé. Él vaciló durante un instante, pero después encontró otra pista y continuó hacia donde yo me encontraba.

Mantuve un ligero contacto con su mente y comencé a moverme sigilosamente, asegurándome de dejarle pistas; cuando estuve sobre un pequeño claro del bosque, me dejé caer al suelo con un golpe muy fuerte.

Hayate estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para oírme. De repente, lo vi por encima, y me quedé inmóvil tras el tronco del árbol. Él inspeccionó la rama desde la que yo había saltado y se asomó para mirar hacia abajo.

—Así que mi presa ha bajado al suelo —dijo.

Se agachó junto a mis marcas. Estaba concentrado en lo mucho que iba a disfrutar torturándome. Yo intenté ordenarle que se durmiera, pero él estaba completamente alerta, y aquella orden hizo que desconfiara al instante. Se puso en pie y miró hacia el claro.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, saltó. Sin embargo, yo fui capaz de anticipar aquel movimiento, y me aparté a un lado, justo a tiempo para evitar que me hiriera con la espada en el estómago. Di un paso y lo golpeé fuertemente con el extremo del arco en la sien. Hayate cayó al suelo, inconsciente.

Agradeciendo al destino que no hubiera llamado a sus compañeros, registré su mochila. Encontré unas esposas de bronce, un pequeño látigo, un palo negro, un juego de cuchillos, una mordaza, llaves y mi tela de camuflaje.

Arrastré a Hayate junto al árbol y lo senté en el suelo. Las esposas tenían suficiente cadena como para atarle los brazos alrededor del tronco. Después le metí la mordaza en la boca y le até la cinta por detrás de la cabeza.

Tomé mi tela de camuflaje y las llaves de las esposas y después tiré su mochila y su espada entre los matorrales. Me detuve un momento para recuperar la concentración y busqué a los hombres de Hayate con la mente. Estaban lejos, así que, con más tranquilidad, busqué el campamento de Rei. Cuando supe en qué dirección debía caminar, me puse en marcha.

—La habéis perdido —repitió Rei, con el ceño fruncido, mirando a los cuatro hombres que tenía frente a sí—. ¿Y dónde está Hayate?

Hubo un murmullo a modo de respuesta.

—¿También lo habéis perdido? —preguntó Rei, indignado.

Los hombres se encogieron y tartamudearon.

Yo tuve que reprimir una carcajada. Mi posición cerca de su campamento me permitía ver con claridad a Rei y a sus hombres, mientras permanecía escondida con mi camuflaje entre los árboles. Había aprovechado la luz débil del atardecer y el clamor de la llegada de la partida de búsqueda para acercarme al claro del campamento.

—Sois unos idiotas —les dijo Rei a sus hombres.

Después se volvió—. ¿Capitán Tsubasa?

—Sí, señor —respondió Tsubasa.

—Si Hayate no ha vuelto al amanecer, quiero que vayas a buscarlo con otro grupo. Él es nuestro mejor hombre para encontrar a la espía —ordenó Rei.

—Sí, señor.

Con aquello, Rei entró en su tienda. Cuando él desapareció, yo vi las caras sombrías de los hombres mientras se sentaban alrededor de la hoguera. El olor de la carne asada hizo rugir mi estómago. No había comido nada en todo el día, pero no podía arriesgarme a hacer ruido. Con un suspiro, tomé una posición cómoda y me dispuse a esperar.

Mantenerme alerta fue una prueba difícil para mí, una vez que los hombres se hubieron quedado dormidos. El capitán Tsubasa puso dos guardias a rodear el campamento, pero al rato, yo usé mi magia para que perdieran la conciencia y me acerqué a la tienda de Rei.

Al llegar, rasgué la tela con mi navaja para hacer una abertura y entré. Rei estaba dormido, y no parecía que Youichi se hubiera percatado de mi llegada. Estaba acurrucado de costado, aparentemente dormido. Rei estaba tumbado boca arriba, con los brazos cruzados sobre el estómago. Su larga espada estaba en el suelo, a su lado. Yo aparté el arma antes de sentarme sobre su pecho.

En el instante en que despertó, yo le puse la hoja de la navaja contra la garganta.

—Silencio, o te mataré —susurré.

Él abrió los ojos de par en par. Intentó mover los brazos, pero mi peso se lo impidió. Rei podía quitarme de encima de su cuerpo con facilidad, pero yo apreté la navaja contra su cuello hasta que hice brotar una gota de sangre.

—No te muevas. La espada está fuera de tu alcance. No soy tan estúpida.

—Ya me estoy dando cuenta —susurró él.

Noté que se relajaba.

—¿Qué quieres? —me preguntó.

—Una tregua.

—¿De qué clase?

—Dejarás de arrastrarme a Citadel cargada de cadenas y yo te acompañaré como una viajera más.

—¿Y qué saco yo de este trato?

—Te devolveré a Hayate y tendrás mi cooperación.

—¿Tienes a Hayate?

Yo le mostré las llaves de las esposas.

—¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti, si ni siquiera tienes la confianza de tu propio hermano?

—Te estoy ofreciendo una tregua. Hasta el momento he tenido dos oportunidades para matarte: cuando entré aquí antes de escapar, a recoger mi mochila, y ahora. Eres una amenaza para Ixia. Si yo fuera una espía de verdad, tu muerte me haría famosa en el norte.

—¿Y si rechazo la tregua?

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Volveré a escapar. Pero, en esta ocasión, dejaré el cadáver de Hayate en el bosque.

—Es un buen rastreador —dijo Rei con orgullo.

—Por desgracia.

—¿Por qué has vuelto? Ya has puesto a Hayate fuera de la circulación. Él era la única amenaza para ti.

—Porque quiero tener la oportunidad de demostrar que no soy una espía —dije yo, frustrada—. Soy una Yukihara. Y no voy a salir corriendo como una criminal, porque no lo soy. Pero tampoco quiero ser tu prisionera. Y… —ya no podía explicar nada más. Suspiré. Él tenía razón. Si mi propio hermano no confiaba en mí, ¿por qué iba a creerme Rei? Yo había hecho una apuesta, pero la había perdido.

Era el momento de cambiar de plan. Lo mejor que podía hacer era huir e ir en busca de Nonoko. Retiré la navaja del cuello de Rei. Después de un día entero sin comer y sin dormir, sentí una fatiga abrumadora. Salté al suelo.

—No voy a matar a nadie —dije, mientras avanzaba de espaldas hacia la rasgadura de la tela de la tienda, sin apartar los ojos de Rei.

Cuando me volví para encontrar la salida, sentí un repentino mareo y me caí al suelo. La tienda comenzó a dar vueltas, y yo perdí la conciencia momentáneamente, mientras toda mi energía se desvanecía. Recuperé el conocimiento justo a tiempo para ver a Rei recoger mi navaja.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

Rei se apartó y encendió el farol que había en la mesilla de noche. Después examinó la navaja a la luz de la vela.

Yo me incorporé y miré a Youichi. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y yo no sabía si estaba despierto o no.

—Estas marcas me resultan familiares —dijo Rei, refiriéndose a los seis símbolos que había grabados en el mango de la navaja—. Creo que es el código de batalla secreto de mi tío.

Yo asentí. El difundo rey de Ixia había utilizado diferentes códigos para enviar mensajes secretos a sus capitanes durante las batallas.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo… —dijo Rei. Una expresión de tristeza le cruzó el rostro—. ¿Qué significan?

—Quiere decir «Asedios que desgastan, batallar juntos, amigos para siempre». Es un regalo.

—¿De alguien del norte?

La soledad me envolvió el corazón al pensar en lo que había perdido al ir al sur. Busqué con los dedos la mariposa de Natsume, que llevaba colgada en el pecho, bajo la camisa.

—Sí.

—¿De quién?

Una pregunta extraña. ¿Por qué le importaba? Observé la cara de Rei en busca de algún propósito oculto, pero sólo encontré curiosidad.

—De Koko, uno de mis profesores de defensa personal. Sin Koko y Ru no habría tenido la habilidad suficiente para escaparme y atrapar a Hayate hoy.

—Te enseñaron muy bien —dijo Rei.

Después quedó pensativo durante un momento, con mi navaja entre las manos. Dobló la hoja para embutirla en el mango. El chasquido del arma me sobresaltó.

—Bien hecha —dijo él, y se acercó a mí para dármela. Yo lo miré, asombrada—. Entonces, tenemos una tregua. Pero si me das algún problema, te cargaré de cadenas —sentenció Rei, y me señaló un rincón de la tienda—. Estás exhausta. Duerme un poco. Mañana tendremos un día muy largo.

Rei tomó su espada y la colocó junto a su catre. Después se acostó.

—¿Quieres saber dónde está Hayate? —le pregunté yo.

—¿Está en peligro inmediato?

—No, a menos que haya serpientes venenosas o animales depredadores en el bosque.

—Entonces, dejemos que lo pase mal esta noche. Le está bien empleado, por dejarse atrapar —dijo Rei, y cerró los ojos.

Yo miré a mi alrededor, por la tienda. Youichi no se había movido desde que yo había llegado, pero tenía los ojos abiertos. No hizo ningún comentario; se limitó a volverse hacia el otro lado y me dio la espalda. De nuevo.

Yo suspiré, preguntándome cuánto habría oído, y me di cuenta de que estaba demasiado cansada como para que me importara. Extendí mi capa en el suelo, apagué el farol de un soplido y me dejé caer en mi lecho.

A la mañana siguiente, Rei reprendió a sus hombres por las torpezas que habían cometido durante aquel último día, y después envió a Tsubasa para que buscara a Hayate, siguiendo mis indicaciones, y lo llevara de vuelta al campamento. Le dio instrucciones al capitán para que le explicara la situación a Hayate y le hiciera jurar que no intentaría hacerme daño. A menos, claro, que Rei le diera permiso a su rastreador: me advirtió que, si causaba problemas, me cargaría de cadenas, y que si lo traicionaba, me entregaría a Hayate.

Pese a la sonora bronca que acababan de llevarse, aquella advertencia suscitó un murmullo de aprobación entre los soldados de Rei. Yo, sin embargo, lo miré con hastío. Me habían amenazado muchas veces, y sabía por experiencia que los hombres que no hacían amenazas verbales eran los más peligrosos.

Mientras Tsubasa iba en busca del rastreador, Rei ordenó a los hombres que levantaran el campamento. Durante la espera, yo organicé el contenido de mi mochila. Me peiné y me hice una trenza, y después me la enrollé en un moño que sujeté con mi larga horquilla. Nunca estaba de más prepararse. Quizá Rei confiara en que yo no iba a causarle problemas, pero seguía pensando que era una espía.

Hayate regresó con Tsubasa. No me sorprendió la mirada de odio que me lanzó el rastreador. Tenía en las mejillas unas marcas rojas que seguramente le había causado la correa de la mordaza; estaba despeinado, y tenía manchas de humedad en la ropa. Además, su piel estaba enrojecida por las múltiples picaduras de los mosquitos. Hayate agarró su espada y se encaminó hacia mí.

El capitán Tsubasa lo interceptó y le señaló un catre que aún estaba sin recoger en el suelo. Hayate envainó la espada y se dirigió hacia el colchón, lanzándome una nueva mirada venenosa.

Yo exhalé un largo suspiro de alivio.

Cuando el campamento estuvo recogido, Rei se montó en el caballo y nos dirigió hacia el sendero del bosque. Después comenzamos la marcha, que duró todo el día. Por la noche, erigimos el campamento de nuevo, y Rei me ofreció la esquina de su tienda para dormir otra vez. Allí, me derrumbé en el suelo y sin molestarme en extender la capa. Por la mañana tomé un desayuno ligero.

Los tres días siguientes fueron igual que el primero, salvo que al cuarto ya no estaba tan exhausta.

Al séptimo día de marcha, Rei participó en un ejercicio de lucha con sus hombres. Yo estaba observándolo con el capitán Tsubasa, y me di cuenta de que Rei utilizaba la pesada espada junto a la cual dormía.

—¿Por qué lleva esa espada? —le pregunté a Tsubasa—. Con una más ligera, sería mucho más fácil vencer en cualquier lucha.

—Era la espada del rey. Nos las arreglamos para traerla al sur con Rei.

Yo observé atentamente a Tsubasa. Tenía la expresión curtida de un hombre que llevaba mucho tiempo luchando con la vida, y que había visto muchas cosas. Me di cuenta de que su piel estaba bronceada por el sol, y que su moreno no era de pigmentación natural.

—Eres del norte —le dije.

—Todos lo somos.

Miré a los demás hombres. Eran una mezcla de pieles oscuras y claras. Y recordé que, antes del golpe militar, la frontera entre Ixia y Sitia sólo era una línea en los mapas; la gente de ambos países se mezclaba libremente.

Tsubasa continuó:

—Somos soldados, de los que no teníamos la suficiente importancia como para ser ejecutados, y que no quisimos jurarle lealtad al Comandante. Hayate, Trayton, Bronse y yo éramos parte de la guardia del rey. No pudimos salvar a nuestro rey, pero salvamos a su sobrino. Lo criamos y le enseñamos todo lo que sabemos. Y — dijo el soldado, poniéndose en pie—, tenemos intención de darle un reino.

Tsubasa comenzó a ladrarles órdenes a los hombres y ellos desplegaron sus colchonetas en el suelo.

Me sentí cansada, y me dirigí a la tienda mientras se me cerraban los párpados. Al tenderme sobre la capa, sin embargo, me di cuenta de que el catre de mi hermano estaba vacío. No lo había visto durante aquel día, así que esperé la llegada de Rei para preguntarle sobre Youichi. Intenté mantenerme despierta, y cuando noté que la tienda se iluminaba, abrí los ojos.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

Rei acababa de entrar y había encendido el farol que había sobre su mesilla. Desde el otro lado de la tienda, le pregunté suavemente:

—¿Dónde está Youichi?

Él se volvió hacia mí, sorprendido al oír mi voz.

—Se ha marchado.

—¿Adonde?

—Le ordené que se adelantara para informar de nuestra llegada en la Fortaleza. ¿Por qué?

—Asuntos de familia —respondí yo, casi escupiendo las palabras.

—No puedes hacerle daño.

—Claro que sí. Me ha causado muchos problemas.

—Tiene mi protección.

—¿Es ése uno de los beneficios de formar parte de tu búsqueda del norte?

—No. Cuando os capturamos a Youichi y a ti, le di mi palabra de que no le haría daño a cambio de su cooperación para enfrentarme a ti.

Yo parpadeé de asombro. ¿Había oído bien?

—Pero… Youichi me tendió una trampa.

—No.

—¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes?

—Me pareció que dejarte creer que habías sido traicionada por tu hermano te desmoralizaría. Sin embargo, parece que eso ha tenido el efecto contrario.

El plan de Rei habría podido funcionar si Youichi y yo hubiéramos tenido una verdadera relación fraternal. Yo me froté la cara, mientras intentaba dilucidar si saber la verdad había cambiado mi opinión sobre Youichi.

Rei se sentó al borde de su camastro y me observó con atención.

—Si Youichi no me tendió una trampa, ¿quién fue?

Rei sonrió.

—No puedo revelar mis fuentes.

Youichi se las había arreglado para convencer a muchos Yukihara de que yo era una espía, así que todo el clan podía ser sospechoso. Y cualquiera podía haber oído nuestro destino durante la parada que Youichi y yo hicimos en el mercado de Miáis.

—Has dicho que has enviado a Youichi a la Fortaleza. ¿Vamos a llegar pronto?

—Mañana por la tarde. Más o menos, una hora después de que llegue Youichi. Quiero asegurarme de que nos reciba la gente adecuada —dijo Rei—. Será un día importante, Mikan. Será mejor que duermas un poco —añadió, y sopló dentro del farol para apagarlo.

Yo me recosté en mi capa y comencé a hacerme preguntas sobre Citadel y la Fortaleza. ¿Estaría Nonoko allí? No era muy probable. Y, si Nonoko no estaba en la Fortaleza, ¿me quitaría la Primera Maga todas las capas de pensamiento, una por una? El miedo me encogió el estómago. Preferiría enfrentarme a Hayate que a lo desconocido. Sin embargo, finalmente conseguí dormirme.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con el olor de los bizcochos dulces, y salí a desayunar con los hombres junto al fuego. Después de comer, ellos comenzaron a desmantelar el campamento. Estaban de buen humor, y conversaban amigablemente, así que cuando alguien me puso la mano sobre el hombro, me tomó por sorpresa.

Antes de que pudiera moverme, me apretó con fuerza y me hizo daño. Me volví y me encontré con el rostro de Hayate.

Él me hundió los dedos en la carne y me susurró al oído:

—Prometí no hacerte daño mientras viajábamos a Citadel, pero cuando lleguemos allí, eres mía.

Yo le clavé el codo en el estómago. Él gruñó. Yo me aparté y le quité la mano de mi hombro.

—¿Por qué me avisas?

Él sonrió.

—Tu preocupación hará de la caza algo más excitante.

—Ya hemos hablado suficiente, Hayate. Hagámoslo ahora.

—No. Quiero tiempo para jugar. Tengo todo tipo de juegos planeados para el momento en que te tenga a mi merced, cariño.

Sentí un escalofrío de repugnancia.

—Hayate, ayuda a desmontar la tienda —ordenó el capitán Tsubasa.

—Sí, señor —dijo Hayate, y se apartó mirándome con una sonrisa enfermiza.

Yo exhalé todo el aire que había contenido en los pulmones. Aquello no prometía nada bueno.

Cuando los hombres terminaron de desmontar el campamento, nos pusimos en camino. Después de varias horas, los árboles fueron escaseando, a medida que ascendíamos por una colina. Al llegar al punto más alto, divisamos un valle a los pies de la montaña; más allá, a la derecha, había una inmensa llanura, la Meseta Avibian, según me dijo Rei; y al otro lado del valle había otra montaña, sobre cuyo pico se divisaban unas murallas blancas y brillantes. Las murallas de Citadel.

Rei incrementó el ritmo de la marcha a medida que descendíamos hacia el valle. Estaba claro que quería dejar la llanura tras él cuanto antes.

Pasamos junto a campesinos que trabajaban las tierras de sus granjas, y nos cruzamos con una caravana de mercaderes, que llevaban sus carromatos llenos de género para vender en los mercados. Nada, salvo la alta hierba, se movía en la llanura.

La Citadel se hizo cada vez más grande, a medida que nos acercábamos. Sólo nos detuvimos una vez, para que bebieran los hombres y el caballo.

Cuando llegamos a las puertas de las murallas de la ciudad, yo ya estaba asombrada por su enormidad. Eran de mármol blanco, veteado de verde. Al tocarlo, lo noté fresco y suave, pese al calor abrasador.

Los guardias nos abrieron las puertas y Rei nos condujo al patio. Yo entrecerré los ojos para protegerme del sol cegador. Tardé un rato en abarcar la asombrosa vista que se extendía ante mí. Había una ciudad entera dentro de los muros de Citadel. Todos los edificios estaban hechos del mismo mármol blanco con vetas en verde. Aquello iba mucho más lejos de lo que yo me hubiera imaginado.

—¿Impresionada?

Yo cerré la boca y asentí. El grupo comenzó a caminar por las calles y me di cuenta de que todo estaba desierto.

—¿Dónde está la gente? —le pregunté a Tsubasa.

Citadel es un fantasma durante la estación calurosa. El Consejo está en el descanso, la Fortaleza está de vacaciones… todo el mundo se refugia en climas más fríos, y aquellos que se quedan se retiran a sus casas para evitar el sol.

Era lógico. Yo misma tenía la cabeza ardiendo.

—¿Cuánto queda para llegar? —pregunté.

—Una hora más —me respondió Tsubasa—. ¿Ves aquellas cuatro torres? Eso es la Fortaleza del Mago.

Yo miré hacia las alturas, preguntándome qué me encontraría en aquella morada.

Seguimos recorriendo calles vacías. Cuando divisamos un edificio grande y cuadrado, Tsubasa me explicó que era el Ayuntamiento, donde estaban las oficinas del gobierno sitiano y se celebraban las reuniones del Consejo.

El edificio tenía largos escalones que conducían a un soportal arqueado. Bajo los arcos, refugiado en la sombra, había un grupo de gente que se acercó a nosotros al vernos. Percibí un fuerte olor a orina y me di cuenta de que estaban muy sucios. Comenzaron a pedirnos una moneda, y yo me quedé asombrada al comprobar que todo mi grupo les hacía caso omiso. Sin poder remediarlo, yo metí la mano en mi mochila, saqué una de las monedas que me había dado Izumi y se la tendí a un niño pequeño de grandes ojos marrones. Al instante, todos los demás se me echaron encima, agarrándome de la ropa, de los brazos y del pelo, pidiéndome dinero; no me permitían avanzar, y la partida siguió su camino hasta que Rei se dio cuenta de lo que ocurría y acudió al galope.

—¡Soltadla! —les gritó, blandiendo la espada—. ¡Soltadla u os cortaré por la mitad!

En un segundo, la multitud desapareció.

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Rei.

—Sí —respondió yo, mientras me colocaba la ropa y me atusaba el pelo—. ¿Quiénes eran?

—Mendigos. Sucias ratas callejeras —dijo él, con cara de disgusto—. Ha sido culpa tuya. Si no les hubieras dado dinero, te habrían dejado en paz.

—¿Mendigos? —pregunté, confundida.

Rei se quedó perplejo.

—¿No sabes lo que son los mendigos? —inquirió. Al ver que yo no respondía, me dijo—: No trabajan. Viven en la calle. Piden dinero para comprar comida. Supongo que habrás visto alguno en Ixia —dijo con frustración.

—No. Todo el mundo tiene trabajo en Ixia. Las necesidades básicas las cubre el gobierno militar del Comandante.

—¿Y cómo lo paga?

Antes de que yo pudiera responder, a Rei se le hundieron los hombros.

—Con el dinero de mi tío. Probablemente, ha dejado las arcas vacías.

Yo no dije nada. En mi opinión, era mejor ayudar a la gente con aquel dinero que tenerlo guardado.

—Vamos —dijo Rei, y me tendió la mano—. Tenemos que alcanzar a los demás.

—¿A caballo?

—No me digas que no tenéis caballos en el norte.

—Para mí no —respondí yo, mientras ponía el pie en el estribo que él había dejado libre para mí. Me agarré a su brazo, y de un empujón, me senté en la grupa del caballo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer con los brazos.

Rei se volvió ligeramente.

—Entonces, ¿para quién?

—Para el Comandante, los generales y los oficiales de alto rango.

—¿Caballería? —preguntó Rei.

Estaba intentando obtener información. Yo tuve que contener un suspiro de frustración.

—No, que yo sepa.

Era la verdad, pero a mí ya había dejado de importarme que me creyera o no.

Rei volvió la cabeza y me observó con atención. Noté una oleada de calor; de repente, me sentía demasiado cerca de él. Sus ojos azul verdoso brillaban como el agua bajo el sol. Yo me pregunté por qué llevaría barba en un clima tan caluroso. Me imaginé a Rei sin la barba. Parecería más joven, y sería más fácil ver su piel suave y bronceada y su nariz aguileña.

Cuando él miró de nuevo al frente, yo sacudí la cabeza. No quería tener nada que ver con él.

—Agárrate —me dijo. Después, chasqueó la lengua.

El caballo comenzó a moverse. Yo me agarré a la cintura de Rei mientras botaba en la silla. Me parecía que el suelo estaba muy lejano. Luché por mantener el equilibrio, y pronto alcanzamos a sus hombres. Cuando los pasamos de largo, yo me relajé, pensando que Rei se detendría y me permitiría bajar. Sin embargo, él continuó, y los hombres siguieron su marcha con paso apresurado.

Mientras recorríamos las calles de Citadel, yo me concentré en el caballo, intentando encontrar para mi cuerpo un ritmo que encajara con el del animal.

De repente, me vi mirando a los ojos del caballo. Tenía calor y estaba cansado, y se preguntaba por qué había dos personas sobre su espalda. Normalmente, el Hombre Menta era el único que lo montaba. Algunas veces, el Chico de la Paja lo sacaba a cabalgar un rato para hacer ejercicio. El caballo estaba deseando llegar a su compartimiento fresco y tranquilo, y encontrar un cubo lleno de agua.

«Pronto tendrás agua», le dije al caballo mentalmente. «¿Cómo te llamas?».

«Piyo».

Yo me maravillé de nuestra comunicación. El contacto con otros animales me había proporcionado sólo, a través de sus ojos, un atisbo de lo que pudieran ser sus deseos. Nunca había tenido una conversación de veras con un animal.

Comenzó a dolerme la espalda.

«¿Puedes avanzar con más suavidad?», le pregunté.

Piyo cambió su marcha. Rei emitió un gruñido de sorpresa, pero yo me sentí aliviada. Era como si me trasladara sobre un trineo por una colina cubierta de nieve.

Con el nuevo paso avanzábamos más deprisa, y los hombres quedaron pronto muy atrás. Rei intentó aminorar el paso de Piyo, pero el caballo estaba decidido a conseguir su agua.

Llegamos a una torre muy alta y nos detuvimos a la sombra.

Rei se bajó del caballo de un salto y le inspeccionó las patas.

—Nunca le había visto hacer algo así —dijo—. Es un caballo de tres aires: paso, trote y galope.

—¿Y?

—Que éste no era uno de sus aires. Algunos caballos pueden hacer hasta cinco, pero yo ni siquiera sé cuál era éste.

—Era suave y rápido. Me ha gustado —le dije yo.

Rei me miró con desconfianza. Después me ayudó a bajar de Piyo, y yo tomé una de las bolsas de agua de la silla, la abrí y le di de beber. Rei me miró con los ojos entrecerrados, y después miró a su caballo.

—¿Es ésta la Fortaleza del Mago? —pregunté, para distraerlo.

—Sí. La entrada está rodeando esa esquina. Esperaremos a mis hombres y después entraremos.

Los demás no tardaron en llegar. Caminamos hacia la entrada de la Fortaleza y pasamos bajo las puertas abiertas. Dentro había un enorme patio, y más allá, una serie de edificios. Había otra ciudad dentro de la ciudad. Yo no podía creer la variedad de tamaños y colores del mármol de las estructuras. Había estatuas de animales en las esquinas y los tejados. Había jardines y césped. Sentí alivio en los ojos al posarlos sobre el verdor, después de soportar el brillo puro y blanco de los muros de Citadel.

Me di cuenta de que el grueso muro exterior de la Fortaleza era rectangular, y abarcaba la zona entera. Había una torre en cada una de las cuatro esquinas.

Justo enfrente de la entrada, había dos personas en los escalones que llevaban al edificio más grande de todos. Mientras nos acercábamos, me di cuenta de que eran

Youichi y una mujer muy alta. Ella llevaba un vestido sin mangas de color azul oscuro que le llegaba a los tobillos. Iba descalza, y tenía el pelo blanco y corto. La luz del sol desaparecía en su piel, que era casi negra.

Cuando llegamos a los escalones, Rei le dio las riendas del caballo a Tsubasa.

—Llévalo a los establos y después deshaced el equipaje. Nos veremos en las barracas.

—Sí, señor —respondió Tsubasa, y se volvió para alejarse.

—Tsubasa —dije yo—. Dale a Piyo copos de avena.

Él asintió y se marchó.

Rei me agarró por el brazo.

—¿Cómo sabes que le gustan los copos de avena?

Yo pensé rápidamente.

—Rei, he viajado con vosotros durante una semana, y he ayudado a darle de comer.

Aquello no era del todo cierto, pero a mí no me parecía buena idea decirle a Rei que su caballo me lo había pedido. Y estaba segura de que no quería saber que su propio caballo lo llamaba el Hombre Menta.

—Mientes. Los copos de avena son un premio que hace en su horno el jefe de caballerizas. Él se lo da a los caballos, y nadie más.

Yo abrí la boca para responder, pero alguien nos interrumpió.

—Rei, ¿ocurre algo?

Ambos miramos a la mujer. Youichi y ella descendían hacia nosotros.

—No, no —respondió Rei.

Ellos se detuvieron a pocos pasos de nosotros.

—¿Es ella?

—Sí, Primera Maga —dijo Rei.

—¿Estás seguro de su lealtad a Ixia? —preguntó la mujer.

—Sí. Lleva un uniforme y monedas de Ixia.

—Su lealtad a Ixia tiene un sabor espeso, como el de una sopa rancia — intervino Youichi.

La mujer se acercó a mí. Yo miré sus ojos de color ámbar. Tenían la misma forma que los de un gato blanco, y a medida que su mirada se expandía y me envolvía, mi mundo desapareció. Yo comencé a hundirme en el suelo. Había algo que me rodeaba los tobillos y que tiraba de mí hacia el subsuelo. Me arrebataron la ropa, después la piel y después los músculos. Se disolvieron mis huesos, hasta que no quedó nada más que mi alma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Algo afilado arañó mi alma, buscando los puntos vulnerables. Yo empujé el objeto invasor y comencé a construir un muro de defensa en mi mente. Aquella maga no me iba a alcanzar.

Yo formaba y apilaba los ladrillos, pero se desmenuzaban por los bordes. Se formaban agujeros a medida que yo intentaba mantenerme por delante de la Primera Maga. Invertí todas mis fuerzas en aquel muro. Tapé los agujeros. Añadí otro muro por dentro del primero. Sin embargo, los ladrillos se desintegraron.

¡Maldición! ¡No!

Seguí luchando durante un rato, pero sólo fue cuestión de tiempo. Al final, dejé que el muro se derrumbara. Pero, con una súbita oleada de energía, levanté un muro de mármol verde que le cortó el paso.

Me apreté contra la superficie suave y fría con todas mis fuerzas. El agotamiento me aplastaba la mente. Por pura desesperación, usé los restos de mi poder para llamar pidiendo ayuda. El mármol se transformó en la figura de Natsume. Él me miró con preocupación.

—Ayuda —dije yo.

Él me envolvió con sus fuertes brazos y me apretó contra su pecho.

—Lo que necesites, mi amor.

Me aferré a él, despojada de todo lo demás, hasta que la oscuridad me envolvió.

Me desperté en una estrecha habitación. La cabeza me latía. Miré al techo y me di cuenta de que estaba en una cama, que había sido colocada junto a una pared, bajo una ventana abierta. Tenía el cuerpo dolorido y la garganta y los labios secos. Había una jarra de agua sobre la mesilla. Me serví un gran vaso y me lo bebí de tres tragos. Después, sintiéndome un poco mejor, estudié la habitación en la que me encontraba. Había un armario en la pared de enfrente, con un espejo en una de las puertas. La puerta de salida estaba a la izquierda.

Rei apareció en el umbral.

—Me pareció oírte.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

—La Primera Maga intentó leerte el pensamiento —dijo Rei. Estaba avergonzado—. Se irritó mucho al sentir tu resistencia, pero dijo que no eres una espía.

—Excelente —dije yo con sarcasmo—. ¿Y cómo he llegado aquí?

Él se sonrojó.

—Yo te traje.

Yo me abracé a mí misma. La idea de que él me hubiera tocado me ponía la carne de gallina.

—¿Y por qué te has quedado?

—Porque quería asegurarme de que estabas bien.

—¿Ahora te preocupas por mí? Me cuesta creerlo —dije, y me puse en pie. Sentí un intenso dolor en las piernas y en la parte baja de la espalda—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En las dependencias de los estudiantes. Ésta es tu habitación.

Rei se retiró a otra estancia. Yo lo seguí. Era una sala de estar en la que había un escritorio grande, un sofá, una mesa con sillas y una chimenea de mármol. Las paredes eran de mármol verde claro. Mi mochila estaba sobre la mesa, junto a mi arco.

Había otra puerta. Yo me acerqué y la abrí. Al otro lado había un patio ajardinado, con árboles y estatuas. A través de ellos, vi el sol del atardecer. Salí al patio y miré a mi alrededor. Mi habitación estaba al final de un edificio alargado. No vi a nadie más.

Rei salió detrás de mí.

—Los estudiantes volverán al comienzo del invierno —dijo, y me señaló un camino—. Conduce hacia el comedor y las clases. ¿Quieres que te lo muestre?

—No —respondí yo, entrando en la sala de nuevo—. Quiero que tus soldados de juguete y tú me dejéis en paz. Ahora que sabes que no soy una espía, apártate de mí —le dije. Le cerré la puerta en las narices, dejándolo fuera y, para sentirme segura, puse una silla bajo el pomo de la puerta.

Me acurruqué sobre la cama y sentí un fuerte deseo de volver a casa. Quería estar con Natsume. Quería sentir su fuerza y su amor. El hecho de haber sentido aquel breve contacto con él hacía que lo añorara aún más. Su ausencia era un vacío que me quemaba por dentro.

Quería marcharme de Sitia. Ya había conseguido suficiente control sobre mi magia. Lo único que tenía que hacer era dirigirme al norte; incluso podría llevarme a Piyo en mi huida. Cuando la habitación se oscureció, me dormí.

El sol me despertó y rodé por la cama, sopesando mis posibilidades de escapar de la Fortaleza sin que nadie lo supiera, y me di cuenta de que no conocía el trazado de aquel edificio enorme. Podría hacer un reconocimiento de la zona, pero no quería ver á nadie, ni que me vieran. Así que me quedé en la cama todo el día y volví a dormirme aquella noche.

Pasó otro día. Alguien llamó a la puerta y dijo mi nombre. Yo grité que se marcharan, y me alegré de que lo hicieran.

Finalmente, me quedé tumbada en la cama, sumida en un letargo. Mi mente flotaba, y alcanzó a varias criaturas del jardín. Yo me retiré al sentir la luz, en busca de un lugar más tranquilo.

Entonces encontré a Piyo. El Hombre Menta había ido a visitarlo, pero el caballo se preguntaba dónde estaba la Dama Lavanda. Vi una imagen de mí misma en la mente de Piyo. La Dama Lavanda debía de ser el nombre que me había otorgado el caballo. Era gracioso que me llamara así. Viajando con Rei había tenido poco tiempo para bañarme, pero al menos, yo había conseguido lavarme de vez en cuando en privado y aplicarme unas cuantas gotas del perfume de lavanda que me había dado mi madre.

«Avanza con suavidad, pero rápidamente», pensó Piyo.

«¿Me llevarías lejos, al norte?», le pregunté.

«No sin el Hombre Menta. Iría con suavidad, rápidamente, con los dos. Soy fuerte».

«Eres muy fuerte. Quizá me quedé contigo».

«No, no lo harás, Mikan. Ya has estado suficiente tiempo enfurruñada», dijo la voz de Nonoko en mi mente. Su contacto fue como un bálsamo fresco y espeso aplicado a una herida abierta.

«No estoy enfurruñada».

«¿Cómo lo llamarías tú?», me preguntó Nonoko, molesta.

«Protegerme a mí misma».

Ella se rió.

«¿De qué? Luna apenas consiguió penetrar en tu mente».

«¿Luna?».

«Luna Koizumi, la Primera Maga. Y ha estado rabiosa desde entonces. Tú has superado cosas peores, Mikan. ¿Cuál es el problema real?».

Me sentía indefensa y sola. Sin embargo, había enterrado aquel sentimiento en lo más profundo de mi ser, y no quería compartirlo con Nonoko. No respondí a su pregunta. Sabía que mi mentora había vuelto, y comencé a recobrarme. Ella era la única persona en la que yo podía confiar en la Fortaleza.

«Voy a ir a verte con algo de comida. Me dejarás entrar y comerás», me ordenó Nonoko.

«¿Comida?», pensó Piyo esperanzadamente. «¿Manzanas? ¿Pastillas de menta?».

Yo sonreí.

«Después».

Me rugía el estómago. Cuando me senté al borde de la cama, me mareé. Había perdido la cuenta de los días, y estaba débil de hambre.

Nonoko llegó, tal y como había prometido, con una bandeja llena de fruta y fiambres. También trajo una jarra de zumo de pina y bizcochos. Mientras yo comía, ella me narró el viaje a casa de May. May era la última de las niñas secuestradas que había encontrado a su familia perdida.

—Tiene cinco hermanas igual que ella —dijo Nonoko, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yo sonreí, imaginándome su llegada a casa. Seis niñas gritando de alegría, riéndose y chillando todas a la vez.

—Su atribulado padre quiso que las probara a todas para ver si poseían magia. May tiene un poco, pero quiero que espere otro año antes de venir a la escuela. Las demás eran demasiado pequeñas —dijo Nonoko, y sirvió dos vasos de zumo—. Tuve que acortar mi visita cuando sentí tu llamada pidiendo ayuda.

—¿Cuando Luna estaba invadiendo mi mente?

—Sí. Estaba demasiado lejos como para ayudarte, pero parece que tú te las arreglaste bien por ti misma.

—Natsume me ayudó.

—Eso es imposible. Yo no pude alcanzarte. Y Natsume no es mago.

—Pero él estaba ahí, y yo me apoyé en su fuerza.

Nonoko sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad.

Yo recordé cómo me había encontrado Nonoko, en el norte.

—Tú sentiste mi poder cuando yo estaba en Ixia —le dije—. Es la misma distancia a la que me alcanzó Natsume.

Ella volvió a sacudir la cabeza.

—Natsume es resistente a la magia, así que creo que usaste su imagen como escudo contra Luna. Cuando te sentí, el año pasado, tú no tenías control sobre tus poderes. Los estallidos incontrolados de magia causan turbulencias en la fuente del poder. Todos los magos, estén donde estén, pueden sentirlo, pero sólo las Magas Maestras sabrán de qué dirección provienen esas turbulencias.

Aquello me causó preocupación.

—Sin embargo, tú sentiste mi llamada de socorro cuando estabas en casa de May. ¿Estaba fuera de control, para ser capaz de alcanzarte a esa distancia? — pregunté. La pérdida de control conducía a la muerte al mago que la padecía, y dañaba la fuente de poder de todos los demás magos.

Ella se quedó asombrada.

—No. Mikan, ¿qué has estado haciendo con tu magia desde que nos separamos?

Yo le conté lo de la emboscada, la huida y la tregua con Rei.

—¿Así que conseguiste dormir a todos los hombres de Rei?

—Bueno, sólo eran doce. ¿Hice algo malo? ¿Transgredí vuestro Código Ético?

Había tantas cosas que yo no sabía sobre la magia…

Nonoko se rió con ironía al leer mi mente. «Y querías escaparte con un caballo».

—Mejor que quedarme aquí con Rei y Youichi —dije en voz alta.

—Esos dos… —dijo Nonoko, frunciendo el ceño—. Las Magas han tenido una discusión con ellos. Luna está furiosa por que la hicieran equivocarse contigo. Rei tuvo la audacia de exigir una sesión del Consejo en mitad de la estación calurosa. Tendrá que esperar al invierno. Quizá la tenga, o quizá no.

—¿Crees que los sitianos irían a la guerra por Rei?

—No lo sé. No tenemos amistad ni enemistad con Ixia. Por un lado, el tratado de comercio que se ha firmado es un buen comienzo para establecer buenas relaciones. Por otro, el Comandante se hizo con el poder infiltrándose en la monarquía y asesinando, así que en Sitia siempre existe la preocupación, cuando se descubre a un espía, de que el Comandante esté intentando recabar información para atacarnos… pero de todos modos —añadió Nonoko, mientras recogía la bandeja para marcharse—, ésa no es mi preocupación hoy. Mi prioridad es enseñarte la magia y descubrir tu especialidad. Eres más fuerte de lo que creías, Mikan. No es fácil dormir a doce hombres. Y tener una conversación con un caballo… Mañana te enseñaré la Fortaleza y comenzaremos tus lecciones. Ahora, ¿por qué no deshaces tu mochila y te instalas cómodamente? —me preguntó. Aquellas palabras me recordaron algo.

—Nonoko, espera un momento —le dije antes de que se marchara—. Mi madre te envió un frasco de perfume —añadí, y después de rebuscar los frascos en la mochila, que afortunadamente no se habían roto durante el viaje, le tendí los de perfume de manzana y puse sobre mi mesilla el de lavanda.

Nonoko me dio las gracias y se marchó. Después de que ella se fuera, me pareció que la habitación se quedaba vacía. Saqué todo de mi mochila. Colgué mi uniforme del norte en el armario y saqué las monedas que me había dado Natsume. Le pediría a Nonoko que me lo cambiara por dinero sitiano. Quizá pudiera comprar unas cuantas cosas para alegrar mi cuarto.

Al fondo de la bolsa encontré la guía de campo que me había dado Izumi. Tomé una vela y la llevé a la mesilla. Me puse a leer sobre la cama hasta que me pesaron los párpados. Por sus vastas notas, parecía que todos los árboles y las plantas de la selva, tenían una razón para existir. Yo me sorprendí deseando que en aquella guía hubiera una página que tuviera mi retrato con la razón de mi existencia debajo, escrita por la mano limpia de Izumi.

Por la mañana, Nonoko me llevó a los baños para que me aseara y tomara ropa nueva y limpia. Cuando me hube cambiado, Nonoko me enseñó la Fortaleza. Mirando a mi alrededor, distinguí el trazado del edificio: había corredores y jardines que llevaban a construcciones de mármol de distintos tamaños y formas. Las barracas y los alojamientos de los estudiantes se arracimaban en el campus principal. Los establos, la lavandería y las perreras estaban alineadas contra el lienzo trasero de la muralla. Había caballos pastando en un prado grande, vallado, que estaba junto a un corral de entrenamiento.

Le pregunté a Nonoko el por qué de las cuatro torres.

—Los Magos Maestros viven en ellas —dijo, y señaló a la torre norte—. Ésa es la mía. Aquélla, la del noreste, es la de Himemiya Masachika, la Tercera Maga. La suroeste es la de Luna Koizumi, y la sureste es la de Narumi Anju, el Segundo Mago.

Después de aquella explicación, nos dirigimos al comedor a desayunar. Al terminar, yo me metí una manzana al bolsillo para dársela después a Piyo, e Nonoko me llevó a sus habitaciones. Después de subir un millón de escalones y pasar diez pisos, salimos a la parte superior de la torre. Las ventanas circulares de la estancia llegaban del suelo al techo. Había cortinas largas y blancas que se mecían con la brisa cálida. El salón estaba amueblado con sofás y cojines de colores, y había estanterías llenas de libros. El aire olía a una suave esencia de cítricos.

—Ésta es mi habitación para meditar —dijo Nonoko—. El ambiente perfecto para atraer el poder y para estudiar.

Yo caminé hasta la ventana y miré el paisaje. Nonoko tenía una magnífica vista de a Fortaleza, y a través de las ventanas que daban al noreste, se veían a lo lejos unas colinas verdes que descendían hasta el valle, salpicadas de pueblos pequeños.

—Esas tierras son del clan de los Koizumi —me dijo Nonoko, siguiendo mi mirada. Después, señaló al centro de la habitación—. Sentémonos. Vamos a comenzar con la clase.

Nonoko se acomodó sobre un cojín color granate y cruzó las piernas. Yo me senté en un cojín azul, frente a ella.

—Pero mi arco…

—No vas a necesitarlo. Te enseñaré cómo utilizar tu poder sin tener que apoyarte en el contacto físico. La fuente del poder rodea el mundo como si fuera una sábana. Tú tienes la capacidad de sacar un hilo de esa tela y utilizarlo a través de tu cuerpo. Pero no tomes demasiados hilos, o harás agujeros en la sábana, dejando algunas zonas del poder desnudas y otras con demasiada fuerza. Se rumorea que hay lugares vacíos de poder en la sábana, pero yo no he encontrado ninguno.

Yo sentí el poder que ella irradiaba como si fuera una enorme burbuja. Nonoko elevó la mano y dijo:

—Venettaden.

El poder me golpeó. Se me congelaron los músculos, y la miré con pánico.

—Apártalo de ti —me dijo.

Yo pensé en erigir mi muro de ladrillos, pero supe que no podría hacerle frente a su fuerza. Una vez más, utilicé mi cortina de mármol y cercené el flujo de poder. Mis músculos se relajaron.

—Muy bien —dijo ella—. He tomado una línea de poder y la he modelado para convertirla en una bola. Después, usando una palabra y un gesto, la he dirigido contra ti. Enseñamos a los estudiantes palabras y gestos con propósitos didácticos, pero en realidad, puedes usar lo que quieras. Es para ayudar a concentrar el poder. Y al cabo del tiempo, no necesitarás usar palabras para hacer magia. Se convierte en algo instintivo. Ahora te toca a ti.

—Pero no sé cómo sacar un hijo de poder. Yo me concentro en la madera de mi arco y entonces, de algún modo, consigo proyectar mi mente hacia otras mentes. ¿Cómo funciona eso?

—La habilidad de leer el pensamiento de los demás es otro hilo de poder que conecta dos mentes. Cuando se establece el vínculo, tiene permanencia, y se puede reconectar con facilidad. Por ejemplo, el vínculo que tú has establecido con Piyo permanecerá.

—Y con Natsume —dije yo.

—Sí, con Natsume también. Aunque con su inmunidad a la magia, creo que tu vínculo con él debe de estar en el nivel subconsciente. ¿Le has leído alguna vez el pensamiento?

—No, pero tampoco lo he intentado. No sé por qué, pero siempre he sabido lo que sentía.

—Instinto de conservación. Eso tiene sentido, dada la posición que ocupa en Ixia y que él era quien decidía si vivías o morías cada día.

—Ese instinto de supervivencia me ha salvado unas cuantas veces —dije yo, recordando mis problemas en Ixia—. Cuando me encontraba en una situación extrema, de repente parecía que otra persona había tomado el control de mi cuerpo, y podían suceder cosas imposibles.

—Sí, pero ahora eres tú la que tienes el control, y puedes hacer que sucedan esas cosas.

—No estoy tan segura…

Nonoko alzó una mano.

—Ya es suficiente. Ahora, concéntrate. Siente el poder. Aférrate a él.

Yo respiré profundamente bajo la mirada de Nonoko, e intenté concentrarme con todas mis fuerzas, pero no ocurrió nada.

—Cuando liberes el poder hacia mí, piensa en lo que quieres que haga. Una palabra o un gesto te serán de ayuda, y podrás usarlos como fórmula la próxima vez.

Yo empujé el poder y dije:

—¡Arriba!

Durante un segundo, no ocurrió nada. Después, Nonoko abrió los ojos de par en par de asombro, y se cayó.

Yo corrí hacia ella.

—Lo siento.

Ella me miró.

—Ha sido muy extraño.

—¿Por qué?

—En vez de empujarme, tu magia invadió mi mente y me dio la orden mental de caer —dijo Nonoko, y se acomodó de nuevo en el cojín—. Inténtalo de nuevo, pero esta vez piensa en el poder como un objeto físico y dirígelo hacia mí.

Yo seguí sus instrucciones, pero el resultado fue el mismo.

—Es un método poco ortodoxo, pero funciona —dijo Nonoko al terminar el ejercicio —. Trabajemos con tus defensas. Quiero que venzas mi poder antes de que pueda afectarte.

En un borrón de movimiento, ella me lanzó una bola.

—Teatottle.

Yo salté hacia atrás y alcé las manos, pero no fui lo suficientemente rápida. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. Vi rayos de colores antes de poder posicionar mis defensas. Me desplomé en el suelo y me quedé mirando al techo de la torre.

—Debes tener las defensas preparadas todo el tiempo —dijo Nonoko—. No puedes dejar que te sorprendan con la guardia baja. Sin embargo… fuiste capaz de impedir a Luna que entrara en tu mente.

Yo esquivé aquel asunto.

—¿Qué significa «teatottle»?

—No significa nada. Me inventé la palabra, porque no tiene sentido avisar a tu adversario de lo que piensas hacer. Uso esas palabras para movimientos de ataque y defensivos. Pero, para asuntos prácticos como el fuego y la luz utilizo palabras de verdad.

—¿Yo puedo encender fuego?

—Si eres lo suficientemente fuerte, sí. Pero es un trabajo muy cansado. Usar la magia es algo agotador, y algunos tipos de magia lo son más que otros. Parece que tú eres capaz de conectar con otras mentes sin mucho esfuerzo —dijo Nonoko—. Quizá ésa sea tu especialidad.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Algunos magos sólo pueden hacer ciertas cosas. Unos pueden curar heridas físicas y otros curar traumas mentales. Algunos pueden mover objetos muy grandes, como estatuas, y otros pueden encender fuegos con un mínimo esfuerzo. Algunas veces hay gente que puede hacer dos o tres cosas, o tener un talento híbrido, como

Youichi, que es capaz de sentir el alma de una persona. En tu caso, hemos descubierto que no sólo puedes leer el pensamiento, sino que también puedes influir en las acciones de las personas y los animales. Es un talento escaso. Y tienes dos habilidades.

—¿Es ése el límite? —pregunté.

—No. Los Magos Maestros pueden hacerlo todo.

—¿Y por qué Luna es la Primera Maga y tú eres la Cuarta Maga?

Nonoko me miró con una sonrisa de cansancio.

—Luna es más fuerte que yo. Ambas podemos prender fuegos, pero yo sólo puedo hacer una hoguera, y ella es capaz de incendiar un edificio de dos plantas.

Yo reflexioné sobre lo que me estaba contando.

—Y si un mago sólo tiene una habilidad, ¿qué hacen cuando terminan su aprendizaje?

—Asignamos magos a distintas ciudades y a los pueblos, dependiendo de lo que se necesite. Tenemos que intentar tener un sanador en cada población. Algunos magos van por distintas ciudades y les ayudan con sus proyectos.

—¿Y qué haría yo?

—Es demasiado pronto para saberlo. Por el momento, tienes que practicar cómo recolectar todo el poder y usarlo. Y también practicar tus defensas.

La paciencia de Nonoko durante la clase de aquella mañana me dejó asombrada. Por primera vez desde que llegué a Sitia, tuve la esperanza de que conseguiría controlar mis poderes.

—Bueno, ha sido un buen comienzo —dijo Nonoko, cuando llegó la hora de la comida—. Ve a comer y a descansar. Trabajaremos por las mañanas y puedes practicar y estudiar por la noche. Pero esta tarde también tienes que ir a visitar al Jefe de Caballerizas y pedirle que te ayude a elegir un caballo.

—¿Un caballo?

—Sí. Todos los magos tienen caballo. Algunas veces, tendrás que llegar muy pronto a algún lugar, y tienes que saber montar.

Yo ni siquiera lo había pensado, pero comprendí que era algo lógico. Después de terminar la lección, seguí las instrucciones de Nonoko y fui al comedor. Allí comí, y después volví a mi habitación, donde me dejé caer sobre la cama y me dormí.

Aquella noche, después de la cena, fui a los establos a ver al Jefe de Caballerizas. Me indicó que, mientras él iba a buscarme un instructor que me enseñara equitación, yo debía elegir el animal que más me gustara. Cuando el jefe se fue, yo me quedé observando a todos los ejemplares que había en el campo, y con la ayuda mental de Piyo, con el que conseguí conectar de nuevo sin ningún esfuerzo, elegí a una preciosa yegua llamada Yin Yin. Tenía la cara blanca y un parche marrón alrededor de su ojo izquierdo. Además, tenía los ojos azules. Tal y como me había indicado Piyo, le di una pastilla de menta y le rasqué detrás de las orejas.

—¿Qué piensas, chica? —le pregunté a Yin Yin en voz alta. «¿Quieres estar conmigo?».

Ella me empujó suavemente con el morro.

«Sí».

Yo noté la satisfacción de Piyo.

«Iremos con suavidad y rapidez los dos juntos».

El Jefe de Caballerizas volvió al poco tiempo.

—¿Ya has encontrado uno? —me preguntó.

Yo asentí sin mirar atrás.

—Ésa viene de las llanuras —me dijo él—. Buena elección.

—Debe escoger otro —dijo una voz familiar, sin embargo.

Yo me volví, y noté una sensación de miedo en el estómago. Rei estaba junto al Jefe de Caballerizas.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerte caso? —le pregunté.

Él esbozó una sonrisita.

—Porque soy tu instructor.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

—No —dije yo—. No vas a ser mi profesor.

—No hay elección —dijo el Jefe de Caballerizas. Miró a Rei y después me miró a mí, con expresión de desconcierto—. No hay nadie más, y la Cuarta Maga ha insistido en que empieces ahora mismo. Rei ha sido un ratoncillo de establo desde los seis años. Nadie, aparte de mí —explicó sonriendo—, sabe más de caballos.

Yo me puse en jarras.

—Muy bien. Siempre y cuando sepa más de caballos de lo que sabe de la gente.

Rei se encogió. Bien.

—Pero me quedo con esta yegua —dije.

—Tiene leucoma —dijo Rei.

—¿Que tiene qué?

—Tiene los ojos azules. Eso da mala suerte. Y se ha criado con el clan de los Sandseed. Sus caballos son difíciles de adiestrar.

Yin Yin relinchó a Rei. «Chico mezquino».

—Una superstición tonta y una reputación injusta. Rei, tú sabes que todo eso no es cierto —intervino el Jefe de Caballerizas—. Es una yegua muy buena. No sé lo que ha ocurrido entre Mikan y tú, pero tendréis que solucionarlo. No tengo tiempo para cuidar de bebés —dijo. Y con aquello, se alejó, farfullando.

Rei y yo nos lanzamos miradas fulminantes durante un rato, hasta que Yin Yin me dio un suave empujón en el hombro, buscando pastillas de menta.

—Lo siento, chica, no tengo más —le dije, mostrándole las manos vacías. Entonces, ella siguió pastando.

Rei me miró fijamente.

—Está bien. Tendrás que vivir con tu decisión acerca del caballo. Pero si vas a contradecirme cada vez que intente enseñarte algo, dímelo ahora y no perderé el tiempo.

—Nonoko quiere que aprenda, y aprenderé.

Él se quedó satisfecho.

—Está bien. La primera lección comienza ahora —dijo, y trepó por la valla del cercado—. Antes de que aprendas cómo montar, debes saber todo lo necesario sobre tu caballo, en cuanto a lo físico y a lo emocional.

Rei chasqueó la lengua para que Yin Yin se acercara, pero la yegua le hizo caso omiso, así que fue él quien se acercó a ella. Justo cuando llegaba a su lado, ella se dio la vuelta y lo golpeó con una de sus ancas.

Yo me mordí el labio para no echarme a reír. Cada vez que él intentaba acercarse, Yin Yin se alejaba o se chocaba con él deliberadamente.

Enrojecido de frustración, Rei dijo:

—El cuerno. Voy a buscar un ronzal.

—Has herido sus sentimientos al decir que daba mala suerte —le expliqué yo—. Cooperará contigo si te disculpas.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Lo sé.

—Ni siquiera sabías cómo desmontar. No soy tan tonto como para creérmelo.

—Lo sé de la misma forma que sé que Piyo quería copos de avena.

Rei me miró, expectante.

Yo suspiré.

—Piyo me dijo que quería copos de avena. Contacté con él mentalmente por casualidad, y le pedí que cabalgara de una forma más suave porque me dolía la espalda. Es lo mismo que con Yin Yin.

Rei se acarició la barba.

—La Primera Maga me dijo que tenías fuertes habilidades mágicas. Supongo que debería haberme dado cuenta antes, pero estaba convencido de que eras espía — dijo él, mirándome como si me viera por primera vez—. ¿La yegua se llama Yin Yin?

Yo asentí. Él se dio la vuelta, se acercó a Yin Yin y se disculpó. Yo me sentí molesta. Debería disculparse también conmigo por todo lo que me había hecho pasar.

«¿Empujo al Chico Mezquino?», me preguntó Yin Yin.

«No. Sé amable. Va a enseñarme cómo cuidar de ti».

Rei me hizo un gesto para que me acercara también a Yin Yin. Entonces, me señaló todas las partes del cuerpo de mi yegua, comenzando por el hocico y terminando por los cascos.

—Mañana, a la misma hora —dijo Rei, al terminar la lección—. Nos veremos en el establo, y te enseñaré los cuidados de un caballo.

Antes de que se marchara, lo detuve. Ya no estaba irritada con él, y me preguntaba por qué había ido a enseñarme.

—¿Por qué te has ofrecido para ser mi profesor? Creía que tu campaña para lograr el trono de Ixia te ocupaba la mayor parte del tiempo.

Consciente de lo que yo pensaba de sus objetivos, Rei me observó con atención en busca de alguna señal de sarcasmo en mi rostro.

—Hasta que consiga todo el apoyo del Consejo de Sitia, no puedo hacer mucho más —me dijo—. Además, necesito dinero para pagar mis gastos. La mayoría de mis hombres trabajan en la Fortaleza, de guardias o de jardineros, dependiendo de lo que se necesite. Durante la temporada calurosa, yo concentro todos mis esfuerzos en conseguir apoyo. Esta temporada había pensado que, finalmente, conseguiría respaldo del Consejo, pero eso no ha funcionado. Así que voy a volver a trabajar y a pedirle al Consejos que me ayude —terminó. Después frunció el ceño y sacudió la cabeza—. ¿Mañana, entonces?

—Mañana —dije, y observé cómo Rei caminaba hasta el establo. Él había contado con que yo era una espía de Ixia y que, al capturarme, conseguiría influir en el Consejo. Me pregunté qué sería lo siguiente que iba a hacer.

Con otro suspiro de resignación, acaricié a Yin Yin y le rasqué detrás de las orejas. Después, volví a mi habitación.

Durante los días siguientes, mis días siguieron el mismo patrón.

Por las mañanas estudiaba y practicaba mis técnicas de defensa propia con Nonoko. También exploraba mis habilidades; juntas descubrimos que yo no era capaz de encender fuegos, como ella, y que tampoco mover objetos físicos estaba dentro de mis destrezas mágicas.

Por las tardes, después de comer, me dedicaba a descansar, y por las noches, iba a clase de equitación con Rei y con Yin Yin.

Al final de una de aquellas clases de equitación, recibí súbitamente un aviso mental de Nonoko.

«Mikan, ven a la enfermería inmediatamente».

«¿Estás bien?», le pregunté yo.

«Estoy bien, pero tienes que venir».

«¿Dónde está la enfermería?».

«Que te lo indique Rei».

Yo le dije a Rei lo que me había pedido Nonoko, y él se apresuró a recoger la silla y la brida de Yin Yin. Cuando lo dejamos todo en la sala de arreos, me guió por los corredores de mármol de la Fortaleza hasta la enfermería.

—Adelante —dijo Nonoko, antes de que yo tuviera oportunidad de llamar a la puerta.

Yo abrí, y vi a Nonoko, de pie, junto a un hombre vestido de blanco. El sanador Subaru, quizá. Había alguien más, tumbado y tapado, en la camilla que ocupaba el centro de la sala. Tenía el rostro vendado.

Youichi estaba sentado en una silla, en la esquina de la habitación, con una expresión de horror en el rostro. Cuando me vio, preguntó:

—¿Qué está haciendo ella aquí?

—Yo le pedí que viniera. Quizá pueda ayudarnos —dijo Nonoko.

—¿Qué ocurre? —le pregunté yo a mi maestra.

—Han encontrado a Miruku en Booruby, casi muerta. Su mente ha huido y no podemos alcanzarla —me explicó Nonoko—. Necesitamos averiguar quién le ha hecho esto.

—No puedo sentirla —dijo Youichi—. Los demás Magos Maestros tampoco. Se ha ido, Cuarta Maga. Sólo estás perdiendo el tiempo.

—¿Qué le ha ocurrido? —preguntó Rei.

—La han golpeado, torturado y violado —dijo el sanador—. Menciona algo horrible, y probablemente se lo habrán hecho.

—Y aun así, ha sido afortunada —dijo Nonoko.

—¿Afortunada? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —preguntó Rei con indignación.

—Al menos conservó su vida —respondió Nonoko—. Ninguna de las demás tuvo tanta suerte.

—¿Cuántas? —le pregunté yo. No quería saberlo, en realidad, pero no pude evitar hacer la pregunta.

—Ella es la undécima víctima. Las demás estaban muertas, brutalmente maltratadas, como ella —dijo Nonoko con una expresión sombría.

—¿Y cómo puedo ayudar?

—La sanación mental es mi poder más fuerte, pero tú fuiste quien alcanzó al Comandante y lo trajo de vuelta cuando yo no fui capaz de hacerlo —dijo ella.

—¿Qué? —gritó Rei—. ¿Ayudaste al Comandante?

Su indignación se concentró en mí. Yo le hice caso omiso.

—Pero yo conocía al Comandante. Tenía una idea de dónde podía buscar —le dije a Nonoko—. No estoy segura de si podré ayudar aquí.

—Inténtalo, de todos modos. Los cuerpos han sido hallados en diferentes ciudades de Sitia. No hemos podido averiguar el motivo de los crímenes, y tampoco tenemos ningún sospechoso. Necesitamos atrapar a este monstruo. Por desgracia, Mikan, éste es el tipo de situación a las que tendrás que enfrentarte cuando te conviertas en maga. Te pedirán ayuda para resolverlas. Considera esto como una experiencia de aprendizaje.

Yo me acerqué a la cama.

—¿Puedo tomarle la mano? —le pregunté al sanador.

Él asintió. Apartó la sábana y dejó a la vista el torso de la muchacha; entre los vendajes empapados de sangre, tenía la piel en carne viva. Rei maldijo. Yo miré a

Youichi; tenía el rostro vuelto hacia la pared.

Los dedos de la muchacha estaban entablillados; los tenía todos rotos. Con mucho cuidado, le tomé la mano y le acaricié la palma. Tiré de un hilo de poder, cerré los ojos y proyecté mi energía hacia ella.

Sentí su mente abandonada. El vacío estaba lleno con la sensación de que había huido y que nunca iba a volver. Fantasmas intangibles y grises flotaban en su mente. Aquellos fantasmas tenían las caras desfiguradas de dolor, terror y miedo. Yo intenté apartar los fantasmas y concentrarme en encontrar a la Miruku verdadera, que seguramente, estaba escondida en algún lugar en el que aquellos horrores no podían alcanzarla.

Entonces, sentí algo en los brazos, como si la hierba alta me hiciera cosquillas en la piel. Percibí el olor limpio de un prado cubierto de rocío, pero no encontré la fuente. Busqué hasta que se me agotó la energía y ya no fui capaz de mantener la concentración.

Finalmente, tuve que abrir los ojos. Me senté en el suelo sin soltar la mano de la chica.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo encontrarla —dije.

—Os dije que era una pérdida de tiempo —afirmó Youichi. Se levantó de su sitio y preguntó—: ¿Qué os esperabais de una norteña?

—Pueden esperar que no voy a rendirme tan pronto como lo has hecho tú — respondí, mientras lo veía salir de la habitación.

Tenía que haber otro modo de despertar a Miruku. Concentré de nuevo mi mente en sus problemas. ¿Cómo había conseguido yo encontrar al Comandante? Él se había retirado al lugar de su logro más grande. El lugar donde se sentía más feliz, y tenía todo el control.

—Nonoko —dije—, cuéntame todo lo que sepas de Miruku.

—No es mucho —me dijo ella—. Su familia tiene una fábrica de cristal justo a las afueras de Booruby. Esta es su época de mayor trabajo, así que mantienen los hornos encendidos continuamente. Miruku tenía que mantener el fuego encendido durante la noche. A la mañana siguiente, cuando su padre llegó a trabajar, los carbones estaban fríos y Miruku había desaparecido. La buscaron durante mucho tiempo. Finalmente, la encontraron, doce días después, en el campo de un granjero, apenas viva. Sin embargo, no podían alcanzar su mente, así que me la trajeron.

—¿Tiene hermanas?

—Varias. ¿Por qué?

—¿Alguna cercana a su edad?

—Mmm… quizá un año y medio.

—¿Y podrías traer a su hermana aquí?

—¿Para qué?

—Con ayuda de su hermana, quizá pueda recuperar el alma de Miruku.

—Le enviaré un mensaje —dijo Nonoko, y se volvió hacia el sanador—. Subaru, avísame si cambia el estado de Miruku.

Subaru asintió, e Nonoko salió de la enfermería.

Rei y yo la seguimos. Él no dijo nada hasta que estuvimos en el corredor. Entonces, se volvió hacia mí y me miró con dureza.

—Muy atrevido, el pensar que tú podrás alcanzarla cuando ninguno de los Magos Maestros ha podido —dijo mientras se alejaba.

—Muy estúpido —le repliqué yo, mirando su espalda—, el rendirse antes de haber probado todas las soluciones posibles.

Rei continuó caminando sin volverse. Muy bien. Acababa de darme otra razón para demostrarle que se equivocaba.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Aquella noche, los sueños sobre Miruku no me permitían dormir en paz. Una y otra vez luché contra los demonios, hasta que por fin, sus terrores se convirtieron en los míos. Los recuerdos de mi propia tortura y mi violación a manos de Reo me obsesionaron hasta tal punto que me desperté gritando. El corazón se me iba a salir del pecho. Estaba empapada en sudor.

Me levanté y me lavé la cara, pensando en que tenía que haber un modo de ayudar a Miruku. Completamente despierta, me vestí y fui a la enfermería. Allí, me senté en la silla de Subaru y le tomé la mano a Miruku. Cuando la muchacha volviera, tendría que enfrentarse con todos y cada uno de sus demonios, y yo tenía intención de ayudarla a que los desterrara.

Nonoko me despertó al día siguiente.

—¿Has estado aquí toda la noche? —me preguntó.

—Sólo la mitad —dije yo, frotándome los ojos—. No podía dormir.

—Te entiendo perfectamente —dijo Nonoko, mientras arreglaba las sábanas de la cama de Miruku—. De hecho, yo tampoco puedo estar aquí sin hacer nada. Voy a ir yo misma a buscar a la hermana de Miruku. Narumi Anju, el Segundo Mago, ha aceptado darte clase mientras yo estoy ausente. Te dará libros para leer y te preguntará sobre ellos, así que debes hacer todos los deberes que te imponga.

Cuando llegó Subaru a cambiar los vendajes de Miruku, Nonoko y yo salimos de la habitación.

—Me marcho esta misma mañana. Antes, quiero presentarte a Narumi.

Nonoko me llevó hasta una sala de reuniones y allí nos encontramos con cuatro personas que estaban observando un mapa extendido sobre la mesa de la habitación. Había más mapas y esquemas colgados por las paredes.

De los cuatro, yo reconocí a Luna Koizumi y a Youichi, y sentí enemistad por parte de ambos.

Nonoko me presentó al hombre que había en la sala. Tenía el pelo blanco y rizado.

—Narumi, te presento a Mikan, tu estudiante durante la próxima semana.

—¿La muchacha a la que rescataste del norte? Extraña misión.

Luna me atravesó con una mirada de desconfianza. Nonoko se interpuso entre las dos, rompiendo nuestro contacto visual.

—Y ésta es Himemiya Masachika, la Tercera Maga —me dijo Nonoko, señalando a una mujer joven.

Himemiya tenía unas largas trenzas que le llegaban hasta la cintura y los ojos amarillo pálido. En vez de estrecharme la mano, me abrazó.

—Bienvenida, Mikan —me dijo—. Nonoko nos ha dicho que quizá puedas ayudar a atrapar al atacante de Miruku.

—Lo intentaré.

—Miruku es de mi clan, así que te agradeceré mucho cualquier cosa que puedas hacer para ayudarla —añadió Himemiya, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Después, se volvió.

—Como podrás ver —dijo Narumi, señalando el contenido de la habitación—, estamos intentando deducir cuál es el método y la intención de este asesino. Es un tipo muy astuto. Por desgracia, eso es todo lo que sabemos. Quizá una mirada fresca pueda ver cosas que a nosotros se nos escapan —añadió, y me indicó el mapa.

—Ella no debería estar aquí —intervino Youichi—. No sabe nada de todo esto.

Sin hacerle caso, yo miré el mapa. Las tierras de Sitia estaban divididas en once territorios, uno para cada clan. La situación de las ciudades y los pueblos estaba marcada, así como los lugares donde habían sido halladas las demás muchachas. En algunas poblaciones había dos víctimas, y en otras, ninguna. Yo no vi ningún patrón.

—Las víctimas tienen algunas características comunes —dijo Narumi—. Son mujeres solteras de quince o dieciséis años. Todas estuvieron desaparecidas durante doce o catorce días. Todas fueron secuestradas durante la noche. A algunas se las llevaron de sus propios dormitorios, que compartían con hermanas. Y no hay testigos. Nadie.

—Hemos pensado en que podría ser un mago deshonesto —dijo Nonoko—. Y aunque hemos confirmado todas las coartadas de los magos que se han licenciado en nuestra escuela, no podemos interrogar a aquellos que tienen poder de un solo truco.

—¿Qué significa eso? —pregunté yo.

—Hay algunas personas que sólo tienen magia suficiente para hacer algo como encender una vela, pero no pueden usar el poder para ninguna otra cosa —me explicó Nonoko—. Los magos de un solo truco no vienen a la Fortaleza, pero normalmente utilizan sus poderes de un modo beneficioso. Sin embargo, hay algunos que se valen de su habilidad para cometer delitos, la mayor parte sin importancia. Quizá este asesino se valga del único truco de volverse invisible, o de caminar sin hacer un solo ruido. Tiene que tener algún poder que le dé ventaja a la hora de secuestrar a una chica. Aunque sólo por el momento —terminó, con una expresión dura en el rostro.

Yo volví a mirar al mapa.

—¿Habéis marcado en el mapa la situación donde fue hallada Miruku? — pregunté.

—No, aún no —respondió Nonoko.

Tomó una pluma, la mojó en tinta roja y dibujó un punto en el mapa. Yo lo observé con atención mientras se secaba la tinta. La ciudad de Miruku estaba en el límite oeste de la Meseta Avibian. Cuando vi todos los puntos rojos a un tiempo, debí de emitir inconscientemente un sonido, porque Himemiya me agarró del brazo.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Veo un patrón —respondí yo, señalando el mapa—. Todas las marcas están cerca de los límites de la Meseta Avibian.

—Una mirada fresca —dijo Narumi, asintiendo.

—Es evidente, ahora que el mapa ha sido puesto al día —dijo Luna, en un tono de irritación que le agudizaba la voz.

—¿Alguien ha ido a buscar pistas a la llanura cuando las chicas desaparecían? —pregunté.

—Nadie va a la Meseta Avibian —me dijo Himemiya—. El clan de los Sandseed no gusta de los visitantes, y su extraña magia puede confundir la mente. Es mejor esquivarlos.

—Sólo los Yukihara son bien recibidos por los Sandseed —intervino Luna—. Quizá Youichi y Mikan deberían visitarlos y averiguar si hay algo extraño.

—No hay necesidad de apresurarse —dijo Narumi—. Es mejor esperar hasta que Nonoko vuelva con la hermana de Miruku. Si Miruku despierta e identifica a su asaltante, tendríamos ventaja.

—¿Y si mientras desaparece alguna otra chica? —preguntó Youichi.

—Entonces, bien recibidos o no, enviaremos investigadores armados a la llanura —respondió Narumi.

—Pero quizá sea tarde —apunté yo.

—Tenemos algún tiempo —dijo Himemiya—. Ése es otro detalle que hemos descubierto: el asesino se queda con las víctimas durante dos semanas, y después espera cuatro semanas para secuestrar otra muchacha.

La idea de que hubiera otra víctima me llenó de miedo, y me hizo pensar en otra horrible posibilidad.

—¿Y si viene a la Fortaleza a terminar lo que ha empezado? ¡Puede que Miruku esté en peligro!

—Que venga —dijo Luna con un tono helado—. Yo me encargaré de él.

—De todos modos, debemos apostar guardias en la habitación de Miruku —señaló Narumi.

Luna asintió.

—Le diré a Rei que asigne la guardia a algunos de sus hombres.

—Hazlo enseguida, Luna —dijo Narumi—. No tenemos un momento que perder. Y ahora ven, Mikan. Tenemos que trabajar.

Yo me despedí de las Magas, especialmente de Nonoko, a la que no vería en los próximos días, y seguí a Narumi.

—Buenas observaciones, jovencita. Ya entiendo por qué Nonoko decidió no matarte, pese a que tu poder estuviera descontrolado.

—¿Alguna vez Nonoko ha elegido matar?

—Algunas veces es irremediable. Siempre es una decisión desagradable, pero Nonoko está bien adaptada para ese papel. Tiene la habilidad única de parar un corazón sin causar miedo ni dolor. Luna también tiene esa habilidad, pero es mucho más severa. Hace un buen trabajo con los criminales, y Youichi la ayuda en las investigaciones. Mientras él estaba estudiando en la Fortaleza, los Maestros determinamos que ése sería el mejor modo de aprovechar su poder poco corriente. Himemiya, por otra parte, moriría antes que hacer daño a otro. Nunca he conocido un alma más pura.

Narumi se detuvo y abrió una puerta. Después me cedió el paso hacia su despacho. Entré y al instante percibí un estallido de colores, un lío de aparatos y cientos de estanterías repletas de libros.

—¿Y cuál es tu lugar en este grupo de magos? —le pregunté yo.

—Enseño. Guío. Escucho —dijo él—. Respondo preguntas. Dejo que los magos jóvenes vayan a cumplir misiones. Cuento historias sobre mi azaroso pasado. Bien, ahora, quiero que tomes estos libros —dijo—, para empezar nuestras clases.

Entonces, me tendió una pila de libros que había tomado de una de las estanterías. Yo conté siete volúmenes; al menos, eran libros finos.

—Mañana es día de mercado. Nonoko me ha dicho que te concedió el día de mercado de cada semana libre para que pudieras explorar la ciudad. Por lo tanto, también podrás dedicar unas horas al estudio. Lee los tres primeros capítulos de cada libro. Pasado mañana hablaremos de ellos. Ven a mi torre después del desayuno.

Después, Narumi rodeó su mesa y sacó una bolsa de cuero que había bajo un enorme tomo.

—Esto es tuyo. Nonoko me lo dio.

La bolsa tintineó cuando la abrí. Nonoko me había cambiado el dinero de Ixia por dinero sitiano.

—¿Cómo puedo encontrar el mercado?

Narumi me entregó un mapa de la ciudad. Después nos despedimos y yo me dirigí a mi habitación. Allí, leí los títulos de los libros que me había dado: La fuente de la Magia, Mutaciones mágicas, La historia de la Magia sitiana, Magos Maestros de todos los tiempos, Malos usos de la Fuente del Poder, El Código Ético del Mago y, finalmente, Biografía de Windri Bak Greentree.

Los títulos me parecieron fascinantes, así que comencé la lectura en cuanto me senté en mi escritorio. La tarde pasó volando, y sólo el incesante rugir de mi estómago me obligó a parar para ir en busca de comida.

Después de la cena fui a los establos. Piyo y Yin Yin tenían las cabezas juntas sobre las puertas de sus compartimientos cuando llegué. Le di una manzana a cada uno, y después, ensillé y embridé a Yin Yin y salí a cabalgar por el cercado, sorprendiéndome de lo mucho que había aprendido.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

A la mañana siguiente me fui en busca del mercado. No dejaba de mirar con cierta cautela a la gente que pululaba por las calles de Citadel. Parecía que todo el mundo se dirigía a la plaza central. Asombrada por la multitud que se arremolinaba alrededor de los puestos, vacilé. No quería abrirme paso a codazos entre ellos, pero necesitaba comprar ciertas cosas. Vi a unos trabajadores de la Fortaleza, y decidí pedirle a alguno de ellos que me ayudara. En aquel momento sentí que alguien me tiraba de la manga y me volví rápidamente, echando mano a mi arco, que llevaba prendido de la mochila. El niño pequeño que me había tocado se encogió. Yo me di cuenta de que era el mendigo al que le había dado una moneda el día que llegábamos a Citadel.

—Lo siento —le dije—. Me has asustado.

Él se relajó.

—Bella señorita, ¿podría darme una moneda?

Al recordar lo que me había contado Rei sobre los mendigos, se me ocurrió una idea.

—¿Qué te parece si me ayudas y yo te ayudo a ti?

Su mirada se volvió cautelosa. En aquel instante, el niño creció diez años. A mí se me rompió el corazón y tuve ganas de vaciar mi monedero en sus manos. Sin embargo, le dije:

—Soy nueva en la ciudad. Quisiera comprar papel y tinta. ¿Conoces un buen mercader?

El niño lo entendió.

—Maribella tiene la papelería más bonita —me dijo con los ojos brillantes—. Te enseñaré su puesto.

—Espera. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Él titubeó, y después bajó la mirada.

—Shuichi —murmuró.

Yo me puse de rodillas, lo miré a la cara y le tendí la mano.

—Encantada, Shuichi. Yo me llamo Mikan.

Él me tomó la mano con las dos. Estaba boquiabierto. Yo supuse que tenía unos nueve años. Shuichi se recuperó sacudiendo la cabeza. Después me condujo al puesto de una chica joven, que estaba al borde de la plaza. Allí compré papel para escribir, una pluma y tinta negra, y después le dio a Shuichi una moneda sitiana a cambio de su ayuda.

A medida que pasaba la mañana, Shuichi me guió a otros puestos en los que hice más compras, y pronto, otros niños se ofrecieron para ayudarme a llevar los paquetes.

Cuando terminé de comprar, observé a mi séquito. Eran seis niños sucios que me miraban sonrientes, pese al calor y el sol abrasador. Yo sospeché que uno de ellos era el hermano pequeño de Shuichi, porque tenían los mismos ojos castaños. Los otros dos niños podrían ser primos suyos. Las dos niñas tenían mechones de pelo grasiento por la cara, así que era difícil saber si estaban emparentadas con Shuichi.

Yo me di cuenta de que no me apetecía volver a la Fortaleza.

—Mikan, ¿te apetece conocer Citadel? —me preguntó Shuichi, al darse cuenta de mi estado de ánimo.

Yo asentí. El calor del mediodía había dejado desierto el mercado. Yo seguí a los niños por las calles vacías, y al poco tiempo, escuché el sonido del agua. Al torcer una esquina vi una fuente. Con gritos de alegría, los niños dejaron mis paquetes en el suelo y corrieron a la fina lluvia de agua. Shuichi se quedó a mi lado, tomándose muy en serio su papel de guía.

—Es la Fuente de la unión —me dijo.

Era una enorme esfera de color verde intenso, en la cual había incrustadas otras once esferas.

—¿Es de mármol? —le pregunté a Shuichi.

—Es de jade de las Montañas Esmeralda. Es la pieza de jade más grande que nunca se haya encontrado. Hizo falta un año para que consiguieran traerla hasta aquí, y como el jade es tan duro, tardaron cinco años en tallarla. Hay once esferas aparte de la más grande, y todas están talladas en la misma pieza.

Era asombrosa. Me acerqué para observarla con más detalle, y sentí la frescura del agua en la piel.

—¿Por qué hay once? —le pregunté.

—Cada una representa a un clan. Y hay un chorro de agua por cada clan, también. El agua representa la vida. Y da muy buena suerte beberla —dijo Shuichi. Después, corrió con sus amigos, que estaban jugando en el agua, abriendo las bocas para intentar atrapar los chorros.

Después de un momento de vacilación, me uní a ellos. El agua estaba fresca, y parecía que estaba llena de minerales fuertes, como si fuera un elixir de la vida. Bebí mucho. Me iría bien un poco de buena suerte.

Cuando los niños terminaron de jugar, Shuichi me llevó a otra fuente. Aunque el niño no se quejaba, yo me daba cuenta de que el calor lo había agotado. Sin embargo, cuando me ofrecí a llevar yo misma todos los paquetes a la Fortaleza, los niños se negaron, diciendo que ellos me los llevarían, tal y como me habían prometido.

De vuelta, noté la preocupación de Piyo, justo un momento antes de ver a Rei tomar la esquina. Mi séquito de niños se hizo a un lado de la carretera a medida que Rei avanzaba. Detuvo a Piyo frente a nosotros.

—Mikan, ¿dónde has estado? —me preguntó.

Yo le lancé una mirada fulminante.

—De compras. ¿Por qué?

Él no respondió a mi pregunta. Se quedó mirando fijamente a mis acompañantes. Los niños se encogieron contra la pared, intentando hacerse lo más pequeños posible.

—El mercado ha cerrado hace horas. ¿Qué has estado haciendo?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—Sí, sí lo es. Éste es tu primer viaje a Citadel a solas. Podrían haberte robado. Podrías haberte perdido. Al ver que no volvías, pensé en lo peor —añadió, y volvió a mirar a los niños.

—Sé cuidar de mí misma —dije yo, y me dirigí a Shuichi—. Sigamos —le dije.

Shuichi asintió y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. Los demás niños y yo lo seguimos.

Rei soltó un resoplido y desmontó. Tomó las riendas de Piyo y se puso a caminar a mi lado. Sin embargo, no pudo quedarse callado.

—Tu elección de escolta te traerá problemas —me dijo—. Cada vez que bajes a Citadel, se pegarán a ti como parásitos y te dejarán seca —sentenció con una expresión de odio en el rostro.

—Deja de intentar ayudarme —respondí yo con sarcasmo—. Limítate a hablar de lo que sabes, Rei. Si no tiene nada que ver con los caballos, no necesito tu asistencia.

Él exhaló largamente. Por el rabillo del ojo vi cómo contenía su mal humor. Impresionante.

—Aún estás enfadada conmigo —me dijo.

—¿Y por qué iba a estarlo?

—Por no creerte cuando me dijiste que no eras espía.

Yo no dije nada, y él continuó:

—Por mi desconfianza. Por lo que ocurrió con la Primera Maga. Sé que debió de ser horrible…

—¡Horrible! —exclamé yo, y me paré en seco en mitad de la calle—. ¿Cómo lo sabes? ¿Te lo ha hecho a ti?

—No.

—Entonces, no tienes idea de qué estás hablando. Imagínate estar indefenso y desnudo. Tus pensamientos y tus sentimientos son expuestos al más despiadado escrutinio.

Él abrió los ojos desorbitadamente.

—Pero ella dijo que habías conseguido resistirte. Que no había podido leerte la mente por completo.

Yo me estremecí al pensar en que Luna hubiera podido llegar más lejos, y entendiendo por qué Rei había dicho que algunas personas sometidas a su interrogatorio habían sufrido daños mentales.

—Es peor que ser violado, Rei. Lo sé. He sufrido ambas cosas.

Él se quedó boquiabierto.

—¿Por eso…?

—¿Por eso qué? Adelante, pregunta.

—¿Por eso te quedaste en tu habitación durante los tres primeros días?

Yo asentí.

—Nonoko me dijo que estabas enfurruñada, pero no podías soportar el hecho de que alguien te mirara.

Piyo me puso la cabeza en el hombro, y yo froté suavemente mi mejilla contra su cara suave. Mi ira hacia Rei había bloqueado los pensamientos del caballo. En aquel momento, abrí mi mente para él.

«La Dama Lavanda está a salvo». El placer de Piyo me llenó la mente. «¿Manzana?».

Yo sonreí.

«Más tarde».

Rei nos miró con una extraña expresión en el rostro.

—Tú sólo le sonríes a los caballos.

No supe distinguir si estaba celoso o triste.

—Lo que Luna… yo… te hice… ¿por eso mantienes a todo el mundo a distancia? —me preguntó Rei.

—No por completo. Y no a todo el mundo.

—¿A quién más sonríes?

—A Nonoko.

Él asintió, como si ya esperara aquella respuesta.

—¿A alguien más?

Yo rocé con los dedos el bulto que formaba en mi pecho la mariposa que colgaba bajo mi camisa. Natsume obtendría de mí más que una sonrisa. Pero le dije:

—A mis amigos del norte.

—¿A los que te enseñaron a luchar?

—Sí.

—¿Y a la persona que te dio el colgante?

Yo aparté la mano de un tirón.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de mi colgante? —le pregunté.

—Se cayó cuando estabas inconsciente.

Yo fruncí el ceño al recordar que Rei me había llevado a mi habitación después del interrogatorio de Luna.

—Supongo que no debería haberte recordado eso —dijo él—. Pero tenía razón en que fue un regalo, ¿verdad?

—No es asunto tuyo. Rei, te estás comportando como si fuéramos amigos. Y no lo somos.

Los niños nos esperaron en un cruce. Yo seguí caminando hacia ellos.

Rei me alcanzó. Anduvimos en silencio. Cuando llegamos a la Fortaleza, los niños me entregaron los paquetes, y yo les di dos monedas a cada uno.

Le sonreí a Shuichi, y miré a Rei, un poco azorada por mis sonrisas.

—Os veré el siguiente día de mercado —le dije a Shuichi—. Y diles a tus amigos que tendrán una moneda más si aparecen limpios.

Él se despidió agitando la mano. Yo observé cómo el grupo de niños se alejaba. Probablemente, conocían todos los callejones y caminos secretos de Citadel. Aquel conocimiento podía ser muy útil. Le pediría a Shuichi que me lo enseñara.

—¿Y ahora, qué? —le pregunté a Rei.

Él suspiró.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que hacer las cosas tan difíciles?

—Tú empezaste todo esto, ¿no te acuerdas? No yo.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no empezamos de nuevo? Hemos estado el uno en contra del otro desde el principio. ¿Qué puedo hacer para recibir una de tus raras sonrisas?

—¿Y por qué quieres una? Si estás esperando hacerte amigo mío para obtener todos los secretos militares de Ixia, no te molestes.

—No. No es eso lo que quiero. Quiero que las cosas sean distintas entre nosotros.

—¿Cómo?

—Mejores. Menos hostilidad. Más amistad. Conversaciones, en vez de discusiones.

—¿Después de lo que me has hecho pasar?

—Lo siento, Mikan —dijo él—. Siento no haberte creído cuando dijiste que no eras espía. Siento haberle pedido a la Primera Maga que… violara tu mente.

Yo volví la cara.

—Esa disculpa va con semanas de retraso, Rei. ¿Por qué te molestas ahora?

Él suspiró.

—Se está preparando la fiesta de los Nuevos Comienzos.

Yo lo miré con curiosidad.

—Es una fiesta en la que se celebra la llegada de la estación fría y el comienzo del nuevo año escolar. Es una oportunidad para que la gente se conozca y empiece de nuevo —dijo Rei, mirándome fijamente con sus ojos azules—. En todos estos años, no he querido llevar a nadie conmigo. Nunca había querido tener a nadie a mi lado. Sin embargo, cuando oí a los cocineros hablar sobre el menú esta mañana, tu imagen me llenó la mente. ¿Vendrás conmigo, Mikan?

Las palabras de Rei me dejaron anonadada. Me detuve en seco.

Su expresión se entristeció ante mi reacción.

—Supongo que eso es un no. De todos modos, seguro que esa noche nos habríamos peleado, también —dijo, y comenzó a alejarse.

—Rei, espera —le pedí yo, siguiéndolo—. Me has sorprendido mucho.

Yo había creído que lo único que Rei quería de mí era información sobre Ixia. Aquella invitación podía ser un truco, pero por primera vez, yo percibí una mirada suave en sus ojos. Le puse la mano sobre el brazo. Él se paró.

—¿Va todo el mundo a esa fiesta de los Nuevos Comienzos? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Es una buena forma de que los estudiantes conozcan a sus profesores, y una oportunidad de que la gente se reencuentre. Yo voy a ir porque seré profesor de equitación para varios cursos.

—Entonces, ¿yo no soy tu primera estudiante?

—No, pero has sido la más cabezota —respondió él con una tímida sonrisa.

Yo le devolví la sonrisa, y a Rei se le iluminó el rostro.

—Está bien, Rei, sigamos el espíritu de los Nuevos Comienzos y empecemos de nuevo. Estoy dispuesta a acompañarte a la fiesta como primer paso en nuestra amistad.

—¿Amistad?

—Eso es todo lo que puedo ofrecerte.

—¿Por la persona que te dio el colgante de la mariposa?

—Sí.

—¿Y tú qué le diste a cambio?

Yo quise decirle que aquello no era asunto suyo, pero controlé mi temperamento. Si íbamos a ser amigos, Rei tenía que saber la verdad.

—Mi corazón —dije.

Podría haber añadido que le di mi cuerpo, mi confianza y mi alma.

Él me miró durante unos instantes.

—Supongo que tendré que conformarme con la amistad —dijo, sonriendo—. ¿Significa que ya no serás difícil?

—No cuentes con ello.

Rei se rió y me ayudó a llevar los paquetes de las compras a mi habitación. Yo pasé el resto de la noche leyendo los capítulos que Narumi me había indicado, deteniéndome de vez en cuando para pensar en el nuevo papel de amigo que Rei tenía en mi vida.

Disfruté mucho de mis fascinantes mañanas con Narumi Anju. En sus clases, me di cuenta con consternación de que me faltaba mucho por estudiar para aprender la historia de Sitia, su mitología y sus leyendas.

Narumi también me explicó la estructura de la escuela.

—Cada estudiante tiene a un mago como mentor.

El mentor supervisa el aprendizaje de los estudiantes. Enseña, guía y organiza clases con otros magos que tienen más conocimientos en otras materias.

—¿Cuántos estudiantes hay en cada clase? —le pregunté.

—Nosotros formamos una clase —me dijo él—. En realidad, puede haber hasta cuatro, pero no más. En esta escuela no verás filas y filas de estudiantes escuchando a un profesor. Usamos la didáctica práctica, y los grupos de aprendizaje son pequeños.

—¿Cuántos estudiantes puede tener cada mentor?

—No más de cuatro, aquellos que tienen experiencia. Sólo uno para los magos nuevos.

—¿Y a cuántos enseñan los Magos Maestros? —pregunté yo. Estaba temiendo el día en que tuviera que compartir a Nonoko.

—Ah… —dijo él. Por una vez, parecía que Narumi se había quedado sin palabras —. Los Maestros no son mentores de los estudiantes. A todos nos necesitan en las reuniones del Consejo. Ayudamos a Sitia. Recluíamos a los futuros estudiantes. Pero de vez en cuando, aparece un estudiante que llama nuestra atención.

Me miró fijamente, como si estuviera decidiendo si debía contármelo.

—Yo me he cansado de las reuniones del Consejo, así que he trasladado mis energías a la enseñanza. Este año tengo dos estudiantes. Luna sólo ha elegido a uno desde que se convirtió en Primera Maga. Himemiya no tiene ninguno, porque aún se está adaptando. Ella se convirtió el Maestra el año pasado.

—¿Nonoko?

—Tú eres la primera.

—¿Sólo yo? —pregunté, asombrada. Él asintió.

—Dijiste que Luna sólo había elegido a uno. ¿A quién?

—A tu hermano Youichi.

La Fortaleza comenzó a prepararse para la invasión de estudiantes que volvían de sus vacaciones. A medida que la semana avanzaba, la actividad se hizo frenética: los sirvientes aireaban y limpiaban las habitaciones y los dormitorios. La cocina bullía con los preparativos de la fiesta. Incluso las calles de Citadel estaban rebosantes de vida. Por las noches, la risa y la música flotaban en el aire, cada vez más fresco.

Mientras yo esperaba a que Nonoko volviera de recoger a la hermana de Miruku, pasaba las mañanas con Narumi, las tardes estudiando y, a última hora, iba a la clase de equitación con Rei y Yin Yin.

Todas las noches me sentaba junto a Miruku, conectaba mi mente con la suya y le daba mi apoyo. Su mente continuaba vacía, pero su cuerpo maltratado se iba curando.

—¿Tienes poderes sanadores? —me preguntó una noche Subaru—. Su progreso físico ha sido asombroso. Parece el trabajo de dos sanadores.

Yo pensé en su pregunta.

—No lo sé. Nunca lo he intentado.

—Quizá hayas estado ayudándola a sanar sin darte cuenta. ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?

—No quiero hacerle daño —dije yo, recordando mis intentos fallidos de mover una silla durante una de mis clases con Nonoko.

—No dejaré que ocurra eso —me respondió Subaru con una sonrisa, mientras tomaba la mano izquierda de Miruku.

Ya no tenía los dedos de la mano derecha entablillados, pero los dedos de su mano izquierda estaban aún hinchados y amoratados.

—Sólo tengo energía para arreglar unos pocos huesos al día. Normalmente, dejamos que el cuerpo se cure por sí mismo, pero con las heridas graves, aceleramos el proceso.

—¿Cómo?

—Yo llamo al poder, y lo concentro en la herida. La piel y los músculos desaparecen ante mis ojos, dejando sólo los huesos. Yo uso el poder para hacer que el hueso se suelde. Funciona igual con las demás heridas. Mis ojos sólo ven la herida. Es maravilloso.

Subaru tenía una mirada de decisión, que vaciló un poco al fijarse en Miruku.

—Por desgracia, algunas heridas no tienen cura, y la mente es tan compleja que cualquier daño que reciba es casi siempre permanente. Tenemos muy pocos sanadores mentales. La Cuarta Maga es la más poderosa en ese sentido, pero ni siquiera ella puede hacer demasiado.

Mientras Subaru se concentraba en Miruku, yo sentí que el aire se concentraba y latía a mi alrededor. Respirar se convirtió en una acción difícil. Entonces, Subaru cerró los ojos. Sin pensar, yo vinculé mi mente con la suya. A través de él vi la mano de Miruku. Su piel se hizo traslúcida y dejó ver los músculos, fibrosos y rosas, que estaban prendidos a los huesos. Vi hilos de poder, delgados como hilos de araña, enroscarse en las manos de Subaru. El envolvió con aquellos hilos la rotura del hueso de Miruku. Bajo mis ojos, la grieta desapareció. Después, los músculos también se curaron.

Yo rompí la conexión mental con Subaru y observé a Miruku. Los moretones se habían borrado de su dedo índice de la mano izquierda, y lo tenía recto y sano. El aire se hizo más ligero, y el poder se desvaneció. Subaru tenía la frente cubierta de sudor, y estaba jadeando por el esfuerzo que acababa de hacer.

—Ahora inténtalo tú —dijo.

Yo me acerqué a Miruku y tomé su mano de entre las de Subaru. Sostuve su dedo corazón y lo froté suavemente con mi dedo gordo, mientras llamaba al poder. Dejé a la vista el hueso. Subaru jadeó bruscamente. Yo me detuve.

—Continúa —me indicó.

Mis hilos de poder eran gruesos como cuerdas. Cuando los apliqué al hueso, se enroscaron en él como una soga. Yo tiré hacia atrás, temiendo que iba a partir el hueso en dos. Posé la mano de Miruku sobre la cama y miré a Subaru.

—Lo siento. Aún no tengo todo el control de mi magia.

Él miró la mano de Miruku.

—Mira.

Los dos dedos que habíamos tratado estaban curados.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —me preguntó Subaru.

Normalmente, usar la magia me dejaba agotada, pero en realidad, no había usado nada en aquel momento. ¿O sí?

—Más o menos igual.

—Tres curaciones y yo necesito irme a dormir —dijo Subaru, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Tú acabas de sanar un hueso sin esfuerzo. Quizá la fortuna esté con nosotros —añadió, en un tono al mismo tiempo de miedo y de reverencia—. Cuando tengas el control completo, quizá puedas revivir a los muertos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Sentí miedo y comencé a temblar.

—Tienes que estar equivocado. Nadie puede despertar a los muertos.

Subaru se pasó la mano por los ojos cansados, mientras reconsideraba lo que acababa de decir.

—Quizá he hablado apresuradamente —convino—. Sólo una persona de toda nuestra historia podía revivir a los muertos —dijo, y se estremeció—. Y los resultados fueron realmente horribles.

Yo quería hacer más preguntas, pero Subaru se fue hacia la puerta, insistiendo en que tenía trabajo que hacer.

Con una sensación de inquietud, observé la forma inmóvil de Miruku. A través de la sábana y de su piel, veía cada una de sus heridas. Parecía como si, una vez que había aprendido aquella nueva habilidad, no pudiera dejar de usarla. Las fracturas, los esguinces y los hematomas se me mostraban con una luz roja brillante. Cuando más estudiaba la luz, más conseguía concentrarme en las lesiones, y sentí cómo el dolor de Miruku se adueñaba de mí. Con una agonía repentina, me caí al suelo.

Me acurruqué y cerré los ojos con fuerza. Una pequeña parte de mí sabía que aquel dolor era imaginario, pero, presa del pánico, intenté apartar de mí aquel tormento. Atraje poder de la fuente. La magia me llenó. La acumulación se extendió sobre mi piel como si fuera fuego. Entonces, liberé el poder.

Mis gritos resonaron por la habitación al sentir el alivio frío que aplastó mi sufrimiento. Desprovista de toda energía, permanecí en el suelo, jadeando.

—Mikan, ¿estás bien?

Yo abrí los ojos. Subaru estaba inclinado junto a mí, mirándome con preocupación. Yo asentí.

—¿Y Miruku?

Él se apartó de mi lado.

—Está bien.

Yo me senté, y la habitación comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó Subaru.

Yo quería decirle que había perdido el control, explicarle que mi viejo instinto de supervivencia había actuado de nuevo y había reaccionado contra el dolor de forma inconsciente. Pero no me había sentido así, y admitir que había perdido el control sería peligroso.

Los magos incontrolados podían dañar la fuente del poder, y los Maestros se verían obligados a matarme.

En vez de eso, apreté los labios, intentando poner orden en mis pensamientos revueltos.

Antes de que pudiera hablar, Subaru dijo:

—Le has curado los otros dos dedos.

Estaba junto a la cama de Miruku, tomándole la mano. Subaru inspeccionó sus dedos antes de dejarle la mano sobre el pecho de nuevo.

Después, se volvió hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

—No deberías haber intentado esto sin mí. No me extraña que gritaras. Reuniste demasiado poder y tuviste que liberarlo. Es un error de principiante, y ahora estás exhausta. Necesitas reforzar tus mecanismos de control.

Mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie, la expresión de Subaru se relajó.

—Tienes la habilidad de sanar, pero necesitas guía. Te juzgué equivocadamente al principio, pensando que quizá fueras una Halladora de Almas —dijo, con una risa ahogada—. La próxima vez, espérame, ¿de acuerdo?

Yo asentí.

Subaru me guió hacia la puerta.

—Ve a descansar. Probablemente estarás débil durante unos días.

Mientras yo arrastraba los pies hacia el ala de los aprendices, recordé lo que había ocurrido, y cuando me derrumbé sobre la cama, me las arreglé para convencerme de que la explicación de Subaru había sido correcta. Casi.

Al día siguiente, una actividad frenética llenó el campus. Yo esquivé grupos de gente que llevaba paquetes mientras caminaba hacia la torre de Narumi.

Abrí la puerta de su despacho, e iba a preguntarle por los estudiantes que habían llegado, cuando vi que tenía dos visitantes.

Narumi estaba sentado tras su escritorio, y me hizo un gesto para indicarme que pasara.

—Mikan, estos son mis estudiantes, Kitsu Yome, un aprendiz, y Yura Otonashi, una principiante —dijo, extendiendo la mano hacia cada uno de ellos.

Ellos asintieron para saludarme. Tenían una expresión muy seria que parecía fuera de lugar en sus rostros jóvenes. Supuse que Kitsu tendría unos dieciocho años, mientras que la chica debía de tener quince.

—¿Has elegido otra estudiante, maestro Anju? —preguntó Yura.

—No, Mikan está trabajando con otra maestra.

Yo tuve que contener una sonrisa cuando noté que ambos se relajaban. Kitsu me lanzó una sonrisa.

Yura, sin embargo, estaba intrigada conmigo.

—¿Quién es tu mentora? —me preguntó.

—Nonoko… quiero decir, la maestra Ogasawara.

Los dos estudiantes se quedaron sorprendidos.

—¿De qué clan eres? —me preguntó Yura.

—Yukihara.

—¿Eres otra prima de Youichi? —preguntó Kitsu—. Eres un poco mayor para comenzar tu instrucción. ¿Qué extraño poder posees?

Su tono de voz era de curiosidad y de buen humor, pero Narumi lo reprendió.

—Kitsu, eso es poco apropiado. Ella es la hermana de Youichi.

—Ahhh… —Kitsu me miró con un súbito interés.

—¿Tenemos clase esta mañana? —le pregunté a Narumi.

El mago asintió. Le indicó a Kitsu que se fuera a deshacer sus maletas, pero le pidió a Yura que se quedara.

—Me temo que Nonoko volverá pronto y te reclamará —me dijo Narumi con una sonrisa—. Para este semestre, Yura tiene como objetivo aprender cómo comunicarse mágicamente con otros magos. Nonoko me ha dicho que ésa es tu habilidad más fuerte. Por lo tanto, me gustaría que me ayudaras a enseñarle esta habilidad a mi estudiante.

—Haré lo que pueda —dije yo.

Narumi asintió de nuevo.

—Está bien. Mikan, quiero que intentes conectar con Yura.

Yo saqué algo de energía de mi cuerpo agotado, tiré de un hilo de poder y lo dirigí hacia la muchacha, proyectando mi conciencia sobre ella. Noté su aprensión por trabajar con una mujer extraña de Ixia en su mente.

«Hola», dije.

Ella se sobresaltó del susto.

Para ayudarla a relajarse, le conté:

—Yo nací en la Selva de Miáis. ¿Dónde naciste tú?

«Vivo con mi familia en las faldas de la Montaña Esmeralda. Cada mañana, una nube de niebla de las montañas envuelve nuestra casa».

Yo le mostré la morada de mis padres, sobre los árboles. Hablamos mentalmente sobre los hermanos. Yura tenía dos hermanas mayores y dos hermanos menores, pero ella era la única de la familia que había desarrollado poderes mágicos.

Narumi nos observó en silencio. Al cabo de unos instantes, nos interrumpió.

—Ahora romped la conexión.

Agotada, yo relajé mi mente.

—Yura, te toca establecer contacto con Mikan.

Ella cerró los ojos, y yo sentí que buscaba mi mente. Lo único que tendría que hacer sería tirar de su conciencia.

—No la ayudes —me dijo Narumi.

Así pues, me limité a mantener la mente abierta. Sin embargo, ella no pudo alcanzarme.

—No te preocupes —le dijo Narumi—. La primera vez es la más difícil.

Narumi me observó con una mirada amable.

—Lo intentaremos en otra ocasión. Yura, ve a deshacer las maletas y a instalarte.

Después de que la muchacha hubiera dejado el despacho de Narumi, me dijo:

—No me extraña que te agotaras anoche. Subaru me ha contado algo. Ahora, cuéntamelo tú —me indicó.

Yo le hablé del dolor y del poder.

—Parece que aún no tengo el control al completo.

Después de decírselo, esperé a ver si me reprendía. Sabía que, si mis acciones hubieran sido en realidad un estallido incontrolado, los Magos Maestros lo hubieran sentido. Y estaba segura de que Luna habría actuado sin dudarlo.

—Lección aprendida —me dijo Narumi—. Sanar heridas requiere un enorme esfuerzo. Ya es suficiente por hoy. Nos veremos esta noche en la fiesta.

¡La fiesta! Se me había olvidado.

—¿Qué debo…? —antes de terminar la pregunta, me interrumpí. Me había sentido tonta por preguntar acerca de un atuendo.

Narumi me sonrió.

—Yo no soy un experto en la materia, pero puedes ir a ver a Himemiya. Ella disfrutará ayudándote —me dijo, como si me hubiera leído el pensamiento—. Además, le vendrá bien la compañía.

—Creía que estaba muy ocupada con el Consejo.

—Y lo está, pero está realizando la transición de pasar cinco años estudiando a hacer las cosas por sí misma. El hecho de que no tenga tiempo para ser mentora no significa que no tenga tiempo para tener amigos.

Yo me despedí de Narumi y me dirigí a la torre de Himemiya. Cuando llegué a sus dependencias, ella me saludó con una sonrisa espléndida, que sólo vaciló cuando hablamos sobre el estado de Miruku. La conversación se volvió finalmente hacia la fiesta, y yo le pregunté qué debía ponerme.

Entonces, pese a mis protestas, ella me llevó a su habitación y abrió su armario. Allí me lleno los brazos de vestidos, faldas y blusas de encaje, señalando que era una suerte que tuviéramos la misma talla. Después, pasó a otra habitación, y cuando volvió, me puso encima del montón de ropa unas sandalias negras.

—Suelas de goma, cuero suave y tacón bajo. Perfectas para bailar —dijo, riéndose.

—Pero… no puedo aceptar todo esto —dije, e intenté devolverle la ropa—. Sólo he venido a pedir consejo, no a llevarme tu guardarropa.

Yo había planeado ir de compras al mercado. Con la vuelta de los residentes de Citadel, las tiendas permanecían abiertas todos los días.

Ella me guió hacia la puerta de su habitación.

—No te preocupes, eso no lo notaré en mi armario. Soy una coleccionista de ropa. No puedo pasar ante una tienda sin encontrar algo que debo comprarme.

—Al menos, déjame pagarte…

—Ya basta —dijo ella, alzando la mano—. Te lo pondré más fácil. Mañana me voy en misión del Consejo, y, para disgusto mío, tendré que ir escoltada por cuatro soldados. Nonoko y Luna pueden moverse por toda Sitia solas, y a ellas les asignan todas las misiones divertidas y secretas. Pero el Consejo se preocupa por mí, así que sólo me asignan misiones con escolta —dijo con frustración—. Te he visto practicando con tu arco cerca de los establos. ¿Qué te parece que intercambiemos mi ropa por unas cuantas lecciones de defensa propia?

—Muy bien. Pero, ¿por qué no aprendiste a defenderte cuando eras estudiante aquí?

—Odiaba al Maestro de Armas —dijo ella—. Era un matón que convertía las clases en sesiones de tortura. Disfrutaba causando dolor. Yo lo evitaba a toda costa. Cuando los Maestros se dieron cuenta de que yo tenía fuertes poderes, se concentraron más en mi aprendizaje.

—¿Quién es el Maestro de Armas?

—Uno de los norteños de Rei. Se llama Hayate —dijo Himemiya, y se estremeció de repugnancia—. Aunque aquello no era tan malo como el examen de Maestro… — dijo, y se interrumpió con una expresión de horror en el semblante. Entonces, movió la cabeza como si quisiera librarse de recuerdos no deseados—. De todos modos, Luna se ofreció a enseñarme, pero preferiría que tú fueras mi profesora —dijo, y me lanzó una sonrisa conspirativa.

Después de ponernos de acuerdo en aquel intercambio, yo me despedí y fui a mi habitación. Por el camino me preguntaba sobre el examen de Maestro. ¿Qué tendría de horrible? Debía preguntárselo a Nonoko.

El patio que estaba junto a mi habitación estaba abarrotado de estudiantes. Algunos chicos estaban jugando a la pelota, otros estaban tumbados en la hierba y otros charlaban en grupo. Con los brazos llenos de ropa de Himemiya, yo intenté abrir la puerta.

—¡Eh, tú! —dijo alguien.

Yo miré a mi alrededor y vi un grupo de chicas que me estaban haciendo gestos.

—Las barracas de primer año están por allí —me dijo una de ellas, de pelo rubio y largo—. Éste ala es sólo para aprendices.

—Gracias, pero ésta es mi habitación —dije yo, y me di la vuelta de nuevo.

Me las arreglé para abrir la puerta justo antes de sentir el picor del poder en la espalda. Dejé la ropa en el suelo y me volví. El grupo de chicas se había acercado a mí.

—Tú no tienes por qué estar aquí —me dijo la chica rubia, con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos color violeta—. Eres nueva. Yo conozco a todo el mundo, y los estudiantes nuevos van a las barracas de primer año. Tú tienes que ganarte una habitación aquí.

Una magia persuasiva emanaba de ella. Yo sentí un fuerte deseo de recoger mis cosas y mudarme al dormitorio de los de primer año. Rechacé su orden mágica fortaleciendo mis defensas mentales.

Ella gruñó de indignación. Entre todas las muchachas pasaron varias miradas. El poder se intensificó cuando todas se unieron. Yo me preparé para otro ataque, pero antes de que pudieran usar su poder al unísono, una voz cortó el enfrentamiento.

—¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

El poder se disipó cuando Kitsu Yome interpuso su cuerpo fibroso y musculoso entre las muchachas y yo, mirándolas con sus ojos de color verde transparente. Al sol, su piel bronceada le hacía parecer mayor.

—Ella no tiene por qué estar aquí —repitió la muchacha.

—Mikan es estudiante de la Cuarta Maga —dijo Kitsu—. Se le ha asignado una habitación en este ala.

—Pero eso no es justo —se quejó la muchacha—. Uno tiene que ganarse el derecho de estar aquí.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho que ella no lo tiene? —le preguntó Kitsu—. Si te parece que la Cuarta Maga se ha equivocado, te sugiero que se lo comentes.

Hubo un incómodo silencio mientras el grupo regresaba al jardín. Kitsu se quedó conmigo.

—Gracias —le dije—. Supongo que no he hecho amigos.

—Tienes tres puntos en contra, me temo. Uno —dijo Kitsu, y extendió uno de sus dedos largos—. Eres nueva. Dos. La Cuarta Maga es tu mentora. Cualquier estudiante que haya sido seleccionado por uno de los Maestros estará sujeto a los celos de los demás. Si estás buscando amigos, creo que Yura y yo somos tus únicas opciones.

—¿Y cuál es el tercer punto?

Él sonrió con socarronería.

—Los rumores y las especulaciones. Los estudiantes buscarán cualquier detalle de información sobre ti y sobre por qué estás aquí. No importa si la información es cierta o no. De hecho, cuanto más extraño sea el chisme, mejor. Y tengo la sensación, por lo que ya he oído sobre ti, que cualquier chisme tuyo será interesante y dará lugar a más cotilleos.

Yo observé su rostro. Tenía arrugas de preocupación en la frente, pero no detecté engaño en su expresión.

—¿Chismes?

—Tú eres la hermana perdida de Youichi, eres mayor que el resto de los estudiantes y eres extremadamente poderosa.

Lo miré con sorpresa. ¿Poderosa yo?

—No he venido a ayudarte a ti. He venido a protegerlas a ellas —dijo, y señaló con un movimiento de la cabeza hacia el grupo que estaba en el jardín.

Antes de que yo pudiera decir nada, Kitsu señaló hacia una habitación, que estaba cinco puertas más allá de la mía.

—Ven cuando quieras, por cualquier razón. Yura está en el barracón de los principiantes, junto al muro oeste.

Kitsu me dijo adiós y se marchó a su habitación. El grupo transfirió momentáneamente su hostilidad hacia él, antes de volver a mirarme. Yo cerré la puerta de mis habitaciones.

Estupendo. El primer día, y ya era una apestada.

Pero, ¿qué podía importarme? Yo estaba allí para aprender, y no para hacer amigos. Además, cuando las clases empezaran, los estudiantes estarían demasiado ocupados como para pensar en mí.

Yo busqué entre la ropa que me había prestado Himemiya. Elegí una falda negra, larga, y una blusa roja y negra con el escote en forma de uve. Me lo probé. Decidí que dejaría el arco en la habitación para la fiesta, así que hice un corte en la costura de los bolsillos de la falda para tener acceso rápido a mi navaja. Las sandalias eran un poco grandes, así que hice otro agujero en las correas.

Hasta que no me miré en el espejo no me di cuenta de que llevaba los colores del Comandante Horu, la misma combinación de mi uniforme del norte. Pensé en llevar otro atuendo, e incluso me probé ropa distinta, pero estaba más cómoda con la primera elección.

Me deshice la trenza y me di cuenta de que mi pelo era una masa lacia. Me había cortado los enredos y los nudos el año anterior, y las puntas me habían crecido abiertas. La melena negra me llegaba por los hombros. Necesitaba un buen corte y un lavado.

Me puse la ropa de día y salí de mi habitación para visitar a Piyo y a Yin Yin y darles manzanas. La conversación en el patio cesó cuando yo salí. No presté atención a los demás y me dirigí al establo. Me detendría en los baños al volver.

La hora de la fiesta llegó antes de lo que yo me esperaba. De nuevo, estaba en mi habitación, frente al espejo, observando mi aspecto con ojo crítico. Me aparté un rizo de la cara.

Una ayudante de los baños me había reprendido al verme cortándome yo misma el pelo. Me había quitado las tijeras y me había cortado las puntas. Después me había rizado el pelo con unas tenacillas calientes.

En vez de estar recogido en un moño, mi pelo caía libremente formando suaves rizos. Estaba ridícula. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera arreglármelo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

Yo agarré mi arco y miré por la ventana. Rei estaba esperando fuera. Su pelo y su barba parecían de plata a la luz de la luna.

Yo abrí la puerta y dije:

—Creía que íbamos a encontrarnos en… —entonces, no pude continuar. Me quedé boquiabierta.

Rei llevaba una larga túnica de seda de color azul oscuro. El cuello de la túnica estaba bordado en plata y tenía forma de uve; dejaba al descubierto parte de su pecho musculoso. Las mangas eran largas y anchas, y llevaba un cinturón ancho de plata, con piedras preciosas, para ceñirse la túnica a la estrecha cintura. Los pantalones iban a juego con la túnica, y llevaba unas botas de cuero brillantes. Realeza encarnada.

—Pasaba por tu habitación de camino. Me pareció una tontería no parar —me dijo.

Yo me di cuenta de que él no podía ver cómo lo estaba mirando, con la boca abierta.

—¿Estás lista?

—Dame un momento —dije yo, y entré a la sala de estar.

Le señalé una silla a Rei mientras volvía a mi habitación para sujetarme la navaja al muslo con una correa, bajo la falda. No tenía tiempo para arreglarme el pelo, así que me lo metí detrás de las orejas. ¡Rizos! Vivir en Sitia me estaba ablandando.

En los labios de Rei se dibujó una amplia sonrisa cuando me vio a la luz de la sala.

—No te rías —le advertí.

—Nunca me río de una mujer guapa. Prefiero reírme y bailar con ella.

—Las alabanzas huecas no funcionan conmigo.

—Todo lo que he dicho era cierto —dijo Rei, y me ofreció el brazo—. ¿Nos vamos?

Después de una ligera vacilación, tomé su brazo.

—No te preocupes. Sólo soy tu acompañante esta noche. Te ofrecería protección ante las atenciones de los borrachines, pero sé que eres capaz de defenderte sola. Probablemente, vas armada, ¿verdad?

—Siempre.

Caminamos en silencio, amigablemente. Pronto se unieron a nosotros otras parejas y grupos que iban en la misma dirección. Una música animada se oía a lo lejos, y fue haciéndose más fuerte a medida que nos acercábamos.

El comedor de la Fortaleza se había convertido en un gran salón de baile. Había banderines naranjas, rojos y amarillos colgados del techo y de las paredes. Las carcajadas y las conversaciones competían con la música, mientras la gente comía, bebía y bailaba en la pista. Parecía que todo el mundo llevaba sus mejores galas, y la habitación brillaba con las joyas reflejando la luz de las velas.

Nuestra llegada pasó inadvertida; sin embargo, mientras Rei me guiaba entre la multitud hacia el fondo de la habitación, recibimos un par de miradas de sorpresa.

Yo me sobresalté cuando detecté a Youichi entre la gente. No lo había visto desde que Nonoko se había marchado, y supuse que, como ya se había graduado, no tenía nada que ver con los estudiantes o las clases. Sin embargo, allí estaba, junto a Luna y Narumi. Rei se dirigió hacia ellos.

Estuve a punto de desmayarme cuando mi hermano me sonrió, pero cuando me reconoció, su sonrisa se convirtió en un gesto de desagrado. Me pregunté qué tendría que hacer para conseguir una sonrisa verdadera de Youichi, pero me quité aquello de la cabeza. Yo no quería ganarme su aprecio, y no lo necesitaba. Y quizá si seguía repitiéndome aquello, acabara por creérmelo.

Cuando nos unimos al grupo, Narumi alabó mi peinado, y Luna hizo caso omiso de mí. El ambiente sólo se animó cuando Himemiya se acercó.

—¡Perfecta! ¡Absolutamente perfecta! —exclamó al ver mi atuendo.

La conversación pronto se centró en asuntos del Consejo, y Rei presionó a Luna para que lo pusiera en el orden del día de alguna de las reuniones. Yo no tenía interés en hablar de política, y me puse a observar a la gente. Vi sólo a unos cuantos de los hombres de Rei. Llevaban uniforme, y estaban de servicio, dispuestos junto a las paredes de la sala, en vez de estar disfrutando de la fiesta.

Miré a los que bailaban durante un rato y aprendí los pasos de la danza. Los movimientos se repetían siguiendo un patrón.

Aparecieron Kitsu y Yura. Los estudiantes de Narumi saludaron a los tres Maestros con formalidad. Yura llevaba un vestido verde que iba a juego con sus enormes ojos, y Kitsu llevaba una camisa roja con unos pantalones negros.

—Eh, vamos conjuntados —me dijo—. ¿Quieres bailar?

Yo sonreí al mirar a Rei, que estaba hablando con Youichi.

—Claro.

Kitsu sonrió y me llevó a la pista. Observar había sido más fácil que bailar, pero con la guía de Kitsu, pronto me hice con el ritmo.

Mientras dábamos vueltas por la pista, Kitsu dijo:

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando te dije que tenías tres puntos en contra?

Yo asentí.

—Ahora son cinco.

—¿Y por qué? —pregunté con exasperación. Era difícil creer que hubiera tenido tiempo para enfadar a alguien más.

—Has llegado a la fiesta del brazo de Rei. Todo el mundo pensará dos cosas: primera, que eres su novia. Segunda, que eres simpatizante de Ixia, y eso es lo peor de todo.

—Bueno, pues están equivocados. ¿Quién saca todas esas conclusiones?

—Yo no, desde luego —dijo Kitsu—. Si yo estuviera a cargo de todo esto, habría más postres en la comida, más fiestas y mucho más baile.

Bailamos un rato en silencio. Yo pensé en todo lo que él me había dicho, y decidí no malgastar el tiempo preocupándome de lo que pensaban los demás, o en querer cambiar su percepción sobre mí. El tiempo que yo pasara en la Fortaleza sólo era una escala; que pensaran lo que quisieran. Mi nerviosismo con respecto a aquella velada se disipó al tomar aquella decisión. Sonreí.

—Te brillan los ojos. ¿Qué estás planeando?

—¿Sólo tienen cinco cosas contra mí? —dije yo, entrecerrando los ojos—. Eso es muy poco. Me parece que debería conseguir ocho o diez.

Kitsu sonrió.

—Eres demasiado modesta. Creo que tú puedes conseguir quince o veinte.

Me reí. Kitsu y yo seguimos bailando por la pista unas cuantas canciones más antes de volver con el grupo. Rei nos recibió con una mirada agria. Antes de que él pudiera decir algo o seguir debatiendo con Youichi, lo tomé por la mano y tiré de él hacia la pista.

—Esta noche no es para los negocios —le dije, mientras seguíamos a Kitsu y a Yura por la pista—. Esta noche es para divertirse. Para bailar, en vez de pelear.

Él se rió.

—Tienes razón.

La noche voló mientras yo bailaba con Rei, Kitsu y Narumi. Incluso el Maestro de Caballerizas bailó conmigo. Si Rei no hubiera insistido, yo no hubiera parado ni para bailar.

La llegada de Nonoko hubiera convertido la noche en algo perfecto, pero yo noté el agotamiento en su rostro. Llevaba un sencillo vestido azul, en vez de su ropa de viaje, así que debía de haber tenido un rato para bañarse y arreglarse el moño con rubíes y diamantes antes de llegar a la fiesta.

—¿Va todo bien? ¿Has encontrado a la hermana de Miruku? —le pregunté.

Nonoko asintió.

—Su hermana, Nobara, está con ella ahora —dijo, y me miró de una forma extraña.

—¿Vamos a ayudar a Miruku esta noche?

Nonoko negó con la cabeza.

—Dejemos que Nobara pase un rato con su hermana. Es la primera vez que la ve desde que Miruku fue secuestrada —respondió, y de nuevo, me miró de una manera rara.

—Entonces, ¿qué ocurre? Hay algo que no me estás diciendo.

—Yo le advertí a Nobara sobre el estado de Miruku, tanto físico como psíquico. Sin embargo, cuando llegamos, parecía que había ocurrido un milagro.

—¿Se ha despertado Miruku? —le pregunté, confusa, mientras ella me miraba a los ojos con una expresión intensa.

—No, su alma aún está escondida, pero su cuerpo está completamente sano.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

—¿Cómo? —le pregunté a Nonoko. Subaru había dicho que él sólo podía curar unos cuantos huesos de una vez. Quizá hubiera acudido otro sanador a la Fortaleza para ayudarlo a curar a Miruku.

—Dímelo tú —dijo Nonoko—. ¿Qué hiciste ese día? Subaru está muy nervioso desde entonces. Te tiene terror.

—¿A mí?

Narumi me rescató temporalmente.

—Quizá a las señoras les apetezca salir.

Yo miré a mi alrededor. Varias personas habían dejado de hablar y nos miraban con asombro.

—No me he dado cuenta —dijo Nonoko, disculpándose ante Narumi—. Éste no es el momento de hablar de esto.

Ella se dirigió al bufé. Todo el mundo volvió a sus conversaciones. Sin embargo, ella no había terminado conmigo.

«Mikan», me dijo mentalmente, «por favor, cuéntame lo que ocurrió con Miruku».

De repente, se me hizo un nudo de miedo en el estómago. ¿Estaría Nonoko enfadada porque yo había perdido el control sobre mi magia y había sanado accidentalmente a Miruku, o porque había puesto en peligro la vida de Miruku? De mala gana, le conté todo lo que había ocurrido aquel día en la habitación de Miruku.

«¿Sufrías un dolor muy intenso, y conseguiste apartar ese dolor de ti?», me preguntó Nonoko.

«Sí. ¿Hice algo malo?».

«No. Hiciste algo imposible. Creo que intentaste curarla, lo cual podía haber sido peligroso, pero parece como si tú te hicieras con sus heridas y después te curaras a ti misma».

Yo miré a Nonoko con un enorme asombro. Ella estaba sentada al otro lado de la sala, cenando.

«¿Podrías hacerlo de nuevo?», me preguntó.

«No lo sé. Debió de ser una reacción instintiva».

«Sólo hay un modo de averiguarlo», dijo. Yo sentí que suspiraba de cansancio. «Por el momento, quiero que descanses bien esta noche. Mañana por la tarde nos veremos en la habitación de Miruku», terminó Nonoko. Después, interrumpió su conexión mágica conmigo.

Rei estaba desconcertado, y yo me di cuenta de que me había estado mirando.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó—. ¿No debería estar la Cuarta Maga satisfecha por que hayas curado a esa muchacha? Eso significaría que… ¡oh, vaya! —dijo, y se quedó callado.

Antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle qué ocurría, la música cesó.

—Medianoche —declaró Narumi—. Es hora de ir a dormir. A los estudiantes les espera un día muy intenso mañana.

Su impaciencia por pasar un día entero de enseñanza suscitó varias sonrisas a su alrededor.

Obedientemente, todo el mundo se dirigió hacia sus apartamentos y dormitorios. Al pasar, mi mirada se cruzó con la de Kitsu. Él sonrió y alzó siete dedos. Yo estaba deseando oír cuál era su opinión sobre mis dos nuevos puntos de comportamiento inspirador de rumores.

Rei me acompañó a mi habitación. Estaba muy callado.

Finalmente, yo ya no pude soportarlo más.

—¿Por qué has exclamado «oh, vaya», antes? —le pregunté.

—Recordé algo —me dijo, intentando eludir la cuestión.

Yo no quedé conforme con aquella vaga respuesta, e insistí:

—¿Y qué fue lo que recordaste?

—Si te lo contara te enfadarías. Y no quiero terminar esta noche con una pelea.

—¿Y si te prometo que no me enfadaré?

—Te enfadarías de todos modos.

—Entonces, ¿mañana?

—Pregúntamelo la próxima vez que nos estemos peleando.

—¿Y si ya no nos peleamos más?

Rei se rió.

—Contigo, siempre habrá una siguiente vez.

Entonces, con una velocidad que me sorprendió, me tomó por la cintura y me acercó a él para darme un rápido beso en la mejilla, antes de soltarme.

—Hasta mañana —me dijo por encima de su hombro, mientras se alejaba.

Sólo después de verlo desaparecer en la oscuridad me di cuenta de que me había quedado inmóvil, con el mango de la navaja agarrado en la mano derecha. Pero no había hecho saltar la cuchilla. El sur me estaba suavizando. Primero rizos, y después aquello. Sacudiendo la cabeza, abrí la puerta.

En la habitación de Miruku, la tarde siguiente, tuve que abrirme paso. La cama de Miruku estaba en el centro. Youichi y Subaru estaban a su derecha, Nonoko y una joven estaban a la izquierda. El guardia de Miruku, uno de los hombres de Rei, estaba incómodo, relegado a un rincón.

Subaru palideció cuando lo miré. Nonoko me presentó a Nobara, la hermana de Miruku. La muchacha llevaba su largo cabello castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, y tenía los ojos enrojecidos de llorar.

Yo no esperaba tener público.

—Nonoko —le dije—. Necesito pasar tiempo a solas con Nobara antes de intentar traer de vuelta a Miruku.

De camino a la salida, Youichi murmuró algo sobre los que se pavoneaban, y Subaru se limitó a desaparecer por la puerta.

—¿Me necesitas? —me preguntó Nonoko.

—No.

—Pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, Mikan.

Yo asentí. Cuando Nobara y yo nos quedamos solas, le pedí que me contara cosas sobre su hermana Miruku, y la chica me contó un par de historias de su infancia.

—Miruku me hizo una vez un tigre muy grande de cristal para que me protegiera de las pesadillas —dijo, sonriendo al recordarlo—. Funcionó. Además, el tigre parecía de verdad, así que Miruku comenzó a hacer otros animales de cristal —añadió, y miró la figura inmóvil de su hermana sobre la camilla.

A medida que la muchacha se relajaba conmigo, comencé a hacerle preguntas más específicas. Recordó más historias, y yo tiré de un hilo de magia y vinculé mi mente con la de Nobara, convirtiéndome en testigo de sus recuerdos según hablaba. Olí el horno caliente de la fábrica de cristales de su familia, y sentí la arena áspera en las manos.

—Miruku y yo solíamos escondernos de Mará, nuestra hermana mayor. Habíamos encontrado el lugar perfecto. Mará sigue sin saber dónde está —dijo Nobara, sonriendo.

La imagen de unos matorrales y de un suelo cubierto de hierba llenó la mente de Nobara, mientras el olor fresco de la tierra mojada me llenaba la nariz.

—Eso es —le dije a Nobara, agarrándola por el brazo—. Mantén ese lugar en tu mente. Concéntrate en él.

Ella hizo lo que le pedí. Yo cerré los ojos y me introduje en el recuerdo. Las hierbas me rozaban los brazos mientras yacía escondida en el hueco de una fila de matorrales. Olía a madreselva, y las gotas de rocío brillaban bajo el sol de la mañana. Por instinto supe que el alma de Miruku estaba escondida en aquel lugar.

—Vamos —le dije a Nobara—. Dame la mano. Ahora, quiero que te imagines a ti misma con Miruku en vuestro escondite. Cierra los ojos y concéntrate.

Nobara asintió, pálida.

Yo me conecté con Miruku. Los fantasmas de sus horrores seguían flotando en el vacío, pero parecía que eran menos tangibles que antes. Conecté también con Nobara y seguí el olor de la madreselva por la mente de Miruku.

Los fantasmas se hicieron más fuertes, con una furia súbita, volando hacia mí para bloquearme el paso. Yo los empujé, pero me vi atrapada en una fila de setos espinosos. La ropa se me enganchaba en las ramas, y las espinas se me clavaban en la piel.

—Vete —dijo Miruku—. No quiero volver.

—Tu familia te echa de menos —le dije yo.

Las lianas comenzaron a enredárseme en los brazos y en la cintura y me detuvieron.

—¡Vete!

Yo le mostré los recuerdos de Nobara acerca de cómo había sufrido su familia cuando Miruku había desaparecido.

Los setos espinosos se debilitaron un poco. A través de las ramas, vi a Miruku, acurrucada en el escondite de su infancia.

—No puedo verlos —dijo Miruku.

—¿A tu familia?

—Sí. He hecho… cosas. Cosas terribles para que él no me hiciera daño —me explicó Miruku, estremeciéndose—. Pero él me hizo daño de todos modos.

Las lianas treparon por mis brazos y me rodearon el cuello.

—Tu familia te quiere.

—No. Él les dirá lo que hice. Se disgustarán. Yo era su esclava, pero no hice las cosas suficientemente bien para él. No era capaz de hacer nada a derechas. Ni siquiera he muerto por él.

Yo tuve que controlar mi furia. Mi deseo de destrozar a la bestia que le había hecho aquello a Miruku tendría que esperar.

—Miruku, él es el ser espantoso. Él es el que debería morir. Tu familia sabe lo que le hizo a tu cuerpo. Ellos sólo quieren que vuelvas.

Ella se acurrucó aún más.

—¿Y tú que sabes? Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo he pasado. Vete.

—Te equivocas —le dije yo.

Las lianas me estaban ahogando. Tenía que luchar por respirar. ¿Sería capaz de enfrentarme a mis propios horrores de nuevo? Para encontrar a aquel monstruo, lo haría. Le abrí mi mente a Miruku y le mostré a Reo. Le mostré cómo disfrutaba cuando me torturaba. Mi voluntad por agradarle para que no me hiciera daño. Y la noche en que le corté el cuello, después de que me violara.

Miruku me miró a través de sus brazos. La presión de las lianas disminuyó.

—Tú mataste a tu torturador. El mío sigue por ahí, esperando.

Yo lo intenté de nuevo.

—Está libre, y puede secuestrar a otra persona y convertirla en su esclava. ¿Y si Nobara se convierte en su próxima víctima?

Miruku se sobresaltó de horror.

—¡No! —gritó.

Yo conecté la mente de Nobara con las nuestras. Durante un instante, Nobara se quedó inmóvil, parpadeando de la sorpresa. Después corrió hacia su hermana y la abrazó. Lloraron juntas. Las lianas se retiraron y los setos murieron.

Pero aquél era sólo el comienzo. La hierba se desvaneció, y los fantasmas de Miruku nos rodearon.

—Hay demasiados —dijo Miruku, abatida—. Nunca me libraré de ellos.

Yo saqué mi arco de la funda que llevaba a mi espalda y lo rompí en tres piezas. Le di una a Miruku y otra a Nobara, y yo me quedé con la tercera.

—No estás sola —dije—. Lucharemos juntas.

Los fantasmas atacaron. Eran tenaces y rápidos. Yo cargué contra ellos una y otra vez, y algunos de los horrores de Miruku desaparecieron; otros se encogieron; sin embargo, algunos se hacían más fuertes a medida que luchaban.

Yo perdía energía a un ritmo alarmante. Sentí que mi arco se quedaba enganchado en uno de los fantasmas. El espíritu se expandió y me consumió. Yo grité de dolor al notar que me fustigaba.

—Estás débil. Dime que obedecerás y pararé —me dijo una voz al oído.

—No —dije yo.

Presa del pánico, intenté conseguir ayuda. Una presencia poderosa se formó, y me tendió un arco entero que latía de energía. Recuperé la fuerza y seguí luchando con el horror hasta que desapareció.

Habíamos repelido el ataque, pero yo me daba cuenta de que los fantasmas de Miruku se estaban preparando para otro.

—Miruku, ésta es sólo la primera batalla de una guerra. Hará falta tiempo y esfuerzo para sobreponerte a tus miedos, pero tendrás mucha ayuda de tu familia. ¿Vas a venir con nosotros? —le pregunté.

Ella se mordió el labio, mirando el pedazo de arco que tenía en la mano. Nobara añadió su trozo al de Miruku. Miruku se los pegó al pecho.

—Sí. Iré.

La mente de Miruku se llenó de recuerdos de su vida. Sentí vértigo al romper mis vínculos mentales con Miruku y Nobara. El alivio descendió sobre mí, y yo me sumí en la oscuridad.

Cuando recuperé el conocimiento, noté el suelo duro contra la espalda. Por tercera vez, me había desmayado junto a la cama de Miruku. En aquella ocasión, sin embargo, no podía moverme. No tenía energía. Después de un rato, noté que alguien me tomaba las manos. Unos dedos fuertes se entrelazaron con los míos, dándoles calor.

Con esfuerzo, abrí los ojos para ver quién me agarraba. Entonces, los cerré con fuerza. Debía de continuar dormida. Pero, después de oír las insistentes llamadas de Nonoko, abrí los ojos de nuevo. Y allí estaba mi hermano, tomándome las manos y compartiendo su energía conmigo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Youichi tenía arrugas de cansancio en el rostro.

—Tienes problemas —me dijo.

Sus palabras no parecían maliciosas, sólo objetivas, y tal y como me temí, al mirar más allá de sus hombros, vi a Nonoko, a Luna, a Subaru y a Narumi mirándome con severidad. Youichi me soltó las manos, pero continuó en el suelo, junto a mí.

Luna lo miró con los labios apretados.

—Deberías haber dejado que muriera —le dijo ella—. Una maga menos que pueda manchar nuestra tierra con su increíble estupidez.

—Eres demasiado dura, Luna —dijo Narumi—, aunque estoy de acuerdo en lo de la estupidez. Hija, ¿por qué has intentado esto sola? —me preguntó a mí.

Yo ni siquiera podía hablar en propia defensa, porque no me quedaba energía para formar las palabras, y mucho menos para intentar explicarme.

—Es atrevida y estúpida —insistió Luna—. Como curó las heridas físicas de Miruku, pensó que era una maga todopoderosa y que podía hacer cualquier cosa. La muy tonta nos pedirá probablemente que le hagamos el examen de Maestro. Quizá se sienta de forma distinta si la asignamos al barracón de primer año. Allí podría aprender la base de la magia mientras friega los suelos, como todos los estudiantes nuevos.

Yo miré a Nonoko. El castigo de Luna sonaba horrible. Nonoko no dijo nada. Irradiaba desaprobación. Yo me preparé para un estallido.

En vez de eso, Nobara gritó:

—¡Miruku está despierta!

Yo cerré los ojos de alivio mientras todo el mundo se concentraba en Miruku. Cuando volví a abrirlos, los magos habían desaparecido de mi campo de visión.

—Sigues siendo tozuda y temeraria, y sigues sin controlarte —dijo Youichi—. Supongo que Ixia no pudo cambiarte por completo —sentenció. Se puso de pie, con las piernas temblorosas, y yo lo vi unirse a los de más, junto a la cama de Miruku.

Yo me sentí desconcertada por aquel comentario. ¿Era bueno o malo? No pude averiguarlo. La voz áspera de Luna me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Estaba bombardeando a Miruku con preguntas sobre su atacante, pero la muchacha no contestaba. Yo me encogí por dentro, sabiendo que Miruku no podría soportar el interrogatorio de Luna. Gracias al destino, Subaru intervino.

—Dale algo de tiempo —dijo.

—No hay tiempo —respondió Luna.

Una vocecita preguntó:

—¿Quién es toda esta gente? ¿Dónde está Mikan? No la veo.

—Está aquí —dijo Nobara—. Está agotada de haberte ayudado.

—Subaru, haz venir a los ayudantes y que se lleven a esta estúpida a la otra habitación —ordenó Luna, mirándome—. Ya ha hecho más que suficiente daño por un día.

Cuando Subaru se dispuso a obedecer, Miruku dijo:

—No. Vete tú. Todos vosotros. No os diré nada. Mikan se queda conmigo. Hablaré con ella.

Un murmullo de irritación y de discusión se extendió por la enfermería, antes de que Luna accediera de mala gana a que llevaran una cama para mí. Subaru e Nonoko me tomaron del suelo y me colocaron en la camilla sin miramientos. Nonoko no había dicho ni una sola palabra, y su silencio me asustaba.

—Niña —le dijo Narumi a Miruku—, entendemos tu miedo. Te has despertado en una habitación llena de extraños —añadió, y después, le presentó a todo el mundo—. La Primera Maga y Youichi son aquellos con los que debes hablar sobre tu secuestro. Ellos encontrarán al criminal.

Miruku se tapó con la sábana hasta la barbilla.

—Se lo diré a Mikan. A nadie más. Ella se ocupará de él.

La risa áspera de Luna me traspasó los oídos.

—¡Ni siquiera puede hablar! Si tu atacante entrara en esta sala, os mataría a las dos —dijo, y sacudió la cabeza con incredulidad—. No estás pensando con claridad.

Volveré por la mañana, y hablarás conmigo. Vamos, Youichi.

Después, salió por la puerta con Youichi.

Subaru echó a todos los demás. Cuando la puerta se cerró, yo oí a Narumi decirle a Nonoko que asignara guardias extra para la noche. Una buena idea. Si Hayate aprovechaba aquella ocasión para llevar a cabo su amenaza de torturarme, yo no podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

Sentí aprensión por estar tan indefensa. Era una situación similar a la que había obsesionado a Miruku; uno de sus muchos fantasmas era estar a merced de otro.

Me pesaba su promesa de que iba a contármelo todo, porque hacía muy poco tiempo que yo me había librado de mis propios fantasmas. Sin embargo, por mucho que odiara admitirlo, Reo aún tenía algún poder. Aún aparecía en mis pesadillas.

Para distraerme de aquellos pensamientos inquietantes, intenté reunir energías para hablar con Miruku, pero en vez de conseguirlo, el agotamiento me sumió en un profundo sueño.

Me sentía un poco mejor por la mañana, pero lo único que pude hacer fue sentarme sobre la cama. Al menos, sí podía preguntarle a Miruku qué tal se encontraba.

Ella cerró los ojos. Señaló sus sienes y me dijo:

—Ven.

Yo la miré con impotencia.

—No tengo la energía necesaria para conectar mi mente con la tuya, Miruku.

—Quizá yo pueda ayudar —dijo Youichi.

—¡No! Vete —dijo Miruku, y se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Si no hablas conmigo, la Primera Maga vendrá y tomará la información que necesite de ti —le explicó Youichi.

Miruku me miró con desconcierto.

—No será agradable —le dije yo—. Es casi tan malo como lo que te hizo tu atacante. Lo sé por experiencia.

Youichi apartó la mirada. Yo esperaba que se sintiera culpable; observándolo con atención, me pregunté por qué me habría ayudado el día anterior. ¿Qué le había ocurrido a su sonrisa de suficiencia? ¿Dónde estaban su desprecio y su condescendencia? Me di cuenta de que apenas conocía a aquel hombre.

Yo suspiré y me dirigí a Miruku.

—Él quiere ayudarte —le expliqué—. Miruku, es mi hermano. Sin él, no hubiera conseguido traerte. Si quieres que encontremos a tu atacante, necesitamos su fuerza.

—Pero él lo verá. Sabrá lo que… —Miruku no pudo seguir hablando.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Youichi.

Entonces, le apartó las manos a Miruku de la cara con una delicadeza que me dejó asombrada. Yo pensé en lo que mi madre me había contado sobre la magia de Youichi. Había dicho que él ayudaba con los crímenes, porque sentía las culpas y la historia de las personas. En aquel momento, al verlo con Miruku, quise saber más de él y de cómo usaba su magia.

—Necesitamos detenerlo antes de que le haga daño a otra chica —le explicó Youichi.

Miruku tragó saliva y se mordió el labio antes de asentir. Youichi se colocó entre nuestras camas, tomó la mano de Miruku y la mía. Entonces, usando su energía mental, yo formé el vínculo telepático con Miruku.

En su mente, las dos estábamos junto a un horno de piedra gris. El poder de Youichi rugía a nuestro alrededor como el fuego que ardía en él.

—Yo estaba allí, echando carbón al horno. Era casi medianoche cuando… noté un trapo oscuro en la cara. Antes de que pudiera gritar, noté también un corte agudo en el brazo. Entonces… entonces… —Miruku no puedo seguir hablando.

En nuestro estado mental, ella caminó hacia mí. Yo abracé su cuerpo tembloroso y me convertí en ella. Fui testigo de mi propio secuestro.

Desde la herida se extendió un entumecimiento por todo mi cuerpo, y se me congelaron los músculos. La única indicación de que me movían era el mareo que sentía. El tiempo pasó. Cuando me quitaron el trapo de la cara, estaba tumbada dentro de una tienda. No podía moverme, pero miré hacia arriba y vi a un hombre delgado con el pelo castaño y corto. Sólo llevaba una máscara. Tenía extraños símbolos púrpura pintados por la piel, que era del color de la arena. Tenía cuatro estacas de madera, una cuerda y una maza. Yo noté que recuperaba las sensaciones en el cuerpo.

«Miruku, no. No puedo», pensé. Sabía los horrores que se avecinaban, y no tenía la fuerza necesaria para soportarlos con ella en aquel momento. «Sólo enséñamelo».

Ella congeló la imagen del hombre para que yo pudiera estudiar los símbolos. Tenía dibujos circulares y dibujos de animales. En los brazos y las piernas tenía triángulos. Irradiaba poder.

Era un extraño para Miruku, pero, sin embargo, él la conocía. Sabía los nombres de sus hermanas y padres. Sabía que fundían arena para convertirla en cristal.

Entonces, en un remolino de sonidos y colores, me mostró al hombre en diferentes ocasiones. A ella no le estaba permitido salir de la tienda, pero siempre que él entraba o salía, Miruku atisbaba el exterior, tenía una visión de libertad. Había hierba alta y espesa frente a la tienda.

Cuando él aparecía, siempre llevaba una máscara. Dejaba que el entumecimiento se disipara de su cuerpo antes de violarla o de golpearla. Dejaba que ella sintiera el dolor que él le causaba con reverencia. Después de terminar la tortura, le arañaba la piel con una espina.

Al principio, Miruku se quedó confundida por aquella acción, pero pronto aprendió a temer y a anhelar el ungüento que él le frotaba en la herida. Era la loción que la paralizaba y que se llevaba todo el dolor y la despojaba de la capacidad de intentar huir.

El ungüento, sin embargo, tenía un olor fuerte, parecido al del alcohol mezclado con cítricos. El aroma permaneció a mi alrededor como una niebla venenosa mientras la energía de Youichi desaparecía. Mi hermano rompió la conexión mágica con Miruku.

—Ese olor —dijo Youichi, sentado al borde de mi cama—. No puedo percibirlo bien. Todo mi esfuerzo estaba concentrado en manteneros unidas a Miruku y a ti.

—Es horrible —dijo Miruku, estremeciéndose—. Nunca lo olvidaré.

—¿Y los símbolos? —le pregunté yo a Youichi.

—No. Pero sé que hay algunos clanes que utilizan símbolos para sus rituales.

—¿Rituales? —pregunté yo con miedo.

—Para las bodas y los rituales en los que se otorgan los nombres —dijo Youichi, con el ceño fruncido por la concentración—. Hace miles de años, los magos usaban los símbolos para llevar a cabo complicados rituales. Creían que su poder mágico provenía de la divinidad, y que si se tatuaban el cuerpo y mostraban respeto, se les concedería un poder aún mayor. Ahora sabemos que eso no es verdad. Yo he visto algunos símbolos pintados en caras y manos algunas veces, pero no como los del atacante de Miruku.

La muchacha se tapó los ojos mientras lloraba silenciosamente. Revivir su secuestro debía de haber sido muy doloroso.

—Descansa —le dijo Youichi—. Yo volveré después. Quizá el Segundo Mago sepa algo de esos símbolos.

Después, Youichi salió de la enfermería.

Los eventos de aquella mañana me habían dejado de nuevo sin energía. Sabía que las palabras no servirían para consolar a Miruku, así que me sentí aliviada cuando Nobara llegó a verla. Al ver la preocupación de su hermana, Miruku comenzó a sollozar, y Nobara se sentó en la cama junto a ella, la abrazó y comenzó a mecerla como si fuera un bebé. Yo me quedé dormida mientras escuchaba a Miruku purgarse del veneno del hombre enmascarado.

Youichi volvió antes de comer, con una caja cuadrada muy grande, que depositó sobre una mesa. Después de saludarnos, comenzó a sacar pequeños frascos de la caja.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté.

—Son frascos de olores —me respondió él—. Cada uno contiene un olor especial. Papá y mamá me ayudaron a fabricarlos. Los olores provocan recuerdos, y eso me ayuda a encontrar a los criminales. Quisiera probar si alguno de éstos puede determinar qué era el ungüento que usaba el secuestrador de Miruku.

Interesada, Miruku intentó sentarse. Nobara se levantó y ayudó a su hermana. Youichi siguió rebuscando entre su colección de frascos. Había unos treinta. Tanto Miruku como yo comenzamos a oler los que él nos tendía después de quitarles el corcho; sin embargo, llegó la hora de la comida y no habíamos descubierto nada.

—Bien —dijo Youichi—. Vamos a hacer un descanso. Si continuáis oliendo demasiados frascos tendréis dolor de cabeza, y después de un rato no seréis capaces de distinguir nada —nos explicó.

Youichi pasó la tarde con nosotras. Mi interés comenzó a disiparse, pero él continuó probando hasta que llegó al fondo de la caja. Yo estaba casi a punto de dormirme cuando un olor agudo me sobresaltó.

Youichi sostuvo un frasco abierto. Miruku se encogió sobre la cama y alzó las manos como si quisiera repeler un golpe. Youichi se quedó desconcertado.

—¡Es eso! —grité yo—. ¿No lo hueles?

Youichi olisqueó el cuello del frasco, puso el corcho de nuevo y leyó la etiqueta. Después me miró, horrorizado.

—¡Es lógico!

—¿Qué? —pregunté yo—. Explícamelo.

—Es curare —me dijo—. Proviene de una liana que crece en la Selva de Illiais. Paraliza los músculos. Se usa para los dolores de muelas, y para aliviar dolores pequeños. Para congelar un cuerpo entero, la medicina tendría que estar muy concentrada.

—¿Y por qué estás tan disgustado? —le pregunté yo—. Ahora sabes lo que es. ¿No es bueno?

—El curare se redescubrió el año pasado. Sólo unos cuantos Yukihara conocen sus propiedades. A nuestro clan le gusta saberlo todo acerca de una sustancia antes de vendérsela a otros.

—¿Y quién descubrió el curare?

Aún disgustado, Youichi hizo girar el frasco entre las manos.

—Papá. Y la única persona que yo creo que tiene los conocimientos suficientes como para concentrar el curare lo necesario para paralizar un cuerpo completo es nuestra madre.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Yo me senté en la cama de golpe.

—Youichi, no creerás que…

Yo no pude terminar la conjetura en voz alta. No pude sugerir que Izumi y Yuka, nuestros padres, tuvieran algo que ver con aquel horrible asesino.

Youichi sacudió la cabeza.

—No. Pero quizá alguien cercano a ellos.

—¿Crees que están en peligro?

—No lo sé —dijo Youichi, y comenzó a meter todos los frascos en la caja—. Tengo que hablar con el dirigente de nuestro clan. Creo que el curare fue robado. Creo que alguien de nuestro clan es… —Youichi se quedó sin palabras y le dio un manotazo a la caja de frascos—. ¿Está comprometido? Decir que tenemos espías suena demasiado dramático, incluso para mí —dijo.

Tomó la caja y salió apresuradamente de la habitación.

Miruku, que había permanecido en silencio durante nuestra conversación, me preguntó:

—¿Puede ser que Ferde… que mi atacante pertenezca al clan de los Yukihara?

—¿Ferde? ¿Se llama así?

Ella se tapó la cara con una mano.

—No. Así es como yo lo llamé. No te lo había contado porque me daba vergüenza —me dijo. Respiró profundamente y miró a su hermana. Nobara bostezó y dijo que necesitaba dormir un poco. Le dio un beso a Miruku en la mejilla y se marchó.

Después de un momento de silencio, yo dije:

—No tienes por qué explicármelo.

—Quiero hacerlo. Hablar me viene bien. Ferde es el nombre abreviado de Ferd– de–lance. Es una víbora venenosa que se siente atraída por el calor. Las tenemos en la fábrica todo el tiempo, porque van hacia los hornos. Una de ésas mató a mi tío. Cuando uno de nosotros salía a trabajar hacia la fábrica, mi madre nos decía: «Ten cuidado, no dejes que te sorprenda Ferde». Mi hermana mayor y yo asustábamos a Nobara diciéndole que Ferde iba a venir por ella —dijo Miruku, mientras se le derramaban las lágrimas por las mejillas—. Tengo que disculparme con Nobara por haber sido mala con ella… Es gracioso —comentó, con la voz quebrada por los sollozos—. Fui yo a la que se llevó Ferde, pero si hubiera podido elegir, habría preferido que me picara la víbora real.

Yo no supe qué decir para consolarla.

Aquella noche, Narumi y Kitsu acudieron a la enfermería. El mago llevaba un farol, y Kitsu iba cargado con libros encuadernados en cuero y rollos de papel.

Sin preámbulo, Narumi tomó uno de los rollos y lo extendió sobre mi cama. A mí se me encogió el estómago al ver lo que había escrito allí. Eran los símbolos que yo había visto tatuados en el cuerpo de Ferde.

Narumi observó atentamente mi reacción.

—Entonces, ¿éstos son los símbolos?

Yo asentí.

—¿Cómo…

Narumi tomó uno de los libros de Kitsu. Por una vez, mi compañero estaba muy serio.

—Este texto antiguo, escrito en la lengua de los Efe, habla de símbolos mágicos de hace muchísimos años. Dice que esos símbolos eran tan poderosos que no podían escribirse, porque llamarían al poder. Sin embargo, por fortuna para nosotros, describen los símbolos con detalle. Y por suerte también, Kitsu está especializado en la habilidad de leer y hablar lenguajes arcaicos. Uno de sus principales deberes es traducir historia antigua para mí. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Youichi, Kitsu ha podido escribir los símbolos —me explicó Narumi, señalando el papel.

—Es todo un progreso —dije yo, maravillada por los conocimientos de Kitsu.

Kitsu asintió y sonrió.

—El orden de los símbolos es muy importante —explicó Narumi—, porque cuentan una historia. Si podéis indicarnos cómo estaban colocados en el cuerpo del criminal, quizá podamos averiguar cuáles son sus motivaciones.

Yo estudié la hoja, intentando recordar dónde tenía las marcas Ferde.

Entre Miruku y yo fuimos capaces de recitarlos y de completar los que faltaban. Después, la muchacha le dio una descripción física de Ferde a Kitsu, y él realizó un dibujo. Miruku, con la voz temblorosa, le dio unas cuantas correcciones y el retrato quedó terminado.

—Es él —murmuró Miruku.

El esfuerzo había consumido sus fuerzas, y Miruku se quedó dormida antes de que Kitsu hubiera recogido sus cosas.

Yo le toqué la manga a Narumi.

—¿Puedo preguntarte una cosa?

Narumi miró a su estudiante.

—Te esperaré en la torre —le dijo Kitsu. Se despidió de mí con una sonrisa y se marchó.

—Siempre puedes preguntarme. No necesitas pedirme permiso, hija —me dijo Narumi con una mirada afectuosa.

—Nonoko no ha venido a visitarme. ¿Aún está enfadada conmigo?

—Yo no usaría la palabra enfadada. Furiosa es mejor para describir su estado de ánimo.

En mi cara debió de reflejarse el terror, porque Narumi me tomó suavemente una mano.

—Debes tener en cuenta que tú eres su estudiante. Tus acciones reflejan su habilidad como profesora. Lo que hiciste con Miruku fue muy peligroso. Podrías haber matado a Miruku, a Nobara, y a Youichi y a ti misma. No consultaste a Nonoko y te fiaste sólo de tus capacidades.

Yo abrí la boca para defenderme, pero Narumi alzó una mano para indicarme que no hablara.

—Estoy seguro de que eso es algo que aprendiste en Ixia. Allí no tenías a nadie que te ayudara, en quien poder confiar. Sin embargo, ya no estás en el norte. Aquí tienes amigos y colegas, otras personas que pueden guiarte y ayudarte. Sitia es muy distinta a Ixia. No hay una persona que lo dirija todo. Tenemos un Consejo que representa a nuestra gente. Debatimos y tomamos decisiones juntos. Esto es algo que tienes que aprender, y que Nonoko tiene que enseñarte. Cuando entienda por qué actuaste de ese modo, no estará tan disgustada.

—¿Y cuánto tardará?

Narumi sonrió.

—No mucho. Nonoko es como los volcanes de las Montañas Esmeralda. Quizá arroje vapor y lava, pero se enfría rápidamente. Seguramente, te habría visitado hoy si no hubiera llegado un mensajero de Ixia esta mañana.

—¿Un mensajero? ¿Qué mensajero?

—No sé. Es un asunto del Consejo —dijo el mago, e hizo un gesto que indicaba que aquel tema le aburría—. Algo sobre una embajadora de Ixia, que pide permiso para visitar Sitia.

¿Una embajadora de Ixia visitando Sitia? Yo pensé rápidamente en todo lo que aquello implicaba, mientras Narumi, ansioso por traducir los tatuajes del asesino, se despedía y se marchaba.

—Narumi —le pregunté antes de que saliera—, ¿cuándo van a venir los ixianos?

—No lo sé. Estoy seguro de que Nonoko te lo dirá cuando venga.

Cuando el mago se fue, yo intenté tranquilizarme. En vez de obsesionarme con cuándo llegaría la delegación del norte, pensé en quién enviaría el Comandante Horu como embajador. No arriesgaría a uno de sus generales. Parecía más lógico que enviara a uno de sus ayudantes.

Natsume sería mi elección, pero los sitianos no confiarían en él, y él estaría en peligro. Rei y sus hombres intentarían matarlo por asesinar al antiguo rey de Ixia. Sin embargo, ¿tendrían éxito? Aquello dependía de cuántos hombres lo atacaran de una vez.

Yo me imaginé a Natsume esquivando golpes con su típica elegancia y velocidad, pero unas enormes hojas verdes comenzaron a oscurecer aquella imagen de mi mente. Las hojas me impedían la visión, y pronto estuve completamente rodeada por ellas.

Sólo podía atisbar a Natsume. Grité pidiéndole ayuda, pero las gruesas lianas de la selva se le habían enroscado en el torso y las piernas. Él las cortaba con su espada, pero las lianas continuaron envolviéndolo hasta que también atraparon las piernas.

Yo intenté avanzar hacia él, pero un pinchazo agudo en el muslo me detuvo.

Una víbora me había mordido en la pierna. Le goteaba curare de los colmillos, y a mí me salía sangre de los dos agujeros que tenía en la pierna. La droga se extendió por mi cuerpo. Yo grité hasta que el veneno me congeló la voz.

—Mikan, despierta.

Alguien me agitó con fuerza por el hombro.

—Sólo es una pesadilla. Vamos, despierta.

Yo parpadeé y vi a Youichi. Tenía el ceño fruncido, y ojeras. Yo miré a Miruku. Estaba apoyada en un codo y me miraba con preocupación.

—¿Está en peligro Natsume?

Youichi la miró con perplejidad.

—¿Por qué preguntas por él?

—Mikan estaba intentando ayudarlo cuando la mordió la víbora.

—¿Lo viste? —le pregunté yo.

Miruku asintió.

—Yo sueño con la serpiente todas las noches, pero Natsume es nuevo. Él debe de ser de tu sueño.

Youichi se volvió hacia mí.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Yo… —cerré la boca, y eligiendo las palabras con cuidado, continué—: Yo era la catadora de alimentos del Comandante, así que veía a Natsume todos los días.

Youichi cerró los ojos, y el enrojecimiento de irritación desapareció de su rostro.

—No sé nada de tu vida en Ixia —dijo.

—Eso ha sido decisión tuya.

—No creo que pudiera asumir la culpabilidad extra —dijo Youichi, y volvió la cara hacia la pared.

—No deberías sentirte culpable, ahora que sabes que fui secuestrada. No había nada que tú pudieras hacer —dije yo, pero él no me miró de todos modos.

—¿No es tu hermana? —preguntó Miruku, confusa.

—Es una historia larga y complicada —dije yo.

Miruku apoyó la cabeza en la almohada y se acomodó.

—Tenemos mucho tiempo.

—No, no lo tenemos —dijo Nonoko desde la puerta—. Youichi, ¿estás listo?

—Sí.

Nonoko entró en la habitación.

—Entonces, ve a ayudar a Rei con los caballos.

—Pero iba a…

—Explicarme lo que está ocurriendo —dije yo.

—No hay tiempo. Te lo explicará Narumi.

Nonoko y Youichi se volvieron hacia la puerta.

Yo me puse furiosa. Sin pensarlo, atraje el poder y lo dirigí hacia ellos.

—Alto.

Ambos se quedaron helados en el sitio hasta que los liberé. Yo me derrumbé sobre la cama. Mi estallido había absorbido la poca fuerza que me quedaba.

Nonoko volvió a mi lado. Tenía una extraña mezcla de ira y admiración reflejada en el rostro.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

—No.

—Youichi, vete —le dijo Nonoko—. Yo os alcanzaré enseguida.

Él me lanzó una mirada de arrepentimiento al salir. Supuse que era su manera de despedirse.

Nonoko se sentó sobre mi cama y me hizo apoyarme en la almohada.

—Nunca te recuperarás si sigues usando la magia.

—Lo siento. No podía estar tan…

—Quieta —dijo Nonoko con una sonrisa de ironía—. Es por tu culpa. Al menos, eso es lo que me dice Luna todo el tiempo. Ella quiere que te asigne a la cocina durante todo un curso como castigo por haber rescatado a Miruku.

—Debería ser recompensada, no castigada —dijo Miruku.

Nonoko alzó una mano.

—Ese consejo no pienso seguirlo. De hecho, creo que tu situación actual es lo suficientemente mala como para que la próxima vez que te sientas tentada a usar más magia de la que puedes manejar te lo pienses dos veces. Y estar aquí encerrada mientras Rei, Youichi y yo viajamos a la Meseta Avibian a visitar al clan Sandseed es castigo suficiente.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —pregunté yo.

Nonoko suavizó su voz y habló en un susurro.

—Anoche, Youichi y yo le preguntamos a Misaki, el representante Yukihara del Consejo, sobre el curare. Es de tus padres. Ellos hicieron una gran cantidad y se la enviaron al clan Sandseed.

A mí me dio un salto el corazón.

—¿Porqué?

—Según Misaki, Izumi había leído algo sobre una sustancia que paraliza los músculos en un libro de historia sobre las tribus nómadas de la Meseta Avibian. Así pues, Izumi viajó a las tierras del clan Sandseed, y conoció a un sanador llamado Hajime, que sabía un poco de esa sustancia. En el clan Sandseed, la información se transmite oralmente de sanador en sanador, y algunas veces, la información se pierde. Izumi y Hajime buscaron la enredadera del curare en la selva y, cuando la encontraron, hicieron que Yuka les ayudara a extraer el curare. Es un proceso que conlleva tiempo, así que Hajime regresó a la llanura, y Izumi le prometió que le enviaría una parte del curare para agradecerle su ayuda —dijo Nonoko, y se puso en pie—. Así que ahora vamos a averiguar qué hizo Hajime con ese curare, ya que el Consejero Harun Sandseed no lo sabía.

—¡Yo debo ir también! —dije, e intenté incorporarme. Sin embargo, el brazo no me sostenía sobre la cama.

Nonoko me miró, impasiblemente. Cuando me quedé quieta, ella me preguntó:

—¿Porqué?

—Porque conozco al asesino. Lo he visto en la mente de Miruku. Puede que esté con el clan.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Tenemos el retrato que hizo Kitsu, y Youichi lo vio también cuando te ayudó a conectar tu mente y la de Miruku —Nonoko alargó la mano y me apartó el pelo de la frente. Noté su mano fresca contra la piel caliente—. Además, tú no estás lo suficientemente fuerte. Quédate. Descansa. Fortalécete de nuevo. Tengo muchas cosas que enseñarte cuando vuelva —me dijo. Después se inclinó sobre mí y me besó la frente.

Nonoko estaba llegando a la puerta cuando recordé preguntarle acerca de la delegación ixiana.

—El Consejo ha accedido a celebrar una reunión. El mensajero partió esta mañana con la respuesta para Ixia.

Después cerró la puerta y me dejó pensando en todo lo que me había dicho.

—Ixia —dijo Miruku, maravillada—. ¿Crees que Natsume conseguirá escapar de la enredadera y venir con la delegación?

—Miruku, eso ha sido una pesadilla.

—Pero parecía muy real…

—Las pesadillas son los fantasmas de nuestros miedos y preocupaciones, que nos obsesionan mientras dormimos. Dudo que Natsume tenga problemas.

Sin embargo, yo seguí con la imagen de Natsume atrapado en la mente. Era cierto que parecía muy real. Apreté los dientes con impaciencia y frustración. Nonoko tenía razón. Estar allí tumbada era mucho peor que estar fregando la cocina.

Respiré profundamente varias veces y calmé mi mente, limpiándola de preocupaciones. Me concentré en la última noche que había pasado con Natsume en Ixia. Un recuerdo querido.

Debí de quedarme dormida, porque noté la presencia de Natsume. Una fuerte nube de energía me rodeó.

«¿Necesitas ayuda, amor?», me preguntó él en mi sueño.

«Te necesito a ti. Necesito amor. Necesito energía. Te necesito a ti».

«No puedo ir. Ya tienes mi amor, pero puedo darte mi energía».

«¡No! ¡Quedarás indefenso durante días!». La imagen de Natsume atrapado por aquellas enredaderas me saltó al pensamiento.

«Estaré bien. Los gemelos están conmigo. Ellos me protegerán».

Natsume me mostró una imagen de Ru y Koko, mis amigos de Ixia, que estaban guardando su tienda. Estaban acampados en el Bosque de la Serpiente, en unas prácticas militares.

Antes de que pudiera impedirlo, me sentí imbuida por su poder.

«Buena suerte, amor».

—¡Natsume! —grité yo. Él desapareció.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —me preguntó Miruku.

—Un sueño —dije yo. Pero me sentía rejuvenecida. Me puse en pie sobre mis piernas firmes, maravillada.

Miruku se quedó mirándome.

—No ha sido un sueño. He visto una luz y…

Tomé una decisión repentina y me lancé hacia la puerta.

—Tengo que irme.

—¿Adonde? —me preguntó Miruku.

—A alcanzar a Nonoko.

A medida que me aproximaba, noté la agitación de Yin Yin y le abrí mi mente.

«Mal olor», me advirtió.

Yo me volví a tiempo para ver a Hayate a mi espalda. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él me puso la espada a pocos centímetros del estómago.

—¿Ibas a alguna parte? —me preguntó.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Un pajarito me ha dicho que te has escapado del nido. No me ha resultado difícil encontrarte.

Los guardias de la habitación de Miruku debían de haberlo avisado. Yo suspiré. Mi distracción mientras recogía las provisiones me había convertido en un blanco fácil.

—Está bien, Hayate —dije yo—. Resolvamos esto pronto —añadí, e intenté echar mano de mi arco, que llevaba a la espalda. Sin embargo, Hayate me apretó la punta de la espada contra la cintura y me cortó la camisa.

—¡Quieta! —me gritó.

Yo resoplé de fastidio. No tenía tiempo para aquello.

—¿Estás demasiado asustado para luchar limpiamente? ¡Ay! —él me cortó con la espada.

—Deja el arco en el suelo. Lentamente —me ordenó.

Él volvió a hacerme un ligero corte cuando yo titubeé. Lentamente, saqué el arco de su carcaj, manteniendo la atención de Hayate en mí, porque por el rabillo del ojo veía a Yin Yin abriendo el cerrojo de su compartimiento con los dientes. La puerta se abrió de golpe. Hayate se volvió al oír el ruido.

Yin Yin se dio la vuelta y alzó las patas traseras. Yo me retiré unos cuantos pasos.

«No demasiado fuerte», le dije.

«Hombre malo». Ella le dio una coz.

Hayate salió volando por el aire y se golpeó contra la valla del cercado. Después cayó al suelo hecho un guiñapo. No se movía, y yo me acerqué para tomarle el pulso. Aún vivía. Yo tuve sentimientos contradictorios al darme cuenta; ¿me atacaría más veces para cumplir la promesa que me había hecho o hasta que yo lo matara?

Yin Yin interrumpió mis pensamientos.

«Vamos».

Yo la ensillé. Mientras ceñía las correas a su pecho, le pregunté:

«Siempre has sabido abrir tu puerta?».

«Sí. La valla también».

«¿Y por qué no lo haces?».

«Heno dulce. Agua fresca. Pastillas de menta».

Yo me reí y tomé algunas pastillas de las que Rei tenía guardadas en una bolsa en el establo. Las metí en mi mochila y monté sobre Yin Yin con las provisiones y el agua.

«¿Demasiado pesado?», le pregunté.

Ella me miró con desdén.

«No. Vamos ahora. El olor de Piyo se pierde».

Salimos de la Fortaleza y atravesamos Citadel. Yin Yin caminaba con cuidado por las calles repletas de gente del mercado. Vi a Shuichi, mi niño mendigo, llevándole los paquetes a una señora. Él sonrió e intentó saludarme. Llevaba el pelo negro limpio y brillante, y ya no tenía ojeras de cansancio y de hambre. No era un mendigo. Shuichi había encontrado un trabajo.

Cuando atravesamos las enormes puertas de mármol de Citadel, Yin Yin aceleró el ritmo y comenzó a galopar. Pronto llegamos al bosque, y después, a la Meseta Avibian. Las largas hierbas me rozaban las piernas y a Yin Yin le acariciaban el estómago. La yegua aminoró el paso.

Yo toqué su mente. Estábamos en el camino correcto, y el fuerte olor de los caballos le llenaba la nariz.

«Silk. Piyo. Mr. Bear».

«¿Mr. Bear?».

«El caballo del Hombre Triste».

Al principio me sentí desconcertada, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que aquél era el nombre que Yin Yin le había dado a Youichi.

«¿Quieres alcanzarlos?», me preguntó Yin Yin.

«¿Estamos cerca?».

El olor de los caballos mezclado con el débil humo del fuego. A través de los ojos de Yin Yin, vi una hoguera distante.

«Han parado».

Yo proyecté mi conciencia para encontrar la situación del campamento y percibir el estado de ánimo de la gente.

Rei tenía su espada asida por la empuñadura. El cielo abierto lo alarmaba. Youichi estaba tumbado en el suelo, casi dormido. Nonoko…

«¡Mikan!». Su indignación me atravesó la mente.

Antes de que pudiera exigirme una explicación, le mostré lo que había ocurrido entre Natsume y yo.

«Imposible».

«Dijiste lo mismo cuando Natsume me ayudó durante el interrogatorio mental de Luna. Quizá tengamos algo que nos conecta y que tú no has encontrado».

«Quizá», admitió ella. «Ven con nosotros. Es demasiado tarde para enviarte de vuelta a casa. Además, no puedes volver a la Fortaleza sin mí para que te ayude a enfrentarte a la ira de Luna».

Con aquel pensamiento halagüeño, le dije a Yin Yin que avanzara hacia el campamento. Ella se puso contenta cuando llegamos junto a Piyo. Él estaba pastando con los demás caballos.

Yo le quité los arreos y la silla, la cepillé y me aseguré de que tuviera suficiente comida y agua, aunque la rigidez de mi cuerpo debido al ejercicio de todo el día hacía que mis movimientos fueran lentos.

Cuando por fin llegué junto a Nonoko, que estaba en el pequeño claro donde habían parado a pasar la noche, ella me preguntó únicamente si quería cenar. Yo miré a los demás. Youichi estaba removiendo un caldero de sopa al fuego. Tenía una expresión neutral. Rei ya no tenía la mano en la empuñadura de la espada, y estaba más relajado en cuanto al cielo de la noche. Sonrió cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron.

Nonoko no me reprendió. Nos dio a Rei y a mí instrucciones sobre cómo debíamos comportarnos con los miembros del clan Sandseed.

—El respeto a los mayores es obligatorio. Sólo hablaréis cuando ellos os inviten a hacerlo. No hagáis preguntas y no os quedéis mirando.

—¿Y por qué íbamos a quedarnos mirando? —le pregunté yo.

—No les gusta llevar ropa. Algunos miembros del clan se visten cuando tienen visitantes, pero otros no —dijo Nonoko—. También tienen magos poderosos. No se instruyen en la Fortaleza, aprenden los unos de los otros; aunque algunos de sus magos jóvenes sí han ido a la Fortaleza para aumentar sus conocimientos. Joukin era uno de ellos, pero no se quedó mucho en la Fortaleza.

Joukin era el nombre que se le daba en Sitia a Kounji; por desgracia, yo sí sabía a donde había ido desde la Fortaleza. Había empezado a secuestrar niños y a llevárselos a Ixia.

Antes de que Rei pudiera hacer alguna pregunta sobre Kounji, yo le dije a Nonoko:

—¿Y los magos del clan Sandseed que permanecen con ellos?

—Los llaman Tejedores de Historias —explicó mi maestra—. Ellos atesoran la historia del clan. Los Sandseed creen que su historia es un ser vivo, como una presencia invisible que los rodea. Como la historia del clan siempre está evolucionando, los Tejedores de Historias guían al clan.

—¿Y cómo lo hacen? —preguntó Rei.

—Median en las disputas, ayudan a tomar decisiones, les muestran su pasado a los miembros del clan y los ayudan a evitar cometer de nuevo los mismos errores. Es algo muy similar a lo que hacen los Magos Maestros por la gente de Sitia.

—Ellos calman los corazones acongojados —dijo Youichi, mirando fijamente a las llamas—. O eso dicen —después, se puso en pie abruptamente—. La sopa está lista. ¿Alguien tiene hambre?

Cenamos en silencio. Después, arreglamos nuestras colchonetas para dormir, e Nonoko nos informó de que aún pasaríamos una noche más en el camino antes de llegar al territorio del clan.

Cuando todos nos acostamos, yo me envolví en mi capa gruesa para protegerme del frío de la noche y hablé con Yin Yin.

«¿Va todo bien?».

«La hierba dulce. Crujiente».

«¿Malos olores?».

«No. Buen aire. Hogar».

Yo recordé que Yin Yin se había criado con los Sandseed.

«¿Te resulta agradable estar en casa?».

Pensé en Natsume, en el Bosque de la Serpiente, y esperé que hubiera recuperado su fuerza.

«Sí. Más agradable con la Dama Lavanda. ¿Pastillas de menta?», me preguntó esperanzadamente.

«Por la mañana», le prometí.

Miré hacia el cielo nocturno y observé cómo danzaban las estrellas mientras esperaba a quedarme dormida. La visión de la vida de Yin Yin me parecía perfecta. Buena comida, agua fresca, un dulce de vez en cuando y alguien a quien querer. Eso era lo que todo el mundo debería tener. Una visión poco realista y simple, yo lo sabía, pero me calmaba. Finalmente, me dormí.

Desperté con la luz del amanecer. Nonoko y los demás estaban alrededor de una pequeña hoguera. Desayunamos pan con queso y nos pusimos de nuevo en camino.

A medida que avanzábamos, el suelo blando se fue convirtiendo en terreno de piedra dura, y cada vez hubo menos hierba. Durante una breve parada, yo vi vetas de color rojo en un par de elevaciones de arenisca, a lo lejos.

—El atacante de Miruku tenía algo rojo bajo las uñas —les dije a los demás—. ¿Podría ser de allí?

—Es posible —dijo Nonoko.

—Deberíamos tomar una muestra —sugirió Youichi. Rebuscó en su mochila hasta que encontró un frasco.

—Tenemos que continuar —Nonoko miró hacia el sol con los ojos entrecerrados—. Quiero encontrar un lugar donde acampar antes de que anochezca.

—Id. Yo os alcanzaré —dijo Youichi.

—Mikan, ayúdalo. Asegúrate de que es el color que tú recuerdas —me ordenó Nonoko. Después se volvió hacia Rei, antes de que él pudiera protestar—. Rei, tú quédate conmigo. Si Mikan puede encontrarnos horas después de que hayamos salido de Citadel, no tendrá problemas para encontrarnos hoy.

Nonoko y Rei, él con el ceño fruncido, montaron sus caballos y se dirigieron hacia el sol, mientras Youichi y yo encontramos un camino hacia las elevaciones. Estaban más lejos de lo que yo había creído. Las vetas resultaron ser de arcilla roja. Tomamos dos muestras: una de la arcilla más blanda, que estaba bajo la superficie, y otra de la arcilla endurecida que había bajo el sol.

Cuando volvimos al punto de partida, el sol estaba descendiendo hacia el horizonte. Yin Yin encontró el rastro de Piyo, y Youichi y yo pusimos a los caballos a galope.

Yo no me sentí preocupada cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse. El olor fuerte de Piyo llenaba la nariz de Yin Yin, lo cual significaba que nos estábamos acercando. Sin embargo, cuando anocheció por completo y yo no vi ninguna hoguera, sí comencé a inquietarme.

Cuando la luna estuvo en lo alto del cielo, detuve a Yin Yin.

—¿Nos hemos perdido? —me preguntó Youichi.

—No. Yin Yin dice que percibe el olor de Piyo. Quizá hayan decidido viajar más…

—¿Puedes ponerte en contacto con Nonoko?

Yo proyecté mi conciencia y sentí una sorprendente oleada de poder. La fuente estaba concentrada en aquella zona. Seguí buscando por los terrenos colindantes, pero no hallé nada. Alarmada, extendí mi búsqueda y amplié el territorio, pero me di cuenta de que mi mente no había tocado ni siquiera a un ratón de campo, ni a ninguna otra criatura. Sin embargo, Yin Yin insistió en que percibía muy cercano el olor de Piyo.

—Ocurre algo extraño —le dije a Youichi, mientras notaba la magia latiendo en el ambiente—. No puedo encontrar a Nonoko. Creo que alguien está intentando tendernos una trampa.

—¡Por fin! —dijo una voz que llegaba de la oscuridad.

Yin Yin y Mr. Bear se amedrentaron y retrocedieron, pero una magia calmante los tranquilizó. Yo saqué mi arco y miré las pocas figuras que podía distinguir a la débil luz de la luna.

—No sois muy rápidos, ¿verdad? —siguió diciendo la voz, a mi izquierda.

Yo giré sobre Yin Yin y vi a un hombre materializarse de un rayo de luna azul. Era muy alto. Tenía la piel desnuda, de color azul, y no tenía vello. En su cabeza no había ni un solo pelo, y yo noté la fuerza concentrada en sus poderosos músculos. Sin embargo, en su rostro redondeado había una expresión de buen humor, y yo no sentí una amenaza inmediata en él. Irradiaba una energía mágica pura, así que pensé que podría estar influyendo en mis emociones.

Tensé mi arco.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —inquirí.

Él sonrió, mostrando unos dientes muy blancos.

—Soy tu Tejedor de Historias.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Yo miré a Youichi. Su expresión de alarma se había convertido en un gesto de terror. Se había quedado pálido, y miraba al hombre azul y después a mí.

Con mi barrera mental en su sitio, yo mantenía el arco preparado, pero el hombre estaba relajado. Yo también estaría relajada si tuviera acceso a la cantidad de poder mágico que él controlaba. No tenía necesidad de moverse: podría matarnos con una sola palabra. Lo cual hacía que me preguntara por qué estaba allí.

—¿Qué quieres? —le pregunté,

—Vete —le dijo Youichi al hombre—. Sólo causas problemas.

—Vuestras historias están enredadas y anudadas —dijo el Tejedor de Historias —. He venido para enseñaros cómo desenmarañarlas.

—Échalo —me dijo Youichi—. Tiene que obedecerte.

—¿De verdad? —le pregunté yo. Aquello me parecía demasiado fácil.

—Si queréis que me vaya, me iré. Pero a tu hermano y a ti no se os permitirá entrar en nuestro pueblo. Su alma retorcida nos causa dolor, y tú estás unida a él.

Yo miré al Tejedor de Historias con confusión. Sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí. ¿Amigo o enemigo?

—Has dicho que has venido a enseñarnos. ¿Cómo?

—¡Échalo ahora! —gritó Youichi—. Te engañará. Probablemente, está asociado con el secuestrador de Miruku y está intentando retrasarnos.

—Tus miedos siguen fuertes —le dijo el Tejedor de Historias a Youichi—. No estás preparado para enfrentarte a tu historia, y prefieres rodearte de nudos. Algún día te estrangularán. Tú elegiste declinar nuestra ayuda, pero tus nudos amenazan con asfixiar la vida de tu hermana. Esto debe corregirse.

El hombre me tendió la mano.

—Tú estás preparada. Deja a Yin Yin y ven conmigo.

—¿Adonde?

—A ver nuestra historia.

—¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?

El Tejedor de Historias rehusó contestar. Transmitía una paciencia calmada, como si pudiera estar allí toda la noche, con la mano extendida.

Yin Yin me miró.

«Ve con el Hombre Luna», me dijo. «Hambre. Sed. Cansada. Quiero a Piyo».

«¿Mal olor?», le pregunté yo.

«Camino difícil, pero la Dama Lavanda es fuerte. Ve».

Yo metí mi arco en su carcaj y desmonté.

—¡Mikan, no! —gritó Youichi, y se apretó las riendas de Mr. Bear contra el pecho.

Yo me detuve, asombrada.

—Ésta es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre. ¿Ahora te importa lo que me suceda? Lo siento, es demasiado tarde. Francamente, no quiero tener que tratar tus problemas. Tengo suficiente con los míos. Y tenemos que encontrar al atacante de Miruku antes de que actúe de nuevo, así que es muy importante que nos reunamos con los ancianos del clan. Si es esto lo que tengo que hacer para conseguirlo, lo haré. Además, Yin Yin me ha dicho que vaya.

—¿Y escucharías a un caballo antes que a tu hermano?

—Hasta ahora, mi hermano se ha negado a reconocer que tenía relación conmigo. Yo confío en Yin Yin.

Youichi resopló de exasperación.

—Tú has pasado tu vida en Ixia. No sabes nada de estos Sandseed.

—Sé en quién tengo que confiar.

—En un caballo. Eres tonta —dijo él, sacudiendo la cabeza.

Yo no le presté más atención y me volví hacia el Tejedor de Historias.

—¿Cuándo volveré? —le pregunté.

—Con los primeros rayos de sol.

Yo le quité la silla a Yin Yin y le di un cepillado rápido mientras ella comía unos copos de avena. Después le cambié la bolsa de comida por la de agua. Ella la vació, y yo dejé los sacos vacíos junto a la silla.

La aprensión por aquel extraño viaje había empezado a atenazarme el estómago.

«¿Me vas a esperar?», le pregunté a Yin Yin. Ella relinchó y me dio un suave coletazo. Después se movió hacia la hierba para comenzar a pastar. Había sido una pregunta tonta por mi parte.

Miré a Youichi durante un instante. Tenía una expresión pétrea. Después me acerqué al Tejedor de Historias, que no se había movido. Yin Yin lo había llamado el Hombre Luna. Antes de tomar la mano que me ofrecía, le pregunté:

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Hombre Luna vale.

Yo observé su piel.

—¿Por qué de color azul?

Él sonrió.

—Es un color frío para calmar el fuego que arde entre tu hermano y tú —dijo. Después esbozó una sonrisa tímida—. Es mi color favorito.

Yo le di la mano. Su palma era suave como el terciopelo, y su calor me empapó los huesos y fluyó por mi brazo. La magia resplandeció, y el mundo se derritió a nuestro alrededor. Yo comencé a desenroscarme, sintiendo cómo mi cuerpo se aflojaba y se alargaba como si se estuviera transformando en una cuerda. Las hebras que entrelazaban la historia de mi vida comenzaron a separarse y divergir, de modo que pude ver los muchos eventos que habían conformado mi existencia.

Parte de mi historia me resultaba familiar; busqué los recuerdos familiares, observándolos como si estuviera mirando por una ventana.

«Por eso me necesitas», me dijo el Hombre Luna. «Tú deberías quedarte aquí. Mi trabajo es guiarte hacia la hebra adecuada».

Los recuerdos se arremolinaban a mi alrededor. Yo cerré los ojos mientras las visiones giraban. Cuando el aire se calmó, una vez más, los abrí.

Estaba sentada en mitad de un salón. Había sofás construidos con lianas, y una mesa de cristal. Un niño de unos ocho o nueve años estaba recostado en el suelo de madera. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos de color verde, y tenía las manos detrás de la cabeza a modo de almohada. Miraba al techo cubierto de hojas. Entre nosotros había diez dados.

—Me aburro —dijo el chico.

—¿Te apetece jugar a los dados? ¿Te apetece ir a los columpios con Aoi?

—Si tú quieres jugar a juegos tontos con Aoi, adelante. Yo voy a explorar, y probablemente descubriré algo muy importante. Quizá encuentre la cura para la lepra. Seré famoso. Seguro que me elegirán jefe del clan.

Como yo no quería perderme ningún descubrimiento importante y la fama consiguiente, accedí a ir con él. Avisamos a nuestra madre, salimos de casa y bajamos por la escalera de la Palmera al suelo de la selva, donde el aire era más fresco. Yo noté el suelo esponjoso bajo los pies.

Seguí a Youichi por la selva, maravillándome de la energía de mi cuerpo de seis años. Una parte de mí sabía la verdad, que yo era mucho mayor y no estaba allí en realidad, que todo era una visión. Sin embargo, no me importaba, y yo seguí paseando por la selva para disfrutar.

—Esto es serio —me dijo Youichi en tono de enfado—. Somos exploradores. Tenemos que recolectar muestras. Tú recoge hojas mientras yo busco pétalos de hojas.

Cuando se dio la vuelta, yo le saqué la lengua, pero de todos modos comencé a recoger hojas. Un movimiento rápido entre las ramas me distrajo. Me quedé quieta, observando toda el área. Colgado de una rama había un pequeño valmur blanco y negro. Me miraba con sus enormes ojos marrones, que le sobresalían del rostro.

Yo sonreí y le silbé a la criatura. El valmur trepó un poco más alto, me miró y movió su larga cola. El animal quería jugar. Yo lo seguí, copiando sus movimientos, por la selva. Trepamos por las lianas, nos columpiamos y corrimos alrededor de los troncos de los árboles.

Me detuve cuando oí una voz en la distancia. Era Youichi, llamándome. Yo lo hubiera ignorado y habría seguido jugando, porque era más divertido que recoger hojas, pero pensé que había dicho algo del árbol Ylang–Ylang. Mi madre nos haría una tarta de fruta si le llevábamos flores de Ylang–Ylang para sus perfumes.

—¡Voy! —grité, y comencé a saltar por el suelo de la selva. Cuando me di la vuelta para despedirme del valmur, estuve a punto de tropezar con un hombre.

Yo salté hacia atrás, sorprendida. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, con la pierna derecha estirada y la otra doblada cerca del cuerpo. Se agarraba el tobillo izquierdo. Tenía la ropa sucia y hecha jirones, y hojas y ramas enredadas en el pelo.

La parte adulta de mí gritó.

«¡Kounji! ¡Corre!». Pero mi parte joven no se asustó.

—¡Gracias al destino! —gritó Kounji—. Estoy perdido. Creo que me he roto el tobillo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

Yo asentí.

—Iré a buscar a mi hermano.

—Espera. Ayúdame antes.

—¿Por qué?

—Para ver si puedo caminar. Si tengo el tobillo roto de verdad, tendrás que buscar más ayuda.

Mi conciencia adulta sabía que aquello era una mentira, pero no pude evitar que la niña se acercara a él. Extendí la mano. Él la agarró y tiró de mí hacia abajo. Con un movimiento rápido, él me puso un trapo húmedo en la cara y me lo apretó contra la nariz. Tenía un olor dulce.

La selva comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor. La oscuridad me envolvía.

Luchando en brazos de Kounji, mi conciencia adulta sabía lo que iba a suceder después. Kounji me llevaría a Ixia, y yo crecería en el orfanato del padre de Reo, el General Goshima, para que cuando alcanzara la madurez, pudieran quitarme la magia como si estuvieran ordeñando a una vaca. Así, Kounji podría incrementar su poder mágico y Goshima tomaría el control sobre el Comandante Horu y sobre Ixia. Ni siquiera sabiendo cuál sería el final me sentí mejor por mi secuestro.

La cara de Youichi entre los arbustos fue lo último que vio mi conciencia infantil antes de quedar a oscuras. Y aquello fue verdaderamente horrible. La visión desapareció. Yo estaba con el Hombre Luna.

—¿Youichi vio de verdad lo que me ocurrió? —le pregunté al Tejedor de Historias.

—Sí.

—¿Y por qué no se lo dijo a nuestros padres? Ellos podrían haber enviado a un grupo a rescatarme, o haber intentado recuperarme. Era mejor para ellos saber cuál había sido el paradero de su hija que no seguir preguntándoselo durante años.

Al pensar en Youichi, mi resentimiento se hacía más intenso. Él me había robado la oportunidad de tener una niñez, de tener una habitación y unos padres que me quisieran, de aprenderlo todo sobre la selva con mi padre, de destilar perfumes con mi madre, de columpiarme en los árboles con Aoi y de jugar, en vez de memorizar el Código de Comportamiento de Ixia.

—¿Por qué?

—Ésa es una pregunta que debes hacerle a él.

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—Debía de odiarme. Se alegró de ver que me secuestraban. Eso explica su ira cuando volví a Sitia.

El Hombre Luna dijo:

—El odio y la ira son algunas de las emociones que asfixian a tu hermano, pero no todas. La respuesta fácil nunca es la respuesta correcta. Debes desenmarañar a tu hermano antes de que se ahogue.

—¿Por qué no puedo recordar nada de cómo era mi vida antes de que Kounji me secuestrara? —le pregunté.

—Kounji se valió de la magia para suprimir todos tus recuerdos, para que lo creyeras y te quedaras en el orfanato.

Aquello tenía sentido. Si yo hubiera recordado a mi familia, habría intentado escaparme.

—¿Quieres recuperar esos recuerdos?

—¡Sí!

—Prométeme que ayudarás a tu hermano y los desbloquearé.

Yo sopesé aquella oferta.

—¿Y cómo puedo ayudarlo?

—Encontrarás la forma.

—Críptico, ¿eh?

Él sonrió.

—Es la parte divertida de mi trabajo.

—¿Y si rehúso ayudarlo?

—Esa decisión debes tomarla tú.

Yo resoplé, frustrada.

—¿Y por qué te importa?

—El buscó alivio para su dolor en la Meseta Avibian. Intentó suicidarse. Su necesidad de ayuda me llevó hasta él. Le ofrecí mis servicios, pero el miedo retorcía su corazón, y la rechazó. Su dolor aún me alcanza. Es un trabajo sin terminar. Un alma perdida. Mientras quede tiempo, haré lo que pueda, aunque tenga que negociar con una Halladora de Almas.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 19**

—¿Halladora de Almas? —le pregunté yo, atemorizada—. ¿Por qué no dejo de oír ese nombre?

—Porque tú eres una.

—No —protesté yo, recordando el miedo y la repugnancia que se habían reflejado en el rostro de Subaru cuando había mencionado por primera vez aquel título ante mí. Él había hablado de despertar a los muertos.

—Te lo mostraré.

La suave planicie que había bajo nuestros pies se volvió transparente, y a través de ella, vi a mi amigo de Ixia, Koko. Estaba pálido y tenía la cara desfigurada de dolor, mientras se desangraba a causa de una herida de espada en el vientre. Después vi al Comandante Horu, tumbado e inmóvil en una cama, con los ojos vacíos. Vi mi propia cara mientras estaba ante un general Goshima inconsciente. Y una breve imagen de Shuichi, el niño mendigo, llevando paquetes y sonriendo. Y por último vi a Miruku, tendida en su cama, rota y escondida. Las imágenes se desvanecieron cuando el suelo regresó.

—Ya has encontrado cinco almas —me dijo el Hombre Luna.

—Pero ellos no estaban…

—¿Muertos?

Yo asentí.

—¿Sabes lo que es un Hallador de Almas?

—No.

—Tienes que aprenderlo.

—Y que tú me lo dijeras sería demasiado fácil, ¿verdad? Le quita toda la diversión a ser el misterioso Tejedor de Historias.

Él sonrió.

—¿Y mi trato? Los recuerdos de tu infancia a cambio de que ayudes a tu hermano.

—Está bien. Prometo que intentaré ayudar a Youichi —dije yo.

En aquel momento, los olores y la suavidad invadieron mi mente, mientras recuperaba todos los recuerdos de mi niñez. El perfume de manzana mezclado con la esencia húmeda de la tierra. La risa, y la pura alegría de columpiarme por el aire, después de una discusión con Youichi por el último mango. Jugar al escondite con Youichi y Aoi, o agacharnos entre las ramas para tenderles una emboscada a los hermanos de Aoi durante una batalla de niños. Los golpes agudos de las nueces sobre los brazos desnudos cuando sus hermanos descubrían nuestro escondrijo y atacaban. El sonido del barro mientras nuestro jefe del clan cavaba una tumba para mi abuelo. Mi madre cantándome una nana. Las lecciones que Izumi me daba sobre las distintas especies de hojas y sus propiedades medicinales.

Toda la felicidad, la tristeza, el dolor, el miedo y las alegrías de la niñez volvieron de golpe. Supe que algunos recuerdos se borrarían con el tiempo, pero otros se quedarían conmigo para siempre.

—Gracias —dije.

El Tejedor de Historias inclinó la cabeza. Me tendió la mano y yo se la tomé. La planicie oscura se desvaneció, y las sombras crecieron del suelo. Los colores regresaron, mientras que el horizonte comenzaba a iluminarse con los primeros rayos del sol.

Yo parpadeé, intentando orientarme. El claro donde había dejado a Yin Yin y a Youichi había cambiado. Se había convertido en un campamento de tiendas montadas alrededor de una gran hoguera. La gente iba de un lado a otro, atendiendo sus quehaceres. Todos iban vestidos de blanco.

Cerca del fuego vi a Rei y a Nonoko, sentados con dos hombres ancianos y una mujer. Estaban concentrados en la conversación, y no me vieron. Yo no encontré a

Youichi por ningún lado, ni tampoco a su caballo, pero Yin Yin estaba junto a una de las tiendas. Una mujer la estaba cepillando.

Me sobresalté cuando me di cuenta de que el Hombre Luna ya no estaba a mi lado. De hecho, no lo veía en ningún rincón de aquel pequeño pueblo. Quizá hubiera entrado en una de las tiendas.

No quería interrumpir a Nonoko, así que fui a ver a Yin Yin. Ella relinchó para saludarme. La mujer cesó de cepillarla y me observó en silencio.

«¿Quién es?», le pregunté a Yin Yin.

«Madre».

—¿Es tu yegua? —me preguntó la mujer.

—Yo soy suya.

La mujer rió.

—Yo la crié, le enseñé lo que tenía que saber y la envié a que hiciera su viaje. Es un placer verla de nuevo —dijo, y le dio una suave patada a la silla de montar, que estaba en el suelo—. No necesita esto. Flotará debajo de ti como una ráfaga de viento.

—Eso es para mí —dije yo—. Y para nuestras provisiones.

Otra suave risa. La mujer terminó de cepillarla. Yin Yin la miró con sus ojos azules, y la mujer entendió lo que quería decirle. Saltó con agilidad sobre el lomo de Yin Yin.

«Que te diviertas», le dije a Yin Yin, mientras ella corría por la alta hierba.

—¿Eso es inteligente? —me preguntó Rei, mientras observaba cómo Yin Yin desaparecía tras una colina—. ¿Y si la mujer no vuelve?

—No me importa si vuelve o no —respondí, y miré más allá de Rei.

Nonoko y tres miembros del clan Sandseed estaban junto al fuego, inmersos en su conversación. Uno de los hombres gesticulaba con ira.

—¿No te importa que te robe a Yin Yin?

En vez de intentar ilustrar a Rei sobre mi relación con Yin Yin, lo miré atentamente. Tenía el rostro tenso, y miraba a su alrededor por el campamento como si esperara un ataque.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —le pregunté, señalando a Nonoko con la cabeza.

—Anoche montamos el campamento y os esperamos a Youichi y a ti. Yo me preocupé cuando no aparecisteis, pero Nonoko no le dio importancia. Entonces, un grupo de Sandseed vinieron al campamento. Aquellos son los líderes del clan. Viajan de pueblo en pueblo, resolviendo disputas, llevando y trayendo noticias. Es muy conveniente que nos encontraran. Creo que nos ocultan algo.

El gesto hosco de Rei me recordó a mi hermano.

—¿Dónde está Youichi?

La preocupación se reflejó en su rostro.

—Ellos dijeron que ha vuelto a la Fortaleza. ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo?

Porque él también se había sentido asustado. Sin embargo, le dije a Rei:

—Probablemente quería llevarle las muestras de arcilla roja a Narumi.

Rei no parecía muy convencido. Antes de que pudiera hacerle más preguntas, Nonoko terminó su conversación y se unió a nosotros.

—Están enfadados —dijo.

—¿Por qué? —le pregunté.

—Piensan que los estamos acusando de darle el curare al atacante de Miruku. Y los intensos de Rei por reclutarlos para su causa los ha enfurecido —dijo Nonoko, mirando con severidad a Rei—. Pensé que querías venir con nosotros para conocer otra parte de nuestra cultura. Tu obsesión egoísta por reunir un ejército ha puesto en peligro nuestra misión.

—No tendría que reunir un ejército si el Consejo me apoyara. Tú…

—¡Silencio! —dijo Nonoko. Sacudió la mano en el aire y yo sentí un roce de magia.

A Rei se le pusieron las mejillas color granate mientras intentaba hablar.

—Pese a todos mis conocimientos de diplomacia, no consigo que me digan nada. Rei los ha ofendido. Ahora sólo quieren hablar contigo, Mikan.

—¿Debemos planear un modo de escapar, entonces? —pregunté yo.

Nonoko se rió.

—Podemos tirar a Rei en su camino para ponerles obstáculos y ralentizar su ritmo.

Rei le lanzó a Nonoko una mirada fulminante.

—Tú tienes una ligera ventaja, Mikan —me dijo ella—. Tú eres pariente de sangre de los Sandseed. Para ellos, el parentesco es mucho más importante que el hecho de que yo sea Maga Maestra y miembro del Consejo.

—¿Pariente?

—Hace unos quinientos años, un grupo de Sandseed decidió ir a vivir a la selva. Los Sandseed son nómadas por naturaleza, y ha habido muchos grupos que se han separado del clan principal y han buscado su propio camino. Muchos no tienen comunicación con el clan, pero algunos, como los Yukihara, sí. Intenta descubrir alguna información sin insinuar que los Sandseed pueden estar involucrados. Elige cuidadosamente tus palabras.

Nonoko debió de ver el escepticismo reflejado en mi semblante, porque añadió:

—Considéralo como tu primera lección de diplomacia.

—¿Y por qué no vienes tú conmigo? Así, si digo alguna tontería, también podrás alzar la mano y dejarme en silencio.

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

—Me han pedido que me marche y que me lleve a «ese molesto cachorro». Estás sola. Yo no podré alcanzar tu mente a través de esta burbuja de magia Sandseed, así que nos veremos al borde de la Meseta Avibian, cerca de las Rocas de Sangre.

Nonoko formó una imagen en mi mente y me mostró unas colinas blancas que Yin Yin y yo habíamos pasado dos días antes.

Rei movió los brazos y se señaló la garganta con vehemencia. Nonoko suspiró.

—Sólo si me prometes que no hablarás de ejércitos hasta que lleguemos a Citadel.

Él asintió.

—Mikan, te dejo que liberes su mente —me dijo.

Otra lección. Yo calmé mis pensamientos sobre la reunión con los mayores antes de abrir la mente a la magia. La energía comenzó a latir a mi alrededor, y vi una hebra de poder rodeando el cuello de Rei. Tiré del poder hacia mí y desbloqueé su voz.

—Bien hecho —dijo Nonoko.

Rei aún tenía las orejas muy rojas, pero tuvo el suficiente sentido común como para hablar en un tono calmado.

—Si se me permite señalar algo evidente —dijo—, dejar aquí a Mikan sola es peligroso.

—No me queda otro remedio —replicó Nonoko—. Podría obligarlos a que me dijeran lo que saben, pero los Sandseed considerarían eso un acto de guerra. Entonces nunca conseguirías tu ejército, Rei, porque todos estaríamos muy ocupados intentando impedir que los Sandseed se tomaran una sangrienta venganza contra Sitia —dijo. Después se volvió hacia mí—. Mikan, buena suerte. Tendremos mucho de lo que hablar cuando nos encontremos de nuevo. Rei, ve a ensillar a Piyo —dijo Nonoko, y se alejó, silbándole a su caballo.

Una expresión obstinada se reflejó en la cara de Rei. Se cruzó de brazos.

—Yo debería quedarme. Alguien tiene que cubrirte la espalda. Es una táctica militar básica. Siempre se debe tener un compañero.

—Rei, hay tanta magia en el ambiente que los Sandseed podrían matarnos en un segundo sin que pudiéramos hacer nada.

—Entonces, ven con nosotros.

—¿Y qué pasa con Miruku, o con la siguiente víctima del asesino? Tengo que intentarlo.

—Pero el riesgo…

—Vivir es un riesgo —le dije yo—. Todas las decisiones, nuestras relaciones con los demás, cada paso que damos, siempre que te levantas de la cama por las mañanas, te arriesgas. Sobrevivir consiste en saber que corres esos riesgos y no en salir de la cama con una falsa sensación de seguridad.

—Tu perspectiva de la vida no es muy reconfortante.

—Supongo que no —dije. Antes de que Rei tuviera oportunidad de lanzarse a hablar de filosofía, yo intenté que se marchara—. Vete antes de que Nonoko pierda la paciencia contigo otra vez.

Entonces, alcé la mano en el aire, tal y como había hecho Nonoko.

Él me agarró por la muñeca.

—¡No, no lo hagas! —exclamó Rei, y me sostuvo la mano durante unos momentos—. Si los Sandseed te hacen daño, ellos experimentarán algo de mi sangrienta venganza. Ten cuidado.

Yo aparté la mano de un tirón.

—Siempre.

Todas aquellas preocupaciones sobre ofender a los Sandseed volvieron a adueñarse de mí mientras observaba cómo se alejaban Nonoko y Rei. Repasé todas las instrucciones de última hora que me había dado Nonoko para conversar con los mayores. Después miré a mi alrededor, sin saber qué hacer.

Los Sandseed trabajaban con calma y eficiencia en su poblado provisional. Yo noté una tremenda hambre cuando percibí el olor a carne asada en el aire, y me di cuenta de que no había comido nada desde el día anterior. Me senté, apoyándome en la silla de Yin Yin, y saqué algo de comer de la bolsa de las provisiones. Después, sin poder evitarlo, el agotamiento me sumió en un profundo sueño.

—¿Prima? —me preguntó una voz tímida.

Yo me desperté y vi a una mujer delgada de grandes ojos castaños y pelo largo, sujeto en una coleta.

—Los mayores te verán ahora.

Miré al cielo, pero las nubes oscurecían el sol.

—¿Cuánto he dormido?

La mujer sonrió.

—Todo el día. Sígueme, por favor.

Yo me levanté y seguí a la mujer hacia la tienda más grande del poblado. La mujer apartó la tela de la entrada y me hizo un gesto para que pasara. Yo obedecí, y esperé a que mis ojos se acostumbraran a la penumbra del interior de la tienda.

—Puedes acercarte —me dijo un hombre desde el otro lado.

Yo miré a mi alrededor mientras caminaba lentamente. La tienda estaba amueblada con alfombras de colores marrones y granates, una sencilla mesa baja y cojines y almohadones para sentarse. La suave iluminación provenía de varios candelabros con velas encendidas.

Al fondo, sentados en una alfombra negra y dorada, había dos hombres y una mujer. Yo reconocí a uno de ellos: era el Hombre Luna, que me sonreía. Estaba sentado entre el otro hombre y la mujer, y tenía la piel pintada de amarillo.

—Siéntate —dijo la mujer, y señaló una pequeña alfombra que había frente a ellos.

Yo me senté en la misma posición de loto que mis anfitriones.

—Una Yukihara que ha viajado lejos. Has vuelto a encontrarte con tus ancestros para buscar guía —dijo el hombre. Sus ojos oscuros rebosaban conocimiento, y su mirada atravesó mi alma.

—Busco comprender —dije yo.

—Tu viaje ha sido difícil y retorcido. Tu viaje se ha manchado con sangre, dolor y muerte. Debes quedar limpia —sentenció el hombre, y miró al Tejedor de Historias.

El Hombre Luna se levantó. Metió la mano bajo la alfombra y sacó una cimitarra. El borde afilado de la hoja resplandeció a la luz de las velas.


	20. Chapter 20

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 20**

El Hombre Luna avanzó. Posó la hoja curva de la cimitarra sobre mi hombro izquierdo, con el filo peligrosamente cerca de mi cuello.

—¿Estás preparada para recibir la limpieza?

Yo noté una opresión en la garganta.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —pregunté, tartamudeando. Toda lógica abandonó mi mente.

—Limpiamos todas las manchas de sangre, dolor y muerte de tu alma. Tomamos tu sangre y te causamos dolor. Con tu muerte repararás tus malos actos y recibirás la bienvenida en el cielo.

Una palabra cortó el flujo de miedo de mi mente. Con repentina claridad, enfoqué mis pensamientos. Me levanté cuidadosamente, intentando no mover la cimitarra, y di un paso atrás. La hoja se quedó suspendida en el aire.

—No tengo malos actos que reparar. No tengo remordimientos por mis acciones pasadas, y por lo tanto, no tengo que limpiarme —dije, y me preparé para su reacción. Al cuerno la diplomacia.

El Hombre Luna sonrió y los dos mayores asintieron con aprobación. Desconcertada, yo vi cómo el Hombre Luna volvía a guardar la cimitarra bajo la alfombra y se sentaba.

—Ésa es la respuesta correcta —dijo.

—¿Y si hubiera estado de acuerdo?

—Entonces, te habríamos enviado a casa con un par de comentarios crípticos para que les dieras vueltas —dijo riéndose—. Debo admitir que me siento ligeramente decepcionado. Había preparado esos comentarios durante toda la tarde.

—Siéntate —me ordenó la mujer—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres comprender?

Yo pensé con toda atención lo que iba a decir mientras me sentaba.

—Una bestia ha estado asesinando mujeres jóvenes por toda Sitia. Hasta el momento ha matado a diez y ha herido a una. Quiero detenerlo. Quiero comprender quién es.

—¿Y por qué has acudido a nosotros? —me preguntó la mujer.

—Ha estado usando cierta sustancia como arma. Me preocupa que haya podido robársela a algún miembro de vuestro clan —dije. Después esperé, rogando que la palabra «robar» no implicara culpabilidad para ellos.

—Ah, sí, esa sustancia —me dijo el anciano—. Es una bendición y una maldición. A uno de nuestros pueblos, cerca de la Llanura Daviian, llegó un paquete que envió Izumi Liana Sandseed Yukihara. Ese pueblo fue saqueado poco después por los Daviian Vermin —el anciano escupió en la tierra del suelo en cuanto pronunció aquel nombre—. En aquel ataque robaron muchas cosas.

Su desprecio por aquellos Vermin era evidente, pero yo lo pregunté de todos modos.

—¿Quiénes son esos Vermin?

Los mayores apretaron la mandíbula, negándose a responder.

El Hombre Luna me lo explicó con el ceño fruncido.

—Son hombres y mujeres jóvenes que se han rebelado contra nuestras tradiciones. Se han separado del clan y se han establecido en la Llanura Daviian. La llanura no da nada de su riqueza sin que se luche por ella. Los Vermin prefieren robarnos antes que trabajar o cultivar su propia comida.

—¿Y el monstruo al que busco podría ser uno de ellos?

—Sí. Han pervertido nuestra magia. En vez de beneficiar al clan, quieren incrementar su poder para enriquecerse sólo a sí mismos. La mayoría de ellos no tienen el don, pero hay unos pocos muy poderosos.

La expresión del Hombre Luna me mostró cómo sería cuando blandiera su cimitarra en una batalla. Yo forjé una imagen de Ferde en mi mente.

—¿Es uno de ellos? —le pregunté. La magia del Hombre Luna se adueñó de mí.

El emitió un gruñido y miró al anciano.

—Están practicando el antiguo mal —le dijo—. Debemos detenerlos.

Horrorizado, el hombre respondió:

—Intentaremos atravesar su pantalla mágica. Los encontraremos —afirmó. Se puso en pie con gracia y dignidad, me hizo una ligera reverencia y después se volvió hacia la mujer—. Vamos. Debemos tomar medidas.

Salieron de la tienda. El Hombre Luna y yo nos quedamos.

—¿El antiguo mal? —le pregunté.

—Un antiguo ritual, horrible, por el cual uno se apropia del alma de otra persona y después la asesina. Cuando la víctima muere, su magia se vuelca en ti y aumenta tu fuerza. Las marcas rojas que lleva esa bestia son parte del ritual —dijo el Hombre Luna. De repente, abrió los ojos de par en par con preocupación—. Dijiste que había una mujer herida. ¿Dónde está ahora?

—En la Fortaleza del Mago.

—¿Protegida?

—Sí. ¿Porqué?

—Aquél al que buscas no estará en la Llanura Daviian; estará en la Fortaleza, esperando una buena oportunidad para acabar con su vida. No puede robar otra alma hasta que ella muera.

—Debo volver —dije yo, poniéndome en pie de un salto, con intención de ponerme en camino inmediatamente.

El Hombre Luna me agarró del hombro e hizo que me volviera hacia él.

—No olvides tu promesa.

—No lo haré. Miruku primero, después Youichi.

Él asintió.

—¿Puedo pedirte otro favor?

—Sí.

—Cuando tu instrucción con la Maestra Nonoko se haya completado, ¿volverías conmigo para que yo pudiera enseñarte las artes mágicas de los Sandseed? Es parte de tu herencia y de tu sangre.

Aquella proposición sonaba muy apetecible, pero sería otra curva en mi camino. Si seguía así, dudaba que pudiera completar mi instrucción con Nonoko. Y si debía fiarme de mi historia, mi futuro tenía tendencia a tomar direcciones inesperadas.

—Lo intentaré.

—Bien. Ahora, ¡vete! —me dijo. Me hizo una reverencia y me echó de la tienda.

Yo me dirigí hacia Yin Yin sin perder un segundo. Estaba ensillada y preparada para el viaje. Su «madre» de pelo corto me estaba sujetando las riendas.

—No te sientes en la silla. Inclínate sobre ella y dirige tu peso hacia delante. Ella te llevará a casa volando.

—Gracias —le dije.

La mujer sonrió.

—Estáis bien emparejadas. Me siento satisfecha —dijo. Con una palmada final en el cuello de Yin Yin, la mujer se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su poblado.

Yo monté y Yin Yin comenzó a moverse. La hierba larga se convirtió en un borrón, y yo me mantuve en la posición que me había indicado la mujer mientras viajábamos sobre las llanuras. Me sentía como si cabalgara sobre el viento de una tormenta, en vez de ir sobre un caballo.

Sin embargo, nada fue suficiente. Cuando llegué a las puertas de la habitación de Miruku, temí lo peor al ver a sus guardias tirados en el suelo. Salté sobre ellos y entré. La puerta chocó violentamente contra la pared, pero ni siquiera aquel estruendo despertó a Miruku.

Sus ojos sin vida miraban a la nada. Sus labios sin sangre estaban congelados en un gesto de miedo y dolor. Busqué el pulso con los dedos; su piel estaba helada y rígida. Tenía el cuello lleno de hematomas negros.

¿Era demasiado tarde? Le puse la mano en el cuello y tiré del poder. En mi mente vi su nuez aplastada. La habían estrangulado. Envié una burbuja de poder para inflarla, y aire a sus pulmones. Me concentré en su corazón, ordenándole que bombeara.

Su corazón latió y el aire llenó sus pulmones, pero el vacío no dejó sus ojos. Yo lo intenté con más fuerza. Su piel se calentó y se sonrojó. Su pecho ascendió y cayó. Sin embargo, cuando paré, su sangre se detuvo y ella no siguió respirando.

Él le había robado el alma. Yo no podía revivirla.

Un pesado brazo se posó sobre mi hombro.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer —me dijo Nonoko.

Yo miré a mi alrededor. Detrás de mí estaban Rei, Youichi, Kitsu, Luna y Subaru. Todos habían entrado en la pequeña habitación y yo ni siquiera me había dado cuenta. La piel de Miruku se enfrió bajo mis dedos. Yo aparté la mano.

Noté un agotamiento aplastante. Me caí al suelo, cerré los ojos y apoyé la cabeza sobre los brazos. Mi culpa. Era culpa mía. No debería haberla dejado sola.

La habitación estalló en actividad y sonidos, pero yo les hice caso omiso, sin poder detener las lágrimas que se me derramaban por las mejillas. Quería disolverme en el suelo, mezclarme con la piedra dura. La piedra tenía un único propósito: ser. No debía hacer promesas complicadas, no debía preocuparme ni sentir.

Apoyé la mejilla sobre el mármol suave. El frío me mordió la piel ardiente. Sólo cuando el ruido de la habitación cesó abrí los ojos. Y vi un pedazo de papel tirado bajo la cama de Miruku. Debía de haberse caído mientras yo intentaba devolverle la vida a su cuerpo. Lo tomé, pensando que era de Miruku.

Las palabras escritas allí se abrieron paso entre la niebla de mi dolor, como la cimitarra del Hombre Luna.

Tengo a Nobara. La intercambiaré por Mikan Yukihara durante la siguiente luna llena. Enviad la bandera de luto de Miruku a la torre de la Primera Maga como señal de aceptación y Nobara no sufrirá daño alguno. Tendréis más instrucciones.


	21. Chapter 21

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 21**

—Alzaremos la bandera de luto de Miruku, pero no intercambiaremos a Mikan por Nobara —insistió Nonoko—. Nos quedan dos semanas hasta la luna llena. Eso nos dará tiempo suficiente para encontrar a la muchacha.

De nuevo se oyeron discusiones acaloradas en la sala de reuniones de los magos. Himemiya había vuelto de su misión para el Consejo, así que los cuatro Magos Maestros estaban allí, así como la familia de Miruku, Youichi y el capitán de la guardia de la Fortaleza.

Youichi había intentado preguntarme por los Sandseed antes de que comenzara la reunión, pero yo lo corté con una respuesta de enfado. Seguía sin poder mirarlo sin ver su cara de niño de ocho años entre los matorrales, observando cómo me secuestraban sin hacer nada.

Lo que había ocurrido después de que yo descubriera la nota de Ferde parecía un sueño. Poco a poco, se habían descubierto los movimientos que el asesino había realizado antes de matar a Miruku.

Había conseguido un trabajo de jardinero en la Fortaleza. Por desgracia, la gente que había trabajado con él no se ponía de acuerdo en cuanto a sus rasgos faciales, y Narumi había dibujado cuatro retratos totalmente diferentes del posible asesino, siguiendo sus descripciones. Tampoco habían conseguido recordar su nombre.

Con diez almas mágicas, Ferde obtenía suficiente poder como para igualar a un Mago Maestro. Había ocultado su presencia en la Fortaleza con facilidad, confundiendo a todos los que trabajaban con él.

Los guardias de Miruku habían recibido el disparo de un dardo rociado con curare. Sólo recordaban ver a uno de los jardineros dándole hierbas medicinales a Subaru antes de que se les congelaran los músculos.

—Estaba viviendo en la Fortaleza y no lo sabíamos —dijo Luna. Su voz poderosa se elevó por la sala—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podremos encontrarlo ahora?

Los padres de Miruku estaban horrorizados. Habían llegado el día anterior. La noticia de su muerte los había dejado destrozado. Y yo veía en sus caras pálidas y sus miradas febriles que saber que su Nobara estaba en manos del mismo hombre hacía que sus vidas fueran una pesadilla. Como la mía.

—Dale a Mikan —dijo Luna—. Ella fue capaz de recuperar a Miruku. Tiene poder para enfrentarse a este asesino.

—No queremos que nadie más resulte herido —dijo el padre de Miruku.

—No, Luna —intervino Nonoko—. Mikan no tiene aún el control completo de su magia. Probablemente, ésa es la razón por la que él la quiere. Piensa en lo poderoso que será si le roba su magia.

Narumi, que había traducido las marcas que el asesino llevaba en la piel, dijo que el objetivo de sus actos estaba escrito en los tatuajes. La información de Narumi se correspondía con la que a mí me había dado el Hombre Luna.

Ferde llevaba a cabo un antiguo ritual Efe que consistía en intimidar y torturar a una víctima para convertirla en un esclavo. Cuando la víctima había rendido su voluntad, la magia de su alma se dirigía a Ferde y aumentaba su poder. Él había elegido a mujeres de quince y dieciséis años porque su potencial mágico estaba empezando a desarrollarse.

Ferde había conseguido once almas. Según el ritual, la duodécima alma iría hacia él por propia voluntad. No hacía falta otro secuestro para el último ritual, que cuando fuera completado, le proporcionaría poder ilimitado.

—Mikan debería estar siempre protegida —dijo Nonoko—. Si no podemos encontrarlo, le tenderemos una emboscada cerca del lugar de intercambio y lo atraparemos así.

Los magos continuaron haciendo planes, pero parecía que yo no tenía nada que decir en aquellos planes; no importaba. Encontraría a Ferde, o estaría en el lugar de intercambio. Le había fallado a Miruku; no iba a permitir que Nobara sufriera la misma suerte.

Llegó un mensajero del Consejo justo cuando la reunión había terminado, y le entregó un rollo de papel a Luna. Ella lo leyó y se lo tendió a Nonoko con disgusto. A Nonoko se le hundieron los hombros al leerlo.

«¿Qué otra cosa ha salido mal?», le pregunté yo.

«Otra situación que hay que solucionar. Aunque en realidad, ésta no es un asunto de vida o muerte, sino algo inoportuno, nada más. Al menos, tendrás otra ocasión para practicar tu diplomacia».

«¿Cómo?».

«Una delegación de Ixia llegará en seis días».

«¿Tan pronto?».

«Mikan, han pasado cinco días. Hay un viaje de dos días hasta la frontera con Ixia, y un día y medio hasta el castillo del Comandante».

¿Cinco días? Habían pasado muchísimas cosas en aquellos cinco días, que a mí me habían parecido uno, aunque interminable. También me resultaba difícil creer que llevara viviendo en Sitia sólo dos estaciones y media; casi medio año, cuando tenía la sensación de que habían pasado quince días. Mi anhelo por Natsume no se había mitigado, y me pregunté si ver a la delegación del norte haría que lo echara de menos más aún.

Salí con los demás al pasillo. Himemiya me pidió que la ayudara a confeccionar la bandera de luto de Miruku, puesto que pedírselo a sus padres sólo serviría para causarles más dolor. Aquélla era la manera sitiana de honrar a los muertos. La bandera representaba a la persona, y se decoraba con elementos que recordaran la vida de esa persona. Después, se izaba la bandera en un lugar alto, y de ese modo se liberaba su alma al cielo.

Sobre un gran rectángulo de seda blanca, cosimos madreselvas, una hoja de hierba con rocío y algunos animales de cristal, como los que Miruku fabricaba en el horno de su familia. Cuando terminamos, Himemiya me dijo que me fuera a mi habitación a descansar.

Al salir de su torre, me quedé sorprendida. Había dos guardias esperándome.

—¿Qué queréis? —les pregunté.

—Son órdenes de la Cuarta Maga. Tienes que estar siempre protegida —dijo el más alto de los dos.

Yo resoplé.

—Volved a las barracas. Sé cuidarme sola.

Los hombres sonrieron.

—Ella nos dijo que dirías esto —comentó el otro soldado—. Seguimos sus órdenes. Si fallamos, nos asignarán la limpieza de los orinales de todas las habitaciones para el resto de nuestros días.

—Podría convertir vuestro trabajo en algo muy difícil —les advertí.

—No hay nada que puedas hacer que sea peor que limpiar los orinales —dijo el alto.

Yo suspiré. Librarme de ellos para buscar a Nobara sería difícil; seguramente, por eso me los había asignado Nonoko. Ella sabía que yo iría a buscarla en cuanto tuviera oportunidad.

—No os interpongáis en mi camino —gruñí.

Después me di la vuelta y fui hacia el ala de los aprendices. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, los guardias comprobaron que no hubiera ningún intruso y se colocaron junto a la ventana y la puerta para bloquear ambas salidas.

Yo me senté en la cama, enfadada, y pensé en qué podría hacer para deshacerme de aquellas dos sombras.

Durante los cinco días siguientes, sólo conseguí escapar de ellos una vez. La mañana después de que hubiera ayudado a Himemiya a coser la bandera de luto de Miruku, asistí junto a los demás a su funeral. Después de la ceremonia, los padres de Miruku se la llevarían a casa y la enterrarían en el cementerio de la familia.

Aquella mañana, al terminar el funeral, conseguí perder a mis guardaespaldas por los pasillos abarrotados de estudiantes y salí de la Fortaleza. Me dirigí al mercado en busca de Shuichi, y lo encontré jugando a los dados con sus amigos.

Él corrió hacia mí.

—Mikan, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte hoy? —me preguntó con una sonrisa.

Los demás niños me rodearon, esperando instrucciones. Estaban limpios y peinados. Ganaban dinero para sus familias, y yo pensé que una vez que terminara de resolver aquel feo asunto con Ferde, los ayudaría más. Recordé que en la Fortaleza necesitaban un jardinero, y cuando se lo dije, una de las niñas corrió a su casa a decírselo a su padre.

—Necesito guías —le dije a Shuichi—. Enséñame las zonas escondidas de Citadel.

Mientras me mostraban los callejones y los barrios olvidados, yo les preguntaba si habían visto a alguien extraño, o a alguien nuevo por la ciudad, o si habían visto a una muchacha joven y asustada con un hombre. Ellos me contaron muchas historias, pero no tenían la información que yo necesitaba. Mientras nos movíamos, yo investigaba con mi magia en las casas, buscando a Nobara, o cualquier cosa que pudiera darme una pista para encontrarla.

Sin embargo, no pude continuar la búsqueda durante todo el día; a mitad de la tarde, Nonoko y mis guardias me tendieron una trampa. Escondidos tras el escudo mágico de Nonoko, los dos soldados me agarraron de los brazos, e Nonoko redujo mis defensas a polvo. Yo no estaba preparada para la severidad de su ira.

—Llevadla de vuelta a la Fortaleza —les dijo a los soldados, furiosa—. A su habitación. Sólo podrá salir para las clases y para las comidas. No volváis a perderla.

Los guardias obedecieron, e Nonoko no liberó mi cuerpo de su control hasta la mañana siguiente, aunque yo seguí notando una banda de magia alrededor de mi cuello. Para entonces, estaba dispuesta a patear a cualquiera que se cruzara en mi camino. Sin embargo, los demás estudiantes me evitaban como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa, así que sólo pude desahogar mi mal humor con los guardias mientras me escoltaban por el campus.

Después de tres días en aquel infierno, yo estaba junto a Nonoko en el gran salón del edificio del Ayuntamiento, esperando a que llegara la delegación de Ixia. Nonoko había utilizado el tiempo de la clase para enseñarme el protocolo y la diplomacia sitianos. Se negó a hablar de otra cosa que no fuera el tema de la clase. La frustración por no saber cómo iba la búsqueda de Nobara me atenazaba el pecho.

El gran salón estaba decorado con largos banderines de seda, que representaban a cada uno de los once clanes y a cada uno de los Magos Maestros. Los miembros del Consejo llevaban vestidos oficiales. Nonoko y los otros Maestros llevaban sus trajes y sus máscaras ceremoniales: Nonoko una máscara de halcón, Luna de dragón, Narumi de leopardo y Himemiya de unicornio blanco. Aquellos animales eran las guías de los Magos en los infiernos y durante su vida.

Rei llevaba el mismo traje azul que se había puesto la noche de la fiesta. El color complementaba su pelo rubio, y le confería un aspecto de realeza, a pesar de su expresión severa. Estaba presente para evaluar las debilidades del enemigo, pero se había comprometido a estar callado y no llamar la atención. De lo contrario, el Consejo le habría prohibido asistir a la recepción.

Yo estaba nerviosa e incómoda. Me tiré del cuello del vestido formal de aprendiz, de color amarillo, e Nonoko se puso en contacto conmigo.

«¿Qué ocurre?», me preguntó. Su postura rígida irradiaba desaprobación.

«Tu correa me agobia», respondí yo con frialdad.

«Bien. Quizá así aprendas a escuchar y a pensar antes de actuar. A confiar en el juicio de los demás».

«He aprendido algo».

«¿Qué?».

«Las tácticas duras del Comandante no son únicas de Ixia».

«Oh, Mikan». El semblante pétreo de Nonoko se suavizó. La dura banda de magia que me rodeaba el cuello se desvaneció. «No sé qué hacer contigo. Estás demasiado enfocada a la acción. Tienes la determinación de enfrentarte a cualquier situación. Hasta el momento has tenido suerte, pero no sé cómo hacerte comprender que si el asesino de Miruku absorbe tu poder, será imparable. Sitia estará bajo su control. Hay que pensar muy bien cualquier paso que vaya a darse. Así hacemos las cosas en Sitia».

Nonoko sacudió la cabeza, suspirando, y yo noté que mi furia se calmaba. Decidí que intentaría trabajar al modo de Sitia para capturar a Ferde.

«Nonoko, me gustaría ayudar a encontrar a Nobara».

Ella se volvió hacia mí y observó mi expresión.

«Hay una reunión prevista para después de las formalidades con los ixianos. Puedes venir».

Yo me alisé las mangas del vestido mientras las trompetas tocaban para anunciar la llegada de los visitantes. El salón quedó en silencio cuando entró la delegación de Ixia.

La Embajadora dirigía la procesión. Llevaba un uniforme negro que le otorgaba gran seriedad, y en el collar de la chaqueta brillaban dos diamantes. Su pelo negro y liso comenzaba a volverse gris, pero sus ojos seguían teniendo la misma poderosa vitalidad.

De repente, la reconocí.


	22. Chapter 22

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 22**

Rápidamente, observé el resto del cortejo de la Embajadora, buscando a la persona que tenía que estar allí. Su ayudante, a un paso detrás de ella, llevaba el mismo uniforme que la Embajadora, salvo por los diamantes, que habían sido bordados en el cuello con hilo. Tenía una cara inexpresiva e insulsa, así que observé a los demás.

Algunos de sus guardias me resultaban familiares, pero mi atención la captaron dos capitanes. Ru, musculoso y con unos rizos tan rubios que parecían blancos a la luz del sol. Su rostro permaneció impasible mientras me miraba, pero yo vi que se ruborizaba del esfuerzo que le estaba costando no sonreír.

Koko iba a su lado, mucho más fuerte y sano de lo que estaba cuando me había despedido de él. Entonces, su cara pálida estaba tensa de dolor, y ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para estar de pie. Aquél era el resultado de haber defendido a Nonoko contra los hombres de Kounji. Sin embargo, mientras desfilaba tras la Embajadora, movía su fibroso cuerpo con gracia de atleta, y tenía la piel bronceada. Estaba serio al mirarme, pero noté un brillo de picardía y alegría en sus ojos.

Era maravilloso verlos, pero seguí buscando. Mientras me agarraba el colgante de la mariposa a través del vestido, estudiaba las caras de todos los soldados. Él tenía que estar allí. Si el Comandante estaba allí, haciéndose pasar por la Embajadora, entonces Natsume tenía que estar cerca.

Pero Natsume no conocía el secreto del Comandante Horu. Sólo yo conocía lo que el Comandante llamaba su mutación: había nacido mujer, pero con alma de hombre. Ya que Natsume no sabía que la Embajadora era el Comandante, probablemente estuviera con quien ocupaba el lugar del Comandante en Ixia.

A menos que el Comandante hubiera enviado a Natsume a otra misión, o, incluso peor, quizá Natsume aún no se hubiera recuperado de la pérdida de su fuerza cuando me la cedió. Quizá lo hubieran herido mientras era débil. O lo hubieran matado. Imaginé una serie de posibilidades horribles mientras la delegación saludaba a sus anfitriones.

Yo habría deseado que las formalidades hubieran terminado rápidamente. Estaba impaciente por preguntarles a Ru y a Koko por Natsume.

Con mi pensamiento centrado en Natsume, miré distraídamente al ayudante de la Embajadora. Tenía el pelo negro y liso; le caía sin vida sobre las orejas y el cuello. Tenía una nariz blanda y fofa sobre los labios descoloridos, y la barbilla débil. Parecía que estaba aburrido mientras miraba a los Consejeros y a los Magos que había en la habitación, sin ningún brillo de inteligencia en sus ojos rojos.

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron durante un instante. Un rayo de color rojo carmesi me atravesó el corazón.

Aquella rata. Quería estrangular y besar a Natsume al mismo tiempo.

Su expresión no cambió. No dio señal de haberme visto, y su atención siguió concentrada en los Consejeros. Yo apenas pude soportar el resto de la reunión.

Cuando las presentaciones terminaron, se sirvieron refrescos para la delegación, y todo el mundo formó pequeños grupos de charla.

Yo me dirigí hacia Koko y Ru, que estaban junto a la Embajadora, pero Misaki Kirio, el líder de mi clan, me detuvo y me entregó un mensaje de mis padres. Yo le di las gracias, y cuando se marchó, rompí el sello de lacre y desenrollé el papel. Leí la carta y cerré los ojos durante un instante. Todo se complicaba. Mis padres decían que estaban de camino hacia la Fortaleza, para visitarme. Llegarían cinco días antes de la luna llena.

¿Quién más podía ir? Si hubiera recibido un mensaje desde el infierno, anunciándome que Reo y Kounji iban a visitarme, no me habría sorprendido.

Guardé la nota mientras sacudía la cabeza. Yo no tenía control sobre aquellos sucesos, y ya me encargaría de estar con mis padres cuando llegaran. Me acerqué a los ixianos. La Embajadora estaba charlando con Narumi.

Los ojos dorados de la Embajadora se posaron sobre mí, y Narumi dejó de hablar para presentarnos.

—Embajadora Imai, te presento a la aprendiza Mikan Liana Yukihara.

Yo estreché la mano fría de la Embajadora con el saludo ixiano, y después me incliné formalmente con el saludo de Sitia.

Ella me devolvió la reverencia.

—He oído hablar mucho de ti a mi primo. ¿Cómo progresan tus estudios?

—Muy bien, gracias. Por favor, llévale mi saludo al Comandante Horu — dije yo.

—Lo haré —dijo Imai, y se volvió hacia su ayudante—. Te presento a Ilom.

Yo mantuve una expresión inalterada cuando le estreché la mano. Él murmuró un saludo y después me ignoró como si yo no mereciera ni su tiempo ni su atención. Yo sabía que Natsume debía de estar actuando, pero su completa indiferencia hizo que me preocupara por si sus sentimientos habían cambiado.

Sin embargo, no tuve demasiado tiempo para preocuparme. Cuando Narumi se llevó a Imai y a Ilom a conocer a otro Consejero, Ru me dio un abrazo.

—¿Qué es ese vestido? —me preguntó Koko.

—Mejor que ese uniforme arrugado —repliqué yo—. ¿Y qué son esas canas que tienes en la perilla?

Koko se pasó la mano por la barba.

—Un pequeño recuerdo de mi encuentro con una espada. ¿O debería decir que la espada se encontró conmigo? —dijo, y se le iluminó la mirada—. ¿Quieres ver la cicatriz? Es estupenda.

Ru miró al cielo con resignación.

—Vamos, dale el regalo.

—Es de Natsume —dijo Koko, rebuscando en su mochila—. No ha podido venir en la delegación.

—Habría sido un suicidio —explicó Ru—. Los sitianos ejecutarían a Natsume si lo atraparan.

Yo sentí una profunda preocupación por Natsume y miré a mi alrededor por el salón, intentando averiguar si alguien más lo había reconocido. Todos estaban conversando, excepto Rei. Estaba solo, evaluando a los ixianos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, y él frunció el ceño.

Al oír un sonido triunfante de Koko, me volví de nuevo hacia mis amigos.

Cuando vi lo que Koko tenía en la palma de la mano, todos los pensamientos acerca de Rei desaparecieron. Una serpiente de piedra negra con incrustaciones de plata se enroscaba cuatro veces alrededor de sus dedos. Las escamas de la serpiente estaban talladas en forma de diamante por su lomo, y tenía dos diminutos zafiros en los ojos. Era una de las tallas de Natsume.

—Es una pulsera —dijo Koko, y me la colocó en el antebrazo—. Era demasiado pequeña para mí —bromeó—, así que le dije a Natsume que te la diera a ti. Parece que te vale.

Yo miré con asombro mi regalo. ¿Por qué habría elegido Natsume una serpiente?

Charlamos hasta que Ru y Koko tuvieron que seguir a la Embajadora a sus habitaciones. Me dijeron que tenían turnos rotatorios para proteger a Imai y a Ilom, y que tendrían tiempo libre para hablar conmigo de nuevo. Yo me ofrecí para enseñarles Citadel, y quizá la Fortaleza.

Nonoko me encontró antes de que saliera del gran salón, y me acompañó por las calles de Citadel a la reunión, para hablar sobre los esfuerzos que se estaban realizando para encontrar a Nobara. Mis guardias, que habían estado presentes con discreción en la ceremonia, nos siguieron.

—Koko tiene muy buen aspecto —dijo Nonoko—. Se ha recuperado muy bien y rápidamente de una herida tan grave. Me alegro mucho.

Las palabras de Nonoko me recordaron algo que me había dicho el Tejedor de Historias. Con toda la conmoción que habían causado la desaparición de Nobara y la llegada de la delegación, no había tenido tiempo de hablar con ella sobre lo que me había dicho el Hombre Luna.

—Nonoko, ¿qué es un Hallador de Almas? Mi…

«No digas nada más en voz alta», me dijo Nonoko. «No deben oírte hablar de eso».

«¿Por qué no? ¿Cuál es tu temor?», le pregunté yo, haciendo girar el brazalete de Natsume en mi brazo.

Nonoko suspiró.

«La historia de Sitia está llena de magos maravillosos y valientes, que han conseguido unir a los clanes y terminar con las guerras. Por desgracia, también ha habido algunos magos que han causado mucho daño. Y con la corrupción de Kounji y con esta bestia que ahora se ha llevado a Nobara, no quiero que comiencen a circular rumores sobre un Hallador de Almas».

Nonoko jugueteó nerviosamente con las plumas de su máscara de halcón antes de continuar.

«Hace unos ciento cincuenta años, nació un Hallador de Almas. Fue considerado como un regalo del infierno. Su magia fuerte afectaba al alma de la gente, y los sanaba tanto emocional como físicamente. Entonces, descubrió que podía atrapar un alma del aire, antes de que pudiera irse flotando hasta el cielo, y despertar a los muertos.

Sin embargo, sucedió algo. No sabemos qué es, pero él se llenó de amargura y dejó de ayudar a la gente. Comenzó a usarla. Se guardaba las almas y despertaba a los muertos sin su espíritu. Estas criaturas sin emociones seguían sus órdenes, y no tenían remordimientos por lo que hacían. Esta habilidad está considerada una aberración y va contra nuestro Código Ético. Con ese ejército sin alma, el Hallador de Almas tuvo el control de Sitia durante muchos años oscuros, antes de que los Magos Maestros lo detuvieran».

Antes de que yo pudiera preguntarle por los detalles, Nonoko continuó su historia.

«Mikan, tú tienes todas las habilidades de una Halladora de Almas. Cuando respiraste por Miruku, me dejaste conmocionada, y alarmaste a Luna. Ésa es la razón de que yo fuera tan dura contigo cuando te zafaste de tus guardias. Tenía que demostrarle a Luna que podía controlarte. Sin embargo, hoy has hecho que me diera cuenta de que estaba equivocada. Tenemos que descubrir el límite de tus habilidades antes de poder asignarte a una categoría. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá seas una Maga Maestra.

Yo me reí, pensando en lo fácil que había sido para Nonoko tenderme una emboscada y derribar mis defensas mágicas.

—Lo dudo mucho —le dije.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la entrada de la Fortaleza, yo noté que había un pequeño mendigo envuelto en una capa sucia junto a la muralla, agitando una taza. Molesta, por ser la única que se había dado cuenta, me acerqué y le eché una moneda. El mendigo miró hacia arriba, y vi la sonrisa de Shuichi antes de que volviera a esconder la cara en la capa.

—Tenemos noticias sobre el que buscas. Ven al mercado mañana.

—¡Eh, tú! Deja de molestar a la señorita —le dijo uno de mis guardias.

Yo me di la vuelta y le lancé una mirada fulminante al guardia. Cuando me giré de nuevo, Shuichi había desaparecido.

Yo reflexioné sobre lo que me había dicho Shuichi. Mi primer impulso fue zafarme nuevamente de mis guardias al día siguiente e ir a la cita con Shuichi; una respuesta ixiana, sin duda. Sin embargo, decidí intentar hacer las cosas a la manera sitiana y ver lo que los demás habían descubierto sobre el paradero de Nobara.

Youichi estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la sala de reuniones, estudiando un mapa. Se quedó sorprendido con mi presencia, pero yo no lo saludé; tuve que reprimir la repentina furia que sentí al verlo. No tenía ni idea de cómo iba a cumplir la promesa que le había hecho al Hombre Luna, cuando lo que quería en realidad era pedirle a Youichi una explicación.

Nonoko rompió el silencio y me puso al tanto de los esfuerzos que había hecho el grupo hasta la fecha. Habían dividido Citadel en secciones, y a cada Mago se le había asignado una de aquellas zonas de búsqueda. El Consejero Harun, el representante del clan Sandseed, había llevado a su gente a buscar a Nobara a la parte de la Meseta Avibian que bordeaba Citadel. No habían hallado ninguna pista.

—Enviaremos soldados a registrar todos los edificios de Citadel —dijo Luna.

—Lo cual provocará la muerte inmediata de Nobara —dije yo.

Luna me miró con desprecio.

—¿Quién te ha invitado? —preguntó mientras le lanzaba a Nonoko una mirada venenosa.

—Tiene razón, Luna —dijo Nonoko—. La noticia de la búsqueda se extendería rápidamente, y lo pondríamos sobre aviso.

—¿Se le ocurre a alguien una idea mejor?

—A mí —dije yo.

Todos los ojos se fijaron en mí. La mirada de Luna me heló la sangre.

—En Citadel tengo amigos que pueden conseguir información sin llamar la atención. Creo que ya han averiguado algo, pero necesito reunirme con ellos mañana en el mercado —dije. Bajo la manga, giré la pulsera de Natsume mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—No —dijo Luna—. Podría ser una trampa.

—¿Y ahora te preocupa mi bienestar? Qué conmovedor. Aunque creo que en realidad lo que sientes son celos —respondí.

—Señoras, por favor —dijo Narumi—. Concentrémonos en lo importante. ¿Confías en tu fuente, Mikan?

—Sí.

—No parecerá raro que Mikan vaya al mercado a hacer sus compras. Sus guardias la acompañarán —añadió Nonoko.

—Los guardias asustarán a mi fuente —intervine yo—. Además, mi fuente me guiará hacia algún sitio, así que necesitaré moverme con rapidez.

—Pero necesitas protección. Disfrazaremos a los guardias —me ofreció Nonoko.

—No. No son la protección que necesito. Yo puedo defenderme de una amenaza física, pero necesito defensa contra un posible ataque mágico —expliqué. Nonoko sería una poderosa aliada.

Nonoko asintió, y comenzamos a hacer planes para el día siguiente.

Después de la reunión, fui a comer algo y tomé del comedor unas manzanas para Yin Yin y Piyo. Mis guardias continuaban siguiéndome, y yo tuve la extraña sensación de que me había acostumbrado a su presencia. Al menos, no necesitaba preocuparme de que Hayate intentara otro ataque sorpresa. Sobre todo, cuando tenía tantas cosas de las que preocuparme.

No había podido montar a caballo desde mi arresto domiciliario, así que decidí ir a practicar un poco. La madre de Yin Yin había mostrado desdén por la silla, así que yo quería aprender a montar sin ella. Además, podía ser algo muy útil. En una emergencia, no tendría tiempo de ensillar a Yin Yin.

Ella me estaba esperando en la puerta del cercado. Relinchó para saludarme, y yo le di una manzana antes de subir a la valla. Mis guardias se quedaron fuera junto a la puerta, cerca, pero no demasiado. Estaban aprendiendo.

Mientras Yin Yin comía, yo la inspeccioné. Tenía ortigas enredadas en la cola, y barro seco en el estómago y en los cascos.

—¿Nadie te ha aseado? —le pregunté, molesta.

—No permitía que nadie se acercara a ella —dijo Rei. Tenía un cubo lleno de cepillos y peines apoyado en la valla—. Parece que tú eres la única que puede hacer los honores.

Yo tomé el asa del cubo.

—Gracias.

Tomé una almohaza y comencé a quitarle el barro de la piel.

Rei posó los brazos sobre la valla.

—Te he visto hablando con los del norte hoy. ¿Los conoces?

Yo miré a Rei. Tenía una expresión muy seria en el rostro. Así que su oportuna llegada con el cubo no había sido una coincidencia. Me estaba esperando para hacerme preguntas sobre los ixianos.

Eligiendo las palabras con cuidado, le dije:

—Dos de los guardias son amigos míos.

—¿Los que te enseñaron a luchar? —preguntó él, en tono despreocupado.

—Sí.

—¿A qué división pertenecen?

Yo dejé de cepillar a Yin Yin y lo miré.

—Rei, ¿qué quieres saber en realidad?

Él comenzó a tartamudear.

—No estarás pensando en poner en peligro a la delegación, ¿verdad? ¿Quieres sabotear las reuniones? ¿O estás más interesado en atacarlos cuando estén de camino hacia Ixia?

Él abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

—Eso no sería inteligente —continué yo—. Convertirías a Ixia y a Sitia en enemigos, y además… los guardias de élite del Comandante están protegiendo a la Embajadora. Sería un suicidio intentar secuestrarla.

—Hoy estás llena de sabiduría —dijo Rei con sarcasmo—. Tu preocupación por el bienestar de mis hombres es conmovedor. ¿Estás segura de que sólo quieres proteger a tus amigos del norte? ¿O quizá proteger a tu amado?

Rei tenía que estar haciendo hipótesis. Yo no hice caso de su farol.

—¿Por qué estás rabiando?

—Te estaba observando cuando llegó la delegación. Aunque tu expresión no se alteró, te llevaste la mano al colgante de la mariposa que llevas bajo la ropa. Sé que el que te dio el colgante está aquí. De hecho, hoy te ha dado otro regalo.

Yo me volví hacia Yin Yin para esconder mi cara de Rei.

—Si sabes tanto, ¿por qué me estás haciendo preguntas?

—¿Quién es? —me interrogó Rei, y al ver que no respondía, continuó—: ¿Es el hombre al que le falta media oreja? ¿El que te dio la serpiente?

Rei tenía una sonrisa de petulancia que me hizo reír.

—¿Koko? Somos como hermanos. No. Él sólo me estaba entregando el regalo.

—No te creo.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Toma —le dije, y le di un cepillo a Rei—. Puedes quitarle las ortigas de la cola —le indiqué. Cuando vi que vacilaba, añadí—: No te preocupes, no te va a dar una coz.

Trabajamos un rato en silencio. Sin embargo, Rei no estaba conforme con la calma.

—Estás más feliz ahora que tus amigos del norte están aquí.

—Los echaba de menos —afirmé yo.

—¿Te gustaría volver a Ixia?

—Sí. Pero eso es imposible, porque soy maga —respondí. Sin embargo, no añadí que había una orden de ejecución contra mí, porque no me pareció prudente.

—No hay nada imposible —dijo Rei. Terminó de cepillar la cola de Yin Yin y comenzó con las crines—. Cuando tenga el control de Ixia y libere a la gente, tendrías un lugar a mi lado si lo aceptaras.

Evitando su pregunta tácita, lo miré dubitativamente.

—¿Aún crees que Sitia te apoyará, después de haber establecido relaciones con la delegación del norte?

Con la pasión de un místico, Rei dijo:

—Durante toda mi vida me han dicho que un día dirigiré Ixia. Todas las lecciones, las acciones y las emociones fueron enfocadas a ese único propósito. Incluso el Consejo me animó a planear, entrenarme y esperar el momento perfecto para atacar.

Los ojos azules de Rei irradiaban tal intensidad que estuve a punto de dar un paso atrás.

—Entonces, el norte accede a negociar un tratado de comercio y visitan Sitia — continuó, escupiendo las palabras—. De repente, el Comandante es amigo del Consejo sitiano, y la razón de mi existencia ya no tiene ningún apoyo. El Consejo no se ha dado cuenta de que el Comandante está engañándolos, y cuando todo salga a la luz, yo estaré ahí. Tengo muchos seguidores leales que se sienten igualmente insatisfechos a causa de la alianza con el norte.

—Necesitarás militares adiestrados si tienes en la mente luchar contra las fuerzas del Comandante —dije yo—. Y si Natsume…

—¿Qué pasa con Natsume? —me preguntó Rei, y me agarró por el brazo. Con los dedos, me hundió el brazalete en la carne. Yo hice un gesto de dolor.

Yin Yin alzó una oreja.

«¿Coz?».

«No. Todavía no».

—Si Natsume descubre lo que estás planeando, te detendrá antes de que puedas reunir a tus hombres.

—¿De verdad piensas que puede detenerme? —me preguntó él.

—Sí.

Yo aparté el brazo, pero él me tomó la muñeca con la otra mano y me tiró de la manga hacia arriba, dejando a la vista la serpiente. Antes de que yo pudiera detenerlo, me soltó la manga y me bajó el cuello de la túnica. Las diminutas incrustaciones de plata de mi colgante de mariposa brillaron bajo la luz del sol, a juego con las que había en el cuerpo de la serpiente.

—Tú lo sabes bien —dijo Rei, soltándome. En su cara se reflejó un profundo asombro cuando entendió, de repente, la verdad.

Yo me retiré hacia atrás.

—Al ser la catadora de la comida del Comandante, tú trabajabas con Natsume cada día. Él tenía que enseñarte todas las clases de veneno y las técnicas de envenenamiento —Rei me miró con repulsión—. Tsubasa me contó que cuando los miembros de la familia real fueron asesinados, el asesino dejó junto a ellos una estatua negra con incrustaciones de plata brillante. Era la tarjeta de visita del asesino. Únicamente después de que el Comandante se hiciera con el poder en Ixia se supo que Natsume había sido el asesino.

Yo volví a cepillar a Yin Yin.

—Ése es un gran salto en la lógica, Rei. Está basado en un cuento, que debe de hacerse más y más interesante cada vez que es narrado, y en un par de regalos. Natsume no es el único que talla objetos en piedra. Piénsalo antes de sacar conclusiones.

Yo no miré a Rei a los ojos, sino que puse todos los cepillos en el cubo y llevé a Yin Yin a su compartimiento. Cuando terminé de llenarle el abrevadero de agua, Rei se había marchado.

Los guardias me escoltaron hasta los baños y se quedaron fuera mientras yo me bañaba y me quitaba el pelo de caballo y el polvo de la piel. El sol se había puesto cuando llegué a mi habitación. Yo esperé fuera, temblando de frío por el aire de la noche, mientras los guardias registraban la habitación. Cuando me dieron permiso, entré. Cerré las ventanas y la puerta y encendí un buen fuego en la chimenea.

—Eso está mejor —dijo una voz que me encendió el alma.

Me volví. Natsume estaba sentado en una silla, con las botas apoyadas sobre la mesa.


	23. Chapter 23

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

* * *

**Capítulo 23**

Natsume llevaba una sencilla camisa y unos pantalones negros. Era una ropa cómoda que facilitaba sus movimientos.

—¿Cómo has…

—¿Engañado a tus guardias? No son muy buenos. Se les olvidó comprobar que no hubiera arañas en el techo —contestó Natsume con una sonrisa. Los rasgos angulosos de su rostro se suavizaron.

Asombrada, me di cuenta de que no llevaba su disfraz de ayudante.

—Esto es peligroso.

—Yo ya sabía que enamorarme de ti era peligroso, amor.

—Me refiero el venir a Sitia. Estar aquí, dentro de la Fortaleza del Mago, con los guardias justo al lado de mi puerta —dije yo, gesticulando salvajemente.

—Sólo sería peligroso si se supiera que estoy aquí. Ellos piensan que soy el aburrido y atontado ayudante de la Embajadora Imai.

Natsume se puso de pie. Sus movimientos eran todo fluidez. La tela negra de su ropa dibujaba su cuerpo delgado. Abrió los brazos.

—¿Ves? Ni siquiera voy armado.

Hizo un intento de parecer inocente, pero yo sabía la verdad.

—¿Tengo que adivinar cuántas armas llevas escondidas, o debo desnudarte?

—Creo que desnudarme es el único modo de estar completamente seguros — dijo Natsume. Sus ojos rojos y profundos estaban llenos de alegría.

Yo di tres pasos y me vi entre sus brazos, donde debía estar. Allí no había confusión. Allí no había preocupaciones. No había problemas. Sólo el olor de Natsume, una combinación embriagadora de almizcle y especias.

Durante nuestro corto viaje a la cama, encontré dos cuchillos prendidos con una correa a los antebrazos de Natsume, dardos y otros instrumentos para lanzar en su cinturón y una navaja atada a su muslo izquierdo, además de una espada corta en una de sus botas.

Sabía que llevaba más armas en la ropa, pero una vez que toqué su piel, el juego dejó de tener importancia. Nos reencontramos. Con su cuerpo cerca del mío, sentí que todos mis espacios vacíos se llenaban con su esencia. Estaba en casa.

No paramos para hablar hasta muy entrada la noche. Tumbada junto a él bajo la manta, le di las gracias en voz baja por el brazalete de serpiente, y le conté lo que había ocurrido con Miruku y con Nobara, y cuál era la razón de que yo tuviera guardaespaldas.

—Y tú decías que era peligroso para mí —ironizó Natsume—. Me alegro de haber venido. Necesitarás un apoyo que no se deje influenciar por la magia.

La inmunidad de Natsume a la magia podía considerarse un arma más. Por primera vez desde que habían secuestrado a Nobara, sentí esperanzas de recuperarla con vida.

—¿Cómo vas a darme tu ayuda? Se supone que estás con la Embajadora.

Él sonrió.

—No te preocupes. Ésta no es la primera vez, ni será la última, que yo esté en Sitia. Tener vigilados a los vecinos siempre ha sido uno de mis deberes como jefe de seguridad. Es divertido.

—Hasta que te pillen —dije yo. Me puse de mal humor, pero no pareció que mi comentario afectase mucho a Natsume.

—Siempre existe ese riesgo. Supongo que es parte del atractivo —dijo. Me acarició el cuello con la nariz y dijo con resignación—: Será mejor que me vaya. Pronto amanecerá —rodó por la cama y comenzó a vestirse—. Además, no quiero estar aquí cuando llegue tu novio.

—¿Quién? —pregunté yo, sentándome.

—El rubio que sigue todos tus movimientos con cara de cordero degollado — bromeó Natsume.

—¿Rei? —yo me reí, descartándolo—. Pensó que Koko era mi amante. Creo que deberías sentir más celos de mi yegua. Ella es la que verdaderamente me ha robado el corazón.

Natsume se había quedado inmóvil, y yo sentí desconcierto.

—¿Cómo se llama? —me preguntó.

—Se llama Yin Yin.

Él sacudió la cabeza.

—La yegua no. El rubio.

—Rei.

—¿Rei Ixia? ¿El sobrino del rey? ¿Está vivo? —Natsume estaba confuso.

—Creía que lo sabías —dije yo.

Yo había imaginado que Natsume había dejado vivir a Rei una vez que había llegado a Sitia. Sin embargo, en aquel momento recordé el comentario de Rei. Él me había dicho que Natsume había olvidado contar los cuerpos cuando había asesinado a la familia real. Con espanto, me di cuenta del error que había cometido.

—Natsume, no lo mates.

—Es una amenaza para el Comandante —dijo él. Sus ojos tenían un brillo letal, y su expresión era de piedra, implacable, intransigente.

—Es mi amigo.

La mirada fría de asesino de Natsume se cruzó con la mía.

—En el instante en que se convierta en una amenaza para el Comandante, morirá.

Natsume había jurado proteger al Comandante, y sólo su amor por mí impidió que matara a Rei aquella misma noche. La lealtad de Natsume era inquebrantable. Si el Comandante le hubiera ordenado que me matara, Natsume lo habría hecho. Era una suerte para nosotros que el Comandante no le hubiera dado nunca aquella orden.

—Natsume, ¿alguna vez dejaste una de tus tallas como marca cuando asesinaste a alguien?

Él sonrió.

—¿Has oído rumores sitianos?

Yo asentí.

—Pero no creo siempre todo lo que oigo.

—Bien. Aunque me avergüenza admitir que ése es cierto. Era joven, atrevido y estúpido, y disfrutaba de que me conocieran como el Artista de la Muerte. Incluso comencé alguna talla antes de hacer un trabajo, y dejé que mi víctima la encontrara —dijo Natsume, sacudiendo la cabeza ante aquel recuerdo—. Esa estupidez estuvo a punto de costarme la vida, así que dejé de hacerlo.

Natsume terminó de vestirse.

—Estaré hoy en el mercado, por si ocurre algo.

Me besó, y yo me abracé a él durante un instante, deseando que pudiéramos escaparnos y olvidar todo sobre los magos, los ladrones de almas y Rei. Pero eso no era para nosotros. Enfrentarnos a prisioneros, maquinadores y asesinos era la suerte que nos había tocado en la vida. Además, probablemente nos habríamos aburrido llevando una existencia segura, sin problemas. Sin embargo, aun así, yo lo deseaba.

De mala gana, solté a Natsume. Él asintió hacia la puerta. Yo la abrí y distraje al guardia. Cuando volví al salón, la pesada oscuridad me apretó la piel, mientras el aire helado me calaba los huesos. Natsume se había ido.

Nonoko y yo caminamos hacia el mercado aquella mañana. El cielo oscuro y nublado reflejaba mi humor. Iba acurrucada en mi capa. Era la primera vez que necesitaba llevarla durante el día.

El mercado estaba lleno de gente. Yo hice algunas compras antes de sentir un tirón familiar en la manga. Shuichi estaba a mi lado. Me sonrió.

—¿Querías encontrar a un hombre raro que vive con una chica? —me preguntó.

—Sí. ¿Los has visto?

—Te enseñaré dónde viven.

Seguimos a Shuichi por Citadel. Cruzamos callejones y patios vacíos, y yo me pregunté si Natsume nos seguía. Shuichi se detuvo antes de que llegáramos a una plaza donde había una fuente de jade que representaba una tortuga. Shuichi señaló a un edificio en la parte opuesta de la plaza.

—En el segundo piso vive un hombre que tiene líneas rojas en las manos. Es nuevo, y nadie lo conoce.

Lleva una capa con la que se esconde la cara. Mi hermano ha visto a una chica entrando al edificio, llevando paquetes.

Yo miré a Nonoko.

«¿Registraron este barrio con la magia?».

«Sí, pero no lo hizo un Maestro».

Nonoko proyectó su conciencia, y la mía fue con ella. Nuestras mentes tocaron a una mujer joven que estaba amamantando a su bebé en el primer piso. En el tercero había otra mujer, pensando en que iba a llover. No pudimos sentir a nadie en el segundo piso, pero la magia de Ferde tenía la misma potencia que la de Nonoko, y no podía ser detectado con facilidad.

«Podría intentarlo con más fuerza, pero él percibiría que estamos aquí. Volveré con refuerzos».

«¿Con quién?», le pregunté yo.

«Con Luna y Narumi. Juntos seremos capaces de someterlo. Y cuando esté inconsciente, será más fácil transportarlo a la prisión de la Fortaleza».

«¿Por qué inconsciente?».

«Un mago está indefenso cuando está inconsciente».

«¿Y durmiendo?», le pregunté yo, alarmada.

«No. Sólo si está drogado, o inconsciente».

«¿Y qué ocurrirá cuando despierte? ¿No podrá usar su magia para escapar?».

«La prisión de la Fortaleza tiene un dispositivo de neutralización de poder. Si un mago intenta usar la magia dentro de la celda, el dispositivo absorbe su poder y lo dirige hacia las defensas de la celda, hasta que el mago queda exhausto».

Shuichi, que nos había estado mirando con fascinación, carraspeó.

—¿Creéis que el que buscáis vive ahí?

—¿Podría ser la chica a la que vio tu hermano la que tiene el bebé? —le preguntó Nonoko a Shuichi.

El sacudió la cabeza.

—Esa es Ruby. Algunas veces me encarga que le cuide a Jatee.

Yo sonreí.

—Te estás convirtiendo en todo un empresario.

—Le he comprado un vestido nuevo a mi madre —me dijo él con orgullo.

Comenzó a llover mientras volvíamos al mercado. Shuichi se unió a sus amigos y desaparecieron. El mercado se vació, y los vendedores guardaron su género. Una mujer se chocó conmigo al intentar huir apresuradamente de la lluvia. Gritó una disculpa, pero no se detuvo. Los truenos comenzaron a resonar contra las duras murallas de mármol de Citadel.

«Iré en busca de Luna y de Narumi. Tú vuelve a la Fortaleza», me indicó Nonoko.

«Pero quiero estar con vosotros cuando registréis ese edificio».

«No. Quédate en la Fortaleza, Mikan. Él te quiere a ti. Si algo sale mal y él amenaza con herir a Nobara, sabes que tú te ofrecerás para evitarlo. Es demasiado peligroso».

Yo quise discutir, pero Nonoko tenía razón. Y si yo la seguía a pesar de sus instrucciones, nunca volvería a confiar en mí.

Nonoko se dirigió hacia el Ayuntamiento a buscar a Luna, que tenía una cita con la Embajadora Imai. A mí me habría encantado oír a escondidas lo que se decía en aquella reunión. La arrogante Maga Maestra contra el poderoso Comandante.

La lluvia comenzó a arreciar y me caló la capa. Cuando metí las manos frías en los bolsillos, mis dedos rozaron papel. Yo no recordaba haberme metido ningún papel en el bolsillo, pero tendría que esperar a estar a cubierto para sacarlo y ver de qué se trataba.

Mis guardaespaldas estaban esperándome en la puerta de la Fortaleza. Me acompañaron a mi habitación, y después de que registraran el interior, yo los invité a que entraran, pero ellos declinaron la invitación, citando alguna regulación militar.

Después de que yo encendiera la chimenea y colgara mi capa a secar, saqué el papel del bolsillo. Era un mensaje para mí. Las manos se me quedaron heladas mientras lo leía, y ni siquiera el calor de la hoguera pudo calentármelas.

—¿Qué dice ese mensaje? —me preguntó Natsume, que acababa de salir del dormitorio.

Yo había dejado de maravillarme de su destreza. Estaba mojado, así que debía de haber entrado por una de las ventanas, pasando por encima del guardia.

Me quitó el papel de las manos y lo leyó.

—Tenía algunas habilidades rudimentarias. Probablemente era una carterista a la que habían encargado que te hiciera llegar esta nota. ¿Conseguiste verle la cara?

Yo relacioné por fin a la mujer con la que me había chocado en el mercado con el mensaje.

—No. La capucha le cubría casi toda la cabeza.

Natsume se encogió de hombros, pero me atravesó con la mirada después de leer el mensaje.

—Interesante giro.

Sí, a Natsume le parecería interesante aquel giro en los acontecimientos. Sin embargo, yo estaba confundida.

—Parece que el asesino va un paso por delante de los magos —dijo él—. Sabe que no te cambiarán por Nobara, así que ha tomado las riendas del asunto. ¿Hasta qué punto es importante la vida de Nobara para ti?

Natsume, como de costumbre, había ido directamente al núcleo de la situación. La nota de Ferde señalaba un lugar y una nueva fecha para el intercambio. Tres noches antes de la luna llena, para lo cual quedaban cuatro días. Yo supuse que él necesitaría algún tiempo para prepararme para el ritual Efe. Se me puso la carne de gallina, y tuve que apartarme de la cabeza horribles imágenes de violación y tortura.

Podría decírselo a Nonoko y a los demás. Ellos le tenderían una trampa a Ferde, sí, pero no me permitirían que me acercara al lugar de la cita, así que la trampa no funcionaría.

También tenía la posibilidad de no decirle a Nonoko nada de la nota e ir a solas a la cita. Recordé las advertencias de Nonoko sobre lo que podría ocurrir si Ferde absorbía mi magia. Él sería entonces lo suficientemente poderoso como para controlar toda Sitia.

¿Debía dejar morir a Nobara para salvar a Sitia? Me había prometido a mí misma que no permitiría que aquello sucediera. ¿Y qué le impediría a Ferde, una vez que hubiera matado a Nobara, convencer a otra maga para que le entregara su alma? Nada.

Yo tendría que mantener aquella nueva situación bien escondida en mi mente. Nonoko había cumplido su palabra y no había fisgoneado en mi mente, pero con el destino de Sitia en juego, no me sorprendería que rompiera la promesa.

Clavé la mirada en la de Natsume. La magia no podía detectarlo.

—Su vida es muy importante —le dije, respondiendo a su pregunta—. Pero capturar al asesino es vital.

—¿Qué necesitas, amor?


	24. Chapter 24

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 24**

Natsume y yo hicimos algunos planes para rescatar a Nobara. Cuando él regresó con la delegación de Ixia, yo tenía nuevas esperanzas. Al día siguiente estuve haciendo prácticas para controlar mi magia, y me entrené físicamente para enfrentarme con Ferde.

Nonoko, Luna y Narumi habían registrado la casa donde, según Shuichi, vivía el hombre de las manos rojas. Las habitaciones estaban vacías, y a tenor del desorden reinante, los ocupantes se habían marchado a toda prisa. O alguien había avisado a Ferde, o había sentido la cercanía de los Maestros. De cualquier modo, era un callejón sin salida, lo cual hizo más importante aún mi plan con Natsume.

También comencé a enseñarle técnicas de defensa propia a Himemiya. Era una estudiante muy capaz, así que aprendió rápidamente. Cuando le enseñé a liberar la muñeca en caso de que alguien se la hubiera agarrado, torciéndola de modo que pudiera atrapar a su atacante por el brazo y rompérselo, se le iluminaron los ojos de alegría, y yo me reí.

—Todo el mundo piensa que eres tan dulce y buena… —le dije—. Casi siento lástima por la primera persona que intente aprovecharse de eso. ¡Casi!

Seguimos trabajando un poco más, hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron más instintivos.

Al cabo de un rato, Himemiya me preguntó, con los ojos abiertos de par en par:

—Entonces, ¿crees que algún día seré capaz de escapar de alguien como él?

Yo me volví. Ru y Koko estaban entrando en la zona de entrenamiento. Llevaban sus arcos, y unas caras muy sonrientes. Mis guardias se quedaron indecisos e intranquilos, y yo les hice una señal para que no se inquietaran.

—Sí —le dije a Himemiya—. Con el entrenamiento adecuado, podrías escapar de él.

—Veo que estás traspasando tus conocimientos, Mikan —me dijo Koko. Se volvió hacia Himemiya y le dijo con un susurro conspirativo—: Ella ha tenido los mejores profesores de todo Ixia.

—Otra regla de la defensa propia es no creer siempre todo lo que oyes —le dijo Ru a Himemiya, que se había quedado impresionada con las palabras de Koko.

—¿Podemos unirnos a vosotras? —preguntó Koko, riéndose—. Últimamente he aprendido algunos nuevos movimientos de defensa propia, ¡muy desagradables!

—Ya estábamos terminando —dije yo.

Himemiya se secó la cara con una toalla.

—Yo tengo que ir a arreglarme para la reunión del Consejo —dijo. Se despidió de nosotros y se marchó apresuradamente.

Ru, Koko y yo nos quedamos practicando la lucha con los arcos. En una de nuestras luchas, yo conseguí engañar a Koko: sabía que él fingiría un golpe alto para que yo alzara la guardia y él pudiera golpearme las costillas expuestas. No mordí el cebo, y fui yo quien le golpeó el pecho. Koko se quedó tan asombrado que no reaccionó. Riéndome, yo lo empujé hacia atrás, le barrí los pies del suelo con el arco y me aparté para evitar las salpicaduras que él provocó al caer sobre un charco.

Mientras se limpiaba los ojos con el dorso de la mano, Koko dijo:

—Vaya, Ru, y tú estabas preocupado por ella.

—Ha aprendido un truco desde que vino a Sitia —dijo Rei.

Estaba apoyado en la valla del campo de entrenamiento, y debía de haber presenciado la lucha.

Ru adoptó una postura defensiva y alerta mientras Rei se acercaba. Iba armado con su espada, larga y pesada, y llevaba una túnica color arena y pantalones de color marrón.

Después de que yo se lo hubiera presentado a mis amigos, Ru siguió tenso.

—¿Qué truco es ése que dices que ha aprendido? —le preguntó Koko.

—Un truco mágico. Puede saber de antemano tus movimientos leyéndote la mente. Taimada, ¿eh? —dijo Rei.

Antes de que Koko pudiera responder, yo dije:

—No le he leído la mente. He mantenido mi mente abierta para adivinar sus intenciones.

—A mí me parece lo mismo —replicó Rei—. Youichi me dijo que habías usado la magia para ganarme aquella vez que medimos fuerzas en el bosque. No sólo eres taimada, sino también mentirosa.

Yo le puse una mano en el brazo a Ru para impedir que sacudiera a Rei.

—Rei, a mí no me hizo falta leerte la mente. La verdad es que no tienes tanta destreza como Ru y Koko. De hecho, ellos fueron los que me enseñaron a encontrar esa zona de concentración, o de lo contrario nunca habría podido ganarlos.

—Sí. Y ahora, vete —le dijo Ru, con la voz cercana a un gruñido.

—Ésta es mi casa. Vete tú —dijo Rei, pero sin apartar la mirada de mí.

Koko se interpuso entre nosotros y lo retó.

—Veamos si tienes razón.

Rei aceptó el reto. Con expresión de seguridad, Rei adoptó una posición de ataque, con la espada en alto. Koko lo desarmó con tres golpes de su arco. El humor de Rei no mejoró cuando Koko le dijo que debía usar una espada más ligera.

—Ella te ayudó —le dijo Rei a Koko—. Debería haber tenido más sentido común y no haber confiado en un puñado de norteños —sentenció, y se alejó con la promesa de un enfrentamiento futuro ardiéndole en los ojos.

Yo intenté olvidar sus comentarios. Rei no iba a estropear el rato que estaba pasando con mis amigos. Desafié a Koko nuevamente y lo ataqué con el arco, pero él me bloqueó con facilidad y contraatacó con uno de sus golpes rápidos como un rayo.

Los tres estuvimos trabajando un buen rato. Pese a toda mi concentración, Ru me derrotó dos veces.

Ru sonrió.

—Estoy intentando no proyectar mis intenciones —me dijo, después de lanzarme al barro.

La luz del día se desvaneció rápidamente. Cansada, cubierta de barro y sudor, y oliendo como si pudiera atraer a los escarabajos, suspiré por un buen baño.

Antes de que Ru y Koko se pusieran en camino a Citadel, Ru me puso la mano sobre el hombro.

—Ten mucho cuidado. No me gustó cómo te miraba Rei.

—Siempre tengo cuidado, Ru —le dije. Después nos despedimos, y yo conduje mi cuerpo dolorido hacia los baños.

Iba pensando en Rei y en lo rápidamente que había cambiado nuestra relación desde aquellos primeros días en los que él creía que yo era una espía del norte. Un círculo completo. Me llevé la mano a la pulsera y comencé a girar la serpiente.

Sólo cuando me di cuenta de que el campus estaba extrañamente vacío y silencioso me volví para mirar a mis guardias. Me costó un momento darme cuenta de que ya no me seguían.

Saqué mi arco y miré a mi alrededor en busca de posibles atacantes. Sin embargo, antes de que tuviera oportunidad de proyectar mi mente, noté la picadura de un insecto en el cuello y le di un golpe distraídamente. Mis dedos encontraron un dardo diminuto.

Le había mentido a Ru. No había tenido cuidado. Confiaba en que mis guardias me protegieran. Cientos de excusas para aquella distracción desfilaron por mi mente, pero el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas. No podía culpar a nadie, salvo a mí misma.

Por desgracia, el reconocer mi propia estupidez no impidió que la oscuridad se cerrara a mi alrededor.


	25. Chapter 25

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 25**

Cuando me desperté, noté un agudo dolor y un entumecimiento ardiente en los hombros. Tenía un gusto metálico en la boca. Miré a mi alrededor y no vi nada familiar. ¿Y por qué estaba de pie? No, no de pie, sino colgada. Miré hacia arriba y me di cuenta de que tenía las muñecas atadas al final de una larga cadena que pendía de una gruesa viga de madera del techo. Cuando posé los pies en el suelo, el dolor de los hombros se me alivió un poco.

Estudié el lugar donde me encontraba. Vi palas oxidadas y azadones sucios de tierra seca. Había guadañas llenas de polvo. El sol se filtraba por las grietas de las paredes de madera. Yo supuse que estaba en un cobertizo abandonado.

Mi confusión sobre cómo había llegado allí desapareció en cuanto oí una voz.

—Empezaremos tus clases ahora —dijo Hayate, en un tono de satisfacción que hizo que se me encogiera el estómago.

—Vuélvete para que puedas ver todo lo que te he preparado.

Yo me obligué a girarme, y vi una sonrisa de suficiencia en el rostro de Hayate mientras me hacía un gesto hacia la mesa que tenía a la derecha. Sobre ella había armas e instrumentos exóticos de tortura. A su izquierda había una carreta con un saco. Tras él estaba la puerta del cobertizo.

Hayate siguió mi mirada y sonrió.

—Está cerrada con llave. Estamos en un lugar olvidado, lejos de la Fortaleza — dijo.

Después, Hayate tomó un látigo negro que tenía púas de metal en el extremo.

¡La Fortaleza! Atraje algo de poder y proyecté una desesperada llamada mental.

«Nonoko».

—¿Qué tal tienes las costillas? —le pregunté a Hayate, intentando distraerlo.

Él frunció el ceño y se tocó el costado.

—Esa yegua va a servir para hacer un buen estofado —dijo—. Pero eso será después.

«¡Mikan! Gracias al destino que estás viva. ¿Dónde estás?», me preguntó con preocupación mi maestra.

«En un cobertizo, en algún lugar».

Hayate se acercó para golpearme con el látigo. Yo le di una patada en el estómago. Él se apartó hacia atrás de un salto, más de la sorpresa que del dolor.

—He cometido un error —dijo, acercándose de nuevo a la mesa—. No te preocupes. Lo remediaré —añadió, y tomó un frasquito.

La poción para dormir. Yo pensé con rapidez.

«Necesito más información. ¿Está contigo Ferde?», me preguntó Nonoko.

«Ferde no. Hayate».

«¿Hayate?».

«No hay tiempo. Te lo explicaré más tarde».

Hayate metió el dardo en un canutillo y apuntó hacia mí. Yo me reí. Él me miró con confusión.

—No puedo creerlo —dije.

—¿Creer qué? —él bajó el arma.

—Que me tengas miedo —respondí, riéndome—. No pudiste vencerme en una lucha limpia, así has tenido que tenderme una trampa y drogarme. E incluso teniéndome encadenada, te doy miedo.

—No es cierto —dijo él. Cambió el canuto por un par de grilletes y se agachó hacia mis pies.

Yo luché, pero él era más fuerte que yo. Finalmente, consiguió ponerme los grilletes en los tobillos. Después eligió otro látigo más largo.

Movió el brazo. Yo proyecté una serie de imágenes caóticas hacia su mente.

Hayate perdió el equilibrio y cayó al suelo.

—¿Eh —preguntó, desconcertado.

Cuando se puso en pie de nuevo, yo percibí un movimiento tras él. El pomo de la puerta se movió, y al segundo la puerta se abrió con un estallido violento. La luz se derramó en el interior del cobertizo, y distinguí dos figuras en el umbral. Eran Ru y Koko, y dirigían las puntas de sus espadas hacia el corazón de Hayate.

—Mikan, ¿estás bien? —me preguntó Ru, sin apartar los ojos del rostro sorprendido de Hayate.

Koko se acercó a mí e inspeccionó las cadenas.

—¿Y las llaves? —le preguntó a Hayate. Hayate apretó los labios—. Supongo que tendré que hacerlo por el modo complicado —dijo Koko, y se sacó del bolsillo su herramienta de abrir cerraduras.

La sensación de alivio que había sentido al ver a mis amigos se enfrió. Aquel rescate no impediría que Hayate intentara atacarme de nuevo. Aunque fuera arrestado por secuestro, Hayate seguiría odiándome hasta que fuera libre, y dentro de unos años, yo podría encontrarme en la misma situación. Tenía que enfrentarme a él. Tenía que saber que no podría vencerme.

—Tengo la situación bajo control —le dije a Koko—. Volved a la Fortaleza. Nos veremos allí.

Koko me miró con perplejidad. Ru, sin embargo, confió en mí.

—Vamos. No necesita nuestra ayuda —dijo mientras envainaba su espada.

Koko asintió y sonrió.

—Me apuesto una moneda de bronce a que está libre en cinco minutos —le dijo a Ru.

—Yo me apuesto una de plata a que sale en diez —replicó Ru.

—Y yo os apuesto una de oro a que lo mata —dijo Natsume, desde detrás de ellos. Mis amigos se apartaron y él entró, vestido de Ayudante Ilom—. Es la única manera de ocuparse de él, ¿verdad, amor?

—No lo mataré —dije—. Me las arreglaré.

—Es mi hombre —dijo Rei desde la puerta—. Yo me encargaré.

Natsume se volvió hacia él, y Rei lo miró durante un instante antes de entrar.

—Hayate, levántate —le dijo.

Natsume desapareció.

Durante la conversación y las llegadas, la cara de Hayate había cambiado desde el asombro, al horror y finalmente a la obstinación.

—No —le dijo a Rei.

—Hayate, tenías razón en cuanto a ella, pero éste no es el modo de solucionarlo. Sobre todo, cuando sus dos amigos están aquí. Libérala.

—No obedezco órdenes tuyas. Los demás pueden fingir que eres el jefe. Yo no.

—¿Estás cuestionando mi autoridad? —le preguntó Rei.

—No tienes autoridad sobre mí —replicó Hayate.

Rei se congestionó de furia.

—¿Cómo te atreves…?

—¡Caballeros! —grité yo—. Pueden resolverlo después. Ahora, que todo el mundo se vaya. ¡Me duelen los brazos!

Koko sacó a Rei del cobertizo y Ru cerró la puerta. Hayate se quedó allí, parpadeando en la repentina oscuridad.

—¿Dónde estábamos? —pregunté.

—No esperarás que… —dijo él y señaló la puerta.

—Olvídalos. Tienes que preocuparte más por lo que hay dentro que fuera.

Él sonrió con desprecio.

—No estás en posición de fanfarronear.

—Y tú no entiendes bien lo que es enfrentarse a una maga.

La sonrisa se le borró de los labios.

—Crees que sólo soy una chica a la que tienes que enseñarle una lección. Que debería temerte. Y tú eres el que necesita aprender —dije.

Reuní el poder y proyecté mi conciencia hacia Hayate.

La palabra «maga» sólo le había causado una ligera duda. «Después de todo», pensó, «si fuera una buena maga, no habría sido tan fácil atraparla».

—Fue un lapsus momentáneo —dije.

Como él no tenía poderes mágicos, no podía leer mi pensamiento, pero yo podría ser capaz de controlarlo. Cerré los ojos y me proyecté dentro de Hayate, para probar si podía entrar en él. Lo conseguí. Hayate saltó como si lo hubiera alcanzado un rayo cuando yo me apropié de su mente.

Noté su pánico cuando se dio cuenta de que yo había tomado control de su cuerpo. Aún podía pensar, ver y sentir. Yo me maravillé de su fuerza física, pero encontré algo difícil mover su cuerpo. Las proporciones me resultaban extrañas, y balancear su cuerpo requería un esfuerzo de concentración.

Él intentó recuperar su control, pero yo aplasté sus débiles intentos.

Busqué las llaves de los grilletes y las encontré en su bolsa, bajo la mesa. Entonces, le quité los grilletes de los tobillos a mi cuerpo. Después me sujeté con uno de los brazos de Hayate y abrí las esposas de las muñecas. Agarré mi cuerpo antes de que cayera al suelo y lo levanté.

Me sentía tan ligera como una pluma. Mi cuerpo respiraba, y la sangre corría por mis venas. Con el cuerpo de Hayate, lo llevé junto a la puerta y lo posé en el suelo. Con el dedo de Hayate, levanté mi párpado izquierdo. Aunque mi cuerpo vivía, la chispa de la vida había desaparecido. Inquieta, me puse de pie y me alejé.

Cuando el sentimiento de completa impotencia invadió a Hayate, yo le dejé que lo experimentara durante un largo rato. Tomé un cuchillo de la mesa y le hice un corte largo y profundo en el brazo. Noté su dolor, pero amortiguado por la distancia. Apoyé la punta del cuchillo en su pecho y me pregunté qué ocurriría si se lo hundía en el corazón. ¿Nos mataría a los dos?

Era una pregunta interesante que tendría que responder en otro momento. Le quité las botas y le puse los grilletes en los pies. Después acorté la cadena que colgaba de la viga y le puse las esposas. Saboreé la combinación de miedo, incomodidad y disgusto que dominaba su mente, antes de proyectarme de nuevo en mi propio cuerpo.

Cuando abrí los ojos, el cobertizo daba vueltas. Estaba muy fatigada. Me puse en pie lentamente, pero pude sonreír al ver la nueva situación de Hayate. Cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta, pensé que probablemente no habría descubierto aquella nueva habilidad mágica trabajando con Nonoko o con los otros magos. ¿Qué había hecho, exactamente? ¿Transferir mi magia? ¿Mi voluntad? ¿Mi alma? Me quité de la cabeza aquellos pensamientos inquietantes. Tomar el control del cuerpo de otro y forzarlo a moverse debía de ser una violación del Código Ético. Sin embargo, cuando Hayate me había secuestrado, se había convertido en un criminal. El Código Ético no se aplicaba en su caso. Debería estarle agradecida a Hayate por haberme atacado. Gracias a él, había descubierto otro movimiento mágico de defensa.

Ru y Koko me estaban esperando en el campo de hierba que rodeaba al cobertizo. Vi una valla derrumbada y un establo derruido. Supuse que estábamos en una granja abandonada a las afueras de Citadel. Natsume y Rei no me habían esperado.

Ru sonrió, y Koko le dio una moneda de plata.

—¿Y tu problema? —me preguntó Ru.

—Lo he dejado colgando.

—¿Por qué has tardado tanto? —me preguntó Koko, quejumbrosamente.

—Quería demostrar una cosa —respondí—. ¿Dónde están… eh… el Ayudante Ilom y Rei?

—¿Y por qué ese súbito interés por el Ayudante? —me preguntó Koko con una ingenuidad fingida—. Es un hombre adulto con sorprendentes habilidades. Ese aburrido apareció de la nada, imitó a la perfección la voz de Natsume y desapareció de nuevo, como por arte de magia. ¡Es un genio! Debería haber sabido que vendría.

Natsume no se perdería la diversión.

La sonrisa de Ru se apagó.

—A Natsume lo van a atrapar. Rei fue directamente a Citadel, probablemente a decirle a todos los miembros del Consejo que Natsume está aquí.

—Sin embargo, lleva un gran disfraz —dijo Koko—. Nos engañó.

—Rei ya sospechaba que Natsume estaba aquí —dije yo, estremeciéndome debido al aire frío de la mañana—. Estoy segura de que Natsume podrá manejarlo.

Mi mente agotada, sin embargo, no era capaz de dar con una buena solución.

Ru se acercó al cobertizo y tomó mi mochila, que estaba apoyada contra una pared.

—Necesitarás esto —me dijo, y me la entregó.

Encontré mi capa dentro. Me envolví en ella y, cuando me iba a colgar la mochila a la espalda, Ru la tomó de nuevo.

—Vamos —dijo.

Koko y él me condujeron por los campos en barbecho. Pasamos junto a una granja vacía.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté.

—A unos cuatro kilómetros de Citadel —respondió Ru.

Yo suspiré ante la idea de tener que recorrer cuatro kilómetros andando.

—¿Cómo me habéis encontrado?

—Seguimos a tus guardias anoche, para asegurarnos de que sabían lo que estaban haciendo. Cuando nos dimos cuenta de que los habían golpeado, tú ya habías desaparecido.

Koko sonrió.

—Los magos se pusieron frenéticos, y enviaron partidas de búsqueda —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza como si no pudiera creer el revuelo—. No teníamos idea de qué iban a encontrar en medio de la oscuridad. Sólo esperábamos que no estropearan el rastro. Cuando salió el sol, nos resultó muy fácil seguir las huellas. Hayate usó una carreta para sacarte de Citadel.

Yo recordé el saco que vi en la carreta. Hayate debía de haberme escondido en aquel saco.

—Supongo que Rei nos siguió —dijo Koko—. Por supuesto, tú no necesitabas nuestra ayuda. Ahora tendré que ir a golpear a algún soldado para mantener mi ego intacto.

Cuando llegábamos a la puerta este de Citadel, vi un alboroto junto a la caseta de los guardias. Había un caballo suelto que les estaba causando problemas a los soldados. Yin Yin.

Ella se detuvo cuando entramos por la puerta.

«Dama Lavanda cansada. Necesita montar».

«¿Cómo me has encontrado?».

«He seguido el olor del Hombre Fuerte y el Hombre Conejo».

Se refería a Ru y a Koko. Yo me disculpé ante los guardias de la puerta por los trastornos que les había causado Yin Yin. Ru me ayudó a montar y me dio mi mochila.

—Después iremos a verte —me prometió Ru.

Antes de que Yin Yin y yo fuéramos hacia la Fortaleza, les di las gracias a mis amigos.

—¿Por qué? No hemos hecho nada —refunfuñó Koko.

—Por preocuparos lo suficiente como para seguir a mis guardias. Y la próxima vez, puede que sí necesite ayuda.

—Será mejor que no haya próxima vez —dijo Ru, lanzándome una mirada severa.

—Qué conmovedor —dijo Koko, fingiendo que se secaba los ojos—. Vete, Mikan. No quiero que me veas llorar —dijo, y sollozó burlonamente.

—Estoy segura de que tu ego podrá soportarlo —dije yo—. ¿O necesitas sacudir a unos cuantos pupilos para sentirte hombre otra vez?

—Muy graciosa —dijo él.

Yo me despedí agitando la mano; después le pedí a Yin Yin que me llevara a casa. Por el camino, conecté mi mente con Nonoko para contarle lo que había ocurrido. Ella me prometió que enviaría guardias para detener a Hayate.

«Si no llego a mi habitación, estaré dormida en el establo», le dije bostezando. Y noté que ella vacilaba. «Y ahora, ¿qué pasa?».

«Tus padres han llegado esta mañana».

«¡Oh, no!».

«Oh, sí. Izumi está aquí conmigo, pero cuando tu madre supo que habías desaparecido, se subió a un árbol, y no podemos convencerla de que baje. Está histérica, y no nos escucha. Tendrás que ir a hablar con ella».

Yo suspiré.

«Voy para allá. ¿Dónde está?».

Yuka estaba en uno de los robles más altos que había junto al prado.

Yin Yin me llevó hasta el tronco del roble, y entre las hojas, yo distinguí la capa verde de mi madre, cercana a la copa. La llamé y le dije que estaba bien.

—Baja, mamá —le pedí.

—¡Mikan! ¡Gracias al destino! Ven aquí, donde estaremos seguras.

Yo me resigné. Conseguir que Yuka bajara del árbol sería difícil. Me quité la capa y la mochila y las dejé en el suelo. Me puse en pie sobre el lomo de Yin Yin y comencé a trepar. Me quedé en la rama que estaba bajo mi madre, y en un segundo, ella apareció a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza. Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a temblar debido a los sollozos, yo tuve que agarrarme a la rama de un árbol para impedir que cayéramos.

Yo esperé a que se calmara antes de apartarla suavemente. Ella se quedó sentada a mi lado, apoyada en mi hombro. Se le había ensuciado la cara porque sus lágrimas se habían mezclado con el barro de mi ropa. Le ofrecí una parte limpia de mi camisa para que limpiara, pero ella sacudió la cabeza y se sacó un pañuelo de un bolsillo. Su capa de color verde oscuro tenía muchos bolsillos, y tenía un corte que dibujaba el cuerpo sin ajustarse, pero eliminando el sobrante de tela. No sería una buena manta, pero era perfecta para dar calor mientras se viajaba por las copas de los árboles.

—¿Es uno de los diseños de Aoi? —le pregunté, señalando la capa.

—Sí. Como yo no había salido de la selva en catorce años… —dijo, y sonrió con tristeza—, necesitaba algo para el clima frío.

—Me alegro de que hayas venido —le dije.

Su sonrisa desapareció, y me miró con terror. Después comenzó a respirar profundamente para calmarse.

—Tu padre me dio Eladine para mantenerme relajada durante el viaje, y estaba haciéndolo muy bien hasta que… —se puso una mano en el cuello, con un gesto de dolor.

—Ha sido una mala coincidencia. Pero estoy bien, ¿ves? —dije yo, y extendí un brazo. Fue un error.

Ella exhaló un brusco jadeo al ver los moretones sangrientos que yo tenía en la muñeca. Entonces tiré de la manga para cubrírmelos.

—Sólo son arañazos.

—¿Qué te ha ocurrido? Y no intentes endulzármelo —me ordenó.

Yo le di una versión resumida, que sólo tenía una fina capa de azúcar.

—No volverá a molestarme de nuevo.

—No ocurrirá de nuevo. Vas a venir a casa con nosotros —declaró ella.

Después de aquella mañana, yo quería decir que sí.

—¿Y qué haría allí?

—Ayudar a tu padre a recoger muestras o ayudarme a mí a hacer perfumes. La idea de perderte de nuevo me resulta insoportable.

—Pero tendrás que soportarlo, madre. No voy a huir ni a esconderme de las situaciones difíciles. Y he hecho promesas, a mí misma y a los demás. Tengo que conseguir que las cosas se resuelvan, porque si escapara, no podría vivir conmigo misma.

La brisa movió las hojas, y noté el sudor de mi piel como hielo. Mi madre se arrebujó en su capa. Yo notaba su emoción anudada a su alrededor. Estaba en un lugar extraño, enfrentándose a la realidad de que su hija se arriesgaría por los demás, y no podía perderla de nuevo. Luchaba con su terror, porque no quería otra cosa que la seguridad de su familia y la familiaridad de su casa.

Tuve una idea.

—La capa de Aoi me recuerda a la selva.

—¿De verdad?

—Es del mismo color que el envés de la hoja de Ylang–Ylang. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que nos sorprendió un aguacero repentino cuando volvíamos a casa del mercado, y tuvimos que refugiarnos bajo una enorme hoja de Ylang–Ylang?

—Te has acordado —dijo ella con una sonrisa resplandeciente.

Yo asentí.

—Los recuerdos de mi niñez estaban bloqueados, pero he conseguido liberarlos. Sin embargo, ahora no los tendría si no me hubiera arriesgado y hubiera ido con Nonoko a la Meseta Avibian.

—Has estado en la Meseta —dijo ella, y el horror de su rostro se transformó en reverencia—. No tienes miedo de nada, ¿verdad?

—Durante ese viaje, experimenté al menos cinco cosas que me daban mucho miedo.

Sobre todo, el hecho de que el Hombre Luna quisiera cortarme la cabeza con su cimitarra. Sin embargo, fui lo suficientemente lista como para no decirle eso a mi madre.

—Entonces, ¿por qué fuiste?

—Porque necesitaba información. No podía permitir que el miedo me impidiera hacer lo que necesitaba hacer.

Ella pensó en silencio en lo que yo le había dicho.

—Tu capa puede protegerte de más cosas aparte del tiempo frío —le dije—. Si llenas los bolsillos con cosas especiales de casa, puedes rodearte de la selva siempre que tengas miedo o te sientas desorientada.

—No lo había pensado.

—De hecho, tengo algo que te puedes meter a uno de los bolsillos y que te recordará a mí. Vamos —dije, y sin mirar si me seguía, bajé del árbol.

Mientras rebuscaba en mi mochila, oí crujir las ramas. Cuando miré al árbol, vi a mi madre bajando al suelo. Yo encontré mi amuleto del fuego en uno de los bolsillos traseros. Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que me había ocurrido últimamente, el amuleto estaría más seguro con ella.

—Lo gané durante una temporada de mi vida en la que el miedo era mi compañero constante —le dije al entregárselo.

Era el primer premio de una competición acrobática que se celebraba durante el Festival del Fuego, en Ixia. Lo que ocurrió después fue lo peor de mi vida, pero habría competido de nuevo por el amuleto, incluso sabiendo cuál iba a ser el resultado.

—Es uno de los cuatro únicos objetos que amo. Quiero que lo tengas tú.

Ella examinó el amuleto.

—¿Cuáles son los otros tres?

—Mi mariposa y mi serpiente —dije, y se los enseñé.

—¿Te los ha hecho alguien?

—Sí. Un amigo —respondí yo.

Ella arqueó una de sus esbeltas cejas, pero sólo me preguntó:

—¿Y cuál es la última cosa?

Yo rebusqué mi navaja en la mochila. Cuando se la enseñé, le expliqué lo que querían decir los símbolos que tenía grabados en el mango.

—¿Es del mismo amigo?

Yo me reí y le hablé de Ru y de Koko.

—Son más mis hermanos mayores que amigos.

La sonrisa de mi madre fue como si saliera el sol después de una tormenta.

—Me alegro de saber que hay gente en Ixia que te quiere —dijo, y se metió el amuleto en uno de los bolsillos de la capa—. El fuego representa la fuerza. Lo llevaré siempre conmigo.

Yuka me abrazó durante un instante y me dijo:

—Estás helada. Ponte la capa. Vamos dentro.

—Sí, madre.

Izumi e Nonoko nos estaban esperando en el ala de invitados de la Fortaleza, en la parte oeste del campus. Yo recibí un abrazo de mi padre, pero tuve que declinar su invitación para cenar con mi familia. Mi deseo de bañarme y de dormir superaba con mucho el hambre que tenía. Les prometí que pasaría todo el día siguiente con ellos y me permitieron marchar.

Nonoko me acompañó a los baños. Tenía ojeras, y parecía que estaba tan cansada como yo.

—¿Usaste la magia con tu madre? —me preguntó.

—No, ¿porqué?

—Parece que está en paz. Quizá lo hicieras instintivamente.

—Pero eso no es bueno. Debería tener el control completo, ¿no es así?

—Estoy empezando a pensar que no todas las reglas pueden aplicársete, Mikan. Quizá fue tu educación, o el hecho de que has empezado a controlar tu magia a la edad adulta, y eso ha permitido que tus poderes se desarrollaran de una forma poco común. Sin embargo, no debes preocuparte. Creo que será para bien.

Nonoko y yo nos despedimos y yo entré en los baños. Después de un largo baño caliente, me arrastré hasta mi habitación. Mi último pensamiento antes de sumirme en un profundo sueño fue que Nonoko había confiado lo suficiente en mí como para no asignarme más guardias.

Me pareció que sólo habían pasado unos momentos cuando Nonoko me despertó con una llamada telepática. Intentando orientarme, entreabrí los ojos al sol brillante.

«¿Qué hora es?», le pregunté.

«Mediodía», me dijo ella.

¿Mediodía? Aquello significaba que había estado durmiendo más de un día y medio, desde la tarde anterior.

«¿Por qué no me has despertado?».

«Se ha concertado una sesión extraordinaria del Consejo, y se requiere tu presencia».

«¿Una sesión de emergencia?».

«Hayate ha sido asesinado, y Rei afirma que el Ayudante Ilom es Natsume disfrazado».


	26. Chapter 26

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 26**

¿Hayate asesinado? ¿Natsume detenido? Mi mente somnolienta no entendía la noticia que me había dado Nonoko, pero ella interrumpió el contacto mental antes de que yo pudiera hacerle preguntas. Me vestí todo lo rápidamente que pude y salí corriendo hacia el edificio del Ayuntamiento.

Los miembros del Consejo, los cuatro Magos Maestros, unos cuantos guardias de la Fortaleza y Rei estaban reunidos en el gran salón. El ruido de sus diversas discusiones alcanzaba niveles ensordecedores, y yo vi a Rei gesticulando acaloradamente frente al Consejero de los Sandseed. Rei tenía la cara congestionada mientras hablaba.

Luna Koizumi, la Primera Maga, dio un par de martillazos en el estrado para poner orden en la reunión. Las conversaciones se interrumpieron, y los Consejeros ocuparon sus lugares.

—Vamos a tratar el asunto del teniente Hayate Ixia —ordenó Luna.

Yo miré a Nonoko con desconcierto.

«Todos los refugiados del norte llevan el apellido Ixia, como nombre de su clan», me explicó Nonoko. «A Rei se le considera el jefe de ese clan. Tanto el clan como el título son honorarios. Él no tiene tierras ni voto en el Consejo».

Aquello explicaba el resentimiento que tenía Rei hacia el Consejo, y su continua frustración por no conseguir apoyo para su campaña contra el Comandante.

—El teniente Ixia ha sido hallado muerto en un campo en barbecho, al este de Citadel, en las tierras del clan Koizumi —dijo Luna—. Los sanadores han determinado que lo asesinaron atravesándole el corazón con una espada.

Hubo murmullos entre los miembros del Consejo. Luna los atajó con una mirada fulminante.

—No se ha encontrado el arma, aunque la búsqueda continúa en los campos circundantes al escenario del crimen. De acuerdo con la Cuarta Maga, Mikan Liana Yukihara fue la última persona que lo vio con vida. Requiero su presencia en el estrado de los testigos.

Dieciséis pares de ojos se clavaron en mí. En todos los rostros se reflejaron expresiones de hostilidad o de preocupación.

«No te preocupes», me dijo Nonoko. «Diles lo que ha ocurrido».

Yo caminé hasta el podium.

—Explícate —me ordenó Luna.

Yo narré mi secuestro y mi huida. Hubo un jadeo colectivo cuando expliqué que había tomado control del cuerpo de Hayate, y hubo susurros sobre el Código Ético.

Nonoko se puso en pie y dijo:

—No hay nada de ilegal en usar la magia en defensa propia. De hecho, debería ser elogiada por haberse extraído a sí misma sin dañar a Hayate.

Los miembros del Consejo formularon muchas preguntas sobre las motivaciones de Hayate. Sólo después de que mis guardaespaldas confirmaran que habían sido drogados, los miembros del Consejo dieron por terminado su interrogatorio.

—Dejaste a Hayate encadenado en el cobertizo, ¿y ésa fue la última vez que lo viste? —me preguntó Luna.

—Sí —respondí.

—Está diciendo la verdad —dijo Luna. Por su expresión sombría, supe que le había costado mucho hacer aquella declaración—. La investigación del asesinato de Hayate continuará. Mikan, puedes sentarte —añadió, y me señaló un banco que estaba situado entre los demás Magos Maestros y ella—. Sólo nos queda otro asunto que tratar. Llamo a Rei Ixia al estrado de los testigos.

Mientras yo me dirigía hacia al banco, pasé junto a Rei. No me miró a la cara; en sus ojos azules había una dura determinación. Me senté al borde del banco, y aunque me preparé para ser el blanco de sus acusaciones, las palabras de Rei consiguieron que se me encogiera el corazón de miedo.

—…y agravando el engaño de Natsume, se da el hecho de que su alma gemela y su espía de confianza es Mikan Yukihara.

La habitación explotó en una cacofonía de voces. Luna volvió a golpear con el mazo en su mesa, pero nadie la escuchó. Yo noté la fuerza de su magia cuando le ordenó a todo el mundo que se quedara en silencio. Los mantuvo callados durante un corto momento, pero fue suficiente para imponerse.

—Rei, ¿tienes pruebas? —le preguntó Luna.

Él le hizo un gesto hacia uno de los guardias de la Fortaleza. El guardia abrió una puerta y por ella entraron el capitán Tsubasa y cuatro de los hombres de Rei, arrastrando al Ayudante Ilom entre ellos. Ilom tenía las manos esposadas a la espalda, y los cuatro guardias lo apuntaban con las puntas de sus espadas. La Embajadora Imai y un puñado de soldados ixianos completaban la procesión.

Yo me esforcé por captar la mirada de Natsume, pero él estaba observando a los miembros del Consejo con una expresión de molestia en la cara.

La Embajadora Imai fue la primera en hablar.

—Exijo una explicación. Esto es un acto de guerra.

—Rei, te dije que liberaras al Ayudante Ilom hasta que este asunto estuviera resuelto —le dijo Luna, encolerizada.

—¿Y dejar que escapara? No. Era mejor traerlo aquí y desenmascararlo delante de todo el mundo —dijo Rei. Se acercó al Ayudante Ilom y le tiró del pelo.

Yo me encogí de miedo, pero Ilom echó la cabeza hacia atrás y gritó de dolor. Sin darse por enterado, Rei le tiró de la nariz a Ilom, y después le arañó la carne de la barbilla. Ilom gritó de nuevo, y comenzó a sangrar por los arañazos. Rei dio un paso atrás, estupefacto. Alargó el brazo hacia la cara de Ilom otra vez, pero Tsubasa lo agarró. Rei se había quedado boquiabierto.

—Liberad al Ayudante —ordenó Luna.

A Ilom le quitaron las esposas mientras Rei, con la cara roja de rabia, y sus hombres eran escoltados fuera de la sala. La sesión terminó, y Luna se acercó apresuradamente a pedirles disculpas a la Embajadora y a Ilom.

Yo me quedé en el banco, observando cómo la ira de Imai y el mohín de Ilom se transformaban en expresiones más agradables al oír las palabras de Luna. Temía llamar la atención, y tenía la esperanza de que nadie recordara las acusaciones de

Rei con respecto a mí.

La sorpresa que Rei se había llevado con Ilom era tan grande como la mía. Aún conociendo los trucos de Natsume, no dejaba de causarme asombro. Observé uno por uno a los guardias de Ixia y descubrí a un soldado de ojos rojos que tenía cara de sentirse muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Probablemente, Ilom iba vestido de guardia cuando Natsume se disfrazaba de Ayudante, y con toda seguridad habían intercambiado sus lugares cuando Natsume necesitaba pasearse por Sitia.

Al final, los miembros del Consejo y los ixianos comenzaron a retirarse. Nonoko se sentó a mi lado.

«Dile a Natsume que se marche», me dijo. «El peligro es demasiado grande».

«Lo sabías».

«Claro. Esperaba que estuviera con la delegación».

«¿Y no te molesta que haya venido? Podría estar espiando a Sitia».

«Ha venido por ti, y yo me alegro de que hayáis podido pasar un tiempo juntos».

«Pero, ¿y si fue él quien mató a Hayate?».

«Hayate era un peligro para ti. Aunque yo hubiera preferido arrestarlo, no me molesta su muerte».

—Ve a comer algo —me dijo en voz alta—. Estás un poco pálida.

—Estupendo. He pasado de no tener madre a tener dos.

Nonoko se rió.

—Algunas personas necesitan la ayuda extra —comentó. Me dio unos golpecitos en la rodilla y se fue en busca de Narumi.

Antes de que yo pudiera marcharme, sin embargo, vi a Misaki Yukihara acercándose a mí, y lo esperé.

—La Embajadora Imai desea verte —me dijo Misaki.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora.

Misaki me guió hacia la salida del gran salón.

—Le hemos asignado unos despachos a la Embajadora para que pueda atender sus asuntos mientras está alojada aquí —me explicó Misaki mientras caminábamos por el Ayuntamiento. Cuando llegamos a nuestro destino, me señaló una puerta abierta—. Hablaremos más tarde —me dijo, y se despidió con una ligera inclinación de la cabeza.

La invitación no incluía a Misaki. Entré en una zona de recepción y vi al Ayudante Ilom, sentado tras una sencilla mesa. Los arañazos del cuello habían dejado de sangrarle. Había dos soldados custodiando otra puerta.

Ilom se levantó y llamó a la puerta. Yo oí una voz suave, e Ilom giró el pomo.

—Está aquí —dijo. Después abrió la puerta por completo y me indicó que 0entrara.

Yo pasé al despacho de la Embajadora Imai y esperé a que ella despidiera a los otros soldados que la acompañaban.

—Anoche causaste bastante conmoción —me dijo cuando nos quedamos a solas.

Sus ojos poderosos me escrutaron. Yo observé maravillada su aspecto. Tenía los mismos rasgos delicados que el Comandante, pero su pelo largo y las líneas de kohl que tenía alrededor de los ojos transformaban su rostro en una belleza eternamente joven.

—Espero no haber interrumpido su sueño —le dijo yo, optando por una frase diplomática.

Ella descartó mi comentario agitando la mano suavemente.

—Estamos solas. Puedes hablar con libertad.

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—Los Magos Maestros tienen muy buen oído.

Pensé en Luna. Seguramente, ella pensaría que oír lo que decía la Embajadora era su deber patriótico.

Imai asintió.

—Parece que ese aspirante a rey ha obtenido información equivocada. Me pregunto cómo habrá ocurrido.

—Una mala comunicación entre varias partes.

—¿Habrá más acusaciones falsas?

Su mirada me atravesó. Ella estaba preguntando por mi habilidad para mantener su disfraz en secreto.

—No —respondí yo, y le mostré la palma de la mano, señalándole la cicatriz que ella me había hecho cuando yo le prometí no revelar el secreto del Comandante a nadie. Ni siquiera a Natsume.

Aquel pensamiento me recordó que Nonoko me había sugerido que Natsume debía marcharse de Sitia. Yo saqué mi colgante de mariposa.

—Algunos rumores tienden a seguir ardiendo lentamente, y sería mejor asegurarse de que no hay combustible para encender otra hoguera.

Imai tenía que estar al tanto de la presencia de Natsume en la delegación.

—Tomaré en consideración ese consejo. Sin embargo, tengo otro asunto del que hablar contigo.

Imai sacó un papel de su maletín y lo enrolló.

—El Comandante ha enviado un mensaje para ti. Ha pensado mucho en la última conversación que tuvo contigo, y ha decidido que fueron consejos válidos los que le ofreciste. Le gustaría agradecerte tus observaciones —dijo, y me entregó el rollo—. Ha extendido una invitación para que vengas a visitarnos cuando termines tu instrucción mágica. Nosotros regresaremos a Ixia en una semana —afirmó—. Espero tu respuesta antes de nuestra marcha.

Una despedida. Yo le hice una reverencia a la Embajadora y salí de su despacho. Mientras caminaba hacia la Fortaleza, iba reflexionando sobre sus palabras. El Comandante había firmado una orden de ejecución para mí, así que visitar Ixia sería un suicidio.

Esperé a tener un buen fuego encendido en la chimenea antes de desenrollar el mensaje del Comandante. Observando las llamas, pensé en el ofrecimiento del Comandante Horu. Tenía la orden de ejecución entre mis manos. Sin embargo, arrojarla al fuego no sería tan sencillo. Una breve nota acompañaba al documento.

Si demostraba mi lealtad a Ixia, la orden sería derogada. Si demostraba los beneficios que conllevaba el hecho de tener un mago en nómina a los generales ixianos, obtendría un puesto de Asesor. Si hacía aquellas cosas, podría regresar a Ixia. Con mis amigos. Con Natsume.

Sin saberlo, Rei había descrito mi posible futuro cuando me había llamado espía en la sesión del Consejo.


	27. Chapter 27

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 27**

Mientras observaba el fuego, mis emociones, mis lealtades y mis deseos contradictorios me ardían en el pecho. No fui capaz de tomar una decisión, y escondí la orden de ejecución en mi mochila. Sería mejor pensar en ello más tarde.

Recordé la promesa que les había hecho a mis padres y me dirigí hacia el comedor, con la esperanza de encontrarlos allí, comiendo. Por el camino me encontré con Kitsu.

—Mikan —me dijo, caminando a mi lado—. No te he visto durante días.

—Seguro que te estás muriendo por contarme los cotilleos que corren sobre mí por el campus. ¿A que sí?

—Tengo vida propia. Quizá haya estado demasiado ocupado como para preocuparme de los cotilleos —refunfuñó él, fingiendo que yo había herido sus sentimientos.

Yo lo miré.

El suspiró.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Me aburro muchísimo. El Segundo Mago está concentrado jugando a los detectives, y Yura está metida hasta el cuello en un proyecto, y ya nunca la veo —me explicó con dramatismo—. Mi vida es tan aburrida que tengo que subsistir con tus aventuras.

—Y como los cotilleos son algo tan fiable…

—Tus aventuras se han convertido en leyendas —me dijo, riéndose—. ¿Adonde vas ahora? ¿Vas a matar un dragón? ¿Puedo ser tu escudero? Abrillantaré tu báculo de poder todas las noches con mi camisa. Te lo prometo…

Riéndome, invité a Kitsu a comer con mi familia. Encontramos a mis padres en el comedor y nos sentamos con ellos. Durante la comida, Kitsu fue de gran ayuda. El tema de la conversación fueron principalmente los estudios, la equitación y los asuntos cotidianos, y mis padres no tuvieron ocasión de preguntarme por la sesión del Consejo. Y cuando mi madre se ofreció a destilar una colonia especial para Kitsu, yo supe que estaba contenta de que hubiera encontrado un amigo en Sitia.

Después de despedirnos de Kitsu, mis padres y yo fuimos a sus habitaciones. Mientras Yuka hacía un té en la pequeña cocina, yo le pregunté a Izumi por el curare.

Él se pasó la mano por la cara.

—Nunca pensé que alguien lo usara de ese modo —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza —. Cuando descubro algo nuevo, siempre experimento con ello hasta que conozco todos los efectos secundarios y cuáles son los resultados de un abuso de la sustancia. Entonces, sopeso lo bueno y lo malo. Algunos descubrimientos nunca han visto la luz, pero otros, aunque no son perfectos, tienen más beneficios que riesgos.

Izumi se interrumpió cuando Yuka entró en la habitación con la bandeja del té. Mi padre me envió una mirada de advertencia, y yo deduje que mi madre no sabía nada del horrible uso que Ferde había hecho del curare.

Ella sirvió el té y se sentó a mi lado en el sofá.

—¿Qué ocurrió en la sesión del Consejo? —me preguntó.

Yo les di una versión suavizada de las acusaciones de Rei contra el Ayudante Ilom. Yuka se llevó la mano al cuello cuando yo mencioné el nombre de Natsume, pero se relajó cuando le conté que en la sesión se había demostrado que Rei estaba equivocado. No les hablé de las afirmaciones de Rei sobre mi relación con Natsume, pero sí les di la noticia del asesinato de Hayate.

—Bien —dijo Yuka—. Me ahorra el esfuerzo de echarle una maldición.

—¡Mamá! —dije yo, y me quedé anonadada—. ¿Puedes hacer eso?

—Los perfumes y colonias no son lo único que puedo preparar.

Yo miré a Izumi, y él asintió.

—Me alegro de que Reo y Kounji ya hayan muerto. Tu madre tiene bastante imaginación cuando está enfadada.

Preguntándome qué otras sorpresas descubriría sobre mis padres, cambié de tema y les pregunté por su viaje hacia la Fortaleza y por la familia Yukihara. Pasé el día con ellos, tal y como les había prometido.

Cuando llegó la hora de que me marchara, Izumi se ofreció a acompañarme a mi habitación. A medio camino, mi padre me dijo:

—Tengo que decirte otra cosa sobre el curare.

—¿Hay más?

El asintió.

—En dosis bajas, el curare es excelente para anestesiar una herida. A mí nunca se me había ocurrido que alguien usara la sustancia en grandes dosis para paralizar el cuerpo entero. Más tarde, descubrí otro efecto secundario que en aquel momento no me pareció importante. Pero ahora… —Izumi se detuvo y se volvió hacia mí—. En dosis altas, el curare también puede neutralizar las habilidades mágicas de una persona.

Yo palidecí. Aquello significaba que el curare podría incluso dejar a un Mago Maestro en la más absoluta indefensión. La noche siguiente era el momento elegido para el intercambio secreto. Como yo había conseguido invadir el cuerpo de Hayate con mi magia, había planeado hacerme también con el de Ferde, creyendo que, incluso si estaba incapacitada con la droga, aún podría usar mi magia. Sin embargo, con aquella nueva noticia parecía imprescindible el hecho de evitar cualquier disparo de curare.

Mi padre debió de ver el horror reflejado en mis ojos.

—Hay una especie de antídoto —me dijo.

—¿Un antídoto? ¿Cuál es?

—El theobroma.

Aquello creaba un nuevo problema. El theobroma era un delicioso dulce que tenía el desafortunado efecto de abrir la mente de una persona a las influencias mágicas. El General Brazel había usado aquel postre con sabor a nueces para poder vencer la fuerte voluntad del Comandante Horu, y que Kounji pudiera hacerse con el control de la mente del Comandante.

Si yo comía aquel dulce, abriría también mi mente a las influencias mágicas. Mis defensas mentales no funcionarían contra otro mago, aunque fuera más débil que yo.

—¿Cuánto theobroma necesitaría tomar? —le pregunté a mi padre.

—Mucho. Aunque yo podría concentrarlo —dijo él.

—¿Y podrías hacerlo para mañana por la tarde?

Él se quedó mirándome fijamente con preocupación.

—¿Vas a hacer algo que yo no debería contarle a tu madre?

—Sí.

—¿Importante?

—Muy importante.

Mi padre pensó en mi petición. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación, me abrazó.

—¿Sabes lo que estás haciendo?

—Tengo un plan.

—Mikan, te las arreglaste para volver a casa a pesar de todo. Confío en que vencerás de nuevo. Tendrás el antídoto mañana al mediodía.

Se quedó en la puerta de mis habitaciones como un oso protector, mientras yo registraba el interior. Convencido de que su hija estaba a salvo, me dio las buenas noches y se fue.

Yo me tumbé en la cama y le di vueltas a lo que me había contado Izumi. Con la ventana abierta, me senté y saqué la navaja de debajo de la almohada. Natsume entró por la ventana con agilidad y se dejó caer sin un solo sonido sobre mi cama. Después cerró las ventanas y se unió a mí.

—Tienes que marcharte. Hay demasiada gente que sabe que estás aquí —le dije.

—No hasta que hayamos encontrado al asesino. Y además, el Comandante me ordenó que protegiera a la Embajadora. No estaría cumpliendo con mi obligación si me marchara.

—¿Y si ella te ordenara que te marcharas a casa?

—Las órdenes del Comandante están por encima.

—Natsume, ¿tú matas…?

Él silenció mi pregunta con un beso. Yo tenía que hablar de muchas cosas con él; de la muerte de Hayate y del ofrecimiento del Comandante. Sin embargo, cuando su cuerpo se amoldó al mío y yo percibí de lleno su esencia, todos los pensamientos de asesinatos y de intrigas se desvanecieron. Le tiré de la camisa, y él sonrió con placer. El tiempo que teníamos para estar juntos era limitado, y yo no quería malgastar la noche con las palabras.

Cuando me desperté estaba a punto de amanecer, y Natsume se había marchado. Yo me sentía con energías nuevas. Mi cita con Ferde era a medianoche, así que repasé mi plan a medida que pasaban las horas.

Aquel día, al despedirme de Nonoko cuando terminó nuestra clase, me sentí muy culpable por lo que iba a hacer sin decírselo. Sin embargo, sabía que si le confiaba el plan que Natsume y yo habíamos ideado, no me permitiría llevarlo a cabo.

Nonoko creía que los Magos serían capaces de encontrar finalmente a Ferde, y que sacrificar a Nobara sería un pequeño precio que pagar por Sitia.

Yo creía que arriesgarse era la única forma de detenerlo. Conocer los riesgos e intentar minimizarlos sería la clave del éxito.

Sin embargo, yo sabía que aunque tuviera éxito en el rescate de Nobara y la captura de Ferde, Nonoko dejaría de ser mi mentora y acabaría con nuestra relación. En aquel caso, yo ya no tendría obligaciones con Sitia. Podría hablarle al Comandante sobre Rei y sus planes de reunir un ejército para hacerse con el control de Ixia. Rei, aquella comadreja, no había tenido ningún reparo en hablarle al Consejo de mi vinculación con Natsume.

Mi padre me estaba esperando fuera del ala de invitados. Había concentrado el theobroma en una pastilla del tamaño y la forma de un huevo de codorniz.

—Lo he envuelto en gelatina para que no se derrita —me dijo.

—¿Porqué?

—Si estás paralizada por el curare, no podrías comerlo —me explicó—. Puedes sujetar la pastilla entre los dientes. Si te atacan con curare, muérdelo e intenta tragar todo lo que puedas antes de que los músculos de la mandíbula queden paralizados. Con suerte, el resto se disolverá en tu boca y se te deslizará por la garganta.

Antes de saber la existencia de aquel antídoto, mi principal objetivo era que nadie consiguiera herirme con curare. Si iba por voluntad propia con Ferde, él no necesitaría usarlo. O eso esperaba yo, al menos. La píldora de Izumi me hizo sentir más confianza en el plan de aquella noche, y además, él me había dado una idea. Yo tomé prestadas otras cuantas cosas más de mi padre.

Me pasé lo que quedaba de tarde practicando la defensa propia con Himemiya. Después cené con mis padres, y más tarde, fui al establo.

Rei no había aparecido para darme la clase de equitación. Aquello no me sorprendió, y me dispuse a practicar sola. Quería aprender a montar sin silla, ¿pero cómo iba a subir a lomos de Yin Yin sin estribo?

«Agarra mi crin. Salta. Tira».

«Gracias, Yin Yin».

Cuando salimos al cercado, Yin Yin comenzó a trotar, y yo me concentré en mantener el equilibrio. Cuando comenzaron a dolerme la espalda y las piernas, Yin Yin se detuvo.

Yo volví a llevarla a su compartimiento. Le di un rápido cepillado y me despedí.

—Hasta luego —le dije, y volví a mi habitación.

Tenía que prepararme para el intercambio, y a medida que avanzaba la noche, mi confianza se convertía en nerviosismo.

«Confianza», me dijo Yin Yin. «La confianza es como las pastillas de menta».

Yo me reí. Yin Yin veía el mundo a través de su estómago. Las pastillas de menta eran buenas, y por lo tanto, confiar en el otro era también bueno.

Natsume me estaba esperando en mi habitación. Tenía una expresión rígida que parecía una máscara de metal, y una mirada fría. Su mirada de asesino.

—Toma —me dijo, y me dio un jersey negro de cuello alto y unos pantalones también negros—. Están hechos con una tela especial que te protegerá de los dardos que te disparen con un arma, pero no si te los pinchan.

—Muchas gracias —le dije.

Al menos, no podrían sorprenderme, y si Ferde se acercaba a mí lo suficiente como para clavarme un dardo, yo estaría sobre aviso.

Aquella ropa me quedaba muy grande. Me remangué las mangas y me sujeté los pantalones con un cinturón para que no se me cayeran.

Natsume esbozó una breve sonrisa.

—Eran míos. No soy muy buen sastre.

Yo organicé mi mochila con cuidado. Tomé sólo provisiones mínimas, el theobroma, lo que me había dado Izumi, mi garfio y mi cuerda, una manzana y el arco. Después, Natsume y yo repasamos el plan.

—Llevaré a Yin Yin hasta la Meseta, y te daré tiempo para llegar a la puerta de Citadel antes de dirigirme hacia el punto del intercambio —le dije yo—. Cuando Nobara esté a salvo, y Ferde esté visible, será el momento de que actúes.

Natsume asintió.

—Cuenta con ello.

Yo me puse la capa y me marché. Quedaban cuatro horas hasta la medianoche. Yin Yin me estaba esperando en el compartimiento, y yo me subí a su lomo tal y como me había enseñado. Cuando íbamos hacia la puerta de la Fortaleza, yo miré a la torre de Nonoko.

«La Dama Mágica», dijo Yin Yin.

La culpabilidad que yo había intentado reprimir por no decirle a Nonoko lo que iba a hacer me atenazaba la garganta.

«No se va a poner contenta», respondí yo.

«Furiosa. Dale a la Dama Mágica pastillas de menta».

Yo me reí, pensando en que iba a necesitar más que pastillas de menta para reparar el daño.

«Las pastillas de menta son dulces en ambos sentidos», dijo Yin Yin.

¿Un consejo críptico de una yegua?

«¿Estás segura de que no eres hija del Hombre Luna?».

«Hombre Luna listo».

Yo pensé en sus palabras, intentando descifrar su significado verdadero. Antes de que llegáramos a las puertas de la Fortaleza, tiré de una hebra de poder y proyecté mi conciencia. Vi a dos soldados haciendo guardia y los distraje para salir sin problemas; uno se puso a mirar al cielo, para ver cuánto se había movido la Estrella del Sur, y el otro comenzó a rebuscar algo de comer dentro de la garita. Ninguno de los dos nos vio cuando pasamos entre ellos.

Yin Yin recorrió silenciosamente las calles de Citadel. Al llegar a las puertas de la muralla, distraje a la guardia nuevamente, y cruzamos la salida sin problemas.

Entonces, Yin Yin se puso a galopar, y nos dirigimos hacia la Meseta Avibian. Cuando ya no veíamos ni la carretera ni Citadel, Yin Yin aminoró el paso al trote.

Volví a pensar en la sugerencia de Yin Yin. Para que nuestro plan funcionara aquella noche, cada uno teníamos que llevar a cabo nuestra parte. Ambos teníamos que ser dulces. Yin Yin había dicho también que la confianza era lo mismo que las pastillas de menta. ¿Se refería a Nonoko en vez de a Natsume?

Vi con claridad la respuesta en mi mente. No sabía si me sentía lista por haber descifrado el consejo de Yin Yin, o me sentía tonta porque mi yegua hubiera tenido que decirme lo que debía hacer.

«Nonoko».

«¿Mikan? ¿Qué ocurre?».

Yo tomé aire, controlé mi nerviosismo y le conté mis planes. El silencio, largo y vacío, siguió a mi confesión.

«Vas a morir», dijo ella por fin. «Ya no eres mi pupila. Me pondré en contacto con los demás Magos Maestros y te detendremos antes de que te enfrentes a Ferde».

Yo me esperaba aquella respuesta. Su ira y la censura inmediata eran las causas por las que no la había informado antes de aquel intercambio.

«Nonoko, ya me has dicho en otra ocasión que iba a morir. ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos, en Ixia, en el Bosque de la Serpiente?».

Ella titubeó.

«Sí».

«Yo estaba en una situación imposible. Mis poderes mágicos estaban descontrolados, tú me amenazaste con matarme y Natsume me había envenenado. Cada decisión que tomara en aquel momento me conduciría a la muerte, aparentemente. Sin embargo, yo te pedí que me concedieras un poco de tiempo, y tú lo hiciste. Apenas me conocías, pero confiaste lo suficiente en mí como para permitirme que encontrara una solución. Quizá yo no conozca la manera sitiana de hacer las cosas, pero tengo mucha experiencia enfrentándome a situaciones imposibles. Piénsalo antes de llamar a los demás».

Hubo otro silencio, doloroso y largo. Yo retiré mi conexión con Nonoko. Necesitaba concentrarme en la tarea de aquella noche. Yin Yin se detuvo a un kilómetro de los límites del territorio de los Sandseed. Yo sentí la sutil magia del clan. Era como una delicada tela de araña, pero yo sabía que si el clan decidía intensificar su poder, sentirían la presencia de un mago y su magia atacaría al intruso. Yo exhalé un suave respiro de alivio al saber que Natsume era inmune a la magia, y aquello lo haría indetectable.

Me deslicé de los lomos de Yin Yin.

«Escóndete», le dije.

«Quédate en el viento. Mantén fuerte tu olor», me indicó Yin Yin.

Yo me escondí entre la alta hierba para darle a Natsume el tiempo suficiente para alcanzarme. Yin Yin había llegado a aquel punto en una hora, pero a él le llevaría una hora más llegar a nuestra posición. Cuando pensé que había esperado lo suficiente, comencé a caminar hacia el punto del intercambio, confiando en que Natsume se aproximaría también a aquel punto desde la dirección opuesta.

La voz de Nonoko alcanzó mi mente de nuevo.

«Estás sola».

Después, su conexión cesó. Se había destruido nuestro vínculo de mentor con pupilo. Se me encogió el corazón de tristeza y de pánico; sin embargo, intenté calmarme concentrándome en que Natsume y Yin Yin me seguirían.

Cuando estaba casi en el lugar acordado, me quité la capa, la enrollé y la escondí entre la hierba. Saqué la píldora de theobroma de mi mochila y me la coloqué entre los dientes.

Continué caminando. La silueta oscura de la peña junto a la que debía encontrarme con Ferde se alzaba ante mí. Los rayos de la luna se filtraban por entre las nubes, y yo miré atentamente a mi alrededor buscando alguna señal de la presencia de Nobara y de Ferde.

Cuando vi a la muchacha salir desde detrás de la peña, sentí un inmenso alivio. Ella se acercó corriendo hacia mí, y sólo cuando salió de las sombras me percaté de su cara de terror. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la piel enrojecida de llorar. Yo recorrí la zona con mi magia, intentando notar la presencia de Ferde.

Nobara se lanzó a mis brazos, sollozando. Demasiado fácil. ¿No querría Ferde obtener la promesa de que yo iba a ir con él antes de liberarla? La chica me abrazó con tanta fuerza que me pinchó la piel. Ferde seguía sin aparecer. Yo la aparté de mí, con intención de seguirla a Citadel.

—Lo siento muchísimo, Mikan —me gritó Nobara, y salió corriendo.

Yo me di la vuelta, esperando encontrarme a Ferde allí, regodeándose. No había nadie. Confundida, me di la vuelta para seguir a Nobara, pero los pies no me obedecieron. Me tropecé y me caí, mientras mi cuerpo perdía todas las sensaciones.


	28. Chapter 28

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 28**

Me quedé tirada en el suelo, mientras la parálisis se apoderaba de mi cuerpo con una rapidez asombrosa. En un segundo, me di cuenta de que me habían atacado con curare antes de que la droga me congelara los músculos. Sólo un segundo para morder la pastilla de theobroma antes de que la mandíbula se me quedara rígida, y para tragar una gota del antídoto.

Tumbada de costado, vi a Nobara, a la luz de la luna, corriendo hacia Citadel. Mi posición indefensa era resultado directo de mi estúpido exceso de confianza. Me había concentrado en el peligro que suponía Ferde, y no me había preparado para un ataque de Nobara. Ella me había pinchado, se había disculpado y había huido.

Sentí un miedo apagado. Parecía que el curare había adormecido mis emociones, además de mi magia.

Por detrás de mí, oí el sonido de unas pisadas que se acercaban y esperé a Natsume. ¿Saltaría él encima de Ferde cuando el mago se acercara?

Las pisadas se detuvieron, y mi radio de visión varió. Sin que yo sintiera nada, alguien me tumbó boca arriba. Enfoqué la mirada en el cielo de la noche. No podía abrir los ojos, aunque podía parpadear. No podía hablar, pero podía respirar. No podía mover la boca ni la lengua, pero podía tragar. Extraño.

Cuando una cara entró en mi campo de visión, yo recordé de nuevo cómo era estar asustada. Sin embargo, rápidamente la sorpresa sobrepasó al miedo que sentía. Había una mujer de pelo largo mirándome. Llevaba una túnica, y yo vi que tenía rayas difusas tatuadas o dibujadas en el cuello. Cuando me mostró un cuchillo y me acercó la punta brillante a los ojos, tuve dificultad para respirar.

—¿Debería matarte ya? —me preguntó. Su acento me sonó familiar—. ¿No dices nada? No te preocupes. No te mataré ahora, porque no sentirías ningún dolor. Tienes que sufrir mucho antes de que yo termine con tu dolor para siempre.

La mujer se puso en pie y se alejó. Yo intenté recordar. ¿La conocía? ¿Por qué quería matarme? Quizá trabajara con Ferde. Su lenguaje me recordaba al de él.

¿Dónde estaba Natsume? Debería haber presenciado lo que había ocurrido.

Oí un ruido y un golpe, y en medio de una extraña desorientación, me di cuenta de que la mujer me había arrastrado y me había subido a un carro. Me estaba atando. Cuando terminó, saltó al suelo, y después de unos instantes, oí que le gritaba a un caballo.

Comenzamos a movernos. Por el sonido de la hierba, yo supuse que nos estábamos adentrando en la Meseta Avibian. ¿Dónde estaba Natsume?

Me preocupé, esperé, incluso dormí. Cada vez que algo de la pastilla de theobroma se disolvía en mi boca, yo tragaba. ¿Conseguiría tragar lo suficiente como para que contrarrestara el efecto del curare? Cuando la mujer se detuvo, la pálida luz del amanecer había empezado a aclarar el cielo, y yo había comenzando a notar de nuevo mis miembros. Moví la lengua, intentando tragar más theobroma.

Por el dolor que sentí en las muñecas y los tobillos, me di cuenta de que me había atado a cada esquina del carro. Mi capacidad de conectar con la fuente del poder empezó a despertar cuando la mujer subió al carro. Mis pensamientos, sin embargo, se alteraron cuando vi que tenía una larga y delgada aguja. Yo aparté el miedo y atraje el poder.

—Oh, no, no —dijo ella, y me clavó la aguja—. Tenemos que llegar al Vacío antes de que te permita sentir de nuevo. Así podrás notar el acero cortándote la piel.

A mí me pareció que aquél era el momento perfecto para que apareciera Natsume; sin embargo, él no apareció, y yo dije:

—¿Quién…?

Sin embargo, el curare volvió a congelar mis músculos.

—No me conoces, pero conocías bien a mi hermano. No te preocupes. Pronto conocerás el motivo de tu sufrimiento —dijo la mujer. Volvió a subir al carro y yo comencé a oír los sonidos del movimiento otra vez.

Esperaba a Natsume en cualquier momento, pero a medida que el sol se movía por el cielo, mis esperanzas de que me rescatara se diluyeron. Natsume no había podido seguirme por algún motivo. Quizá el mensaje que Nonoko me había enviado diciéndome que estaba sola había sido en realidad una advertencia.

Me imaginé varias cosas terribles que habían podido sucederle a Natsume, y para distraerme, me pregunté por Yin Yin. ¿Estaría cerca? ¿Seguiría mi olor? Con mi capacidad mágica neutralizada, ¿sabría que la necesitaba?

El sol estaba a punto de ponerse cuando el carro se detuvo de nuevo. Yo notaba una sensación ardiente en las yemas de los dedos, lo que significaba que el efecto del curare estaba empezando a cesar. Pronto sentí los calambres, el dolor y el frío. Me estremecí y me tragué el resto del antídoto de Izumi, preparándome para otro pinchazo. Pero aquello no ocurrió.

En vez de eso, la mujer subió al carro y se puso en pie sobre mí. Extendió los brazos y dijo:

—Bienvenida al Vacío. O, en tu caso, bienvenida al infierno.

A la luz del anochecer, vi con claridad sus ojos grises. Los rasgos fuertes de su cara me recordaban a alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Me dolía la cabeza y tenía la mente abotargada. Intenté tirar de una hebra de poder, pero sólo encontré aire muerto. Nada.

Una sonrisa de petulancia se dibujó en los labios de aquella mujer.

—Este es uno de los pocos lugares de Sitia en los que hay un agujero en el manto de poder. Y si no hay poder, no hay magia.

—¿Dónde estamos? —pregunté, con la voz ronca.

—En la Llanura Daviian.

—¿Quién eres?

—¿Aún no lo sabes? —me dijo con una mirada de cólera.

Aquella expresión de rabia me estimuló la memoria. Kounji. El mago que me había secuestrado y había intentado robarme el alma. En sitia se le conocía como Joukin.

—Joukin merecía morir —dije.

La mujer se congestionó de furia. Me clavó el cuchillo en el antebrazo derecho y lo sacó rápidamente. Yo sentí una explosión de dolor y grité.

—¿Quién soy? —me preguntó.

Me ardía el brazo, pero yo la miré a los ojos.

—Eres la hermana de Joukin.

Ella asintió.

—Me llamo Yuri Daviian.

Aquél no era ninguno de los nombres de los clanes.

Ella entendió mi confusión:

—Antes era una Sandseed —dijo, escupiendo el nombre—. Están atrapados en el pasado. Nosotros somos más poderosos que el resto de Sitia, pero los Sandseed se contentan con vagar por las llanuras, soñar y tejer historias. Mi hermano tuvo una visión sobre cómo dominar Sitia.

—Pero él estaba ayudando a Goshima a conquistar Ixia —dije yo, sin entender aquella lógica.

—Era el primer paso. Tomar el control de los ejércitos del norte, y después atacar Sitia. Pero tú lo echaste todo a perder, ¿no?

—En aquel momento me pareció buena idea.

Yuri me hizo un corte en el brazo izquierdo, desde el hombro hasta la muñeca.

—Vas a aprender a lamentar esa decisión antes de que te corte el cuello, como tú hiciste con mi hermano.

El dolor era casi insoportable en ambos brazos, pero más que nada, sentí una extraña irritación por que aquella mujer hubiera estropeado la camisa especial de Natsume. Yuri levantó de nuevo el cuchillo y lo dirigió hacia mi cara. Yo pensé con rapidez.

—¿Vives en la llanura? —le pregunté.

—Sí. Nos separamos de los Sandseed y constituimos un nuevo clan. Los Daviian conquistarán Sitia. No tendremos que robar más para sobrevivir.

—¿Cómo?

—Otro miembro de nuestro clan está en la búsqueda del poder. Cuando complete el ritual, será más poderoso que los cuatro Magos Maestros juntos.

—¿Fuiste tú quien mató a Miruku?

—No. Mi primo tuvo ese placer.

Yuri tenía parentesco con Ferde. Él debía de ser quien estaba llevando a cabo la búsqueda. ¿A quién habría seleccionado para el ritual definitivo? Podría ser cualquier muchacha que tuviera poderes mágicos. Y él podría estar en cualquier sitio. Y sólo nos quedaban dos días para encontrarlo.

Yo tiré de las cuerdas, con la repentina necesidad de moverme.

Yuri sonrió con satisfacción.

—No te preocupes. No estarás aquí para la limpieza de Sitia. Sin embargo, estarás aquí un poco más —dijo. Sacó su aguja y me la clavó en el corte del brazo. Yo grité.

—No quiero malgastar tu sangre en este carro. Tenemos un marco especial, donde te colocaré y podré recoger tu vida roja, para usarla en algo útil —me explicó. Después, saltó al suelo.

El curare comenzó a mitigar el dolor de mis brazos, pero no me adormeció el resto del cuerpo. El antídoto de Izumi debía de estar haciendo efecto. La presencia del Vacío significaba que yo no tenía que preocuparme por estar expuesta a influencias mágicas. Sin embargo, al estar atada y desarmada, no sabía si mi cuerpo estaría en condiciones para luchar contra Yuri.

Si buscaba mi mochila, Yuri se daría cuenta de que podía moverme. Así pues, apreté los dientes para que no me castañetearan a causa del frío y me obligué a permanecer quieta.

Oí un golpe, y el carro se inclinó. Mis pies apuntaron hacia el suelo, y mi cabeza se elevó. Desde aquel nuevo ángulo, vi un marco de madera a unos cuantos metros. Estaba hecho de gruesas vigas, y en la parte superior tenía colgados grilletes y cadenas. Bajo la estructura había una palangana grande. Supuse que la víctima de aquel artefacto de tortura sería situada sobre aquel recipiente.

Yuri se acercó a mí.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —me preguntó—. Vamos a asegurarnos.

Me hundió la punta del cuchillo en el muslo. Yo me concentré tanto en no reaccionar, que tardé un momento en darme cuenta de que la cuchillada no me había causado dolor. El cuchillo había tocado en el mango de mi navaja, que aún llevaba atada al muslo.

—Tu ropa es extraña —dijo Yuri—. Es muy gruesa, y resiste mi cuchillo. Te la quitaré y la conservaré. Será un buen recuerdo del tiempo que pasemos juntas.

Ella se acercó al marco y agarró los grilletes. Tiró de ellos y la cadena se alargó, permitiéndola acercarse de nuevo a mí. Yuri abrió los grilletes.

Mi oportunidad de actuar estaba cerca. Ella se agachó y cortó con el cuchillo la cuerda con la que me había atado el brazo derecho al carro. Yo lo dejé caer como si fuera un peso muerto. Entonces, Yuri se guardó el cuchillo en el cinturón y se inclinó para tomar uno de los grilletes y aprisionarme el brazo. En aquel momento, yo me saqué la navaja de la correa del muslo y la abrí. Yuri apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y sacar su cuchillo. Antes de que pudiera retirarse, le clavé la navaja en el abdomen. Ella dirigió su arma hacia mi corazón, pero se tambaleó un poco antes de clavármelo y me lo hundió en el estómago. Yuri se cayó al suelo.

Yo intenté respirar, intenté no desmayarme. El dolor me atenazaba las entrañas como un cepo.

Yuri se sacó mi navaja del vientre y la tiró. Se arrastró hasta su capa y sacó un frasquito de líquido de uno de los bolsillos. Lo abrió, hundió el dedo en el líquido y después se lo pasó por la herida. Curare.

Se levantó y se acercó, con paso vacilante, a mí. Me observó en silencio. El curare que ella había estado debía de estar diluido, porque le permitía moverse.

—Si te sacas el cuchillo del estómago para liberarte, te desangrarás y morirás — dijo con satisfacción—. Si te lo dejas dentro, morirás también. De cualquier modo, estás en mitad de la nada. Nadie podrá ayudarte, y no podrás usar la magia para curarte. No era exactamente lo que yo había planeado, pero el resultado será el mismo.

—¿Y tu problema? —le pregunté yo, jadeando.

—Tengo mi caballo, y mi gente está muy cerca. Nuestro sanador me curará, y yo volveré a tiempo para presenciar tus momentos finales —dijo.

Con dificultad, caminó hasta el carro y subió. Chasqueó la lengua para que el caballo se pusiera en marcha, y desapareció.

A medida que mi visión se desenfocaba, tuve que darle la razón a Yuri. Mi posición no había mejorado, pero al menos no le había permitido disfrutar del placer de torturarme. El dolor intenso que sentía no me permitía concentrarme. ¿Debía sacar el cuchillo, o dejarlo en mi estómago?

Pasó el tiempo, y yo perdí y recuperé el conocimiento varias veces. Me desperté al oír el galope de un caballo. Aún no había tomado una decisión, y Yuri ya había vuelto.

Cerré los ojos para no ver su expresión de suficiencia; entonces oí un relincho. Aquel sonido calmó mi dolor como si me hubieran administrado una dosis de curare.

Abrí los ojos y vi la cara de Yin Yin.

Mi situación era mejor, aunque no sabía si podría comunicarme con ella.

—Cuchillo —dije en voz alta—. Dame el cuchillo —le pedí, y miré a la navaja, que estaba en el suelo.

Ella bajó la cabeza en la dirección correcta. Después caminó hacia la navaja y la recogió con los dientes. Era muy lista.

Yo extendí mi mano libre, y ella me entregó el arma.

—Yin Yin, si esto sale bien —le dije—, te daré todas las manzanas y las pastillas de menta que quieras.

Cuando corté la cuerda de mi brazo izquierdo, sentí una oleada de dolor muy intensa. Caí al suelo, pero tuve los reflejos suficientes de parar la caída con las manos y las rodillas para evitar que el cuchillo se me hundiera más en el estómago. Después de una eternidad, fui capaz de volverme y cortar las cuerdas de mis tobillos.

Probablemente me habría quedado tirada en el suelo, inconsciente, de no ser porque Yin Yin me empujó la cara con la nariz y resopló. Yo miré hacia arriba y pensé que su lomo era tan inalcanzable como las nubes del cielo.

Yin Yin se alejó y me trajo la mochila. Chica lista. Yo la abrí y encontré el curare que había olvidado. Había planeado usar aquella droga contra Ferde, y había tomado uno de los frascos de Izumi. Me froté un poco contra la herida. La droga mitigó mi dolor. Con un suspiro de alivio, intenté sentarme. Tenía los brazos y las piernas entumecidos y pesados, pero se movían. El theobroma que tenía en el cuerpo evitó que el curare me congelara los músculos. Me puse la mochila y, con un esfuerzo sobrehumano, me puse en pie.

Yin Yin dobló las patas delanteras para que yo me subiera a su lomo. Relinchó con impaciencia; yo me agarré a sus crines y subí una pierna por su espalda. Ella se incorporó y comenzó a cabalgar con suavidad.

Yo sentí el instante en el que salimos del Vacío. La magia me rodeó como el agua de una laguna, y pronto me ahogué entre tanta corriente. Era un efecto adverso del theobroma: abría mi mente a todas las influencias mágicas. Al entrar en la Meseta Avibian, los hechizos defensivos de los Sandseed me asaltaron. Incapaz de bloquear tanta magia, caí al suelo.

Sueños raros, imágenes y colores se adueñaron de mi mente. Yin Yin me hablaba con la voz de Nonoko. Natsume tenía una soga al cuello, y los brazos atados a la espalda. Ru y Koko estaban junto a una hoguera en un claro del bosque, inseguros y alarmados.

Nunca antes se habían perdido. Mi madre se agarraba a las ramas superiores de un árbol, sacudida por una salvaje tormenta. El olor del curare me llenaba la nariz, y notaba el sabor del theobroma en toda la boca.

El cuchillo de Yuri se me había hundido más en el cuerpo al caer. En mi mente, vi los músculos rasgados y el corte que tenía en el estómago, que sangraba entre los ácidos. Sin embargo, no podía utilizar mi magia para curarme.

El pensamiento de Natsume me alcanzó. Se defendía con los pies de los soldados que lo rodeaban, pero alguien tiró de la soga y la apretó contra su cuello.

Tenía el corazón encogido.

«Lo siento, mi amor. No creo que vayamos a conseguirlo esta vez».


	29. Chapter 29

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 29**

«¡No!», le grité. «¡Tienes que sobrevivir! ¡Piensa en algo!».

«Yo viviré si tú vives también», replicó Natsume.

Aquel hombre era frustrante. Exasperada, yo reuní las imágenes y los hechizos que me estaban abrumando, las retorcí y luché contra ellas. Sudando y jadeando del esfuerzo que me estaba costando, conseguí sacarme el cuchillo del estómago y atraer un hilo de magia hacia la herida. Me puse las manos en el abdomen y cubrí de poder el torrente de sangre.

Concentrándome, conseguí reparar los músculos y coser la piel. Aunque quedó una fea cicatriz roja que aún me causaba un dolor agudo, la herida dejó de ser mortal.

Yo había cumplido mi parte del trato, y deseé con todas mis fuerzas que Natsume cumpliera la suya. Estaba tan exhausta que me habría quedado dormida, pero nuevamente, Yin Yin me animó.

«Vamos», me dijo.

Yo abrí los ojos.

«Cansada».

Estábamos fuera del Vacío, pero aún no nos habíamos alejado de Yuri.

«Olor malo. Vamos», insistió ella. «Agárrate a mi cola».

Yo obedecí y conseguí sentarme. Yin Yin se agachó y yo me subí a su lomo. Después, ella comenzó a trotar y al instante, adoptó su marcha de ráfaga de viento. Yo me agarré con fuerza e intenté mantenerme consciente. Las planicies se volvieron un borrón a medida que avanzábamos. El sol se puso. El aire helado comenzó a morderme la piel.

Cuando Yin Yin aminoró la marcha, yo parpadeé, intentando reconocer los alrededores. Aún estábamos en la llanura, pero vi una hoguera un poco más allá.

«Haz ruido. No asustes a Conejo».

¿Conejos? El hambre hizo que me rugiera el estómago. Yin Yin relinchó divertida, relinchó y se detuvo. Yo miré hacia delante y vi a dos hombres que cortaban el camino. La luz de la luna brillaba en las hojas de sus espadas. Ru y Koko. Los llamé; ellos envainaron las espadas y Yin Yin se acercó.

«¿Conejo? ¿No es el Hombre Conejo?».

«Demasiado rápido para ser un hombre».

—¡Gracias al destino! —gritó Ru.

Al ver cómo yo me encorvaba sobre el cuello de Yin Yin, Ru me tomó en brazos y me llevó junto a la hoguera del campamento. Allí me depositó en el suelo con delicadeza. De repente, tuve el deseo de que Ru fuera realmente mi hermano. Ni siquiera siendo un niño de ocho años, él habría permitido que me secuestraran.

Koko fingió aburrimiento.

—Sale y consigue toda la gloria de nuevo —dijo—. No sé ni siquiera para qué nos hemos molestado en venir a esta tierra de locos. Las huellas de tu rastro no han tenido la decencia de dirigirse a un lugar; dibujaban círculos —refunfuñó.

—¿No te gusta perderte, Koko? —le pregunté yo burlonamente.

Él refunfuñó un poco más y se cruzó de brazos.

—No te preocupes. Aún conservas tu destreza. Estáis en la Meseta Avibian. Tiene una magia defensiva que confunde la mente.

—Magia —dijo él con desdén—. Otra buena razón para permanecer en Ixia.

Ru me ayudó a sentarme.

—Tienes mal aspecto —dijo, y me envolvió en mi propia capa.

—¿Dónde…?

—La encontramos en la llanura —me dijo Ru—. Natsume nos pidió anoche que lo ayudáramos. Lo seguimos, pero le habían tendido una emboscada a las puertas de Citadel.

—Rei y sus hombres —dije yo.

Él asintió y comenzó a inspeccionar los cortes que yo tenía en los brazos.

—¿Cómo supieron que era él?

—El capitán Tsubasa es un rastreador de fama —dijo Ru—. Parece que había conocido a Natsume en el pasado. Él es el único soldado que consiguió escapar de los calabozos del Comandante. Debía de estar esperando la ocasión perfecta —Ru sacudió la cabeza—. Cuando capturaron a Natsume, nos vimos frente a un dilema.

—Ayudar a Natsume o ayudarte a ti —dijo Koko.

—Creo que él sospechaba que podría pasarle algo, y no quería que tú quedaras sin protección. Así que nos ceñimos al plan y te seguimos —siguió explicando Ru, y me tendió un odre de agua.

Yo bebí con avidez.

—No es que sirviera de nada —dijo Koko—. Cuando llegamos al punto de intercambio, el caballo y el carro habían desaparecido, y pensamos que podríamos seguiros. Ella tendría que parar en algún momento. Pero…

—Os perdisteis —terminé yo. Ru inspeccionó el corte más profundo, el que yo tenía en el brazo derecho—. ¡Ay!

—Estate quieta —dijo Ru—. Koko, trae mi botiquín. Hay que limpiar y vendar estas heridas.

Si yo hubiera tenido energía, me habría curado con magia, pero en vez de eso, Ru tuvo que hacerlo por mí. Cuando terminó de vendarme, tomó algo del fuego.

—Koko cazó un conejo —me dijo, y me ofreció un pedazo de carne—. Tienes que comer un poco.

Mientras yo comía, Koko se fue a atender a Yin Yin.

—Es preciosa —afirmó, cuando hubo terminado y volvió junto a nosotros—. Nunca había visto a un caballo que se dejara cepillar con tanta paciencia. ¡Y ni siquiera estaba atada!

Yo le dije que ella le había concedido el honor de llamarle sólo Conejo, y no Hombre Conejo.

—Eso no tiene precedentes.

Él me miró con extrañeza.

—Hablar con los caballos. Magia. Sureños locos —dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

Quizá dijera más cosas, pero yo ya no podía seguir despierta.

A la mañana siguiente, yo les hablé de Yuri a mis amigos, y del clan que vivía en la Llanura Daviian. Ellos querían ir tras la mujer, pero yo les recordé que no sabíamos lo que le había ocurrido a Natsume, y que teníamos que capturar a Ferde. A mí se me encogió el corazón al pensar en Natsume. Ni siquiera después de una noche de sueño tenía la energía suficiente como para averiguar dónde estaba.

Ru y Koko recogieron sus cosas y me siguieron, corriendo tras el caballo. Se mantenían en una perfecta forma física. Cuando llegamos a la carretera, Koko comenzó a maldecir por haberse perdido a tan sólo un kilómetro del camino principal.

Al llegar a las puertas de Citadel, nos encontramos con los Magos Maestros. Todos iban a caballo, y estaban acompañados por un grupo de caballería bien armado.

Yo sonreí al percibir la mirada de estupefacción de Luna, pero me entristecí ante la mirada fría de Nonoko.

—¿Por qué estáis aquí? —les pregunté.

—Íbamos a rescatarte o a matarte —dijo Himemiya, y le lanzó una mirada de irritación a Luna.

Yo miré a Nonoko para obtener alguna respuesta, pero ella apartó la cara y bloqueó todos mis esfuerzos por alcanzar su mente. Aunque yo sabía que ella me rechazaría por haberme marchado sola, sus acciones me rompieron el corazón.

Sin molestarse en disimular la satisfacción que sentía, Luna me dijo:

—Debido a tu peligrosa despreocupación por el bienestar de Sitia, has sido expulsada.

Aquélla era la menor de mis preocupaciones.

—¿Está a salvo Nobara? —les pregunté a los magos.

Narumi Anju asintió.

—Nos dijo que la había secuestrado una mujer. ¿Tenía conexión esa mujer con Ferde?

—No. Aún necesitamos encontrarlo. Él no me quiere a mí. Debe de haber tomado a otra persona. ¿Ha desaparecido alguien?

Mi anuncio provocó un jaleo considerable. Todo el mundo había asumido que era Ferde quien retenía a Nobara. Sin embargo, no era cierto, así que tendrían que cambiar de estrategia.

—Llevamos buscándolo dos semanas —dijo Luna, poniendo punto final a la charla de los demás—. ¿Qué te hace pensar que podremos encontrarlo ahora?

—La última víctima no ha sido secuestrada —dijo Narumi—. Volvamos a hablar de esto. Mikan, tú estarás más segura en la Fortaleza. Hablaremos de tu futuro cuando este asunto esté resuelto.

Los Magos se dirigieron hacia la Fortaleza. Ru, Koko y yo los seguimos. Yo pensé en el comentario de Narumi. Mi futuro no sería nada sin Natsume. Me acerqué a Narumi y le pregunté por él.

Narumi me miró con severidad, y yo sentí su magia presionando mi barrera mental. Bajé la guardia y oí su voz en mi mente.

«Será mejor que no hables de esto en voz alta, hija. Rei y sus hombres lo capturaron hace dos noches, pero Rei no quiso entregárselo a los Consejeros ni a nosotros, a los Magos».

Noté que Narumi desaprobaba las acciones de Rei. Y tuve que reprimir mi deseo de ir en busca de Rei y atravesarlo con su propia espada.

«Rei intentó colgar a Natsume ayer, al amanecer, pero Natsume consiguió escapar», dijo Narumi, impresionado. «No sabemos dónde está ahora».

Yo le di las gracias a Narumi y le indiqué a Yin Yin que marchara más despacio, para que los demás nos pasaran. Sentí un gran alivio al saber que Natsume estaba vivo. Cuando Ru y Koko me alcanzaron, les di la información.

Cuando llegamos al edificio del Ayuntamiento, Ru y Koko se fueron a sus habitaciones. Yin Yin aceleró el ritmo y de nuevo alcanzamos a los demás. Luna me envió directamente a mis habitaciones de la Fortaleza, y Narumi asintió.

—Ve a descansar, hija. Y no te preocupes. Haremos todo lo que podamos para encontrar al asesino.

Yo obedecí; en realidad, estaba tan cansada que la orden de Narumi tenía todo el sentido del mundo. Antes de llegar a mi habitación, fui a visitar a mis padres.

Fue mi padre quien abrió la puerta. Al verme, me abrazó.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Funcionó mi píldora?

—Como un sortilegio —respondí yo, y le di un beso en la mejilla—. Me has salvado la vida.

Él bajó la cabeza.

—He hecho más, por si acaso. Yo sonreí con gratitud.

Miré más allá y le pregunté: —¿Dónde está mamá?

—En su roble favorito, junto al prado. Estaba muy bien hasta que… —me dijo mi padre, y sonrió con ironía.

—Lo sé. Iré a buscarla.

Yo me quedé junto al tronco del árbol. Me sentía como si me hubiera atropellado un caballo.

—¿Mamá? —dije.

—¡Mikan! ¡Sube! ¡Aquí estaremos a salvo!

«No hay ningún lugar seguro», pensé yo. Los eventos de los últimos dos días habían terminado por angustiarme. Demasiados problemas.

—Baja —le pedí yo—. Te necesito.

Me dejé caer al suelo, me abracé a mí misma y comencé a llorar. Haciendo crujir las ramas, mi madre apareció a mi lado. Yo me transformé en una niña de seis años y me eché a sus brazos, sollozando. Ella me consoló, me ayudó a llegar a mi habitación, me dio un pañuelo y un vaso de agua. Me acostó y me besó la frente.

Cuando se marchaba, yo le agarré de la mano.

—Por favor, quédate.

Mi madre sonrió, se quitó la capa y se tumbó a mi lado. Yo me quedé dormida en sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente, me llevó el desayuno a la cama. Yo protesté por la extravagancia, pero ella me atajó:

—Tengo que recuperar catorce años de maternidad. Consiéntemelo.

Aunque el plato estaba lleno de comida, yo lo terminé todo y me bebí todo el té.

—Los pasteles dulces son mis preferidos.

—Lo sé —dijo ella con una sonrisa petulante—. Le pregunté a uno de los trabajadores del comedor, y me dijo que cada que vez que servían pasteles, se te iluminaba la mirada —me explicó mi madre, y se llevó la bandeja—. Deberías volver a dormir —añadió, mientras iba a la otra habitación.

Yo podría haber seguido su consejo de buena gana, pero antes tenía que descubrir si alguien había desaparecido de la escuela. Decidí tomar un baño antes de ir en busca de Narumi.

—Ven a nuestra habitación cuando hayas terminado de bañarte —me dijo Yuka —. Cuando tu padre me contó lo que ha estado ocurriendo con este asesino y el curare, pensé en algo que puede ayudarte. Podría haberte ayudado ayer —resopló—. No soy una flor delicada. Izumi y tú no tenéis por qué ocultarme las cosas. Y eso incluye a Natsume —mi madre se puso las manos en las caderas y se alisó las arrugas del vestido.

—Cómo… —dije yo, tartamudeando.

—No soy sorda. En el comedor todo el mundo hablaba de Natsume y de ti. ¡Y de cómo Natsume huyó de Rei! —exclamó, y se llevó la mano al cuello. Entonces, inspiró profundamente—. Sé que tengo tendencia a reaccionar desmesuradamente, y a subirme a los árboles. Sin embargo, aunque Natsume tiene una horrible reputación, confío en ti. Cuando tengas tiempo, debes hablarme de él.

—Sí, madre —le dije yo, y le prometí que pasaría por su habitación después de mi baño.

A mitad de mañana, los baños estaban casi vacíos. Mientras me lavaba, pensé en lo mucho que podría contarle a mi madre sobre Natsume. Cuando terminé de secarme, me puse ropa limpia y me dirigí a ver a mis padres.

Por el camino me encontré con Kitsu. Su cara, que normalmente tenía una expresión jovial, estaba tensa de preocupación, y tenía ojeras que indicaban que no había dormido en unos cuantos días.

—¿Has visto a Yura? —me preguntó.

—No desde la Fiesta de los Nuevos Comienzos —respondí.

Habían ocurrido muchas cosas desde aquella noche. El semestre no había transcurrido según lo que yo había imaginado.

—¿No estaba trabajando en un proyecto especial para el Maestro Anju?

—Sí. Estaba experimentando con la planta Bellwood. Pero yo no la veo desde hace días. No consigo encontrarla por ninguna parte.

Sus palabras me atravesaron como el cuchillo de Yuri. Se me escapó un jadeo de horror.

—¿Qué ocurre? —me preguntó él, alarmado.

—¿Estaba trabajando con plantas? ¿Dónde, y con quién?

—Ya he buscado por los invernaderos varias veces. Yura estaba trabajando con uno de los jardineros. ¿Quizá podríamos preguntarle a él?

A él. A mí se me encogió el corazón. Sabía con quién estaba Yura.


	30. Chapter 30

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 30**

—¿Yo? Pero yo nunca he conectado mi mente con Yura —dijo Kitsu, con una expresión de miedo.

Yo me había llevado a Kitsu a mi habitación, y ambos estábamos sentados en el sofá.

—No te preocupes. Sólo tienes que pensar en ella. Yo la encontraré a través de ti.

Después de unos instantes, Kitsu consiguió concentrarse lo suficiente como para que yo pudiera llegar a Yura.

«Yura, ¿dónde estás?», le pregunté.

Noté una terrible vergüenza.

«He sido una idiota. Nadie debe saberlo. Por favor, no se lo digas a nadie», me dijo, con la mente invadida por el miedo.

«Te ha engañado un mago muy astuto. Nadie te acusará de nada. ¿Dónde estás?».

«Él me castigará».

Yura intentó evadirse. Yo le mostré la preocupación que Kitsu sentía por ella, y cómo la había buscado por toda la Fortaleza.

«No permitas que gane tu carcelero».

Yura me mostró una habitación vacía. Ella estaba desnuda y atada a unas estacas de metal que estaban clavadas en el suelo. Había signos extraños pintados por las paredes. Ella tenía un gran dolor entre las piernas, y múltiples cortes en los brazos y en las piernas, que le ardían. Él no había necesitado drogaría con curare.

«Yo lo quería», me dijo. «Me entregué a él».

«Enséñame dónde estás», le pedí yo.

Más allá de la habitación había un salón, y fuera vi un patio con una escultura de jade blanco de quince caballos.

«Ten fe», le dije. «Iremos a buscarte».

«Él lo descubrirá. Ha rodeado el vecindario con un escudo mágico, y sabe cuándo alguien lo traspasa. Si se siente amenazado, completará el ritual».

«¿No tiene que esperar a la luna llena de esta noche?».

«No».

La nota que había dejado Yuri había fijado el intercambio para la luna llena, así que todo el mundo había asumido, además de que Ferde había sido el autor del mensaje, que la fase de luna llena era imprescindible para el ritual.

«Tuvo que mudarse muchas veces», me explicó Yura. «Yo no sabía que él era a quien estaban buscando los Maestros. Él me hizo creer que estaba llevando a cabo una misión secreta por encargo de los Cuatro Magos».

«Te salvaremos», le prometí.

«Daos prisa».

Yo me retiré de su mente y me quedé sentada. Kitsu me miró con terror, porque había sido testigo de nuestra conversación.

—Ella te necesitará cuando todo esto termine —le dije.

—Tenemos que decírselo a los Maestros…

—No.

—Pero él es fuerte. Ya has oído a Yura. Tiene un escudo.

—Más razón para ir a solas. Ellos han estado buscándolo, y él los conoce. Creo que yo puedo atravesar ese escudo sin que me detecte.

—¿Cómo?

—No tengo tiempo para explicártelo. Pero sé que Yura te necesitará. ¿Puedes ir al mercado a encontrarte conmigo en una hora?

—Claro que sí.

Kitsu se marchó, y yo comencé a recoger mi equipo y me cambié de ropa. Me puse unos pantalones y una túnica marrones, con los que me confundiría fácilmente con la gente de la ciudad.

Antes de salir, fui a ver a mis padres. Youichi estaba con ellos, y yo no lo saludé. Sin embargo, cuando le pedí a mi padre otra pastilla de theobroma, mi hermano me miró alarmado, aunque no dijo nada.

Mis padres entendieron que yo iba a hacer algo peligroso nuevamente. Asintiendo, mi padre me dio las pastillas, y mi madre me entregó el pequeño instrumento de su invención y me explicó cómo funcionaba. Era estupendo.

Después, abracé a mis padres y me fui.

Cuando había atravesado las puertas de la Fortaleza, noté que alguien me seguía, y me di la vuelta. Youichi estaba allí.

—Ahora no, Youichi —le dije, y seguí caminando.

—Sé adonde vas —respondió él.

—Muy bien; entonces sabrás que el tiempo es muy importante. Vuelve a la Fortaleza.

—Si vuelvo, les diré a los Magos lo que vas a hacer.

—¿De verdad? A ti no se te da muy bien contar las cosas.

—Esta vez no vacilaré.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Ir contigo.

—¿Porqué?

—Me necesitarás.

—Teniendo en cuenta la ayuda que me prestaste en la selva hace tantos años, creo que estoy mejor sola.

Él se encogió, pero la obstinación no abandonó su semblante.

—O me incluyes en tus planes, o te seguiré y los estropearé.

Yo tuve que apretar los labios para contener la repentina furia que sentía. No tenía tiempo para aquello.

—Muy bien, pero deja que te advierta que tendré que entrar en tu mente para que puedas atravesar el escudo de Ferde.

Él palideció, pero asintió mientras caminaba a mi lado hacia el mercado. Cuando llegamos, Kitsu estaba esperando allí. Yo fui en busca de Shuichi. El niño estaba ayudando a una señora a llevar un rollo de tela, pero terminó en cuanto me vio.

—Encantadora Mikan, ¿necesitas ayuda? —me preguntó.

Yo le dije lo que necesitaba.

Él sonrió.

—Suena divertido, pero…

—Me va a costar dinero —terminé yo.

Él corrió a buscar a sus amigos. Los niños nos guiaron hasta la fuente de los quince caballos blancos. Kitsu se quedó esperando en un callejón para no tocar el escudo de Ferde, pero a la vista de las ventanas del segundo piso de la casa.

Entonces, yo tomé la mano de Shuichi y la de mi hermano. Primero, le pedí a Shuichi que cerrara los ojos y pensara en sus padres. El niño obedeció, y yo me puse en contacto con sus mentes a través de la de su hijo. Después alcancé también la de Youichi.

La conciencia de Youichi era un laberinto negro de dolor. Allí se retorcían la culpabilidad, la vergüenza y la furia. Yo entendí por qué el Hombre Luna quería que lo ayudara, pero no pude evitar sentir una mezquina satisfacción ante el arrepentimiento de Youichi.

Aparté sus pensamientos oscuros y los reemplacé con los del padre de Shuichi: el hombre tenía preocupaciones por encontrar trabajo y mantener a su familia. Después, llené mi mente con los pensamientos de la madre de Shuichi: preocupaciones sobre las enfermedades de su hermana. Con sus personalidades en mi cabeza y en la de Youichi, yo le hice una señal a Shuichi.

Él imitó el ladrido de un perro. Los demás niños lo siguieron, y los ladridos de todos ellos resonaron en las paredes de mármol de la plaza. Los amigos de Shuichi comenzarían la distracción, jugando y corriendo, entrando y saliendo del escudo de Ferde, tantas veces como pudieran.

Yo tomé de la mano a Shuichi y a Youichi y los tres continuamos recorriendo el patio. Cuando cruzamos la barrera, yo sentí el calor de un mago molesto y poderoso. Él repasó nuestros pensamientos, decidió que éramos una de las familias de mendigos del barrio y nos retiró su atención.

Cuando llegamos junto a la fuente, yo liberé a los padres de Shuichi. Ellos tendrían una historia poco corriente que contarle a sus amigos: cómo se habían sentido al pensar que podían estar en dos lugares a la vez.

—Ésta es la mitad de la batalla —le dije a Youichi.

Él asintió, pero no me miró a los ojos. Shuichi corrió a unirse al juego de sus amigos, y nosotros nos aproximamos a la casa. Yo abrí la cerradura con mi horquilla de diamante, y ambos entramos directamente en un salón. Youichi agarró su machete, y yo mi arco, aunque sabíamos que ninguna de las dos cosas nos protegería.

Entonces, conecté de nuevo con la mente de Yura, y vi a Ferde acercándose a ella. Tenía un cuenco de piedra marrón y una daga larga en las manos. Sólo llevaba la máscara roja. Al principio, Yura se había sentido fascinada por aquellos símbolos que él llevaba tatuados en su escultural cuerpo, pero en aquel momento lo miraba con asco.

«Estoy en el piso de abajo», le dije. «¿Qué va a hacer él?».

«Quiere más sangre. Espera, o me matará si te oye».

Yo tuve que agarrarme a Youichi cuando Yura empezó a gemir de dolor. Le di a mi hermano una de las píldoras de theobroma y le hice un gesto para que se la metiera en la boca. Yo dejé la mochila en el suelo y extraje, sigilosamente, el invento de Yuka.

Después, Youichi y yo esperamos al final de la escalera. Por fin, oímos que Ferde se movía.

«Se ha ido», dijo Yura con alivio.

A mí se me encogió el estómago de aprensión. Tiré del poder para reforzar mis defensas mentales. Un error. Ferde sintió el tirón y se alarmó.

—Ahora —le susurré a Youichi.

Corrimos escaleras arriba, subiendo los escalones de dos en dos.

Ferde nos estaba esperando en el descansillo, y yo sentí que chocaba contra su magia. Tuve que agarrarme a la barandilla para no caerme por las escaleras. Youichi se quedó inmóvil junto a mí. ¿Qué le ocurría? Yo miré a Ferde. Tenía los ojos cerrados. Me acerqué a él alzando el invento de Yuka.

—Mikan, detente —me ordenó Youichi, con una voz extraña.

Yo me volví hacia él justo en el momento en el que mi hermano blandía su machete. Di un salto hacia atrás. El invento de mi madre se me cayó de las manos cuando tuve que parar el golpe de Youichi con mi arco.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —le pregunté.

Youichi escupió su píldora de theobroma y se dispuso a atacar de nuevo.

—Cuando esos hombres se llevaron a mi perfecta hermana menor, yo creí que tendría toda la atención de mis padres —dijo Youichi, y dirigió su machete hacia mi cuello.

Yo me agaché. ¿Acaso su vergüenza y su culpabilidad habían sido fingidas? ¿Había estado trabajando con Ferde durante todo aquel tiempo? Sobreponiéndome a mi asombro y a mi incredulidad, le di un golpe con el extremo del arco en el estómago. Él gruñó de dolor y se dobló hacia delante. La magia me presionó la piel, y vi que Youichi se incorporaba con fuerzas renovadas. Pero, ¿la magia de quién?

—En vez de eso, tuve que competir con un fantasma perfecto —dijo Youichi, y volvió a atacar—. Mamá se negó a salir del poblado, y papá nunca estaba en casa. Todo por tu culpa —dijo Youichi—. Y tú te quedaste lejos, sólo para despreciarme, ¿verdad?

Ferde había desaparecido. Yo noté el breve grito de alarma de Yura cuando Ferde entró en su habitación. Él había planeado terminar el ritual mientras Youichi me mantenía ocupada. Y estaba funcionando.

Youichi avanzó hacia mí, y yo hice un último esfuerzo por contenerlo. Entré en su mente oscura.

El odio y la aversión por sí mismo le llenaban los pensamientos. Noté otra presencia en la cabeza de mi hermano. Ferde tenía las habilidades del Tejedor de Historias. Se había apropiado de todas las emociones crudas de Youichi y las estaba usando contra mí.

Cuando Youichi me atacó de nuevo con su machete, yo me aparté hacia la izquierda y recogí mi conciencia. Percibí los gritos de socorro de Yura, y aquello fue como una inyección de energía. Me proyecté hacia la mente de Youichi y tomé el control de su cuerpo, tal y como había hecho con Hayate; detuve la punta de su machete a centímetros de mi estómago, e hice que Youichi diera dos pasos atrás.

Moviéndome por la oscuridad de la mente de Youichi, encontré al niño que era cuando había presenciado el secuestro de su hermana; no experimentaba aquellos sentimientos de odio y culpa. Tan sólo sentía curiosidad e incredulidad, y aquéllas eran dos emociones que Ferde no podría usar contra mí. Dejé a Youichi sumido en un duermevela. Él se sentó en el suelo, y yo volví a mi cuerpo. Detener a Ferde era lo más importante, así que ya arreglaría la situación con Youichi más tarde.

Tomé el invento de Yuka y corrí por el pasillo. Abrí la última puerta y entré en la habitación. Ferde tenía las manos alrededor del cuello de Yura. Yo observé con horror cómo la vida abandonaba el rostro de la muchacha. Sus ojos quedaron vidriosos, vacíos.

Ferde gritó y alzó los puños hacia el cielo con un gesto de euforia.


	31. Chapter 31

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 31**

Era demasiado tarde. Con el corazón encogido, observé la alegría de Ferde. Sin embargo, entonces percibí una extraña sombra elevándose desde el cuerpo de Yura. Antes de que la lógica pudiera actuar, yo me lancé hacia la sombra y la inhalé. Recogí el alma de Yura y la guardé en mi interior. Me sentí como si el mundo se hubiera detenido durante un momento para que yo pudiera guardarla en una esquina segura de mi mente. Entonces, de repente, me desplomé sobre Ferde. El invento de Yuka se me cayó nuevamente y aterrizó junto a la pared.

Después de un forcejeo, Ferde consiguió inmovilizarme contra el suelo, sentándose en mi estómago.

—Esa alma es mía —me dijo—. Devuélvemela.

—No te pertenece.

«¿Mikan?».

Yo noté la confusión de Yura en mi mente.

«Aguanta», le dije.

Ferde me rodeó el cuello con las manos. Yo le agarré por las muñecas, y usando su impulso hacia delante, lo empujé con la pierna izquierda para que pasara por encima de mi cabeza. Entonces me puse en pie de un salto y adopté una posición de ataque.

Ferde sonrió y recuperó el equilibrio con la gracia de una pantera.

—Estamos igualados, aunque creo que yo tengo ventaja.

Me preparé para un ataque, pero él no se movió. Me miró fijamente con sus grandes ojos marrones.

El rostro de Ferde se transformó en el de Reo. El mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a mi alrededor, y me vi de nuevo en la habitación de Reo, en Ixia, atada en la cama y observando cómo Reo rebuscaba en su baúl de instrumentos de tortura. Después de un momento inicial de pánico, en el cual pensé que tendría que revivir la tortura de Reo, la escena saltó al rostro anonadado de Reo mientras la sangre brotaba de su garganta y me empapaba.

«Tú también eres una asesina», me dijo Ferde, y me hizo ver imágenes de los otros hombres a los que yo había matado. «Tienes el poder de recoger almas sin necesidad de símbolos y sangre. ¿Por qué crees que Luna aún te obsesiona? Te has adueñado de su alma, la primera de muchas. Yo veo el futuro, y el tuyo no mejorará. Si el Consejo averigua que eres una Halladora de Almas, te quemará viva, como hizo con el antiguo Hallador. Lo he visto en la historia de tu vida. El Hombre Luna no es tu verdadero Tejedor de Historias, sino yo.

Su lógica resultaba persuasiva. Él entendía mi deseo de encontrar un lugar. Estaba cerca de él. Halladora de Almas y Ladrón de Almas.

«Sí. Yo cambiaré tu historia, y el Consejo no te quemará viva. Sólo tienes que entregarme el alma de Yura».

Una pequeña parte de mi mente se resistía.

«Robar un alma está mal», dije. «No debería».

«Entonces, ¿por qué tienes esa capacidad, si no puedes usarla?», me preguntó Ferde.

«Debería usarla para ayudar a la gente».

«Eso era lo que el antiguo Hallador de Almas quería hacer, y mira lo que le ocurrió».

Concentrarme me resultaba cada vez más difícil. El control de Ferde comenzó a extenderse, y pronto me arrebataría el alma de Yura.

«Dame a la chica. Si yo me veo obligado a arrancártela, morirás. Serás la primera víctima de mi nueva administración. Y tus padres serán las dos siguientes».

Ferde me llenó la mente con imágenes de Yuka siendo mutilada y Izumi descuartizado. La sangre me salpicaba sin que yo pudiera hacer nada.

«Sálvalos, y podrás tener la libertad completa por primera vez en tu vida».

Su fuerte hechizo me atraía. Estaba de acuerdo con él. Libertad. Ferde envió una oleada de placer a mi cuerpo. Yo gemí, al notar una mezcla embriagadora de alegría y gratificación. Quería darle el alma de Yura. Sin embargo, él fue demasiado lejos cuando llenó mi alma de satisfacción. Porque yo ya poseía aquel sentimiento: lo experimentaba siempre que sentía los brazos de Natsume a mi alrededor.

Me tambaleé y comencé a sudar debido al esfuerzo de mantener a Ferde alejado de Yura. Él se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, y lanzó un ataque mental para conseguir su alma. Yo me abracé con fuerza el pecho y caí al suelo. Estaba ardiendo por dentro, y tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero vi el invento de Yuka junto a mí. Lo único que necesitaba era un segundo.

«¿Tienes problemas, amor?», me preguntó Natsume.

«Necesito tu inmunidad a la magia».

«Es tuya».

La resistencia a la magia, al contrario que cualquier barrera que yo pudiera erigir en aquel momento, creció en mi mente y bloqueó el control de Ferde. Yo abrí los ojos.

—Casi me has atrapado —le dije. Después tomé el invento de Yuka del suelo y me puse en pie.

La sorpresa de Ferde no duró demasiado.

—No importa. El esfuerzo de repelerme te ha debilitado.

En dos pasos, él recorrió la distancia que nos separaba y me rodeó el cuello con los brazos. Mientras él me apretaba la garganta, yo elevé el invento. Antes de que Ferde pudiera reaccionar a mis movimientos, apunté el frasco hacia su cara y apreté la perilla de goma que servía como activador del pulverizador. El curare le salpicó todo el rostro. Era un pequeño invento para rociar el perfume en el cuello, y en aquella ocasión había funcionado como un sortilegio.

El rostro de Ferde se quedó congelado con una expresión de desconcierto y horror. Yo le aparté las manos de mi cuello y él cayó al suelo.

«Habrá otros».

Aquél fue el último pensamiento de Ferde antes de que la droga paralizara todo su cuerpo y su magia.

Cuando quedó congelado, yo entré en su mente. Allí, atrapadas en la oscuridad, estaban todas las almas que había robado. Yo las liberé y volaron hacia el cielo. Me uní durante unos segundos a ellas, disfrutando de su felicidad y alegría, y después volví a mi cuerpo.

Sin un momento que perder, me agaché sobre Yura. Puse los dedos en su cuello, me concentré en sus heridas y las reparé, incluyendo los cortes que tenía en los brazos y en las piernas.

«Vuelve», le dije a Yura.

Ella estaba acurrucada en un rincón de mi mente, asustada y confusa a causa de la batalla con Ferde. Pero en aquel momento me entendió. Su cuerpo floreció a la vida, y respiró profundamente.

Yo le corté las ataduras con la navaja, y después de escupir la pastilla de theobroma, me tumbé a su lado, exhausta. Ella me abrazó. A mí me quemaba la garganta cada vez que inspiraba.

Después de un largo rato, reuní la energía suficiente para ponerme en pie y tiré de Yura para que se incorporara. Encontramos su ropa y la ayudé a vestirse. Antes de guiarla al piso de abajo para que descansara sobre el sofá, agité la mano por fuera de una de las ventanas. Kitsu acudiría rápidamente.

—Me expulsarán —susurró ella.

Yo sacudí la cabeza.

—Te colmarán de atenciones, con preocupación y comprensión. Y te darán todo el tiempo que necesites para recuperarte.

Cuando Kitsu llegó para ocupar mi lugar junto a Yura, yo volví de mala gana al descansillo donde había dejado a Youichi.

No tenía la fuerza necesaria para desatar sus pensamientos enredados. La promesa que le había hecho al Hombre Luna tendría que esperar. Sumí a Youichi en un sueño más ligero, para que se despertara cuando yo me hubiera ido. El último comentario de Ferde había hecho que me diera cuenta de que aún tenía algunos asuntos que rematar.

Kitsu se llevó a Yura a la Fortaleza, y yo me despedí de los Shuichi y de sus amigos, dándoles todas las monedas sitianas que me quedaban. Después, decidí que yo también iría a la Fortaleza a recoger mis cosas y dejar mi habitación antes de que Luna tuviera el placer de echarme.

Cuando pasé junto al edificio del Ayuntamiento, un grupo de mendigos, que siempre estaba bajo los arcos del portal, comenzó a seguirme.

—Lo siento, hoy no puedo ayudaros —les dije. Sin embargo, uno de ellos persistió.

—Bella señorita, ¿no tienes una moneda de sobra? —me preguntó.

Tenía la cara sucia y el pelo grasiento. Llevaba la ropa rota y repugnante, y olía a excremento de caballo. Sin embargo, no podía ocultarme aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos como rubies.

—¿No puedes darle una moneda a un hombre que acaba de salvarte la vida? — me preguntó Natsume.

—Estoy arruinada. Tuve que pagar la ayuda que me prestaron los niños, y no trabajan barato…

—Fuente de la Unidad en un cuarto de hora —dijo Natsume, y volvió a los arcos con los demás mendigos.

Yo continué caminando hacia la Fortaleza, pero cuando perdí de vista el Ayuntamiento, me dirigí hacia la fuente, llena de alivio al saber que Natsume estaba bien, y de preocupación al saber que debía marcharse cuanto antes de Sitia.

Un rápido movimiento captó mi atención. Me acerqué a un rincón oscuro y abracé a Natsume con todas mis fuerzas durante unos momentos.

—Gracias por ayudarme contra Ferde —le dije—. Y ahora, vuelve a casa antes de que te atrapen.

Natsume sonrió.

—¿Y perderme toda la diversión? No, mi amor. Voy a ir contigo a hacer ese recado.

Yo me quedé sorprendida. Natsume y yo no teníamos una conexión mental como la que yo tenía con Nonoko, pero él conocía mis pensamientos y, cuando yo necesitaba su ayuda, siempre estaba allí.

—¿No hay modo de convencerte de que vuelvas a Ixia?

—No.

—Está bien. Entonces, podré decirte que te lo advertí si te capturan.

Intenté pronunciar aquellas palabras con severidad, pero mi alma golpeada y cansada estaba tan aliviada al ver a Natsume sano y salvo que mi tono de voz fue de broma.

—De acuerdo.

A Natsume se le iluminaron los ojos de impaciencia por aquel desafío.


	32. Chapter 32

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 32**

Natsume y yo decidimos cuál sería el mejor curso de acción y después quedamos en encontrarnos en el borde de la Meseta Avibian.

Cuando llegué a la Fortaleza, fui directamente a mi habitación a hacer el equipaje. Al cabo de un rato, alguien llamó a la puerta. Por instinto, busqué mi arco con la mirada, pero Youichi lo había hecho pedazos con su machete durante nuestra lucha, así que tomé la navaja.

Me relajé un poco cuando abrí la puerta. Nonoko estaba allí, vacilante. Yo me hice a un lado y la invité a pasar.

—Tengo noticias —me dijo Nonoko. Yo me quedé mirándola fijamente y ella continuó—: Ferde está en los calabozos de la Fortaleza, y el Consejo ha revocado tu expulsión. Quieren que te quedes para que puedas explorar tus habilidades mágicas.

—¿Quién me enseñaría?

Nonoko miró al suelo.

—Eso deberías decidirlo tú.

—Lo pensaré.

Nonoko asintió y se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Entonces, se detuvo.

—Lo siento, Mikan. No confié en tus habilidades, y aun así tú has conseguido lo que no han podido conseguir los Cuatro Magos Maestros.

Aún había un débil vínculo entre nosotras, y yo sentí la incertidumbre de Nonoko y su pérdida de confianza. Se cuestionaba su capacidad para manejar situaciones difíciles en el futuro, y pensaba que sus creencias acerca de lo que había que hacer para resolver un problema habían resultado ser equivocadas.

—En esta situación, la magia no era la solución —le dije yo—. Fue la falta de magia lo que me permitió vencer a Ferde. Y no podría haberlo hecho sin Natsume. Ella pensó en mis palabras durante un momento, y tomó una decisión.

—Te propongo que formemos una sociedad —me dijo.

—¿Una sociedad?

—Creo que tú ya no necesitas una profesora, sino una socia que te ayude a descubrir toda tu fuerza como Halladora de Almas.

Yo me acobardé al oír el título.

—¿Crees que lo soy?

—Lo he sospechado, pero no quería creerlo. Era una respuesta automática, como la tuya ahora mismo de sentir cierto temor. Y parece que yo también necesito aprender. He averiguado que la forma sitiana de hacer las cosas no siempre es lo mejor. Quizá tú puedas ayudarme a superar esto último.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres aprender el método de tomar decisiones apresuradas y esperar que sea lo mejor?

—Siempre y cuando tú quieras aprender más sobre el hecho de ser una Halladora de Almas. ¿Va realmente en contra del Código Ético? Quizá haya que poner el Código al día. ¿Y podría considerarse que eres una Maestra, o tendrías que aprobar el examen de los Maestros primero?

—¿El examen? He oído historias de terror sobre él —dije, y noté una opresión de angustia en la garganta.

—Son rumores. Es para desanimar a los estudiantes para que sólo aquellos que se sientan completamente seguros de sus habilidades se atrevan a pedir que se les haga el examen.

—¿Y si no son lo suficientemente fuertes?

—No aprobarán, pero aprenderán cuál es el alcance de sus poderes. Eso es mejor que llevarse una sorpresa más tarde.

Nonoko se quedó en silencio. Yo noté que su mente se ponía en contacto con la mía.

«¿Hacemos el trato?», me preguntó.

«Lo pensaré. Han ocurrido muchas cosas».

«Cierto», dijo ella. «Avísame cuando estés lista».

Nonoko se marchó, y yo cerré la puerta.

Pensé en la posibilidad de explorar mis poderes contra la posibilidad de que me condenaran por ser una Halladora de Almas. Después de mi recado, tal y como lo había llamado Natsume con tanta despreocupación, tendría que tomar algunas decisiones. Era agradable tener que elegir. De nuevo.

Terminé de recoger todas las cosas, y al pasar una última mirada por la habitación, se me encogió el estómago. Aquellas estancias de la Fortaleza habían sido mi casa, pese a mi resistencia.

Me puse la mochila al hombro y, de camino a la salida, fui a visitar a mis padres. Yo oí a Izumi en la cocina, y vi que Yuka tenía una expresión rara en el rostro. Se llevó la mano al cuello, así que yo supe que algo la había disgustado. Ella me obligó a quedarme a tomar el té. Me quitó la mochila y me pidió que me sentara en una de las butacas.

Izumi trajo el té, y ella me sirvió una taza humeante.

Aparentemente satisfecha de que me hubiera quedado en el asiento, al menos hasta que terminara mi té, Yuka me dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza:

—Te vas, ¿verdad?

—Tengo algunos asuntos que resolver. Volveré —dije; sin embargo, aquella débil respuesta no la calmó.

—No me mientas.

—No estaba mintiendo.

—Está bien. Entonces, no te mientas a ti misma —puntualizó, mirando mi abultada mochila, que estaba en el suelo—. Envíanos un mensaje cuando te hayas instalado en Ixia, e iremos a visitarte —dijo—. Aunque probablemente no será hasta la estación calurosa. No me gusta el frío.

—¡Mamá! —exclamé yo, y estuve a punto de derramar el té.

Izumi asintió. Parecía que el tema de nuestra conversación era demasiado para él.

—Me gustaría encontrar el laurel gigante que crece cerca de los hielos. He leído que esa planta puede curar la Tos Crónica. Sería interesante averiguarlo.

—¿Estáis preocupados por si vuelvo a Ixia? —les pregunté a mis padres.

—Teniendo en cuenta la semana que has pasado —me dijo mi padre—, estamos felices de que sigas viva. Además, confiamos en tu sentido común.

—Si voy a Ixia, ¿me visitaréis con frecuencia?

Ellos me lo prometieron. Yo, que no quería prolongar la despedida, tomé mi mochila y me marché.

«¿Manzana?», me preguntó Yin Yin esperanzadamente.

«No, pero tomaré algunas pastillas de menta». Fui a la sala de arreos del establo en busca de la bolsa de dulces. Tomé dos y volví con Yin Yin.

Después de que ella hubiera devorado los caramelos, le pregunté:

«¿Preparada para marchar?».

«Sí. ¿Silla?».

«Esta vez no».

La Fortaleza proporcionaba el equipo a los estudiantes, pero se entendía que cuando se hubieran graduado, ellos debían comprar su propia silla.

Monté en Yin Yin y salimos de Citadel. Tomamos la carretera del valle durante un rato. Yo me negué a mirar atrás, hacia la ciudad. Pensaba volver, ¿no era así? Aquel día no sería el último que viera los colores suaves del sol reflejándose en el mármol, ¿verdad?

A medida que se desvanecía la luz del sol, yo oí los cascos de unos caballos acercándose por la carretera. Yin Yin se detuvo y volvió la cabeza hacia el recién llegado.

«Piyo», dijo con placer.

Sin embargo, por la expresión furiosa del rostro de Rei, yo supe que aquel encuentro no iba a ser agradable.

—¿Adonde crees que vas? —me preguntó.

—Eso no es asunto tuyo.

Rei se quedó lívido y comenzó a tartamudear de asombro.

—¿Que no es asunto mío? ¿Que no es asunto mío?

Yo vi que reprimía un estallido de cólera. Después, con un gruñido letal, dijo:

—Eres la amante del criminal más buscado de Sitia. Tus movimientos son asunto mío. De hecho, voy a encargarme personalmente de saber dónde estás en cada momento —dijo, y emitió un silbido.

Yo oí movimiento, y cuando me volví, vi a los hombres de Rei adoptando situaciones defensivas detrás de mí. Intentando conservar mi fuerza, no había registrado mentalmente el camino que se extendía ante mí. No lo había creído necesario. Qué tonta había sido.

«¿Los oliste, Yin Yin?», le pregunté.

«No. Contra el viento. ¿Los paso por encima?».

«Aún no».

Miré a Rei y le pregunté:

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—¿Te haces la tonta para postergar lo inevitable, Mikan? Supongo que ese método te ha funcionado en el pasado. A mí me engañaste, eso es cierto. Me convenciste, igual que convenciste a la Primera Maga, de que no eras una espía, usando tu magia para que yo confiara en ti. Yo me lo creí todo.

—Rei, yo…

—Lo que quiero es matar a Natsume. Además de vengarme por la muerte de mi familia, les demostraré a los miembros del Consejo mis capacidades, y conseguiré su apoyo, por fin.

—Has tenido a Natsume en tus manos y se te ha escapado. ¿Por qué piensas que vas a poder matarlo ahora?

—Tu amante intercambiará su vida por la tuya.

—Necesitarás más hombres para capturarme.

—¿De veras? Mira bien detrás de ti.

Yo obedecí. Los hombres de Rei estaban a un par de metros de los cuartos traseros de Yin Yin, pero incluso a la suave luz del atardecer, vi que cada uno de ellos tenía un canuto en los labios con el que me apuntaba.

—Los dardos están impregnados de curare —dijo Rei—. Un arma sitiana excelente. No llegarás lejos.

Comencé a sentir miedo. Tenía theobroma en la mochila, pero sabía que si intentaba sacarlo, me convertiría en el alfiletero de los hombres de Rei.

—¿Vas a cooperar, o tendré que dar la orden de que te inmovilicen?

«Fantasma», me dijo Yin Yin.

Antes de que yo pudiera entender lo que me había dicho Yin Yin, Natsume saltó al camino de entre las hierbas de la llanura. Todo el mundo se quedó helado de asombro durante unos instantes. Rei lo miraba boquiabierto.

—Es un dilema interesante, amor —me dijo Natsume—. Necesitarás tiempo para pensarlo. Mientras… —Natsume extendió los brazos mientras se acercaba a Rei.

Se había quitado el disfraz de mendigo y llevaba unos pantalones y una túnica marrones, como los de la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Citadel. Parecía que no iba armado, pero yo sabía que no era así. Y Rei también debía de saberlo, porque se pasó las riendas de Piyo de la mano derecha a la izquierda, y sacó la espada.

—Veamos si lo entiendo bien —continuó Natsume, a quien no pareció importarle mucho la amenaza—. Quieres vengarte por la muerte de tu familia. Comprensible. Pero deberías saber que la familia real no era tu familia. Una cosa que he aprendido durante los años es a conocer a mi enemigo. La dinastía real terminó el día en que el Comandante tomó el control de Ixia. Yo me aseguré de ello.

—¡Mientes! —gritó Rei, y atacó a Natsume con la espada.

Natsume se hizo a un lado con agilidad y evitó el golpe de Rei. Cuando Rei intentó atacar de nuevo, yo dije:

—Tiene sentido. Natsume nunca dejaría un trabajo sin terminar.

Rei me miró con incredulidad.

—Tu amor por él te ha dañado el entendimiento.

—Y tu hambre de poder ha afectado a tu inteligencia. Tus hombres te están usando, y tú te niegas a ver lo evidente.

Rei sacudió la cabeza.

—No escucharé más mentiras. Mis hombres son leales. Me obedecen, o reciben un castigo. La muerte de Hayate me ayudó a reforzar ese concepto.

Yo reconocí el vacío en sus ojos azul pálido.

—Tú mataste a Hayate.

Él sonrió.

—Mis hombres me han brindado sus vidas. Yo no he cometido ningún crimen —dijo, y blandió la espada—. Preparados —les dijo a sus soldados—. Apuntad y…

—Piensa en esto antes de fanfarronear sobre tus hombres, Rei. Siempre miran al capitán Tsubasa para pedirle su aprobación antes de seguir tus órdenes. Te dieron una espada que es demasiado pesada para ti, y nunca te enseñaron a manejarla bien. Se supone que tienes parentesco con el difunto rey, que era un mago poderoso. ¿Por qué, entonces, tú no tienes ninguna habilidad mágica?

—Yo… —Rei se quedó callado.

Sus hombres se miraron los unos a los otros, entre consternados y confusos. Aquello acabó con su concentración. Y en aquel momento, Natsume saltó sobre el lomo de Yin Yin, detrás de mí. Ella salió disparada hacia la llanura, sin que nadie tuviera que decírselo. Yo me agarré a sus crines, mientras Natsume me rodeaba la cintura con los brazos, y Yin Yin comenzó su marcha de ráfaga de viento.

Yo oí que Rei ordenaba disparar a sus hombres, y pensé que oía el silbido de un dardo cerca de mi oreja, pero pronto estuvimos fuera de su alcance. Yin Yin avanzaba el doble de distancia que con un galope normal sin hacer ningún esfuerzo.

Cuando la luna había llegado a lo más alto del cielo, Yin Yin se detuvo.

«Ya no hay olor», dijo.

Natsume y yo desmontamos. Yo la inspeccioné para ver si tenía heridas antes de que ella resoplara con impaciencia y se alejara a pastar.

Yo me estremecí por el aire frío; me busqué dardos por el cuerpo, antes de arrebujarme en mi capa.

—Ha faltado poco.

—En realidad, no —respondió Natsume, acercándome a él—. Distrajimos a los hombres, así que cuando el reyezuelo Rei les dio la orden de disparar, no tuvieron tiempo de apuntar.

Natsume me daba calor, pese a que él no llevaba capa. Aparentemente, me leyó el pensamiento:

—Compartiré la tuya —me dijo con una sonrisa de picardía—. Pero antes necesitas una buena hoguera, comer y dormir un poco.

Yo negué con la cabeza.

—Te necesito a ti.

No me costó mucho convencerlo. Cuando le hube quitado toda la ropa, él se unió a mí en mi capa.

Me desperté por el delicioso olor a carne asada. Entrecerrando los ojos bajo el sol brillante, vi a Natsume agachado junto al fuego. Había puesto un pedazo de carne a hacerse sobre las brasas.

—¿El desayuno? —pregunté, mientras me rugía el estómago.

—La cena. Has dormido todo el día.

Yo me senté.

—Deberías haberme despertado. ¿Y si nos encuentra Rei?

—Lo dudo, con toda esta magia en el aire —dijo Natsume, y miró hacia el cielo mientras olisqueaba el aire—. ¿Te molesta?

Yo abrí la mente al poder que nos rodeaba. La magia protectora de los Sandseed intentaba invadir y confundir los pensamientos de Natsume, pero su inmunidad esquivaba los hilos de poder con facilidad. Parecía que la magia era también indiferente a mi presencia.

—No —le dije a Natsume. Después le hablé de mi parentesco lejano con el clan Sandseed—. Si me acerco a su pueblo con la intención de hacerles daño, su protección me atacaría. O eso, o lo haría uno de sus Tejedores de Historias.

Natsume reflexionó.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar a la Meseta Daviian?

—Eso depende de Yin Yin. Si decide usar su paso de ráfaga de viento, podemos llegar en pocas horas.

—¿Ráfaga de viento? ¿Así lo llamas? Nunca había visto a un caballo correr tan rápido.

—Sólo lo hace cuando estamos en las llanuras. Quizá esté conectada con la magia de los Sandseed.

Natsume se encogió de hombros.

—Cuanto más rápidamente nos encontremos con Yuri, mejor.

Sin embargo, seguía siendo una incógnita cómo íbamos a enfrentarnos con Yuri. Yo sabía que ella sería una amenaza para mí si había sobrevivido a su herida, pero no quería matarla. Quizá con entregarla al clan Sandseed fuera suficiente. Pensé en los comentarios que había hecho el Hombre Luna sobre los Vermin, y me di cuenta de que, posiblemente, Ferde no se refería a que Yuri vendría tras de mí cuando había mencionado la existencia de otros, sino a que había más miembros del clan de los Daviian.

Natsume sacó la carne del fuego y me dio un pedazo.

—Come. Tienes que recuperar fuerzas.

Yo olfateé el pedazo de carne, de un animal no identificable.

—¿Qué es?

Él se rió.

—Mejor que no lo sepas.

—¿Venenos?

—Dímelo tú —bromeó él.

Yo le di un mordisco experimental. La jugosa carne tenía un extraño sabor a tierra. Era algún tipo de roedor, pero no había venenos. Cuando terminé la cena, comenzamos a recoger nuestras cosas.

—Natsume, debes prometerme que después de que nos encarguemos de Yuri volverás a Ixia.

Él sonrió.

—¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? Está empezando a gustarme este clima. Quizá me construya una residencia de verano aquí.

—Esa actitud temeraria fue la que te metió en problemas en primer lugar.

—No, amor. Fuiste tú. Si no te hubieras dejado capturar por Hayate, yo no me habría dejado descubrir por el aspirante a rey.

—No fuiste tú. Me temo que fui yo, cuando luché con Rei.

—¿Defendiendo mi honor otra vez? —me preguntó él.

En una ocasión, en Ixia, yo lo había desenmascarado sin darme cuenta al dar la cara por él.

—Sí.

Natsume sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—Sé que me quieres, así que tú no puedes dejar de demostrármelo. De veras, no me importa lo que Rei piense de mí.

Yo pensé en Rei.

—Natsume, siento mucho haber creído que tú mataste a Hayate.

Él desdeñó mi disculpa.

—Habrías tenido razón. Yo volvía a matarlo, pero Rei me había adelantado — dijo Natsume, y se puso muy serio—. El reyezuelo sigue siendo un problema.

Yo asentí.

—Un problema del cual me encargaré yo.

—Y ahora, ¿quién es temeraria?

Yo comencé a protestar, pero Natsume me silenció con un beso. Cuando se retiró, yo noté que Yin Yin había alzado la cabeza y tenía las orejas estiradas.

«¿Olor?», le pregunté.

Entonces oí sonidos de cascos de caballo, que se acercaban hacia nosotros.

«Mr. Bear», dijo Yin Yin. «El Hombre Triste».

Mi primera reacción por el hecho de que Youichi nos hubiera seguido fue sentirme molesta. Pero al pensar que si él podía encontrarnos, Rei también, sentí aprensión.

«¿Alguien más?», pregunté.

«No».

Natsume desapareció entre la altísima hierba justo cuando la yegua de Youichi se materializó de entre una nube de polvo.

Mi hermano tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

—Ella nunca había hecho algo así.

Mi irritación se transformó en diversión. La piel negra de Mr. Bear brillaba de sudor, pero no parecía que ella estuviera estresada.

—Yo lo llamo la ráfaga de viento de Yin Yin —le dije a Youichi—. ¿Es Mr. Bear una yegua de los Sandseed?

Mi hermano asintió. Antes de que pudiera decir una palabra más, yo vi un borrón de movimiento a su izquierda cuando Natsume saltó sobre la yegua y tiró a Youichi al suelo, aterrizando sobre él. Le arrebató el machete y se lo puso en el cuello, mientras mi hermano intentaba recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó Natsume.

—He venido a buscar a Mikan —respondió Youichi, jadeando.

—¿Por qué?

Para entonces, yo ya me había recuperado de la sorpresa.

—No pasa nada, Natsume. Es mi hermano.

Natsume apartó el machete, pero permaneció encima de él. Youichi estaba aterrorizado.

—¿Natsume? No tienes olor. No tienes aura —dijo.

—¿Es tonto? —me preguntó Natsume.

Yo sonreí.

—No —dije, y aparté a Natsume de Youichi—. Con su magia puede sentir el alma de una persona. Tu inmunidad debe de estar bloqueando su poder —dije. Me incliné sobre Youichi y lo inspeccioné con mi magia para saber si se había roto algún hueso. No encontré ninguna herida.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté a Youichi.

Él se sentó y miró nerviosamente a Natsume.

—No te preocupes por él. Es demasiado protector.

Natsume refunfuñó.

—Si no estuvieras siempre metiéndote en problemas, protegerte no sería algo tan instintivo para mí —dijo, y se frotó la pierna—. Ni tan doloroso.

Youichi se había recuperado del susto, y se puso en pie.

Yo me sentí de nuevo molesta.

—¿Por qué has venido? —le pregunté.

Él miró a Natsume, y después fijó la vista en el suelo.

—Por algo que dijo mamá.

Yo esperé.

—Me dijo que te habías perdido de nuevo, y que sólo un hermano que había estado buscándote durante catorce años podría encontrarte.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Youichi gesticuló, un poco salvajemente, hacia su yegua.

—Yin Yin encontró a Piyo en las llanuras, así que como Mr. Bear también se crió con los Sandseed, pensé que podría pedirle que encontrara a Yin Yin. Y… y…

—Ella nos encontró muy deprisa —dije yo—. ¿Y por qué piensa Yuka que estoy perdida? ¿Y por qué te ha enviado a ti? No fuiste de ayuda la última vez —dije. En aquel momento tuve que reprimir las ganas de darle un puñetazo. Había estado a punto de matarme con su machete en casa de Ferde.

Youichi se encogió de culpabilidad.

—No sé por qué me envió.

Estaba a punto de decirle que se fuera a casa, cuando apareció el Hombre Luna.

—Es un buen hombre —le dije a Natsume, antes de que se lanzara a atacarlo.

—Esto parece un lugar de reunión —murmuró Natsume entre dientes.

Cuando el Hombre Luna se acercó, le pregunté:

—¿No hay llegada misteriosa? ¿No te materializas de un rayo de luna? ¿Y dónde está la pintura?

Las cicatrices que tenía en los brazos y las piernas resaltaban contra su piel oscura, y llevaba unos pantalones cortos.

—No es divertido cuando ya te sabes esos trucos —respondió el Hombre Luna —. Además, Fantasma me habría matado si hubiera aparecido de repente.

—¿Fantasma?

El Hombre Luna señaló a Natsume.

—Yin Yin lo llama así. Los seres vivos mágicos vemos el mundo a través de la magia. Lo vemos con nuestros ojos, pero no podemos verlo con nuestra magia. Así que es como un fantasma para nosotros.

Natsume escuchó al Hombre Luna. Aunque no tenía ninguna expresión en el rostro, yo me di cuenta, por la tensión de sus hombros, que estaba preparado para atacar.

—¿Otro pariente? —me preguntó Natsume.

El Hombre Luna sonrió.

—Sí. Soy el primo tercero de la esposa del tío de su madre.

—Es un Tejedor de Historias, un mago del clan Sandseed —le expliqué a Natsume. Después me volví hacia el Hombre Luna—. ¿Y para qué has venido?

El rostro del mago se tornó serio.

—Estás en mis tierras. Yo podría hacerte la misma pregunta, pero ya sé cuál es el motivo de tu venida. Yo estoy aquí para asegurarme de que cumples tu promesa.

—¿Qué promesa? —preguntaron Natsume y Youichi al unísono.

Yo desdeñé su pregunta con un gesto de la mano.

—Lo haré, pero ahora no. Necesitamos…

—Sé lo que os proponéis. Sin embargo, no tendréis éxito hasta que te desenmarañes —me dijo el Hombre Luna.

—¿Yo? Pero creía que habías dicho… —me detuve. Él había hecho que le prometiera que ayudaría a Youichi, pero entonces recordé que el Hombre Luna me había dicho que nuestras vidas estaban entrelazadas. Pero, ¿qué tenía que ver el hecho de ayudar a Youichi con la persecución de Yuri?—. ¿Por qué dices que no tendremos éxito?

El Hombre Luna no respondió.

—¿No tienes más consejos crípticos? —le pregunté yo.

Él extendió las manos, una hacia Youichi y otra hacia mí.

Natsume resopló, no supe si por diversión o de pura irritación, y dijo:

—Parece que éste es un asunto de familia. Estaré cerca si me necesitas, amor.

Yo observé a Youichi. Su reacción hacia el Tejedor de Historias, la última vez que nos habíamos encontrado con él, había sido de miedo.

Sin embargo, en aquel momento dio un paso adelante y tomó la mano del mago, lanzándome una mirada de determinación.

—Terminemos con esto —me dijo mi hermano.


	33. Chapter 33

**Resumen:** Ahora que su peor enemigo había muerto y que se dirigía a reunirse con la familia que le habían arrebatado años atrás, Mikan debería haberse sentido feliz. Pero aunque se había ganado la libertad, no podía evitar sentirse aislada en su nuevo hogar. El tiempo que había pasado en Ixia la había cambiado en muchos aspectos… aspectos que los amigos y familiares que acababa de recuperar no consideraban muy positivos.

A pesar de la confusión, Mikan estaba deseando empezar su formación en el mundo de la magia, sobre todo porque si en un año no conseguía controlar su poder, la condenarían a muerte. Pero sus planes cambiaron de manera radical cuando se vio implicada en un complot para darle el trono de Ixia a un príncipe perdido… y surgió una peligrosa rivalidad entre ella y otros magos.

Pero eso no era todo, parecía que su hermano estaba deseando verla muerta. Afortunadamente, Mikan tenía viejos amigos que la ayudarían a luchar contra sus nuevos enemigos.

**Ni la historia ni los personajes son míos. La historia es dulce magia de la saga study de Maria V. Synder y los personajes pertenecen a Higuchi Tachibana.**

**Capítulo 33**

Yo le di la mano al Hombre Luna. Mi mundo se derritió, mientras la magia cálida del Tejedor de Historias tomaba control de mis sentidos.

Viajamos hacia la Selva de Illiais, hasta el lugar donde Youichi se había escondido mientras presenciaba cómo Kounji me secuestraba, catorce años antes. Los tres observamos los eventos a través de los ojos de Youichi, y sentimos sus emociones. En esencia, nos convertimos en él.

Al principio, Youichi sintió una mezquina satisfacción al ver que Mikan recibía lo que se merecía por no haberse quedado a su lado. Sin embargo, cuando aquel hombre extraño la dejó dormida, sacó una bolsa y una espada de debajo de un matorral, Youichi sintió un terror repentino por que el hombre pudiera atraparlo también, y se mantuvo escondido. Se quedó allí durante mucho tiempo después de que el hombre se hubiera marchado con su hermana pequeña.

El Hombre Luna manipuló la historia durante un momento, mostrándonos a Youichi y a mí lo que hubiera ocurrido si Youichi hubiera intentado rusentarme. Kounji habría sacado la espada y habría matado a Youichi atravesándole el corazón. Permanecer escondido había sido una buena decisión.

La historia, entonces, cambió, y se concentró en Yuka y Izumi, en su desesperación y su ira cuando Youichi les había dicho finalmente que yo me había perdido. Youichi creyó que se enfadarían mucho más si les hubiera dicho la verdad: que no había hecho nada para detener a aquel hombre. Youichi estaba convencido de que los grupos de búsqueda encontrarían al hombre y a su hermana. Ya sentía celos por toda la atención que iba a recibir Mikan sólo por ser rescatada.

Cuando los grupos de búsqueda fracasaron en su intento, Youichi comenzó su propia búsqueda. El sabía que vivían en la selva, y que se escondían de él tan sólo para fastidiarlo. Tenía que encontrarla, y quizá así, su padre y su madre volvieran a quererlo.

A medida que pasaban los años, el sentimiento de culpabilidad hizo que intentara suicidarse, y finalmente, la culpa se transformó en odio. Cuando por fin, Mikan volvió a sus vidas, apestando a sangre del norte, él quería matarla. Sobre todo, cuando vio por primera vez en catorce años la alegría más pura en el rostro de su madre.

La emboscada de Rei, aunque fue algo inesperado para él, le proporcionó a Youichi una audiencia receptiva a la necesidad de librarse de una espía del norte. Sin embargo, al ver que le hacían daño a Mikan, la preocupación había hecho mella en su negro muro de odio.

Su huida de Rei era la prueba de que Youichi tenía razón acerca de ella. Sin embargo, ella había vuelto, insistiendo en que no era una espía, y por lo tanto, no iba a huir como si lo fuera. Luna, después, había confirmado sus declaraciones, y aquello había dejado completamente desconcertado a Youichi.

Su confusión y sus emociones contradictorias habían aumentado al ver cómo Mikan ayudaba a Miruku. ¿Por qué iba ella a preocuparse por otra persona? No se había preocupado por él, ni de todo lo que había sufrido durante todo el tiempo que ella había estado desaparecida. Él quería seguir odiándola, pero cuando la había visto luchar por recuperar a Miruku, no había podido soportar la culpabilidad de quedarse aparte y no hacer nada, otra vez.

Cuando habían viajado a las llanuras, y el Tejedor de Historias se les había acercado, Youichi había sabido que su hermana descubriría la verdad sobre él. Había huido, incapaz de enfrentarse a las acusaciones que se reflejarían en la mirada de Mikan. Pero, cuando había conseguido calmarse, Youichi se había preguntado si verdaderamente la verdad sería tan difícil de asimilar para ella. Mikan había pasado por muchas cosas en Ixia. Quizá también superara aquel obstáculo.

Sin embargo, cuando ella había vuelto de las llanuras, Youichi había sabido que era imposible. Mikan irradiaba ira y censura. No lo quería, ni lo necesitaba. Sólo las súplicas de su madre para que la ayudara lo habían empujado a ir en su busca.

El Tejedor de Historias dejó que los hilos de la narración se deshicieran. Los tres quedamos en una oscura planicie, una que yo recordaba de la última vez que había estado con el Hombre Luna. Youichi miró a su alrededor, maravillado.

—¿Por qué te pidió mamá que me ayudaras a rescatar a Yura? —le pregunté a Youichi.

—Pensó que yo podría ayudarte. En vez de eso, yo intenté…

—¿Matarme? Puedes unirte al club de los que quieren o han querido matarme. Natsume es el presidente: intentó librarse de mí dos veces —le dije yo, sonriendo. Sin embargo, Youichi se quedó mirándome con la culpabilidad reflejada en los ojos—. No fuiste tú. Ferde se apropió de tus recuerdos y los usó.

—Yo quería matarte antes de que ayudaras a Miruku —Youichi bajó la cabeza.

—No te sientas avergonzado por tener esos sentimientos y esos recuerdos. Lo que ocurrió en el pasado no puede cambiarse, pero sí puede ser una guía para lo que ocurra en el futuro.

El Hombre Luna asintió con aprobación.

—Deberíamos hacer una Tejedora de Historias de ti, si no eres ya una Halladora de Almas —dijo, con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿De veras?

¿A cuánta gente tendría que oír decir eso antes de creerlo o sentirlo? Quizá fuera mejor no declararme una Halladora de Almas, y ser sólo la vieja Mikan.

El Hombre Luna arqueó una ceja.

—Ven a visitarme cuando estés lista.

Entonces, el mundo giró en un remolino, y yo cerré los ojos. Cuando el movimiento cesó, los abrí de nuevo y me encontré en el claro del bosque, con Youichi. El Hombre Luna estaba hablando con Natsume.

Yo reflexioné sobre lo que había ocurrido en la planicie oscura. Youichi estaba en el proceso de desenmarañarse. Su camino se había allanado cuando había tomado la decisión de ayudarme a recuperar a Miruku. Entonces, ¿por qué me había pedido el Hombre Luna que lo ayudara? Busqué con la mirada al Tejedor de Historias, pero había desaparecido.

Entonces, comprendí las respuestas, y con ellas, mi propia culpa. No me había parado a intentar comprender verdaderamente a Youichi, y lo había tratado mal, culpando de las acciones de un niño de ocho años a un hombre adulto, sin ver cómo había intentado remediarlas.

Youichi me observó.

—¿Cómo es que nunca hay una fiesta de los Nuevos Comienzos cuando realmente se necesita? —pregunté.

Youichi me sonrió. Era la primera sonrisa verdadera que me había dedicado, y me acarició lo más profundo del alma.

—No pasa nada. No sé bailar —dijo él.

—Aprenderás —le prometí.

Natsume carraspeó.

—Por muy conmovedor que sea esto, tenemos que irnos. Tu Tejedor de Historias nos va a proporcionar algunos soldados para enfrentarnos a la gente de Yuri. Tenemos que encontrarnos con ellos a la madrugada. Supongo que tu hermano…

—Youichi —dije yo.

—¿Va a venir?

—Claro —dijo Youichi.

—No —dije yo, al mismo tiempo—. No quiero que resultes herido. A mamá no le gustaría nada.

—Y yo no podría soportar su ira si no me quedara a ayudar —dijo Youichi, cruzándose de brazos. Tenía la mandíbula apretada, mostrando su obstinación.

—Parece que vuestra madre es una mujer formidable —dijo Natsume.

—No tienes idea —respondió Youichi con un suspiro.

—Bueno, si se parece a Mikan, mi más sentido pésame —bromeó Natsume.

—¡Eh!

Youichi se rió, y el momento tenso se desvaneció.

Natsume le entregó a Youichi su machete.

—¿Sabes usarlo?

—Por supuesto. Hice leña del arco de Mikan —bromeó Youichi.

—Me tomaste por sorpresa. No quería hacerte daño —repliqué yo.

Youichi se quedó dudoso.

—¿Para cuándo la revancha?

—Para cuando tú quieras.

Natsume se interpuso entre nosotros.

—Estoy empezando a desear que fueras huérfana, amor. ¿Podréis concentraros en la tarea que tenemos entre manos sin intentar poner al día catorce años de rivalidad fraternal?

—Sí —respondimos Youichi y yo obedientemente.

—Bien. Entonces, vamos.

—¿Adonde? —pregunté yo.

—De acuerdo con su naturaleza críptica, lo único que me ha dicho vuestro Tejedor de Historias es que los caballos saben dónde ir —dijo Natsume, encogiéndose de hombros—. Ciertamente, no es la estrategia militar que yo usaría, pero he aprendido que en el sur se usa una estrategia propia, y que, por muy extraño que parezca, funciona.

Los caballos sabían dónde ir, y, mientras el sol comenzaba a elevarse sobre las llanuras, nos encontramos con un grupo de soldados Sandseed en una peña rocosa rodeada por alta hierba. Eran una docena de hombres y mujeres, protegidos con armaduras de cuero y equipados con cimitarras y lanzas. Se habían pintado líneas rojas en el rostro y en los brazos, y de ese modo creaban un aspecto fiero.

No había otros caballos. Natsume y yo saltamos del lomo de Yin Yin y Youichi bajó de Mr. Bear para unirse a nosotros. Las dos yeguas comenzaron a pastar. Yo me estremecí debido al aire frío de la mañana; me sentía desnuda sin el arco, y deseé tener otra arma aparte de mi navaja.

El Hombre Luna nos saludó. Se había vestido como sus compañeros, pero llevaba su cimitarra y un arco. El arco no era algo corriente, hecho de ébano. Tenía dibujos tallados de animales que revelaban una madera rojiza bajo la superficie negra. Y yo sentí que, si pudiera mirarlo durante el tiempo suficiente, los dibujos me contarían mi propia historia. Sacudí la cabeza, intentando concentrarme en las palabras del Hombre Luna.

—Envié un explorador anoche —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Él encontró en el Vacío el aparato de tortura que describió Mikan. Después, siguió a los Vermin a un campamento que está a unos dos kilómetros de ese lugar. Ahora estamos al borde de la meseta, a unos cuatro kilómetros al norte de su emplazamiento.

—Esperaremos a que oscurezca y atacaremos por sorpresa —dijo Natsume.

—No, eso no funcionará —replicó el Hombre Luna—. Los Vermin tienen un escudo que los avisará de si hay intrusos. Mi explorador no pudo acercarse mucho por miedo a que lo descubrieran —el hombre Luna miró al horizonte—. Tienen Manipuladores muy poderosos, que pueden esconder su localización de nuestra magia.

—¿Manipuladores? —preguntó Youichi.

—Magos. Yo me niego a llamarlos Tejedores de Historias, porque manipulan los hilos para conseguir sus propios deseos de un modo egoísta.

Yo miré al grupo de Sandseed y me di cuenta de que llevaban armas.

—¿No pensáis usar vuestra magia?

—No.

—¿Y no pensáis hacer prisioneros?

—Ésa no es la forma de hacer las cosas de los Sandseed. Los Vermin deben ser exterminados.

Yo quería neutralizar la amenaza de Yuri, pero no quería matarla. Aún llevaba en la mochila el frasquito de curare que me había dado Izumi. Quizá pudiera paralizarla y llevarla a la prisión de la Fortaleza.

—¿Cómo vais a impedir que los Daviian usen su magia? —preguntó Natsume.

—Moveremos el Vacío —respondió el Hombre Luna.

—¿Podéis hacer eso? —inquirí yo, sorprendida.

—El manto de poder puede recolocarse con sumo cuidado. Centraremos el agujero de poder justo encima del campamento Vermin, y atacaremos.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ahora —dijo el Hombre Luna, y se dirigió hacia sus soldados.

—Esto va a funcionar —me dijo Natsume con un susurro—. Cuando Yuri esté muerta, nos iremos. Ésta no es nuestra lucha.

—Creo que capturarla y encarcelarla será un castigo peor para ella —dije yo.

Natsume me observó durante un instante.

—Como quieras.

Los Sandseed se colocaron alrededor del campamento. Darían la señal de ataque cuando hubieran recolocado el Vacío. El Hombre Luna me dio el arco que llevaba en la mano.

—Esto es tuyo. Es un regalo de Suekray.

—¿De quién?

—De una de las mujeres de nuestro clan. Debes de haberle caído en gracia, porque raramente hace un regalo. Ha grabado tu historia en el arco.

«Madre», dijo Yin Yin con aprobación.

Yo recordé a la mujer de pelo corto que se había llevado a Yin Yin a cabalgar el día que yo había hablado con los mayores.

Observé con admiración el arco. El equilibrio y el grosor del arma se ajustaban perfectamente a mis manos, y pese a los grabados, la madera negra era suave y fuerte. Cuando aparté los ojos de la belleza del arco, vi a Natsume con una cimitarra y a Youichi blandiendo su machete.

—Vamos.

Yo tomé mi capa e hice una preparación rápida antes de seguir al Hombre Luna por entre la hierba.

Desde nuestra posición, cercana al campamento Daviian, vi actividad alrededor de las tiendas y la hoguera. Todos estábamos agachados, escondidos detrás de los arbustos que crecían en el área abierta que rodeaba al poblado.

Yo noté que se me ponía el vello de punta cuando el poder me presionó la piel. Proyecté mi conciencia y sentí que el Hombre Luna y otros tres magos tiraban del manto de poder. Aplicaron una presión uniforme para que el manto no se arrugara en una zona y se moviera con suavidad. Sus habilidades mágicas me impresionaron, y pensé que si me quedaba en Sitia, los Sandseed serían unos poderosos profesores.

Noté la llegada del Vacío como una sensación abrumadora que me hizo exhalar todo el aire de los pulmones. Mi forma de percepción de lo que me rodeaba quedó reducida al oído, la vista y el sonido. Antes de que pudiera adaptarme a la pérdida de mi magia, oí un grito de guerra. Era la señal para atacar el campamento.

Yo me puse en pie de un salto y seguí a Natsume hacia el campamento. Y me detuve en seco cuando presencié la escena que había ante mí.

El escudo de los Daviian había sido destruido, y con él, la ilusión. En vez de unas cuantas personas reunidas junto a la hoguera, había unas treinta. En vez de unas cuantas tiendas, había filas y filas de ellas. Era cierto que la mayor parte de los Vermin se habían quedado conmocionados ante la pérdida de su magia, pero aun así, nos sobrepasaban en número: eran cuatro por cada uno de nosotros.

Era demasiado tarde para retirarse. Teníamos el elemento sorpresa a nuestro favor, y los diecinueve Sandseed, sedientos de batalla, comenzaron a abalanzarse sobre los Daviian. Yo vi la cabeza calva del Hombre Luna por encima de las demás, en mitad de la lucha, y a Youichi, cuyos poderosos golpes mantenían a raya a un par de Daviian. Natsume me lanzó una mirada seria y me dijo, formando las palabras con los labios, que encontrara a Yuri.

Muy bien, pensé yo; ¿cómo iba a encontrarla en aquella confusión? Entre los ataques de los Daviian, esquivando golpes y defendiéndome, perdí la cuenta de todos los oponentes a los que tuve que derribar. Finalmente, fue Yuri la que me encontró.

—Me alegro de que nos hayamos encontrado —dijo, y cruzó sus espadas a modo de saludo burlón.

Yo di un paso hacia atrás y descargué toda mi fuerza en un golpe de arco contra las hojas, haciendo que las bajara hacia el suelo. Yuri dio un paso hacia delante para recuperar el equilibrio, y yo me acerqué a ella. Nuestros hombros chocaron. Las armas se inclinaron hacia abajo.

Sin embargo, yo conseguí elevar mi arco y le di un golpe en la cara. Ella gritó mientras le brotaba la sangre de la nariz. Aproveché aquel momento para sacar la navaja y cortarle el antebrazo. Después, me aparté.

La hoja de la navaja estaba rociada de curare. Lo único que tenía que hacer era esperar unos segundos. Cuando ella, con una expresión de asombro en el rostro, cayó al suelo, yo le dije:

—¿A que no es divertido sentirse indefensa?

Miré a mi alrededor. Natsume se había acercado a mí y estaba luchando con dos Daviian para impedir que interfirieran en mi lucha con Yuri. Youichi combatía a pocos metros. No veía a los otros Sandseed, pero sí vi al Hombre Luna en el mismo momento en que le cortaba la cabeza a un hombre con la cimitarra. ¡Puaj!

El Hombre Luna vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

—¡Retirada! —gritó.

—La próxima vez —le dije a Yuri—, terminaremos esto.

Entonces, el Vacío se movió, y la magia volvió a cubrir el campamento; de ese modo, los Sandseed crearon confusión. Nosotros estábamos bañados en poder, y sentí cómo el Hombre Luna nos envolvía en un escudo de magia protectora mientras empezábamos a retirarnos. Sin embargo, Natsume se detuvo junto a la figura inmóvil de Yuri. Se arrodilló junto a ella, tomó su cuchillo del suelo y le dijo algo.

Antes de que yo pudiera llamarlo, le cortó la garganta con un suave movimiento. Era el mismo golpe letal que Natsume le había dado a su hermano, Kounji.

Cuando Natsume me alcanzó, me dijo:

—No podemos permitirnos el lujo de ser magnánimos.

Corrimos hacia las llanuras. Los Vermin dejaron de perseguirnos al borde de la Meseta Avibian, pero nosotros seguimos corriendo al mismo ritmo hasta que llegamos al promontorio rocoso donde nos esperaban Yin Yin y Mr. Bear.

—Sin duda, ahora adentrarán su campamento aún más en la llanura —dijo el Hombre Luna—. Tendré que traer más soldados. El hecho de que nos hayan engañado a mi explorador y a mí significa que sus Manipuladores son más poderosos de lo que yo creía. Debo consultar con los mayores.

El Hombre Luna se despidió con una inclinación de la cabeza, y pronto lo perdimos de vista entre la hierba.

—¿Y ahora qué? —me preguntó Youichi.

Yo miré a Natsume, sin saber qué decir.

—Tú vuelve a casa; yo iré después —le dije a mi hermano.

—¿Vas a volver conmigo a la Fortaleza?

—Yo…

¿Volver a la Fortaleza, a sentirme aislada? ¿Volver a la situación de que los demás me temieran por mis poderes? ¿O volver para espiar a Sitia de modo que pudiera ganarme el derecho a regresar a Ixia? ¿O seguir mi camino sola, explorando Sitia, y pasar tiempo con mi familia?

—Creo que tienes miedo de volver a la Fortaleza —me dijo Youichi.

—¿Qué?

—Sería mucho más fácil para ti alejarte, y no tener que enfrentarte al hecho de ser una Halladora de Almas, a ser una hija y una hermana.

—No tengo miedo —dije yo.

Había intentado buscar mi lugar en Sitia, pero no dejaban de intentar echarme. ¿Cuántas indicaciones necesitaba? ¿Y si decidían que una Halladora de Almas era equivalente a un demonio y me quemaban viva por violar su Código Ético?

—Tienes miedo —dijo Youichi.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es.

—No, no lo es.

—Entonces, demuéstralo —me dijo mi hermano.

Yo abrí la boca, pero no pude decir nada.

Finalmente, declaré:

—Te odio.

Youichi sonrió.

—El sentimiento es mutuo. ¿Vas a venir?

—Ahora no. Lo pensaré —respondí.

—Si no vienes a la Fortaleza, entonces tendré razón. Y cada vez que te vea, seré insoportablemente petulante.

—¿Y en qué se diferenciará de lo que eres ahora?

Él, se rió, y yo vi la alegría en sus ojos por primera vez.

—Sólo has tenido una pequeña muestra de lo insoportable y molesto que puedo llegar a ser. Al ser el hermano mayor, estoy en mi derecho.

Youichi montó a Mr. Bear y se marchó.

Natsume y yo fuimos con Yin Yin hacia el norte. Hacia Ixia. Él me agarraba la mano, y yo me sentí contenta mientras iba pensando en los acontecimientos de las últimas horas.

—Natsume, ¿qué le dijiste a Yuri?

—Le conté cómo había muerto su hermano.

Yo recordé cómo había atrapado a Kounji con mi magia y lo había inmovilizado, de modo que Natsume pudo cortarle el cuello. Yuri había muerto de la misma manera.

—No teníamos tiempo para llevarnos a Yuri, amor mío. Y no iba a permitir que tuviera otra oportunidad para hacerte daño —me dijo él.

—¿Cómo sabes siempre cuándo te necesito?

A Natsume le brillaron los ojos con una intensidad que yo no había visto nunca.

—Lo sé. Es parte de mí, como el hambre o la sed.

Es una necesidad que tengo que satisfacer para seguir viviendo.

—Pero, ¿cómo lo sabes? Yo no puedo conectar mi mente con la tuya a través de la magia. Y tú no tienes poder. Debería ser imposible.

Natsume se quedó en silencio durante unos instantes.

—Quizá, cuando siento tu agitación, bajo la guardia y permito que te pongas en contacto conmigo.

—Quizá. ¿Lo habías hecho alguna vez con otra persona?

—No, mi amor. Tú eres la única que has conseguido que haga las cosas más extrañas de mi vida. Me has envenenado de veras.

Yo me reí.

—Raro, ¿eh?

—Me alegro de que no puedas leerme la mente.

En sus ojos de color azul zafiro brilló el fuego, y yo noté que se le tensaban los fibrosos músculos.

—Oh, sé lo que estás pensando —le dije, mientras él me abrazaba.

—No puedo esconderme de ti —respondió Natsume.

Oí a Yin Yin relinchar y alejarse, mientras mi mundo se llenaba con el tacto, el olor y el sabor de Natsume.

Natsume y yo pasamos los días siguientes recorriendo las llanuras y disfrutando del hecho de estar juntos, sin problemas acuciantes que resolver. Descubríamos pequeños escondrijos de comida y agua durante el camino. Y aunque yo no tenía la sensación de que nadie estuviera vigilándonos, sentía que los Sandseed sabían dónde estábamos, y que las provisiones eran la forma de ofrecer su hospitalidad a una pariente lejana.

Al final, salimos de las llanuras. Rodeamos Citadel por el este y nos dirigimos hacia el norte a través de las tierras del clan Koizumi. Tuvimos la precaución de viajar por la noche y escondernos durante el día, y tardamos tres jornadas en alcanzar el cortejo de la Embajadora.

Yo había perdido la noción del tiempo, y me sorprendí al ver su campamento, pero Natsume sabía que estarían a un día y medio de la frontera con Ixia. Después de determinar dónde se escondían los espías sitianos, Natsume se puso su disfraz de Ayudante Ilom y entró en el campamento en mitad de la noche. Yo esperé y me aproximé al día siguiente. No tenía ninguna razón para esconderme, y si volviera a Ixia, los espías sitianos informarían al Consejo de que yo me había marchado.

Los ixianos habían empezado a recoger sus cosas cuando yo entré con Yin Yin. Todavía había una tienda en pie, pero Ru y Koko se acercaron corriendo a saludarme antes de que pudiera llegar hasta ella.

Después de que mis amigos me saludaran, alegres por volver a verme, me contaron que el encuentro diplomático entre la Embajadora y el Consejo sitiano se había estropeado al final. Antes de que los ixianos se marcharan, uno de los Consejeros había acusado a la Embajadora de llevar a Natsume a Sitia para que asesinara al Consejo en pleno.

Yo suspiré. Sabía que los sitianos tenían la preocupación constante de que el Comandante decidiera tomar el control de sus tierras. Y yo también estaría preocupada, sabiendo que Natsume tenía la habilidad suficiente como para matar a los Consejeros e incluso a los Magos Maestros, creando el caos suficiente como para que los ixianos atacaran y no encontraran ninguna resistencia.

Sacudí la cabeza. Los ixianos y los sitianos veían el mundo de una forma muy distinta, y necesitaban a alguien que los ayudara a comprenderse. Noté un cosquilleo en el estómago. ¿Miedo? ¿Excitación? ¿Náuseas? Quizá las tres cosas. Era difícil de distinguir.

—Será mejor que vaya a hablar con la Embajadora —les dije a mis amigos, y desmonté.

Después, les prometí que me despediría de ellos antes de marcharme del campamento, y me dirigí hacia la tienda de la Embajadora con el corazón en un puño. Una despedida parecía algo tan definitivo…

Uno de los guardias que protegían la tienda me anunció, y yo entré. Después de los saludos de rigor, Imai me preguntó:

—¿Has decidido ya si vas a visitarnos?

Yo tomé la orden de ejecución del Comandante Horu de mi mochila y se la entregué con la mano temblorosa.

—Con este desafortunado choque de opiniones entre Ixia y Sitia, creo que ambos países necesitan un enlace. Un contacto neutral que conozca ambos países y que pueda facilitar las negociaciones, ayudar a que ambas naciones se comprendan mejor —dije yo.

Quería dejar claro que no espiaría para Ixia, pero que ofrecía mi ayuda. En aquel momento, era el Comandante quien debía decidir.

Y allí estaba él, con el uniforme de Imai, observándome con sus poderosos ojos dorados. Yo parpadeé varias veces. La transformación de Imai a Comandante Horu fue tan completa que yo sólo alcancé a ver un lejano parecido entre los dos en su rostro.

El Comandante enrolló la orden de ejecución y se dio unos golpecitos en la palma de la mano con el pergamino mientras miraba a la distancia. Estaba sopesando todas las opciones. Él nunca tomaba una decisión apresurada.

—Una observación válida —me dijo.

Después, rompió la orden en pedazos pequeños y los dejó caer al suelo. Se volvió y me tendió la mano.

—De acuerdo, Enlace Mikan.

—Enlace Mikan Yukihara —corregí yo mientras nos estrechábamos las manos.

Hablamos de los planes que el Comandante tenía para Ixia, y de cómo quería expandir el comercio con Sitia. Insistió en que terminara mi instrucción mágica antes de convertirme en enlace oficial. Antes de que me marchara, presencié su transformación en Embajadora Imai. En aquel momento sentí, brevemente, que dos almas residían en un mismo cuerpo. Aquello explicaría por qué el Comandante conseguía guardar su secreto.

Yo seguí pensando en aquello durante un rato, para no enfrentarme al hecho de que iba a volver a la Fortaleza. Fui en busca de Ru y Koko y me despedí, diciéndoles que volveríamos a vernos pronto. Después, me dirigí al sur mientras los ixianos emprendían el camino al norte.

Tiré de un hilo de poder y proyecté mi conciencia. Uno de los espías sitianos me seguía, con la esperanza de que yo me encontrara con Natsume. Le envié al hombre una serie de imágenes confusas, hasta que él perdió toda noción de qué era lo que debía hacer.

Tal y como había quedado con Natsume, no me alejé demasiado. Encontré un pequeño claro en el bosque y monté un pequeño campamento. Mientras el sol se ponía, proyecté de nuevo mi mente y percibí tranquilidad a mi alrededor, salvo por el detalle de que Rei y sus hombres se acercaban.

Rei no intentó enmascarar sus movimientos. Atrevido y arrogante, dejó a sus hombres al borde del bosque y prosiguió su camino hacia mí. Yo suspiré, irritada. Noté sus emociones; hervía de odio, pero había conseguido controlarse con frialdad. Se detuvo cuando llegó a mi campamento e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Puedo hablar contigo?

—Eso depende de tus intenciones.

—Creía que podías leer mis intenciones —dijo él—. Veo que has decidido quedarte en Sitia. Es una decisión temeraria, teniendo en cuenta que el Consejo sabe de tu relación con Natsume.

—No soy una espía, Rei. Y el Consejo necesita un enlace con Ixia.

El soltó una carcajada seca.

—¿Tú vas a servir de enlace? Eso sí que es gracioso. ¿Y crees que el Consejo confiará en ti?

—¿Y tú crees que el Consejo apoyará a un plebeyo?

Rei se quedó muy serio. Miró hacia atrás, en dirección del lugar en el que lo esperaban sus hombres.

—Averiguaré la verdad. Sin embargo, no me importa demasiado. He decidido hacerme cargo de mis asuntos.

Aunque él no se había movido, yo noté su actitud amenazante.

—¿Por qué me estás contando todo esto? Sabes que no podrás atrapar a Natsume a través de mí. Además, él ya está en Ixia.

Rei sacudió la cabeza.

—No te creo. De ser así, tú no habrías acampado aquí por las buenas —dijo—. Voy a darte un consejo —añadió, y dio unos pasos hacia mí.

Yo alcé el arco.

—No te acerques más.

—Una vez dijiste que pensabas que Hayate era honrado por advertirte de sus intenciones. Me pareció que yo debía hacer lo mismo. Sé que no puedo venceros a Natsume ni a ti; ni siquiera mis hombres tienen una oportunidad. Pero tiene que haber alguien, en algún lugar, que tenga esa capacidad. Juro que lo encontraré, y que juntos, nos encargaremos de veros muertos a ti y a Natsume.

Con aquello, Rei se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Yo no relajé la presión con la que agarraba el arco hasta que Rei montó a Piyo y se marchó. Sus hombres lo siguieron corriendo. Cuando rompí mi conexión con su mente, leí el pensamiento de Tsubasa. Estaba asustado y preocupado por el extraño comportamiento de Rei. Yo también.

Aquella noche sentí la soledad de mi campamento hasta que llegó Natsume. Apareció junto al fuego, calentándose las manos sobre las llamas. Yo decidí no estropear nuestra última noche juntos hablándole de la visita de Rei.

—¿Se te ha olvidado otra vez la capa? —le pregunté.

Él sonrió.

—Me gusta compartir la tuya.

Mucho después de que el fuego se hubiera apagado, yo me quedé dormida en brazos de Natsume. Cuando salió el sol, yo me acurruqué contra él.

—Ven conmigo —me dijo Natsume.

Con el corazón encogido, sacudí la cabeza.

—Aún tengo mucho que aprender. Y cuando esté lista, seré enlace entre Ixia y

Sitia.

—Eso podría causar graves problemas —bromeó Natsume.

—Si las cosas fueran de otro modo, tú te aburrirías.

Él se rió.

—Tienes razón. Y también mi serpiente.

—¿La serpiente?

Él tiró de mi brazo para dejar a la vista el brazalete.

—Cuando la tallé, estaba pensando en ti, mi amor. Tu vida es como las vueltas de esta serpiente. No importa todas las veces que gire, porque tú terminarás en el lugar que te corresponde: conmigo —me dijo. En sus ojos color zafiro había una promesa—. Estaré esperando con impaciencia tu primera visita oficial, pero por favor, no tardes mucho.

—No.

Después de otro beso, Natsume se levantó, y mientras él se vestía, yo le hablé de la visita de Rei.

—Muchos han intentado asesinarnos, y todos han fracasado —dijo Natsume, encogiéndose de hombros—. Creo que se dedicará a lamentar su falta de sangre real y desaparecerá, o preferirá creer que hemos mentido y renovará sus intenciones de atacar Ixia, lo cual hará la vida muy interesante para el nuevo enlace.

—Yo no usaría precisamente la palabra interesante.

—Debes vigilarlo bien —dijo Natsume, con una sonrisa melancólica—. Ahora debo irme, mi amor. Le prometí a la Embajadora que la alcanzaría en la frontera. Si los sitianos van a causar problemas, será allí.

Yo lamenté mi decisión de quedarme en el mismo momento en que Natsume se marchó, y la soledad se adueñó de mí. Sin embargo, Yin Yin me rozó la mejilla con su nariz fría.

«Yin Yin se queda con la Dama Lavanda», me dijo. «Yin Yin ayuda».

«Sí, eres un gran consuelo».

«Lista».

«Más lista que yo», convine.

«¿Manzana?».

«Has estado pastando toda la noche. ¿Cómo puedes seguir teniendo hambre?».

«Siempre hay sitio para una manzana». Yo me reí y le di una manzana antes de comenzar nuestro viaje de dos días hacia la Fortaleza.

Cuando llegué a las puertas de la Fortaleza, el guardia me indicó que me dirigiera directamente a la sala de reuniones de los Maestros. Le di a Yin Yin un rápido cepillado en los establos, mientras me preguntaba qué habría ocurrido en mi ausencia, y después me fui apresuradamente a ver a los Magos.

Al entrar en la sala de reuniones, tres expresiones neutrales y un rostro lívido saludaron mi llegada. Luna me envió una bola de energía furiosa que me golpeó el pecho. Me tambaleé, pero después conseguí rechazar su ataque. Atraje el poder y proyecté mi conciencia hacia ella. Sus defensas mentales eran impenetrables, pero yo apunté más bajo, a su corazón y su alma. Un punto mucho más vulnerable.

«Vamos, vamos», le dije. «Sé agradable».

Ella se sobresaltó.

—¿Cómo?

«He encontrado tu alma, Luna. Y es un alma oscura y desagradable. Llevas demasiado tiempo relacionándote con criminales. Será mejor que cambies tu modo de ser, o no alcanzarás el cielo».

Sus ojos de color ámbar brillaban con odio y furia. Sin embargo, bajo aquellas emociones estaba el miedo. El odio y la furia no me molestaban, pero el miedo era una emoción poderosa. El miedo hacía que alguien atacara, y Luna lo intentaría.

La liberé. Luna tartamudeó y me lanzó una mirada de veneno. Yo la observé con calma. Finalmente, ella salió airadamente de la habitación.

—Así que es cierto —dijo Narumi en el súbito silenció—. Eres una Halladora de Almas —añadió, pensativamente.

—¿Por qué estaba Luna tan enfadada? —pregunté.

Nonoko me hizo un gesto para que me sentara, y yo obedecí.

—Luna piensa que Natsume y tú formáis parte de un plan para asesinar al Consejo —dijo Nonoko, y antes de que yo pudiera contestar, prosiguió—: No hay ninguna prueba. Pero lo que es más alarmante es que Ferde ha escapado de los calabozos de la Fortaleza.

Yo me puse en pie de un salto.

—¿Ferde ha escapado? ¿Cuándo? ¿Adonde?

Nonoko miró sabiamente a Narumi.

—Te dije que ella no tenía nada que ver con la huida de Ferde —le dijo. Después se volvió hacia mí—. No sabemos con seguridad cuándo escapó. Hemos descubierto su desaparición esta mañana. Creemos que fue Rei quien lo rescató.

—¿Rei?

—Se ha marchado. Encontramos al capitán Tsubasa; Rei lo había golpeado brutalmente. El capitán nos dijo que lo había torturado hasta que le había dicho la verdad —dijo Nonoko, y sacudió la cabeza con asombro.

—Que Rei no tiene sangre real —dije yo.

—¿Lo sabías? —me preguntó Himemiya—. ¿Y por que no nos lo dijiste?

—Lo sospechaba, pero fue Natsume quien confirmó mis sospechas.

—Tsubasa nos dijo que la madre de Rei murió al dar a luz, y que él es hijo de un soldado que murió durante el golpe de estado en Ixia. Cuando los soldados huyeron a Sitia, lo trajeron consigo —me explicó Nonoko.

—¿Y dónde está ahora?

—No lo sabemos —respondió Nonoko—. Y no sabemos cuáles son sus planes, ahora que sabe la verdad. Ni por qué se ha llevado a Ferde.

—Supongo que tendremos que encontrarlo y preguntárselo.

—Sí, pero todavía no —dijo Nonoko, y suspiró—. El Consejo está sumido en el caos. Como tú liberaste todas esas almas, Ferde es débil, y no podrá usar la magia durante algún tiempo. Y… —ella titubeó, y yo tuve la desagradable sensación de que no iba a gustarme lo siguiente que iba a decir—. El Consejo quiere que se explore tu capacidad como Halladora de Almas, y quizá que te conviertas en Asesora del Consejo.

Descubrir mis habilidades estaba en consonancia con mis deseos, pero si quería ser un enlace neutral, no podía estar vinculada al Consejo de ninguna manera.

—No necesitan un asesor —dije yo—. Necesitan un enlace con Ixia.

—Lo sé —dijo Nonoko.

—Deberíamos ir tras Rei y Ferde hoy mismo.

—También lo sé. Pero tendrás que convencer al Consejo.

Yo miré fijamente a Nonoko. Mi Tejedor de Historias debía de estar muñéndose de risa. Mi futuro era un camino lleno de curvas y cruces, de nudos, enredos y trampas.

Justo como a mí me gustaba.


End file.
